Seul
by JessSwann
Summary: L'action se passe directement à la fin de Dead Man Chest. C'est ce que j'aimerais voir dans la suite des aventures de Jack Sparrow.Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas mais sont entièrement à Disney !Reviews bienvenues ! FIC TERMINEE
1. Au Purgatoire

**Chapitre 1**

La forêt était envahie par les ténèbres et seule une minuscule chandelle distillait une lumière insuffisante. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme de l'endroit. Aucune vie hormis la végétation n'était perceptible.Ce lieu était mort, vide et très inquietant.

Sa particularité outre sa taille ridicule était de ne jamais être éclairé par le soleil. En effet ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'atteindre…

Cet endroit cauchemardesque c'est le purgatoire de Davy Jones. Un ilot au fond des océans que nul homme vivant n'a jamais encore vu, qu'aucune lumière ne vient éclairer et dont on ne ressort jamais…Jones a coutume d'y envoyer les âmes de ceux qui l'ont offensé et les y laisser jusqu'à ce qu'une autre âme vienne prendre leur place.

Un homme est détenu ici. Cet homme ,c'est le capitaine Jack Sparrow Il essaie tant bien que mal de préserver la seule source de lumière de cette île.Son apparence est semblable à ce qu'elle a toujours été , il a même récupéré son cher tricorne avant d'être englouti par le Kraken…Jack a l'impression que cela fait des siècles qu'il est ici, sans compagnie, sans lumière et sans la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Il ne sait même pas s'il est mort ou vivant ! La seule chose qu'il sait c'est que l'on ne peut pas s'échapper de cet endroit dans lequel il tourne en rond. Il a l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage, et c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit . En effet , Jones poussait le raffinement jusqu'à modeler son purgatoire en fonction de la personne qui s'y trouve enfermée. Ainsi chacun subissait la pire torture possible pour lui.

Pour Jack , c'était sans conteste la privation de la liberté et aussi le silence qui allait lui donner l'occasion de se pencher sur ses actes passés…

Jack réfléchissait à toute vitesse: comment allait il se sortir de ce mauvais pas puisqu'il était visible qu'il était toujours en vie . Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de croupir dans ce lieu hostile, d'autant plus qu'hélas, il n'y avait pas la moindre goutte de rhum ici !

Alors qu'il ruminait ces tristes pensées , il vit apparaître Davy Jones en personne devant lui.

Celui ci paraissait encore plus effrayant que d'habitude dans la lumière spectrale.

- Jack Sparrow ! gronda t'il . Je te maudis ! Je ne t'épargnerais que lorsque mon cœur et ma liberté m'auront été rendus. Alors peut être te laisserais je servir sur mon bateau. En attendant ce jour je te condamme à rester dans mon Purgatoire pour l'éternité ! A moins que tu ne me rendes ce que tu m'as volé …dit Jones avec un rictus mauvais

- Libère moi et je te donnerais ce que tu désires, tenta Jack avec assurance

- Pour subir encore une fois une de tes entourloupes ? Jamais ! Tu resteras seul ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de me dire où est caché mon cœur…Sur ces mots rageurs Jones disparut laissant Jack livré à lui même.

- Son cœur, son cœur ,je ne sais pas moi où il est ! se lamentait Jack . Il a disparu du bocal de terre où je l'avais caché et comment savoir où il peut se trouver….Et le tout sans la moindre goutte de rhum..

Jack examina une enième fois ce qui l'entourait, non décidément il n'y avait pas de moyen de s'échapper de cette maudite ile. Cette fois il n'y aura pas de contrebandiers pour l'aider à s'enfuir, ni de tortues sur le dos desquelles s'attacher… A cette pensée ,Jack ne put réprimer un petit sourire,c'était l'une des meilleures histoires de sa légende et seules quelques personnes étaient au courant de la vérité…A l'évocation de ce souvenir et de la personne qui y était associée Jack se rembrunit. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas penser à elle, pour ne pas se demander ce qui lui était arrivé , à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et par dessus tout à ne pas penser à leur dernière rencontre…

Jack soupira et s'assit. Comment ce maudit cœur avait bien pu disparaître ? Il commençait à s'agiter et alors il eut une idée. Son compas ! Son précieux compas ! Mais était il toujours entier, après son voyage au tréfond du Kraken ? Jack se mit à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ouf ! Le compas était là et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert des derniers événements . A bien y réfléchir, Jack se dit que c'était surprenant mais bon autant en prendre son parti , il fonctionnait c'était le principal !

Il ouvrit son compas,l'aiguille de celui ci se mit à osciller avant d'indiquer une direction, puis…une autre. Impossible de fixer cette maudite aiguille sur un point précis ! Jack le referma doucement, prit une grande inspiration en se persuadant qu'il savait ce qu'il recherchait et rouvrit le compas. Sans plus de réussite que précedement…Jack fixa le compas pour digérer cette information, puis le referma le cœur gros. La situation lui parraissait mal embouchée . C'est alors qu'il eut une illumination, Norrington ! C'était ce maudit ex commodore qui lui avait volé le cœur… dans ce cas celui ci était probablement à Port Royal et dans les sales pattes de ce Beckett.

Jack se releva et se mit à interpeller Jones sans relache mais rien à faire celui ci ne répondait pas ! Au bout d'une heure Jack abandonna et s'assit au moment où sa chandelle s'éteignait. Il se retrouvait seul dans une prison de ténèbres avec pour seule compagnie un compas qui n'indiquait plus rien et le souvenir de la femme qui l'avait envoyé à la mort.


	2. Dans la cabane de Tia

#**Chapitre 2**

A des kilomètres de là, dans le bayou, bien loin de se douter de la situation dans laquelle Jack se trouvait, les survivants du Black Pearl essayaient de se remettre du choc causé par la réapparition du capitaine Barbossa.

Celui ci ,amusé par leurs mines ahuries , continuait de se livrer à son occupation favorite: c'est à dire manger des pommes ! Il devinait sans peine les questions qui trottaient dans la tête de ses compagnons !

Will Turner fut le premier à prendre la parole : - Mais qu'est ce que…Il était tellement étonné qu'il ne savait même plus quelle question poser en premier ! Il se reprit et termina sa phrase en déglutissant bruyamment - …vous faites ici ?

Barbossa lui répondit sur un ton amusé :

- Vous le voyez bien , je mange une pomme ou bien êtes vous devenu aveugle ?

- Ca non ! s'exclama Will avec un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix . Je voulais dire..

Barbossa le coupa brutalement

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question , il me semble . Qu'est devenu mon bateau ?

- Si c'est du Pearl dont vous parlez il a coulé ! cria presque Gibbs, le second de Jack Sparrow

- Avec son capitaine,tous deux victimes du Kraken termina Will un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca n'était prévu comme ça s'exclama Barbossa, s'adressant à Tia Dalma

En guise de réponse , la sorcière haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte tandis que Will réfléchissait aux paroles de Barbossa et a tout ce qu'elles pouvaient impliquer…Le regard de Barbossa se posa alors comme par mégarde sur Pintel et Ragetti qui tentaient de passer inaperçus.

- Tiens donc ! Voici les plus grands faux jetons de mon équipage si je ne me trompe pas ! Alors ,expliquez moi donc par quel miracle je vous retrouve avec les hommes de Jack Sparrow ? exigea Barbossa

Pintel et Ragetti ne savait plus où se mettre ,alors savoir quoi répondre…

- Et bien, en fait …tenta Pintel

- Oui … l'interrompit Barbossa d'un air menaçant

- Pourparlers ! hurla Ragetti

Pintel le regarda alors , l'air surpris ,puis un sourire étira ses lèvres

- Oui c'est cela pourparler , répéta t'il avec délectation

Hector Barbossa les considéra tout deux avec dégout puis se retourna vers Will à qui l'échange avait presque réussi à arracher un sourire.

- Bon tu me la poses ta question ! lui dit il rudement. Je te rappelle qu'on a pas toute la journée !

- Je ne comprends pas, bafouilla celui ci, nous vous avons laissé pour mort sur l'ile de la Muerta et nous vous retrouvons ici. C'est incompréhensible

- Oui , c'est vrai vous m'avez laissé pour mort… médita Barbossa

- Comment êtes vous vivant alors ? intervint Gibbs qui savait par expérience qu'ils n'auraient rien à gagner en laissant Barbossa réfléchir trop longtemps à la question

Ce fut au tour de Barbossa de paraître embarrassé,c'est qu'à vrai dire lui même ne savait pas trop par quel miracle (ou diablerie) il était encore de ce monde. La seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était de s'être réveillé dans la cabane de Tia . Et encore même ces souvenirs là n'étaient pas précis car s'il se rappellait des évenements survenus durant ses moments de veille, il n'avait en revanche pas la moindre idée de ce que Tia avait pu lui faire pendant qu'il était endormi…Il se tourna donc furtivement vers elle , afin qu'elle le sorte de cette situation génante. Ce qu'elle fit

- Quelle importance mes amis ? N'avons nous pas une mission plus urgente à remplir? Nous devons échaffauder un plan pour secourir Jack Sparrow . N'est ce pas le plus important ?

Will qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange de regard entre Tia et Hector se demandait ce que mijotaient ces deux là ( depuis quelques temps il était devenu méfiant…)mais avant qu'il ai pu poser la moindre question , Gibbs approuva vigoureusement les assertions de Tia. Will garda donc ses interrogations pour lui, tout du moins pour l'instant…

- Au fait, interrogea soudain Barbossa, je ne vois pas la charmante mademoiselle Swann lui serait il arrivé quelque chose.? Ah non c'est vrai elle est mariée avec ce Commodore, comment s'appelait il déjà…

- Norrington souffla obligemment Pintel

- Ah oui Norrington c'est cela reprit Barbossa comme s'il avait retrouvé seul le nom du commodore

- Mais non ! Mlle Elisabeth ne s'est pas mariée avec lui intervint Gibbs d'un ton réjoui, elle est ici et dès que cette histoire sera finie elle épousera Will …

Gibbs s'écarta et Barbossa vit alors Elisabeth qui était derrière lui Il fut saisi par le spectacle qui s'offrait tout d'un coup à ses yeux ! Elisabeth était pale , défaite,elle semblait retenir ses larmes à grand peine . Barbossa avait l'impression d'être face à un pommier qui casserait à la prochaine secousse de vent ! Il regarda alors dans la direction de Will qui n'avait pas réagit à la mention d'Elisabeth et de leur mariage prochain.

- Mais enfin que diable s'est il pass…

Tia lui coupa précipitament la parole.  
- Nous verrons cela plus tard , pour l'instant je connais un bateau qui n'attends que nous. Nous avons une longue route à parcourir et bien peu de temps si nous voulons que notre entreprise réussisse ! En route !

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers elle, que voulait elle donc dire en prétendant qu'un bateau les attendait ? Et pourquoi avaient ils peu de temps ? C'est en ruminant ces questions et bien d'autres qu'ils se mirent en route silencieusement, guidés par l'énigmatique Tia à travers le bayou.


	3. Les pensées de Jack

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre dans le but de donner des explications sur les différents personnages rencontrés dans cette fic .C'est surtout pour que les personnes qui n'ont pas vu les films puissent suivre plus facilement l'histoire._

_Néanmoins, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire et n'en suis pas très satisfaite !Voilà j'attends vos commentaires et critiques quels qu'ils soient ._

_Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 3**

Alors que ses amis entamaient une longue marche pour venir à son secours , Jack Sparrow jouait avec ses dreadlocks…

Et oui ! Toujours à l'endroit où on l'avait quitté … Après s'être époumonné en vain , Davy Jones ayant probablement trouvé d'autres malheureux sur lesquels lacher sa terrible bestiole, Jack avait cherché un passe temps et étant totalement dans le noir , seul et sans rhum c'était la seule occupation un tant soit peu amusante qu'il avait trouvé !

Jack soupira lourdement , ce petit jeu commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs . Si seulement il y avait du rhum sur cette fichue île , pensa t'il pour la centième fois !

L'idée d'une bouteille de rhum qui apparaitrait devant lui comme par magie le fit sourire et la silhouette de Gibbs se dessina dans son esprit.

Jack se mit à révasser, ce bon vieux Gibbs ! Le meilleur second qu'il n'ai jamais eu! Et puis fidèle avec ça ! Toujours de son coté, il a toujours du rhum aussi et du bon d'ailleurs !

Jack se demanda s'il s'en était sorti , il espérait bien ne pas s'être fait dévorer par le Kraken pour rien ! Il souriait tout à l'évocation de ses souvenirs avec Gibbs, c'est qu'ils en avaient eu de bons moments ! Ils en avaient mis des ports à sac ! Et les litres de rhum qu'ils avaient pu boire à Tortuga…

La capitaine se reprit ,voilà qu'il devenait sentimental , un comble pour un pirate aguerri comme lui! Mais aussitôt les visages de Cotton et Marty s'imposèrent à lui . Jack sourit , il n'avait toujours pas compris comment Cotton avait pu apprendre à parler à son perroquet tout en étant muet. Il eut un petit sourire sarcastique : et bien maintenant il avait tout le temps du monde pour trouver la manière dont c'était possible. Se disant qu'il devait tenter quelque chose avant de devenir completement fou, il se mit à marcher à croupetons au cas où il y aurait une issue qu'il n'aurait pas remarquée…

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Jack était de retour à son point de départ . " Dommage " lança t'il à haute voix.. En s'asseyant , il sentit la bosse faite par le pistolet qui ne le quittait jamais.

" Si encore il y avait le singe , je pourrais me défouler sur lui, se dit il". Il eut un sourire sans joie en se rendant compte qu'il en arrivait au point de regretter ce macaque qu'il détestait et que Barbossa avait afflubé de son prénom pour parachever la longue liste des indignités qu'il avait commises contre lui. Barbossa ! Jack espérait bien que celui ci était retourné en enfer après qu'il l'ai tué sur l'ile de la Muerta comme il se l'était promis. Quand au singe , et bien certes il était immortel mais étant donné qu'il l'avait échangé à Tia il pouvait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi depuis…Un image réjouissante de singe décapité traversa l'esprit de Jack le faisant sourire sans retenue.

Il redevint rapidement sérieux en repensant à sa dernière visite chez Tia, pourquoi donc avait elle parue si interressée par le gamin ? Certes il était bien fait mais ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et ce en toute modestie ! C'est ,vrai Will n'avait pas son charme, son élégance, son expérience des choses de la vie. Il se morigéna , ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur des détails. Il devait plutot essayer de découvrir ce que Tia avait en tête. Mais il avait beau chercher ,comme toujours le plan de la sorcière lui restait inconnu. Une belle fille cette Tia d'ailleurs,il la connaissait depuis longtemps mais les choses n'avaient jamais été très loin avec elle. En fait Jack était bien obligé de s'avouer qu'il l'avait toujours trouvée un peu … inquiétante !Qu'est ce qu'elle avait dit sur Will déjà ? Ah oui que toute sa vie serait portée par un destin plus fort que lui ou un truc dans ce genre . Même ça ça ne veut rien dire ! Et les avances qu'elle a fait à Will, Jack gloussa en se rappellant la tête que ce dernier faisait…

Will Turner, le fils du bottier, il se demanda s'il lui en voulait encore de l'avoir envoyé sur le bateau de Jones . Bah au moins il a enfin retrouvé son père, et grâce à lui en plus ! Il décida donc que Will ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. A moins que …

Jack repoussa de toutes ses forces le souvenir qui lui vint à l'esprit . Il se leva et se remit à appeler Davy Jones dans l'espoir que celui ci lui réponde car là ça devenait urgent …


	4. L'histoire de Davy Jones

_Bonjour avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre je tiens à préciser plusieurs choses. Primo je ne suis pas historienne donc soyez indulgents avec les anachronismes. En effet comme Disney je n'ai pas privilégié le côté historique !_

_Secundo tout ce qui est dans ce chapitre sort de mon imagination, je n'ai fait appel à acun spoiler pour l'écrire ( comme ce sera le cas pour la suite de l'histoire),par conséquent si Davy Jones est la propriété de Disney , Edward est entièrement à moi !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas me laisser vos commentaires_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant que Jack essayait sans succès d'obtenir l'attention de Davy Jones, celui ci jouait de l'orgue à bord de son navire ,Le Hollandais Volant. Il faut dire qu'il était de fort mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il avait réalisé que son cœur avait disparu et il n'en était que plus cruel envers son équipage (si c'était possible).

Jimmy Leg, le maitre d'équipage s'acquitait avec bonheur des ordres que son capitaine lui avait donnés et fouettait sans relache Bill Turner qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir supporter une éternité de ce traitement . Bill savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de rédemption, son dernier espoir s'étant envolé lorsqu'il avait vu le Pearl s'abimer dans les profondeurs de l'océan. A cette pensée une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour se perdre dans les coquillages qui recouvraient de plus en plus son corps et son visage . Son fils ,Will ,était sur ce bateau et devait être mort à présent. Il aurait tant voulu un autre destin pour son garçon, il maudit Jack Sparrow, son ancien capitaine , pour avoir entrainé Will dans sa mort !

Soudain, l'orgue se tut . Tout l'équipage s'immobilisa se demandant ce que leur capitaine allait leur ordonner de faire. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, signe que Davy Jones montait sur le pont. Il regarda Jimmy Leg

- Fais en sorte que je ne sois pas dérangé. Je te laisse carte blanche…

- Bien mon capitaine se réjouit le maitre d'équipage . Vous avez entendu vous autres ! Celui qui dérangera le capitaine tatera de mon fouet !

Sans dire un mot de plus , Jones rejoignit sa cabine…

Un fois à l'intérieur, il se pencha sur le coffre que son équipage lui avait rapporté de l'ile des Quatres Vents. Pas celui où il avait mis son cœur et qui était désespérement vide mais l'autre celui qui contenait les vestiges de son ancienne existence…

Jones exhuma des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant , celle où il était un simple marin nommé Edward et où il vivait heureux avec sa femme la tendre Ellen.

Son regard tomba sur la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé, quelle gageure, Ellen ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de la lire, trop occupée à s'enfuir avec son propre frère John , qui lui était un riche marchand… Et bien il était temps de la lire cette lettre; Jones décacheta l'enveloppe d'un geste rageur et lut la dernière lettre qu'il avait écrite à sa femme…

_Année 1200_

_A bord du Suddenly_

_Ma douce, mon ange, ma vie,_

_Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point les heures passées loin de toi me semblent longues…Chaque matin lorsque le soleil vient réchauffer ma peau je me demande ce que tu fais , comment tu vas. Ton image ne me quitte pas, la tienne et celle de ce petit être qui grandit en toi . Je prie pour que vous alliez bien tout les deux._

_J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ceci et à la conversation que nous avons eu avant mon départ, tu as raison ma mie. Un enfant a besoin de la présence de ses deux parents pour grandir, aussi ce voyage sera mon dernier, je t'en fais le sermentr. Sitot rentré au port je rendrais mon commandement et je demanderais à John de m'aider à trouver un emploi. Comme tu me l'as dit mon frère est un homme bon je suis sur qu'il m'aidera._

_L'heure est déjà venue de te laisser mon amour mais je me console en me disant que dans quelques mois nous seront enfin réunis tout les trois_

_Je t'aime mon Ellen_

_Ton mari, Edward_

Après avoir lu cette épitre Davy Jones ne put retenir un rire ironique. Oh oui quel homme bien son frère ! Lorsqu'il avait débarqué quelques semaines après avoir envoyé cette lettre ce fut pour découvrir que son enfant était né et que John et Ellen vivaient comme mari et femme et élevaient le petit George ensemble.

En apprenant ça , il failli les tuer mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal à sa femme. Alors il prit la mer , buvant des tonnes d'alcool, saoul du matin au soir mais ne parvenant pas à oublier Ellen. Dans son délire il l'appelait sans cesse , la confondant avec la mer , si bien que son équipage se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

Un soir, dans un port dont il a oublié le nom, il alla se saouler dans une taverne pour essayer une fois de plus de trouver l'oubli, il n'avait plus la force de vivre mais pas non plus la force de mourir… Mais ce soir là il fit une rencontre.En rentrant ivre mort sur son navire , il eut la surprise de trouver une femme qui l'attendait dans sa cabine…

Surpris, il eut un moment l'espoir fou qu'Ellen lui était revenue mais il s'aperçut bien vite que ce n'était pas son épouse …La femme se leva et resta dans l'ombre de manière à ce que son visage demeure invisible.

Edward lui demanda d'une voix pateuse ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui répondit d'un timbre chaud et voluptueux

- Moi Edward, je ne te veux rien, c'est toi qui désires quelque chose plus que tout. Je sais, tu souffres, tu voudrais en finir avec cette vie qui te pèse depuis que tu as perdu la charmante Ellen mais tu n'y arrives pas…

- Comment sa..savez vous , bafouilla Edward brusquement dégrisé par l'étrangeté du discours tenu par la femme.

- Je sais trancha t'elle. je te propose une alternative , je te propose une immortalité sans souffrance , je te propose de te débarrasser de ton cœur mais de continuer à vivre. Je t'offre les océans et les mers du monde entiers. Mais dans ce cas la terre te sera interdite, tu ne pourras accoster qu'une fois tout les dix ans . Acceptes tu mon offre ?

- Je ne sais pas , je ne comprend pas , suis je en train de rêver ?

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, je te propose mon aide contre une chose …

- Laquelle ? demanda Edward

- Pas encore, saches juste qu'un jour je te demanderai de me rendre service, tu devras me satisfaire de la meilleure façon possible sans quoi toutes les souffrances que ton cœur aura retenues pendant les années écoulées te seront rendues sur le champs et cette fois sans espoir pour toi de t'en défaire. Comme tu seras immortel, tu ne leur échapperas jamais. Alors Edward acceptes tu mon offre ?

- Mais que vais je faire de cette immortalité ? Et mon cœur que deviendra t'il ?

- J'ai un bateau pour toi, tu écumeras les mers à la recherche de navires en détresse, et tu enroleras de pauvres bougres aux portes de la mort dans ton équipage. Leur âme deviendra alors tienne.

A ces mots, Edward écarquillait ses yeux mais la femme n'en avait pas encore fini.

- Tu auras sous tes ordres le Kraken ! Le plus monstrueux de tout les animaux qui vivent sur cette terre

- C'est impossible! Ce n'est qu'une légende, le Kraken n'existe pas !

- Tu crois vraiment…alors tu ne perds rien à essayer. Une dernière chose, ta faiblesse sera ton cœur dit elle en souriant . Si jamais quelqu'un s'en empare tu tomberas sous sa coupe et tu devras lui obéir. Alors Edward , pour la dernière fois , acceptes tu mon offre ? tonna t'elle

- Et le moment venu , comment saurais je que c'est vous ? demanda Edward, qui signa ainsi son accord.

- Tu me reconnaitras j'y veillerais, répondit la femme qui souffla alors de la poudre au visage d' Edward.

Celui ci sombra alors dans l'inconscience, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, la femme avait disparu ainsi que sa souffrance. Depuis ce jour il écumait les mers à bord du Hollandais Volant, le vaisseau qu'elle lui avait donné. Il n'avait jamais revu Ellen, pas plus que le fils qu'ils avaient eu ensemble . Edward était mort et il avait pris le nom de Davy Jones. Davy comme sobriquet d'Edward, et Jones pour rappeller la cruauté dont son frère John avait fait preuve envers lui en le dépouillant de sa famille sans éprouver de remords.

Il avait découvert le pouvoir ! Il commandait au Kraken qu'il savait à présent être plus qu'un mythe, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son équipage. Oh bien sur à force d'écumer sans cesse les mers son apparence s'était altérée mais qu'elle importance ! Plus personne ne le connaissait ! Il n'avait jamais revu la femme qui l'avait transformé, pas plus qu'il n'avait remboursé sa dette mais il appréhendait le moment où il devrait le faire.

Cessant sa plongée dans ses souvenirs, Jones se leva, il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver son cœur sinon il risquait à son tour de devenir l'esclave de quelqu'un…Et cela c'était inacceptable !Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cabine pour donner ses ordres à son équipage , le courant d'air généré fit s'envoler l'enveloppe qui avait contenu la lettre qu'il venait de relire.  
Le temps n'avait pas effacé l'encre, on pouvait encore lire l'adresse de la destinataire

_Mrs Ellen Norrington_

_4 , Elm Drive_

_PLYMOUTH_


	5. Jack reçoit une visite

**Chapitre 5**

Alors que Davy Jones se plongeait dans son passé douloureux, Jack Sparrow était toujours seul sur son îlot au fin fond des mers…L'absence de lumière et de rhum rendait la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait particulièrement froide et inhospitalière.En effet ,si curieusement il ne ressentait ni faim , ni fatigue, Jack était en revanche transi.

Il essayait de se réchauffer en se recroquevillant sur lui même mais il devait bien reconnaître l'inefficacité du procédé. Jack cherchait donc un moyen de produire de la chaleur. Avec sa poudre peut être qu'il pourrait ? D'un geste machinal il ouvrit son compas mais le referma aussitôt ,de toute manière il ne verrait rien dans cette obscurité. Ce qui était probablement préférable étant donné que ce maudit objet n'arrivait pas à se fixer plus d'un quart de seconde sur la même direction…

Jack refoula la pensée suivante, il n'avait pas envie d'admettre ne serait ce qu'à lui même que si le compas ne fonctionnait pas c'était entièrement de sa faute, et qu'en refusant de reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait il empêchait l'objet de remplir correctement son office.De toute manière on ne peut pas dire que ça lui avait réussi la dernière fois ! Sans le vouloir il se mit à penser à ce moment où il avait vu l'aiguille du compas se fixer vers un point. Ne pouvant pas le croire il avait regardé dans cette direction et ce qu'il avait vu alors l'avait rempli d'un sentiment de compréhension et d'acceptation. C'était précisement à ce moment là qu'il avait réalisé que…

Un craquement interrompit le cours de ses pensées et quoi que cela puisse être le premier réflexe de Jack fut de s'en réjouir. Il se leva d'un mouvement vif et demanda d'une voix qui tremblait un peu

- Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse mais Jack voyait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement une lumière diffuse s'approcher de lui.Soudain l'homme fut assez près pour que Jack puisse discerner les traits de son visage. Il faillit pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement, devant lui se tenait Bill le Bottier…

- Tiens le Bottier, dis donc ça s'arrange pas tes furoncles ! assena Jack d'un ton goguenard

- Tu es donc bel et bien ici Sparrow…

En entendant la menace qui affleurait dans le ton employé par son interlocuteur , Jack fut sur ses gardes et l'air de rien il recula quelque peu.

- En effet, pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Tu as encore un message de tête de poulpe à me transmettre peut être ? plaisanta Jack

- Cesse de rire Sparrow ! lui intima Bill. A cause de toi mon fils est mort, à cause de ton égoisme j'ai perdu Will alors que je venais à peine de le retrouver ! Je suis venu à l'insu de Davy Jones si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis là pour me venger et te faire payer au centuple le mal que tu nous as fait à Will et à moi.

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait plus depuis un petit moment, car si Will était mort ça voulait surement dire que tout les autres aussi et donc Elisabeth était…

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas Sparrow ! Je vais te…

-Attends l'ami, tout doux .Comment sont ils morts, leur chaloupe a été prise par le Kraken ? Réponds , après tu feras ce que tu voudras de moi, de toute façon ça ne peux pas être pire que ce que je vis en ce moment! Mais dis moi comment !

- Mais de quoi tu me parles Sparrow, ils ont été engloutis par le Kraken avec le Pearl et toi, il n'y avait pas de chaloupe, déclara Bill en levant le bras pour frapper son ancien capitaine.

Mais il suspendit son geste en voyant passer sur le visage de Jack une expression qui ne pouvait être que sincère tant son soulagement paraissait immense !

- Alors ils sont vivants, s'écria Jack . Vois tu Bill, il n'y avait que moi sur le Pearl quand le Kraken l'a coulé. Les autres étaient sur une chaloupe en direction de l'ile des Quatres Vents

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui avec eux ?

- Euh.. c'est à dire que j'ai voulu leur laisser le maximum de chances

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes oserva Bill dubitativement

- Bon disons que j'étais …retenu ailleurs … trancha ironiquement Jack

Devant l'expression à la fois rêveuse et amère qui passait sur son visage , Bill renonça à en savoir plus même s'il était plutot intrigué par l'importance que Sparrow accordait apparement au fait que Will soit en vie…

- Je ne pensais pas que le sort de Will t'importait à ce point Jack, je reconnais mon erreur

- Will ?? Oh c'est comme un fils pour moi tu sais, j'aurais été désolé qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose,mentit Jack. Bien maintenant que les choses sont éclaircies entre nous , ce dont je me réjouis. Ne pourrais tu pas…m'aider à quitter cet endroit ? finaudat il

- Non seul Davy Jones peut te libérer, moi je n'en ai pas le pouvoir

- Un peu de feu alors ou mieux , beaucoup plus mieux aurais tu du rhum mon ami ?

Bill secoua la tête en souriant, ce bon vieux Jack ne changeait pas même dans une telle situation! Il lui tendit sa torche et la bouteille de rhum qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

- Merci Bottier, t'es un bon gars , lui dit Jack avant de se ruer sur le rhum comme un homme qui n'avait pas bu depuis trois jours (ce qui à peu de choses près était le cas !)

- Bon Jack je dois y aller avant qu'on s'aperçoive de mon absence, je n'ai déjà que trop tardé

Mais Jack tout à la joie de boire du rhum ne l'écoutait déjà plus….et Bill s'en alla sans même qu'il n'y fasse attention…


	6. Weatherby apprend une nouvelle

**Chapitre 6**

Une autre personne croyait fermement à la mort de l'ensemble de l'équipage du Pearl, cette personne c'était James Norrington.

En effet après avoir dérobé le cœur de Davy Jones à Jack Sparrow, il s'était prétendument sacrifié pour sauver ses compagnons d'une mort certaine. En vérité il s'était assez facilement débarrassé de ses poursuivants et était resté sur l'ile des Quatre Vents jusqu'à ce qu'un bateau de la marine royale le récupère. Il avait néanmoins eu le temps de voir le Black Pearl se faire attaquer et couler par le Kraken et cette image venait parfois le hanter lorsque le sommeil le fuyait…Il respira profondément, c'était cette information qu'il était venu transmettre à Lord Cutler Beckett aujourd'hui. En effet, très éprouvé par son retour triomphant à Port Royal et la récupération de ses privilèges, James s'était accordé un délai avant d'annoncer ces nouvelles. De toute manière le plus important pour Beckett était de posséder le cœur.

Ayant quitté la somptueuse demeure dont la Compagnie des Indes lui avait fait cadeau, James arriva devant le bureau de Lord Beckett où il fut introduit par son homme de confiance, le mystérieux Mercer. Il s'inclina devant Beckett et fut alors pétrifié par la voix qu'il entendit derrière lui.

- Bonjour,commodore Norrington, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici, avez vous ramené Elisabeth ?

- Gouverneur Swann ! Je.. .je suis content de vous revoir également

Il ne put continuer,bouleversé par l'attente confiante qu'il lisait dans les yeux du gouverneur,cet homme pour lequel il avait toujours eu le plus grand respect et beaucoup d'affection.

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, Lord Beckett observait l'échange entre les deux hommes qu'il détestait du plus profond de son âme (si tant est qu'il en possède une) Il décida d'intervenir et plaqua une expression soucieuse sur son infâme visage.

- Oui Commodore, mes espions vous ont vu quitter Tortuga en compagnie de Mlle Swann et de Jack Sparrow. Vous devez avoir une idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent ou du moins de ce qui a pu leur arriver . Alors parlez mon brave,ne tardez pas à apaiser les angoisses d'un père

Au fond de lui , Norrington ressentit une bouffée de haine envers l'homme qui le pressait ainsi de briser le cœur du gouverneur. Celui ci avait déjà l'air mal en point et Norrington en le voyant si pale et amaigri craignait pour sa santé.Il essaya de contourner la question

- Oui et bien en fait, Elisabeth n'est pas avec moi, nous avons été séparés..

- Mais où est elle alors, où est ma fille ? Où est Elisabeth ? gémit le gouverneur avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Je vous en conjure dites nous ce que vous savez.

-Voyons parlez Commodore,l'exhorta Beckett avec un sourire mauvais

Norrington prit une grande inspiration et commença son histoire

-Et bien, nous avons fait escale sur une île -celle où j'ai trouvé le cœur- lança t'il en direction de Beckett. William Turner nous a alors rejoint

- Will est avec ma fille ! s'écria Weatherby soulagé

- Continuez mon ami l'engagea Beckett qui sentait qu'il y avait autre chose

- En fait nous avons été attaqués par l'équipage de Davy Jones et...

- Oh mon dieu vous voulez dire l'équipage maudit et immortel de Jones . On raconte que leur cruauté est légendaire.! s'exclama Beckett qui s'amusait beaucoup

A ces mots le gouverneur parut se ratatiner un peu plus dans son siège. Norrington prit de pitié s'empressa de le rassurer

- Il n'ont pas touché à Elisabeth… j'ai fait en sorte de les attirer sur moi pour permettre aux autres de s'enfuir. Votre fille et les autres ont rejoint le Pearl et je m'en suis miraculeusement sorti.  
- Oh merci mon ami, je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous avez fait pour sauver ma fille s'exclama Wethearby ragaillardi par la nouvelle

- Et ensuite que sont ils devenus, où se trouve le Pearl? Dites le nous que j'envoie mes soldats délivrer Mlle Swann de ces ignobles pirates

A ces mots, Norrington se retourna vers Beckett et fut stupéfait par la méchanceté qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Avec qui s'était il donc acoquiné ? Au départ il croyait que si Beckett le pressait ainsi c'était pour rassurer le gouverneur. Mais maintenant il voyait que ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire il lui semblait que Beckett espérait entendre des nouvelles désastreuses

Et bien il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! Non c'était au dessus de ses forces ,il ne pouvait pas asséner un tel coup à un homme comme Weatherby Swann. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation

- Je suis désolé , je l'ignore

- Vous mentez ! cria Lord Beckett .

Il reprit sur un ton douceureux.

- Racontez toute l'histoire au gouverneur

- Enfin, James je vous en prie le supplia Weatherby

- Mais enfin je vous ai dit ce que je savais, tenta Norrington

- Dites le lui Commodore, dites le lui ou je vous démets de vos fonctions et lui annonce moi même. Dites le lui c'est un ordre ! dit toujours aussi doucement Beckett

- Mais quoi ? s'affola le gouverneur. Elisabeth va bien n'est ce pas ? Dites le moi, un de vous deux ! Je veux savoir, c'est de ma fille dont il s'agit

Voyant Beckett se tourner vers le gouverneur et esquisser une parole. Norrington se décida la mort dans l'âme à raconter toute l'histoire. Il ne voulait pas qu'un tel homme apprenne à Weatherby la mort de son unique enfant.

- Elisabeth est retournée sur le Pearl…

- Cela vous me l'avez dit ,oui , et après où est elle allée ? s'impatienta le gouverneur Swann

- Elle n'est allée nulle part, lacha Norrington

- Comment ça ? Que s'est il passé ? Mais parlez pour l'amour de Dieu ! C'est un vrai supplice gémit Weatherby

Norrington sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant à la peine qu'il allait lui faire.

- Le Black Pearl et tout ceux qui étaient à son bord a été englouti par l'océan. Jones a envoyé son Kraken sur eux. Elisabeth est…morte . Je suis désolé,je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots Norrington réalisa qu'il mentait, Elisabeth était morte par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas volé le cœur à Sparrow,elle serait probablement encore vivante. Il avait tué la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé…

Le gouverneur Swann ne prononçait plus une parole, il pleurait des sanglots convulsifs puis s'évanouit. Beckett prit les choses en main et apostropha Norrington.

- Allons Commodore reprenez vous et ramenez le gouverneur chez lui. La nouvelle que vous lui avez annoncée l'a terrassé. Sortez

Une fois la porte refermée sur les deux hommes, il se tourna vers Mercer .

- Interressant n'est ce pas ?

- Comment saviez vous qu'il mentait ?

- Oh je l'ignorais , c'était un coup de dés. Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais au courant pour le voir briser le cœur de son ami. Il ne s'en remettra jamais…ils seront ainsi tout deux plus maléables..

Les deux hommes éclatèrent alors d'un rire froid et cruel qui résonna dans la pièce…


	7. Une marche silencieuse

**Chapitre 7**

Ignorant la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son père à cause d'elle, Elisabeth Swann cheminait avec ses compagnons dans le bayou sombre et humide vers une direction inconnue…

Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la cabane de Tia, et restait murée dans sa tristesse. Elle se sentait plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et avait honte d'elle même. La mort de Jack et sa responsabilité lui pesaient comme une chape de beton sur le cœur. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le Pearl sombrer elle vivait un cauchemar permanent dont même Will et l'extraordinaire retour de Barbossa n'avaient pas réussi à la sortir. Néanmoins elle se rendait compte que si Tia avait réussi à ressuciter Hector , Jack pouvait l'être aussi c'était cet espoir qui lui donnait la force d'avancer . Elle n'osait pas non plus regarder Will en face, et elle se persuadait que si elle était aussi mal à l'aise face à lui c'était uniquement à cause du mensonge qu'elle avait proféré lorsqu'elle avait déclaré que Jack était resté volontairement sur le Pearl…Elle avait menti à ses compagnons pour cacher à Will ce qu'elle avait du faire pour endormir la méfiance de Jack … Non ne surtout pas penser à ça ,ça ne voulait rien dire de toute façon , c'était juste pour qu'il cesse d'être sur ses gardes et rien de plus ! se persuada t'elle. Sentant un regard posé sur elle,elle releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tia. Cette dernière la dévisageait ouvertement et Elisabeth n'aima pas le petit sourire entendu qu'elle lui fit,comme si elle savait ce qui s'était passé , ce qui était impossible ! Elisabeth baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser à nouveau le regard de cette Tia qui l'intriguait et lui faisait peur .

Pendant qu'Elisabeth était en proie à toutes ces émotions ,son fiancé , Will n'était pas non plus à la fête. Il pensait à son père , Bill, qu'il avait du abandonner sur le Hollandais Volant avec ce maudit Davy Jones. Tout ça à cause de ce Jack Sparrow de malheur ! Quand ils l'auraient retrouvé , Will comptait bien l'obliger à l'aider à sauver son père. C'était pour ça qu'il participait à cette quête insensée pour sauver un homme qu'il détestait à présent. Parce que Tia lui avait dit que Jack était indispensable et qu'il leur permettrait à lui et à son père d'être enfin réunis et qu'il la croyait sans savoir pourquoi.Will le faisait aussi pour Elisabeth dont la détresse lui fendait le cœur même si elle l'avait trahi. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ce qu'il avait vu ! Jack et Elisabeth s'embrassant passionnement sur le pont du Pearl !Son monde s'était écroulé d'un seul coup et il ne pouvait se résoudre à aborder le sujet auprès d'Elisabeth tant il avait peur que ses pires soupçons soient confirmés. Il ne voulait pas entendre Elisabeth lui dire qu'elle en aimait un autre surtout si cet autre était Jack Sparrow. A cette pensée Will serra les poings ,à cet instant il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Tia …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, Will ce qui est fait est fait ,tu ne peux pas changer ce qui est écrit . Fait confiance au destin

- Quoi ? Que voulez vous dire ?

Mais Tia s'était déjà éloignée et ne répondit pas , laissant Will réfléchir au sens de sa dernière remarque.

Gibbs avançait d'un pas décidé ! Il devait sauver son capitaine quoiqu'il lui en côute ! Même s'il ne comprenait ce que ce félon de Barbossa faisait parmi eux , il était prêt à le suivre en enfer si ça lui permettait de ramener Jack Sparrow dans le monde des vivants ! Il coula un petit regard inquiet vers Will. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette surement c'était sa manière de porter le deuil de Jack … Quand à Elisabeth , cette pensée lui arracha un soupir, cette petite avait vraiment l'air de souffrir terriblement . Mais pourquoi diable Will ne la consolait il pas ? Etait il donc à ce point absorbé par son chagrin ? Au moment où Gibbs se tournait vers Will pour l'exhorter à consoler Elisabeth, il vit Tia le regarder et se sentit traversé par un courant d'air glacé. Il ne savait pas qui était au juste cette femme qu'il avait connu par Jack mais il était sur d'une chose ,c'était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial…Gibbs continua donc de marcher en silence

Loin de se poser de telles questions Pintel et Ragetti n'étaient pourtant pas plus bavards,pour eux le but étant de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer par leur ancien capitaine qu'ils craignaient encore plus qu'avant depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts! Ils cheminaient de concert et en silence avec Cotton et Marty ….

Une personne n'en pouvait plus de marcher ainsi sans rien dire. C'était Barbossa qui était tout heureux de bientôt pouvoir reprendre la mer et que la mort de Jack n'affectait pas particulièrement. En plus il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Elisabeth faisait une tête pareille ( non pas qu'il l'appréciait mais il était curieux) Soudain il comprit ! Mais bien sur ils étaient fiancés, prêts à se marier mais la cérémonie avait été interrompue, Tia lui avait raconté une histoire comme ça … oui ça devait être ça .Avant que Tia ait pu deviné ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il s'approcha d'Elisabeth et lui dit assez fort

- Allons ne pleurez pas Mlle Swann . Vous savez je suis capitaine d'un navire ou je le serais bientot . Et mon statut de capitaine m'autorise à célébrer des mariages… en mer. Alors dès que nous

Il s'interrompit brusquement ,sidéré.Elisabeth venait de fondre en larmes, décidément cette fille était une énigme !

En effet , en entendant à nouveau ces paroles, Elisabeth n'avait pas pu lutter contre la vague de chagrin qui l'avait envahie. C'était presque mot pour mot ce que Jack lui avait dit une fois.Sauf que ce n'était pas d'un mariage avec Will dont il parlait. Elisabeth n'arrivait plus à se contenir, ce souvenir bien précis lui en rappellait bien d'autres et des sentiments qu'elle préfèrait ignorer. Tia vint vers elle et lui prit la main.

Will pensant qu'un mariage avec lui faisait horreur à Elisabeth amorça un début d'explication

- Ecoute Elisabeth je sais que…

Tia l'interrompit

- Nous sommes arrivés . Les explications viendront plus tard.Voici votre nouveau bateau !

Devant l'assemblée médusée se profila un bateau que certains connaissaient bien. Ils s'écrièrent de concert ,oubliant leurs dissensions et leur peine tellement leur surprise était grande,

- Mais…

- … c'est

- L' INTERCEPTOR !

Tia les regarda en souriant et d'un geste les invita à monter à bord…


	8. Jack finit son rhum

**Chapitre 8**

A mille lieues de se poser autant de questions que ses anciens compagnons Jack Sparrow buvait de grandes lampées de rhum

- Pas mauvais ce p'tit rhum, hein Bill ?

Pas de réponse , Jack regarda autour de lui, la forêt était toujours là mais en revanche pas de Bottier en vue

- Dommage dit il avant de boire encore une petite gorgée

Ceci fait il se décida à faire un petit feu au moins comme ça il aurait de la lumière, en effet la torche que Bill lui avait laissée menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment

Jack se leva avec peine, pour se rasseoir presque aussitôt. Il lui semblait que la forêt toute entière tournait autour de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de rhum

- Ah c'est pour ça ,deduit il en voyant le niveau de la bouteille

Il se mit à ramasser les brindilles qui se trouvaient à sa proximité, les mit en tas puis décida que ça suffirait comme ça. Il s'installa confortablement et commença à regarder les flammes en sirotant son précieux rhum

- Yoho,yoho,nous sommes les pirates, les forbans

On ravage, on rançonne ,on pille ,on vole

Yoho,yoho…

Jack souriait en fredonnant .C'est vrai qu'il adorait cette chanson, il la chantait tout le temps à bord du Pearl. Mais son humeur joyeuse disparut d'un coup lorsqu'il se souvint de la personne qui la lui avait apprise… Il ne voulait pas penser à Elisabeth et pour se donner du cœur il reprit une petite gorgée de rhum. Mais tout le rhum du monde ne parvenait pas à chasser l'image qui l'obsédait . Il revoyait Elisabeth danser et chanter autour du feu sur ce petit ilôt où Barbossa les avait abandonnés tout les deux…

Ce soir là pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il s'était senti en confiance et il avait eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé la personne qu'il avait toujours cherché. Il se souvint qu'ils avaient bu (à cette pensée il reprit une petite gorgée de cet excellent rhum), et dansé et parlé. Il se rappela de la manière à la fois attentive et tendre dont Elisabeth l'avait regardé tandis qu'il se livrait à elle en lui expliquant ce que le Pearl signifiait pour lui. Une nouvelle gorgée accompagna cette pensée . Jack eut un petit sourire cynique , en fait il s'était bien fait avoir ce soir là, la seule raison pour laquelle Elisabeth avait agi de la sorte avec lui , c'était pour endormir sa méfiance… Et bien aujourd'hui en tout cas , il n'y avait pas d'Elisabeth Swann pour lui voler son rhum une fois qu'il se serait endormi. Jack continua à vider méthodiquement la bouteille et pensa ironiquement qu'apparement les secours ne viendraient pas non plus.

Tout en continuant à boire, Jack essayait de se forcer à évoquer des souvenirs plaisants mais rien n'y faisait l'image d'Elisabeth flottait dans son esprit…Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'il était un homme bien , lui un pirate ! Il ne voulait pas la croire .D'ailleurs se comporter avec honneur ne pouvait lui apporter que des désagréments, la preuve c'était en partie à cause de cela qu'il se trouvait ici tout seul avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de rhum. Il rapprocha le goulot de ses lèvres, inclina la bouteille et …rien. Plus de rhum !Complétement à sec et aussi définitivement ivre mort …

A partir de cet instant , Jack cessa de lutter et affronta les sentiments qu'il refoulait jusqu'ici. Il se mit à rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Lui , le légendaire Capitaine Jack Sparrow , qui était surement le pirate le plus rusé qui écumait les mers, s'était fait avoir par une femme. Il se revit,paralysé par l'émotion alors qu'Elisabeth se rapprochait de lui, puis ce baiser …

Au moment où les lèvres d'Elisabeth s'étaient posées sur les siennes, il avait perdu pied, n'osant même pas la toucher de peur qu'elle s'arrête. Il s'était entièrement laissé emporter par les sentiments qui l'animaient,oubliant tout,Jones, le Kraken et même le Pearl… Seule Elisabeth comptait . A cette pensée il eut un rire douloureux, elle, en revanche,elle avait su garder la tête froide, elle l'avait proprement guidé vers le mât comme elle l'eut fait d'une poupée et l'y avait attaché. Le pire c'est qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas, elle s'était comportée comme un vrai pirate ! Après l'avoir menotté, elle était partie, sans un regard en arrière , vers son…fiancé. Le sourire de Jack se fit plus cynique encore, oui Norrington avait raison, finalement il était bien le plus pitoyable de tout les pirates…Sur cette dernière pensée , Jack sombra enfin dans un sommeil d'ivrogne.


	9. Machinations à Port Royal

**Chapitre 9**

A Port Royal , l'état du gouverneur Swann ne faisait qu'empirer…Depuis que Norrington lui avait dévoilé la fin atroce de sa fille, Weatherby n'avait plus le courage de continuer à vivre . Du jour où il s'était évanoui dans le bureau de Beckett et où Norrington l'avait fait transporter chez lui ,il n'avait plus quitté son lit. Weatherby vivait dans une affliction permanente, il avait tout perdu, son honneur, le respect qu'il se portait à lui même et sa fille…Ses pensées sinistres furent interrompues par l'entrée de Cutler Beckett.

- Bonjour gouverneur Swann. Comment allez vous ?

- Que dois je signer ? demanda Weatherby pour être débarrassé de cet homme dont la présence lui était odieuse

- Comme toujours quelques dépêches adressées à notre bon roi ..;

- Qui chantent vos louanges ,je suppose ?

- Cela vous poserait il problème gouverneur ? Dois je vous rappeller que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour sauver votre fille et que si elle est … morte c'est parce qu'elle a choisi de suivre un pirate

A ces mots Weatherby ferma les yeux et sentit ses larmes couler

- Assez , je vous en prie, pourquoi me torturez vous ainsi ? Acceptez ma démission au moins, que je puisse me regarder dans une glace … supplia t'il

- Votre démission ? Non gouverneur, dans ce cas vous ne me seriez plus d'aucune utilité. Signez qu'en en finisse, je suis devenu un homme très occupé vous savez !

Le gouverneur signa ce qu'on lui demandait sans même regarder de quoi il s'agissait, pour lui ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent

- Très bien gouverneur Swann, à demain . Soignez vous bien surtout, il me serait pénible que vous nous quittiez trop tôt…déclara Beckett un détestable sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois ce dernier parti le gouverneur Swann laissa retomber sa tête sur ses oreillers et sa honte et son chagrin éclatèrent. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à signer des missives pour " Lord" Cutler Beckett auquel il n'avait plus la force de s'opposer. Il vivait dans un isolement quasi total depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Elisabeth , même Norrington qui avait retrouvé son grade de Commodore ne venait pas lui rendre visite. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé parler avec celui qui avait assisté aux derniers moments de sa fille et qui avait risqué sa vie pour la sauver…

Ce que le gouverneur ignorait , c'est que le commodore Norrington avait tellement honte de lui qu'il n'osait pas l'affronter en face. En effet James Norrington ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il avait fait pour retrouver sa place et son honneur… Bien sur il se consolait en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir l'attaque du Kraken .

Néanmoins depuis que Norrington avait récupéré son poste et les privilèges qui lui étaient associés le visage d'Elisabeth ne cessait de venir le tourmenter. Il l'avait beaucoup aimée, c'était peut être même la seule femme qu'il eut aimé.Mais elle l'avait tant fait souffrir ! Elle l'avait repoussé, et lui avait préféré deux hommes, le premier était un forgeron dont le seul mérite était d'être un homme d'honneur. James avait donc accepté sa défaite avec élégance comme seul un gentleman peut le faire. Pour noyer son chagrin, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la traque d'un pirate. Cela lui avait valu de perdre toutes les autres choses qui lui étaient chères. Ayant atteri à Tortuga, le repaire de la lie de la société et alors qu'il buvait plus que de raison, il avait retrouvé Elisabeth. Il l'avait suivie et s'était engagé dans l'équipage de Sparrow pour la protéger. Mais une fois à bord, ce qu'il avait vu l'avait humilié , blessé dans son orgueil et ses sentiments ! Chaque jour il voyait cet ignoble pirate se rapprocher de la tendre Elisabeth et elle ! Eh bien il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, elle l'encourageait .Plus que cela même ,elle regardait Jack Sparrow d'une manière dont elle ne l'avait jamais regardé, lui !

Norrington sentit à nouveau le chagrin et la colère l'envahir en pensant au sourire qu'avait Elisabeth lorsqu'elle songeait à Jack . Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte !C'est tout cela qu'il n'avait pu supporter et qui l'avait conduit à se comporter comme cet homme qu'il méprisait et haissait tant. Depuis , il avait eu le temps de regretter son geste car s'il lui avait rendu sa position il lui avait aussi oté son honneur et conduit à blesser mortellement un homme qu'il respectait!

C'était animé de toutes ces pensées contradictoires qu'il se rendait chez Lord Beckett…Norrington frappa et entra dans la pièce où se tenaient Beckett et son homme de paille: Mercer

- Ah Commodore, entrez donc j'ai des nouvelles pour vous

- Lord Beckett salua sobrement Norrington

- Mercer racontez donc à notre ami les rumeurs qui vous sont parvenues …

Mercer ne se fit pas prier.

- On m'a raconté qu'un bateau nommé Interceptor naviguait dans nos eaux, commandé par un certain capitaine Barbossa

- Impossible déclara Norrington, l'Interceptor a été coulé , quand au pirate Barbossa il est mort sur l'ile de Muerta

- Il semblerait pourtant que cela soit ,coupa Beckett. Aussi ai je pris la liberté de vous confier une mission … Vous allez partir à bord du Majestic et vous trouverez Davy Jones, vous l'informerez des derniers…événements. Lorsqu'il se sera mis sous vos ordres vous lui demanderez de couler L'Interceptor. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

- Tout à fait . Et si je rencontre l'Interceptor en premier ? demanda ironiquement Norrington qui doutait que la chose fut possible

- Vous le coulez.. Allez préparer votre départ, Mr Mercer vous accompagnera , vous appareillerez ce soir.le congédia sèchement Beckett

Une fois Norrington sorti Beckett se tourna vers Mercer

- Etes vous sur de vos informateurs ?

- Tout à fait sur, ils sont formels, Turner et la fille du gouverneur sont à bord de ce bateau

- Parfait dans ce cas assurez vous que cette fois leur disparition soit certaine… Je compte sur vous pour tenir Mr Norrington à l'œil nous avons encore besoin de lui. Surtout il est capital pour le bon déroulement de nos projets qu'il continue à croire Elisabeth Swann morte.

- Ne vous inquietez pas je sais ce que je dois faire lui répondit Mercer en souriant

Les deux hommes trinquèrent ensuite au succès de leur entreprise …


	10. Explications

**Chapitre 10**

A bord de l'Interceptor, le nouvel équipage s'était remis de sa surprise et naviguait paisiblement en suivant la direction indiquée par Tia Dalma. Aucun d'entre eux, pas même Barbossa ne savait exactement où ils allaient mais ils s'en remettaient entièrement au savoir de la sorcière.

Chacun goutait le plaisir d'être à nouveau en mer, sauf Elisabeth qui passait son temps à la proue du bateau, observant rêveusement la mer. Tia vint vers elle.

- Le moment est venu pour vous de leur dire à tous ce qu'ils ignorent

- Quoi! sursauta Elisabeth, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler

- Vous le comprenez fort bien au contraire, je parle de la raison pour laquelle Jack n'est pas ici aujourd'hui, de la raison pour laquelle il est resté sur le Pearl

- Elle nous l'a dit , intervint Gibbs, c'est Jack qui a choisi de rester pour nous laisser une chance

- Elle a menti déclara posément Tia

En entendant ces mots, Elisabeth rougit tandis que tout les regards convergeaient vers elle.Will la dévisagea intensément cherchant à découvrir quels secrets elle lui cachait encore…

Gibbs reprit la parole et s'adressa à Elisabeth

- Que veut elle dire ? Ca c'est bien passé comme vous nous l'avez dit n'est ce pas ? Jack s'est sacrifié pour nous ?

- Euh bredouilla Elisabeth, pas exactement même s'il a reconnu que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire…

- Mais de quoi parlez vous donc ??? demanda Gibbs

- En fait , Jack n'est pas venu avec nous parce que je l'avais attaché au mât du Pearl lacha Elisabeth

- Quoi??? s'écrièrent ils tous à l'exception de Will et de Tia

- C'était la seule chose à faire plaida Elisabeth, le Kraken en avait après lui , juste après lui. Il l'aurait poursuivi n'importe où. Le seul moyen pour nous de réussir à nous sauver était de fuir sans Jack. Je ne le regrette pas , affrima t'elle en relevant le menton d'un air bravache

- Vous nous avez menti ! Mais pourquoi cela ? lui demanda Gibbs

- Je voulais juste que vous gardiez une bonne opinion de Jack c'est tout

- Il y a autre chose que je ne comprends pas intervint Barbossa . Comment vous y êtes vous prise pour l'attacher au mât sans qu'il ne flaire le piège ?

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Gibbs

- Oui Elisabeth, comment t'y es tu prise pour piéger Jack, lui demanda Will d'un air ironique en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis la mort du capitaine

Celle ci jeta un regard affolé en direction de Tia qui se contenta de la regarder

- Vous leur devez toute la vérité, comme je vous l'ai dit

En entendant ces mots , Elisabeth sentit qu'elle était piégée, elle jeta un regard hostile à Tia puis ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression de Will lorsqu'il saurait ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Je l'ai.. commença t'elle

Elle n'arrivait à continuer sa phrase , pas avec Will qui l'écoutait et à qui elle allait faire du mal sans le vouloir

- Oui …l'encouragea Tia

- Je l'ai embrassé réussit à dire Elisabeth dans un souffle

A ces mots , tous se tournèrent vers Will , qui ne parut pas surpris par la nouvelle

- Ah ben ça s'écrièrent en chœur Pintel et Ragetti qui sous l'effet de l'étonnement n'avaient pas réussis à tenir leur engagement d'éviter de se faire remarquer par Barbossa.

- Euh , oui , nous allons vous laisser bredouilla Gibbs en faisant signe aux autres de laisser Will et Elisabeth seuls

Une fois que les autres se furent éloignés, leur laissant autant d'intimité qu'il est possible d'en avoir à bord d'un bateau., Will s'approcha d'Elisabeth qui pleurait doucement le visage tourné vers la mer

- Elisabeth ,regarde moi

- Non, Will, je suis désolée je ne peux pas , je regrette,je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes, jamais

- Je vous ai vus ,Elisabeth,je savais ce qui c'était passé pour le baiser

En entendant ces mots, elle tourna vers lui son visage baigné de larmes.

- Tu …quoi ?

- Je vous ai vus

- Mais pourquoi n'as tu rien dit Will, pourquoi as tu fait semblant de croire que Jack était resté de son plein gré sur le Pearl ?

- Parce que je le croyais

- Tu le croyais ? Mais, Will, tu sais bien que Jack ne se serait jamais sacrifié de lui même

- Alors toi , tu l'y as aidé n'est ce pas ? demanda Will avec rancœur

- Oui c'est ça. Will… commença Elisabeth en esquissant un geste vers son fiancé

Celui recula brutalement et la main d'Elisabeht se referma sur le vide.

- Elisabeth, je t'ai vue embrasser Jack. J'ai vu la manière dont ça s'est passé. Tu te moquais éperdument que l'on vous voit ou non. On aurait dit que plus rien d'autre n'existait cria Will avec désespoir alors que autres passagers regardaient ailleurs d'un air géné

- Non, Will c'est faux. C'est ce que tu as cru, mais ce n'était pas ça

- C'était quoi alors ? Que vas tu me dire maintenant ? Que tu voulais dire adieu à l'homme que tu aimes?

- Non ! C'est toi que j'aime William; Je n'ai fait ça que parce que c'était le seul moyen, de distraire Jack suffisement pour l'amener près du mât. J'ai fait ça pour te sauver Will, pour nous sauver tous et pour rien d'autre essayait elle de persuader Will ainsi qu'elle même.C'était le seul moyen répéta t'elle avec conviction

- Mais , Elisabeth depuis que c'est arrivé tu restes là murée dans ton chagrin, tu ne parles à personne

-Parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai dit et même si c'était la seule chose à faire pour nous sauver je suis responsable de la mort de Jack. Et c'est difficile pour moi de vivre avec ça. Est ce que tu comprends ? lui demanda t'elle doucement

- Oui je comprends, répondit Will en se rapprochant d'elle. mais Elisabeth, je dois savoir m'as tu vraiment dit l'entière vérité ?

- Ou.. oui bien sur Will lui dit elle non sans une légère hésitation

- Si tu veux retrouver Jack c'est uniquement pour racheter ton geste vis à vis de lui. Tu n'éprouves pas de …sentiments pour lui se força à demander Will en fermant les yeux dans l'attente de la réponse

- C'est toi que j'aime William Turner ,biaisa Elisabeth

- Alors veux tu toujours m'épouser ?

- Oh Will! Bien sur c'est mon plus cher désir. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée et que tu auras retrouvé ton père nous nous marierons à Port Royal comme cela aurait du être depuis longtemps déjà

- Oh, mon Elisabeth ! lui dit Will en la prenant dans ses bras. Ma belle et courageuse Elisabeth, nous serons bientôt réunis pour toujours

Elisabeth lui sourit en retour, ses yeux noisettes encore humides de ses pleurs rencontrèrent le regard franc et ouvert de l'homme à qui elle était fiancée. Will joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds puis se pencha vers elle. Le tendre baiser que Will déposa sur ses lèvres parut curieusement bien fade à Elisabeth….


	11. Jack commet une erreur tactique

**Chapitre 11**

Alors que son équipage apprenait avec étonnement et consternation la manière dont il avait été piégé sur le Pearl, Jack se réveillait dans sa prison affligé d'un atroce mal de tête…

Il se releva doucement pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et surtout ramasser de quoi alimenter le feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre. Se retournant , il fit un bond en arrrière, surpris par la présence de Davy Jones

- Alors Jack, tu as réfléchi ou t'es tu contenté de passer ton temps à dormir ?

- Réfléchi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler répondit Jack dont le mal de crane ne faisait qu'empirer.Il maudit intérieurement Bill qui en était responsable

- Mais tu as bu on dirait, observa Jones méfiant. Comment t'es tu procuré ça ? demanda t'il en montrant la bouteille vide

- Dommage dit Jack à mi voix. Oh tu sais pour un pirate comme moi rien n'est impossible fanfarona t'il

- Qui est venu ici ? tonna Jones

- Personne voyons que vas tu imaginer…

- Jack …!

La menace contenue dans le ton de Jones était si importante que Jack ne lui résista pas plus longtemps

- C'est Bill, le Bottier, un de tes hommes ! Il était venu pour me tuer mais il a changé d'avis dit Jack dans un sourire

- Le père du gamin , ah oui je demanderais à Jimmy Leg de s'en occuper…Bon Jack assez perdu de temps où as tu mis mon cœur ?

- Je te l'ai dit ,laisse moi sortir et je te le ramène !

- Jack… Tu sais bien que je ne ferais pas cela. En revanche si tu me dis où il est , tu auras l'insigne honneur de servir sur le Hollandais Volant

- Non ça ne m'interresse pas, je préfère sortir d'ici dit Jack après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir

- Très bien Jack, tu ne me laisses pas le choix dit Jones prenant un air navré… Je vais devoir m'adresser ailleurs

Il tourna alors les talons mais Jack le rappella

- Attends , que veux tu dire ?

Jones revint sur ses pas, goutant l'instant présent . Il savait quelque chose que Jack Sparrow ignorait!

- C'est simple Jack, vois tu il y a un bateau qui écume les mers … Il s'appelle l'Interceptor je crois

En entendant ce nom Jack ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir légérement. L'Interceptor, ce nom le ramenait dans le passé,à un moment où il faisait tout pour récuperer son cher Black Pearl.Mais c'était impossible il avait vu ce bateau exploser ! Le jeune Will avait d'ailleurs failli y perdre la vie

- Je ne te crois pas, c'est impossible !

- Comme tu veux , Jack, seulement il paraît que sur ce bateau se trouvent tes anciens compagnons…

Jack réfléchit rapidement, si Will et les autres étaient allés voir Tia, c'était possible que celle ci ait trouvé un moyen de remettre l'Interceptor à flots…

- Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils savent où est le cœur ? Et dans ce cas tu crois qu'ils le diraient à un poulpe ? demanda Jack volontairement offensant

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Jack, je trouverais un moyen de les faire parler. J'ai entendu dire qu'à bord il y a une jeune femme… Je verrais bien si elle résistera bien longtemps à mon maitre d'équipage… dit Jones en se délectant de la scène qu'il imaginait déjà

- Ton cœur est certainement à Port Royal lacha Jack

- Comment ???

- J'ai dit : ton cœur est à Port Royal

- Oui j'ai entendu mais ça m'étonne .Pourquoi te décides tu à parler maintenant ?

Jack ne répondit pas, en fait il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire . La vision d'Elisabeth maltraitée par l'équipage de Jones lui avait été tellement insupportable qu'il avait préféré dévoiler ce qu'il savait plutot que de l'imaginer dans cette situation… Il avait ainsi sacrifié sa dernière chance de sortir d'ici…

Jones le regarda un étrange sourire sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de bouche. Il sortit sa pipe et la bourra lentement, savourant l'instant…

- Ainsi, la rumeur disait vrai, tu es amoureux cracha t'il

- Bien sur que non tu te fais des idées ! Si j'ai parlé c'est parce que j'espérais que tu prendrais ça comme un … gage de bonne volonté !

- Non non Jack, tu n'as parlé que lorsque j'ai mentionné la fille. La fiancée du jeune Turner si je ne me trompe ? Interressant tout cela…

Avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps de trouver une réponse qui le mettrait à l'abri , Davy Jones était parti, mais son rire moqueur et sadique résonnerait longtemps aux oreilles de Jack…


	12. Norrington tente de regagner son honneur

**Chapitre 12**

Tandis que Jack Sparrow se demandait avec amertume comment il avait pu être aussi stupide et cherchait un moyen de retourner la situation en sa faveur. Norrington s'apprêtait à prendre la mer accompagné de Mr Mercer.

James fut surpris de découvrir que de nombreux hommes d'arme étaient venus l'escorter jusqu'à l'embarcadère. Il s'adressa à Mr Mercer

- Cette escorte est elle bien nécessaire ?

- Voyons , Commodore, Lord Beckett souhaite que vous entamiez votre voyage en toute sécurité voilà tout

- Ou cherche t'il à me faire surveiller ? ironisa Norrington

- Qu'allez vous chercher, vous ne représentez aucune menace pour Lord Beckett affirma Mercer en souriant

Norrington ne répondit pas et suivit la tête haute son "escorte" tout en se promettant de faire ravaler ses paroles à cet insupportable Mercer…

Une fois sur du départ de Norrington pour le port, celui ci se rendit directement au bureau de Beckett dans lequel il se glissa…Le voyant entrer , Lord Beckett lui servit d'autorité un cognac.

- Alors Mr Mercer, tout s'est passé comme prévu ? lui demanda t'il en lui tendant le verre

- Comme toujours Lord Beckett, répondit Mercer en sirotant son cognac

- Vous êtes sur qu'il n'a aucun soupçon ?

- Oh il a eu quelques doutes en voyant le détachement d'hommes l'escorter mais il ne soupçonne pas la vérité

- Très bien, assurez vous qu'il continue à en être ainsi. Le Commodore doit absolument ignorer le décès du gouverneur pour le moment

- D'ailleurs de quoi est il mort ?

- A votre avis Mercer ?

Mercer éclata de rire et finit son verre d'un trait…

- Je suppose que vous lui avez d'ores et déjà trouvé un remplaçant…

- Oh pour l'instant , comme tout le monde ignore le décès de Swann j'assure ses fonctions. Cette disposition deviendra probablement définitive…

- Voulez vous que je me charge des domestiques avant de partir ?

- Non merci Mercer, je préfère vous savoir avec ce Commodore. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas encore réussi à le briser totalement

- Ne vous inquietez pas Lord Beckett j'en fais une affaire personnelle…

Sur ces quelques mots, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Mercer partit rejoindre Norrington à bord de l'Impérial tandis que Beckett contemplait la carte du monde qui s'étalait devant lui, un sourire bancal aux lèvres….

Quelques jours plus tard, à bord de L'Impérial… Le commodore Norrington était dans sa cabine en train d'examiner son itinéraire lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'entrée de Mercer. Norrington grimaça en le reconnaissant, cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos…

- Qu'il y a t'il Mr Mercer ?

- Je crois que vous devriez venir voir ceci , Commodore…

- Vous avez trouvé le Hollandais Volant ?

- Mieux que ça … L'Interceptor !

A ces mots Norrington bondit sur ses pieds ! C'était tout bonnement impossible !Il avait vu lui même ce bateau couler ! Il se rua sur le pont et du bien se rendre à l'évidence c'était bien lui !

Il se demandait comment une telle chose était possible lorsque Mercer intervint

- Alors Commodore qu'attendez vous pour envoyer ce navire par le fond ?

- Une minute Mr Mercer, j'aimerais comprendre comment cela est possible

- Peu importe. Dois je vous rappellez quels sont vos ordres ?

- Non Mr Mercer, je les connais. Je veux juste évaluer la situation avant de me lancer tête baissée dans ce qui est peut être un piège

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sur qu'ils ne vous opposeront aucune résistance

A ce moment, voyant le regard que lui lançait le Commodore, Mercer sut qu'il avait fait une erreur stratégique…Norrington le dévisageait ouvertement . Pris d'une impulsion il saisi la longue vue et la dirigea vers l'Interceptor pour la lacher aussitôt…

- William Turner ! Il est en vie dit il en se tournant vers Mercer

- On dirait bien répondit prudemment ce dernier. Bien maintenant que votre curiosité est satisfaite si vous exécutiez vos ordres…

- Une minute ! Pourquoi voulez vous que je coule ce bateau ?

Tandis que Mercer cherchait une parade, Norrington, reprenant la longue vue aperçu Elisabeth ! Il se tourna vers Mercer

-La fille du gouverneur Swann est à bord ! Nous ne pouvons pas couler ce bateau !

- Et alors où est le problème ?

-Vous le saviez n'est ce pas ! s'écria Norrington qui venait de tout comprendre du moins le croyait il …

-Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Comment aurais je pu le savoir ? De toute manière ça ne change rien ! Armez les canons ! ordonna Mercer

- Non !

- Non… Vous êtes en train de faire une grossière erreur Commodore

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laissez les tuer sans rien faire !

-Bien sur… Si vous tenez à votre rang et à votre honneur…

- Mon honneur ! s'écria Norrington . Comment osez vous parler d'honneur ? Vous n'en avez aucun Mercer

- Je vais mettre vos propos sur le compte d'un égarement passager… Allez vous autres tuez les tous !C'est un ordre !

A cet instant James Norrington sut ce qu'il devait faire s'il voulait un jour être en mesure de se regarder dans un miroir. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'Interceptor pour évaluer la distance qui les séparait puis se jeta sur Mercer. Celui ci ne s'attendait pas à subir une telle attaque et retomba lourdement sur le pont., momentanément inconscient. Voyant cela Norrington saisit sa chance. Il donna l'ordre aux soldats de cesser le feu , puis plongea sans hésiter dans l'océan. Il se mit alors à nager en direction de l'Interceptor en priant pour que ses passagers le voient et le repèche…


	13. Une entrevue orageuse

**Chapitre 13**

A bord de l'Interceptor , le plongeon de Norrington n'était pas passé inaperçu, loin s'en faut !

Armé d'une longue vue, Will Turner reconnut avec étonnement l'homme qui se dirigeait vers eux...

- C'est Norrington !

- Quoi ! Il a réussi à échapper à l'équipage de Jones s'écria Elisabeth

- Pintel , Ragetti aidez le vite ordonna Will

- Une minute… Je suis le capitaine de ce navire c'est à moi de décider ce qu'il faut faire de cet homme intervint Barbossa

- Et tu décides qu'il faut le repêcher coupa Tia

Barbossa se retourna vers elle, furieux, mais n'osa pas contredire la sorcière… Norrington fut donc hissé, à bout de forces, sur le pont de l'Interceptor.

- Fuyez ils sont venus pour vous tuer..

- De qui parlez vous ? demanda Will

- Le bateau, les hommes de Beckett …. Fuyez répéta Norrington avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

Marty, du haut du nid de pie , confirma la mise en garde :

- Ils arment leurs canons

- Quoi !Sans sommations !!!s'écria Barbossa

- Vite il faut partir hurla Will

Au grand dam de Mercer, L'Interceptor réussit à se placer hors de portée des canons de l'Impérial . En effet , il était moins lourdement chargé et lui échappa facilement…

Norrington ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'expression soucieuse d'Elisabeth qui était penchée sur lui.Il lui sourit, heureux de la revoir

- Je vous ai crue morte dans l'attaque du Kraken

- Non, seul Jack était présent quand le Pearl a été coulé lui répondit Elisabeth avec des sanglots dans la voix

- Sparrow est mort !!

- Pour l'instant … il l'est intervint Tia

Norrington dévisagea la nouvelle venue. Mais d'où sortait donc cette femme ? Et comment pouvait on être mort sans l'être ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Nous espérons le ramener, mais pour ça nous devons trouver Jones répondit Tia

- Trouver.. Jones mais pourquoi ? C'est de la folie ! Il ne vous aidera jamais . Il est sous les ordres de Beckett !

- Comment est ce possible commodore ? demanda Will

- Euh, je lui ai donné le cœur…

- Quoi ! C'est vous qui êtes responsable de la mort de Jack s'écria Elisabeth se détournant de lui

- Vous avez volé le cœur constata Will

- Elisabeth… Attendez je l'ai fait oui mais c'était une erreur. Beckett m'a rendu ma position mais il voulait que je vous tue et cela je ne pouvais pas le faire…

- Ah bon cela ne vous a pas géner de nous laisser pour morts lors de l'attaque du Kraken lui jeta Elisabeth au visage

- J'ai eu tort Elisabeth, je vous en prie pardonnez moi

- Vous avez volé la seule chose qui aurait pu libérer mon père répéta Will. Vous êtes ignoble… A cause de vous nous avons failli mourir, et mon père…

- Will… nous allons reprendre le cœur à Beckett et nous sauverons ton père, je te le promets lui dit tendrement Elisabeth

- Oui et pour cela nous devons sauver Jack soupira Will

- Pourquoi cela ? interrogea Norrington . Ce pirate est mort , laissons le où il est

- Nous avons besoin de lui pour aider le père de Will intervint Elisabeth

- Ah ! Vous avez … besoin de lui. Je comprends dit tristement Norrington. Je vois que les choses n'ont pas changées…

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Will en fixant intensément le Commodore

- Vous devez vous reposez Commodore, nous allons vous laisser déclara Tia en poussant tout le monde hors de la cabine

Une fois dehors, Will se tourna vers Elisabeth

- Sais tu ce qu'il sous entendait ?

- N..non

- Cet homme est a bout de forces, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. De plus sa conscience le torture,il s'en veut de ce qu'il a fait . Vous pouvez comprendre cela, non? déclara Tia en fixant Elisabeth droit dans les yeux.

Will entendant cela ne dit mot mais se promit d'avoir une conversation avec le Commodore dès qu'il serait rétabli…

Norrington se reposait lorsque Tia pénétra dans sa cabine:

- Qui êtes vous donc ?

- Cela importe peu…

- Pourquoi est ce si important pour vous que Sparrow soit sauvé ? Vous êtes sa maitresse?

- Non, dit Tia en caressant la joue de James, Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut…pas plus qu'il n'est celui que je veux

- Que veut il alors ?

- Allons James, vous le savez très bien ,il veut la même chose que vous … répondit Tia tout en continuant ses caresses

- Elisabeth…

- Chut ! Pas un mot de plus ! Vous ne devez pas parler de cela , sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Vous la perdrez et définitivement cette fois

- Je l'ai déjà perdue de toute façon constata tristement Norrington

- Pour l'instant … mais vous aurez l'occasion de regagner son estime et votre honneur

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

Avant que Tia ait eu le temps de répondre Elisabeth entra dans la cabine. Elle fixa durement Norrington

- Même s'il me répugne de demander quelque chose à un traitre et un lâche de votre espèce vous êtes le seul à avoir des nouvelles de mon père. Comment va t'il ?

- Il est très malade, soupira Norrington sachant que dans quelques instants Elisabeth allait le mépriser encore plus

- Malade , mon père ! Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est il;passé ?

- Il vous croit morte Elisabeth, c'est ce qui le tue chaque jour un peu plus

- Quoi ! Mais que lui avez vous dit ! pleura Elisabeth

- Ce que j'avais vu, je n'ai pas eu le choix, croyez bien que je le regrette. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'estime et d'affection pour votre père

- James Norrington vous êtes immonde, jamais je ne vous pardonnerais… Si mon père meurt je vous en tiendrais pour responsable

- Dans ce cas n'oubliez pas Lord Beckett cracha presque Norrington, c'est lui qui m'a forcé à informer votre père de votre mort. Il m'a déclaré que si je ne le faisait pas il s'en chargerait personnellement et croyez moi ou non j'ai trop d'estime pour votre père pour laisser cet homme lui briser le cœur

- Je vois cela, vous avez préféré vous en chargez vous même, vous me dégoutez…

- Oui, je voulais épargner ce père dont vous ne vous êtes pas souciée une seconde lorsque vous êtes partie rejoindre ce pirate…

- Je n'ai pas rejoint Jack, je cherchais Will

- Voyons Elisabeth, vous vous mentez vous le savez fort bien. Soyez honnete avec vous même au moins. Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous même depuis que Sparrow est mort

- Vous ne savez rien,Jack est mort par ma faute, je l'ai attaché au mat du Pearl et je l'ai laissé là…Je l'ai tué sanglota Elisabeth

- Ma chérie… dit James submergé par la peine

- Laissez moi tranquille, je vous hais, tout est votre faute ! Vous avez volez le cœur de Jones pour satisfaire votre misérable ambition et à cause de vous des gens sont morts. Vous n'avez aucun honneur, vous faites honte à votre charge, j'aimerais que vous soyez mort…cria Elisabeth avant de sortir de la cabine en pleurant

Will la reçut dans ses bras et fut bouleversé par la détresse de sa fiancée

- Que se passe t'il Elisabeth ? Que t'a t'il dit ?

- Mon père dit elle d'une voix brisée mon père me croit morte et est au plus mal. Oh Will…S'il meurt je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Elisabeth, nous allons nous débrouiller pour rassurer ton père. Là ,calme toi lui dit Will en la berçant doucement dans ses bras

Dans la cabine James Norrington regardait Tia avec un sourire ironique et toute la tristesse du monde dans le regard

- Alors vous croyez toujours que je peux regagner son estime ? Du reste elle a raison je suis un misérable…

- Vous verrez, bientôt …

A cet instant on entendit Marty annoncer qu'un bateau était en vue …


	14. Marchandage

**Chapitre 14**

A cette annonce, l'équipage de L'Interceptor se rua au bastingage pour tenter d'identifier le navire qui s'approchait d'eux…

Will fut le premier à le reconnaître

- C'est le Hollandais Volant annonça t'il sans savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire commencer à avoir peur

A ces mots, Elisabeth releva la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, cela faisait des jours qu'ils cherchaient Davy Jones pour marchander la vie de Jack avec lui et le moment était enfin arrivé.

Barbossa secoua la tête:- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi nous devons faire ça

- C'est nécessaire intervint Tia

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que le destin a décidé qu'il en serait ainsi éluda Tia

En entendant cette réponse Will soupira, ils écoutaient aveuglément Tia depuis le début de leur voyage mais il semblait que celle ci leur cachait bien des choses…En fait le mystère dont elle s'entourait déplaisait de plus en plus à Will. Certes elle lui avait assuré que Jack l'aiderait à retrouver son père mais elle ne lui en avait pas dit plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Elisabeth, celle ci attendait, remplie d'espoir que quelqu'un la libère enfin de sa culpabilité..

A cet instant Norrington fit son entrée sur le pont du navire, en le voyant Elisabeth ne put retenir une grimace de dégout.Voyant cela ,Will se dirigea vers lui

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre cabine, ex commodore, je crois que votre présence insupporte tout le monde

- Croyez que je le regrette Mr Turner mais si je suis ici c'est parce que votre…amie me l'a demandé répondit Norrington en désignant Tia d'un signe de tête

- Mon …amie. C'est beaucoup dire, c'est plus l'amie de Jack enfin je crois

- Bien sur Jack Sparrow,j'aurais du m'en douter et donc c'est pour cela que vous faites confiance à cette femme

- Vous aussi apparement , sinon vous ne seriez pas là releva Will avec ironie

- En effet, mettons ça sur le compte de la curiosité, répondit James, un drole de sourire aux lèvres

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Vous le découvrirez peut être mon jeune ami. A votre place je ne serais pas si pressé de voir revenir Jack Sparrow d'outre tombe

- Oh je vous assure que je ne le suis pas mais c'est le seul moyen de retrouver mon père. Et d'apaiser la conscience d'Elisabeth ajouta Will après une très légère pause

- Vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi Jack est toujours la solution aux problèmes que vous affrontez ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Pauvre William dit Norrington en secouant la tête. Croyez moi je vous plains…

- Suffit, intervint Tia en fusillant James du regard

- Mais pourquoi coupez vous toujours court aux conversations ? demanda Will excédé

- Parce qu'elles ne vous apporteront rien , William Turner, déclara presque tendrement Tia. Le destin est là écrit pour chacun d'entre nous…

- Le destin… répéta Norrington en haussant les épaules

- Vous verrez… pensez à ce que je vous ait dit commodore…Votre heure approche, ne la laissez pas filer

A cet instant, les passagers de l'Interceptor furent interpellés par le Hollandais Volant. Tia sourit avec gourmandise…

- Alors que vous voulez vous, pourquoi ne fuyez vous pas , ignorez vous qui nous sommes ? demanda Davy Jones furieux que l'Interceptor l'ait attendu gentiment

- Nous savons qui vous êtes… répondit Will d'un ton assuré

- Hein ? Le fils de Bill ? Que nous veux tu encore ?

- Libérer mon père cria Will

- Jack Sparrow déclara au même moment Elisabeth

- Faut vous mettre d'accord répondit Jones qui sentait qu'il allait s'amuser. Vous dites une chose et la …demoiselle en dit une autre. Au fait qui est Mademoiselle ?

- Ma fiancée répondit Will en entourant Elisabeth d'un de ses bras

- T'es fiancé mon gars s'écria Bill tout à la joie de voir son fils vivant, devant lui, avec la femme qu'il aimait. Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Va épouse la et vis ta vie. Ne regardes pas en arrière

- Laisse le parler, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il veut,intervint Jones

- Je t'ai fait une promesse , j'ai juré de te délivrer et je compte bien la tenir !lança Will au Bottier. Libère mon père dit il à Jones

- Tu rêves mon garçon ! Mais si tu me ramènes mon cœur, je le ferais…

- Nous avons besoin de Jack pour cela intervint Elisabeth

- Attendez ,vous avez _besoin_ de Sparrow pour récupérer mon cœur… dit Jones qui ne comprenait rien mais s'amusait énormément. Et que me proposez vous en échange ?

- Que voulez vous ? demanda Will

- Vous le feriez! s'exclama Jones. Vous êtes vraiment persuadés que cet homme peut vous aider ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vais marchander avec vous ?

- Oh tu vas accepter notre marché

En entendant cette voix , Jones sentit son encre se glacer dans ses tentacules…

- Qui a dit cela ? Montre toi que je vois ton visage , s'affola Jones en fouillant l'Interceptor du regard

- L'heure est venue Edward tu dois payer ta dette déclara Tia en s'avançant

- Edward ??? s'étonna Will

- Toi , je pensais ne jamais voir ton visage !. Comment se fait il que tu sois toujours..

- Ce n'est pas le propos , que veux tu en échange de Jack Sparrow et du Black Pearl ? coupa sèchement Tia

_- ET_ du Black Pearl ?!?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui

- Et mon père glissa Will plein d'espoir.

- Je suis désolée Will, ce n'est pas encore le moment pour lui ,lui dit Tia d'un air navré. Pour que ton père et toi vous soyez réunis il faut que Jones récupère son cœur.C'est ainsi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer mais fais moi confiance William

Pendant cet échange Jones réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comment s'en sortir sans perdre la face et le respect de ses hommes ? C'est qu'il avait réellement une peur bleue de cette femme…Justement elle se tourna vers lui

- Alors as tu fait ton choix ?lui demanda t'elle en souriant

- Oui , je veux une ame pour mon Purgatoire en remplacement de Sparrow. Mais attention ce doit être un sacrifice désinteressé…précisa t'il

- Accordé déclara Tia et elle se tourna vers Jones je te laisse décider parmi les volontaires s'il y en a plusieurs , lequel est le plus désinterressé.

Se tournant vers les autres : - Alors qui est prêt à se sacrifier pour ramener Jack parmi les vivants ?

Elisabeth fit un pas en avant sans hésiter:- Moi

- Elisabeth, non gémit Will laisse moi y aller

- Nonnnn cria Bill, non pas mon fils

Barbossa les observait en mangeant une pomme: - Ne comptez pas sur moi pour sauver Sparrow déclara t'il

- C'est moi qui doit le faire pour mon capitaine déclara fièrement Gibbs tandis que les autres survivants de l'équipage baissaient la tête d'un air honteux, n'ayant pas le courage de prendre une telle décision.

- Alors reprit Tia les candidats ne manquent pas . Qui selon toi est le meilleur?

-Aucun dit Jones en secouant la tête. -Il se tourna vers Gibbs-. Vous vénérez votre capitaine , vous êtes prêt à tout pour lui, vous avez trop d'affection pour lui pour que j'accepte. Quand à vous -reprit il en direction de Will- vous ne vous sacrifiez que pour épargner votre fiancée, ce n'est pas assez désinteressé. Quand à Mademoiselle ses raisons sont telles que c'est impossible !Tant pis Sparrow restera où il est conclut il en souriant

- Et moi me trouvez vous interessé ? demanda Norrington avec un sourire inquiétant

- Pourquoi vous êtes prêt à vous condamner vous même ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre hormis ma vie et elle ne m'est pas très chère

- C'est ce que je constate. Et bien soit je ne vois aucune raison qui vous empêche de remplacer Sparrow ,Mr… Oh puis non votre nom m'importe peu déclara Jones sans voir la lueur de satisfaction qui brillait dans les yeux noirs de Tia. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos amis…

Norrington se tourna alors vers Elisabeth - Et bien il semblerait que vous voilà exaucée, nos routes se séparent, peut être pour toujours. Soyez heureuse avec celui que vous avez choisi.

- James, je regrette ce que je vous ai dit, j'ai eu tort vous n'êtes pas un lâche et … vous n'êtes pas responsable pour mon père…

- Oh !Mais si vous aviez raison, je n'aurais jamais du vous abandonner. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est parfois difficile d'être honnête avec soi même

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Will surpris par la tristesse de la voix de Norrington

Celui ci le considéra avec pitié

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous éclairer Monsieur Turner, du reste vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt… Adieu Elisabeth dit il en s'inclinant devant la jeune femme, ce fut malgré tout un plaisir.

Et Norrington avança sans se retourner vers le Hollandais Volant .Jones le fit monter à son bord puis se tourna vers les occupants de l'Interceptor, tétanisés.

- Je vous rends Jack Sparrow et son précieux navire mais si dans un mois vous ne m'avez pas rendu mon cœur, je lacherais à nouveau le Kraken sur vous et cette fois vous périrez tous . Me fais je bien comprendre ?

- Nous t'avons compris déclara posément Tia. Tu peux nous renvoyer Jack et le Pearl et dans un mois nous te rendrons ton cœur ou nous mourrons

Sur ces mots, Davy Jones repartit avec James Norrington vers son Purgatoire…


	15. Plongée en enfer

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici et qui m'encouragent chaque fois avec leurs reviews !**

**A partir de ce chapitre l'histoire prends un tour plus sombre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre il y en aura en tout un peu plus de 40 (pour ceux qui se poseraient la question)** .

**Voilà en espérant que mon histoire continue à vous plaire, comme toujours vos reviews sont les bienvenues !!**

**A bientot**

**Chapitre 15**

Sur le Hollandais Volant, James Norrington découvrait son nouvel environnement non sans appréhension. Il lui semblait être entouré de monstres, et finalement c'était bien le cas. Les occupants de ce navire n'avaient plus grand chose d'humain et Norrington se demandait si un jour lui aussi ressemblerait à cela.Cette pensée lui faisait froid dans le dos car même s'il n'accordait plus grande importance à sa vie ,il n'avat pas envie de ressembler à un poisson ou autre crustacé.

- Rassurez vous ce ne sera pas le cas, lui dit Jones qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. Mais je ne sais pas si votre sort sera plus enviable précisa t'il dans un rire cruel

- Vous n'y êtes pas je me fiche royalement de ce qui peut advenir de moi, lui répondit James, désabusé

- Dans ce cas vous êtes au bon endroit…- Se tournant vers Bill.-Alors Bill Turner, tu es content ton ancien capitaine va sortir du trou dans lequel il croupit

Bill ne répondit pas. Norrington le dévisageait d'un air effaré, en effet même s'il était au courant de la situation familiale de Will il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce que représentait le fait de faire partie de l'équipage de Jones.

- Vous êtes le père de Will ?? lui demanda t'il

- William est mon fils , oui répondit Bill d'un air ému

- Mon dieu pauvre garçon , ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute Norrington. Comme s'il avait besoin de cela en plus du reste…

- Que voulez vous dire ? lui demanda Bill en lui jetant un regard aigu. Tout ira bien à présent je sais que Jack veillera sur Will comme s'il était son propre enfant. J'en suis sûr, j'ai vu comme Jack était soulagé quand il a compris que Will était en vie.Savoir que Jack va le rejoindre est un réconfort pour moi et c'est grâce à vous . Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça mais je vous en remercie.

- Vous m'en remerciez ?! Ne soyez donc pas si pressé de le faire… -Norrington éclata d'un rire douloureux-C'est quand même incroyable de savoir que vous êtes soulagé de savoir Sparrow auprès de votre fils. Comment fait donc ce diable de pirate pour que tout le monde lui accorde une telle confiance ?

- Jack est quelqu'un de bien et c'était un bon capitaine, juste avec ses hommes précisa Bill

- Au contraire de moi je suppose ? intervint Jones. Et bien cette remarque te vaudra cinq coups de fouet supplémentaires , Bill,-se tournant vers son maitre d'équipage- allez y Jimmy fouettez le

- A vos ordres mon capitaine, lui répondit l'autre avec une joie mauvaise dans les yeux

Norrington ne réagit même pas à l'inutile cruauté du chatiment, il se tourna vers Jones

- Et pour moi quel sort me réservez vous ?

- Ah dites moi, vous êtes pressé… Soit je vais exaucer votre vœu déclara Jones en saisissant James à l'aide d'une de ses tentacules

James sentit tout son être se recroqueviller à ce contact humide et spongieux. Il du prendre sur lui même pour ne pas montrer la terreur et le dégout qui prenaient possession de lui.

Jones le regarda en souriant

- Vous êtes courageux, ça me plait, j'aurais d'autant plus de plaisir à vous briser. Allons , partons délivrer Sparrow puisque c'est le vœu de tous…

Norrington, accroché à Jones se crut aspiré dans un tourbillon,des images insoutenables envahissaient son esprit. Des images de douleurs, de torture, comme si toutes les souffrances de plusieurs vies se trouvaient concentrées en un seul lieu… James crut qu'il allait perdre la raison , lorsqu'il entendit au loin une musique faible certes mais qui n'était que douceur et tendresse et à laquelle il s'accrocha avec désespoir.Soudain le cauchemar cessa, les images se retirèrent de sa tête et la musique se tut… James tomba à genoux sur le sol dur et ne put retenir des larmes de souffrance. Il se força à lever les yeux vers Jones qui le comtemplait , intrigué.

- Comment, comment pouvez vous supporter une horreur pareille ? lui demanda Norrington

- Je vous demande pardon ? l'interrogea Jones, c'était bien la première fois en cinq cent ans qu'un de ses "invités" lui posait une telle question

- De telles souffrances ,de telles atrocités souffla Norrington Et cette musique….

- Vous avez entendu la musique ??? s'étonna Jones. Mais c'est impossible !

- Oh si c'est possible lui répondit Norrington qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter

Avant que Jones n'ait pu interroger plus amplement son surprenant nouveau prisonnier qui semblait si sensible, une voix railleuse retentit

- Tiens face de poulpe ! Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi on dirait !

En entendant cette voix James sentit la haine et la colère l'envahir. Dire que c'était pour sauver cet homme, ce moins que rien qu'il était ici, que la vie est donc injuste pensa t'il en serrant les poings

- Sparrow… C'est ton jour de chance déclara Jones, ne relevant pas la provocation et l'insulte . Tu as apparement des gens qui tiennent à toi ,aussi incroyable que ça puisse sembler.J'ai donc rencontré tes amis et nous sommes parvenus à un accord te concernant

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonnes là dedans fanfaronna Jack

- Veux tu connaître les termes de l'accord que nous avons passé Sparrow ?

- Je t'en prie

- Ta liberté et ton bateau contre cet homme -dit il en désignant Norrington - et l'assurance que dans un délai d'un mois vous me restituerez mon cœur. Sans quoi vous irez à nouveau par le fond et cette fois il n'y aura pas de survivants pour venir marchander ta liberté. Suis je clair Sparrow ?

- Limpide mon ami - plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer les traits de l'homme dans la pénombre, Jack finit par reconnaître Norrington- Commodore s'écria t'il stupéfait -se tournant vers Jones- Mon ami laisse moi te dire que tu t'es fait avoir cette fois. Tu as échangé le Capitaine Jack Sparrow contre un vulgaire ivrogne termina t'il en riant

- Sparrow, je vais te tuer, cria James en s'élançant sur l'homme qui venait de l'insulter

- Ca suffit ! cria Jones stoppant net le mouvement de Norrington. Toi -dit il à Jack- tu viens avec moi quant à l'autre qui s'est porté volontaire pour te remplacer et bien qu'il reste ici !

- Volontaire… répéta Jack incrédule.-Il se tourna vers Norrington- Ben dis donc l'ami elle devais être bien raide celle là ! Moi qui ai toujours pensé que tu me détestais

- C'est le cas

- Ouf me voilà rassuré, un instant j'ai cru que tu t'étais découvert un penchant pour moi ! lui répondit Jack en souriant. -Il se tourna vers Jones- Bien partons l'ami, je crois qu'il n'a plus besoin de nous , j'ai hate de retrouver mon Pearl

- Ca ne te gêne pas de le laisser ici releva Jones toujours médusé pas l'égoisme de Jack

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu l'as dit il l'a choisi à l'inverse de moi. Je n'irais pas à l'encontre de ses dernières volontés rétorqua Jack avec légéreté

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cette affirmation, Jones attrapa Jack qui grimaça au contact froid de ses tentacules et l'emporta avec lui , lui faisant traverser son petit enfer personnel.

Agacé par la présence de Jack , Jones ne remarqua pas que de nouvelles images étaient venues s'ajouter à celles déjà nombreuses de ses souffrances personnelles.En effet à chaque fois que Jones se rendait à son Purgatoire, il traversait sans émotions les souvenirs de ses souffrances passées et de celles qu'il avait fait endurer aux pauvres bougres qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Et Jones avait le temps durant sa longue existence de stocker beaucoup d'images, tellement qu'il n'y faisait plus attention… S'il l'avait fait il aurait découvert avec surprise que des images de la fiancée de Will Turner enlaçant ce dernier puis souriant à Sparrow peuplaient à présent son mur des peines…

De retour sur le Hollandais Volant, il se tourna vers Sparrow se demandant si celui ci avait lui aussi ressentit quelque chose en effectuant la traversée. Celui ci lui décocha un grand sourire et respira l'air du large à grandes inspirations

- Ca va Sparrow ? demanda Jones. Euh la remontée s'est bien passée ?

A ces mots son équipage lui lança de petits regards furtifs et étonnés. Il faut dire qu'un tel soucis d'une personne était plus qu'inhabituel chez leur capitaine qui n'était pas réputé pour sa compasssion ,loin s'en faut !

- La remontée ? Bah oui, j'ai rien senti dit Jack

- Tu es sûr ? redemanda Jones étonné

- Si je te le dis ! répondit Jack amusé par l'intérêt que Jones semblait porter à la chose. Bon où est le Black Pearl ?

- Le voilà répondit Jones en soupirant et en désignant le Pearl à Jack

- Très bien, mes amis, souvenez vous de ce jour comme celui où vous avez failli garder prisonnier le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! déclara Jack en atterrissant sur le pont de son bateau après une habile pirouette.

- Un mois lui cria Jones agacé. N'oublie pas Sparrow un mois c'est tout ce que tu as !

Mais Jack, ne l'écoutait déjà plus tout à la joie de retrouver son précieux Black Pearl. Jones se mit alors à songer à ce qui s'était passé avant , comment diable son nouveau pensionnaire avait réussi à voir ses souffrances.? Il cherchait comment cela avait pu se produire mais le cours de ses réflexions fut vite interrompu par Jimmy Leg qui vint lui demander ses ordres.

Jones lui répondit et fut rapidement assailli par des petites choses à régler et oublia James…

Au loin on pouvait encore discerner le Black Pearl qui s'éloignait mollement sur les flots avec pour seul passager le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !


	16. Norrington découvre l'enfer

**Chapitre 16**

Une fois Davy Jones partit en compagnie de Sparrow, Norrington se retrouva seul dans le Purgatoire de Jones, à cet instant la forêt autour de lui se mit à se transformer. Jamescligna des yeux ébahi par les changements qui se produisaient autour de lui . En effet sous l'action du nouvel habitant du lieu, le purgatoire se modifiait pour devenir son pire cauchemar.

Petit à petit la forêt dense et sombre disparaissait pour laisser place à une taverne où le rhum coulait à flots. James eut un sourire cynique, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il n'avait plus touché à une goutte d'alcool, tant il se dégoutait après en avoir ingurgité. Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle de la mort d'Elisabeth au gouverneur , il s'était juré de ne plus jamais boire une goutte. Et bien on dirait que ça allait être plus difficile que prévu, cet endroit ressemblait de plus en plus à Tortuga, mis à part le fait qu'il était seul au milieu de centaines de tonneaux de rhum…

James prit une profonde inspiration, il en faudrait plus que cela pour le faire craquer, il tiendrait même s'il devait passer l'éternité dans ce lieu maudit. Il s'assit stoiquement et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le doux liquide ambré s'écouler …Hélas, l'odeur persistante et entêtante se mit à lui chatouiller les narines…Norrington serra tant les poings que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Pour éviter d'être tenté il essaya de penser à autre chose.

Il se revit ,jeune et beau capitaine, arrivant tout droit de son Angleterre natale, la tête remplie de rêves et d'idéaux. Mais que restait il de cela maintenant ? Il avait été un homme bon ,du moins le croyait il ,un homme respectable qui plaçait l'intérêt d'autrui avant le sien propre et il avait été un homme heureux….jusqu'à ce que sa route croise celle de Sparrow.

Il grimaça à cette pensée, le jour de leur rencontre devait être celui de son triomphe , il venait d'être nommé Commodore et avait demandé la main de la femme qu'il aimait passionnement… Et Sparrow était arrivé et à partir de là tout était allé de travers, Elisabeth enlevée mais miraculeusement saine et sauve fut finalement perdue pour lui. Par amour pour elle , il avait laissé s'échapper ce maudit pirate et avait tout perdu en le pourchassant…Il avait ensuite atterri à Tortuga et là il s'était mis à boire plus que de raison perdant toute dignité et toute estime…Puis alors qu'il était au bord du gouffre et dans une porcherie , Elisabeth était arrivée. La pitié qu'il avait lu dans son regard l' avait blessé au delà des mots et il avait tenté de se reprendre en main

Une fois sur le Pearl, il avait observé Elisabeth et elle lui avait fait sans le savoir énormément de mal. La voir chaque jour plus proche de cet homme qu'il haissait ,le faisait encore plus souffrir que lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonné pour William Turner. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous sur l'ile des Quatre Vents et qu'il avait réalisé que le cœur de Jones était sa seule chance de rédemption il n'avait pas hésité…Plus tard lorsqu'il avait vu le Kraken couler le Black Pearl, il avait calmé sa conscience en se répétant que les autres avaient choisi leur destin et qu'il n'était pas responsable.

De retour à Port Royal, il avait récupéré sa vie d'antant et ses privilèges. Cela l'avait rendu heureux jusqu'à ce que sa rencontre avec le père d'Elisabeth le mette brutalement face à ses responsabilités. A partir de ce moment , il s'était détesté pour ce qu'il avait fait et son malaise n'avait été qu'en grandissant, à tel point qu'il aurait replongé dans la boisson sans la promesse qu'il s'était faite….Pour retrouver sa dignité il avait du abandonner tout ce pourquoi il avait sacrifié son honneur et à présent il se trouvait ici, dans le Purgatoire de Jones!

Norrington secoua la tête d'incrédulité, lui; il était là pour permettre à l'homme qu'il haissait le plus au monde de retrouver la liberté. S'il n'avait pas été aussi désespéré il aurait trouvé la situation risible mais il ne le pouvait pas. Non, pas avec ses effluves d'alcool qui lui chatouillaient les narines à chaque seconde, le tentant, le pressant d'abandonner une fois pour toute son amour propre en se noyant dans le rhum

James se leva brutalement, cherchant quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui lui occuperait l'esprit, mais il n'y avait rien hormis ces rivières de rhum qui s'écoulaient autour de lui . Il se rassit et ferma les yeux laissant son esprit vagabonder…Les images qui se présentèrent alors à lui furent celles qu'il avait vues en se rendant dans ce lieu maudit ,accroché à Jones…

Il se remémorait chacun de ces instants de souffrance comme si c'était lui qui les avaient vécus. Il vit d'abord une femme inconnue qui partait ,un enfant dans ses bras ,et sentit le désespoir étreindre son cœur. Il ne parvenait plus à stopper ces visions cauchemardesques et il se mit à pleurer recroquevillé au sol comme un enfant, hurlant pour que ça s'arrête enfin

Mais personne n'entendait ses cris , et les images ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Partout dans sa tête , autour de lui ce n'était que rale d'agonie, de souffrance, gémissement et peine….James sentait son esprit se rebeller contre ce qui l'assaillait sans parvenir à reprendre le contrôle. Il avait l'impression que son être, son ame partait en morceaux sans espoir de retour …Il se sentait devenir fou mais essayait de rattraper les morceaux de sa raison qui s'enfuyait…Il n'avait même plus conscience du lieu qui l'entourait , plus conscience de pleurer tant il se noyait dans les souvenirs de Jones.Il hurlait , et oublia toute dignité en se mettant à genoux et en suppliant Jones de faire cesser cette torture. Il ne savait pas depuis quand ce cauchemar avait commencé lorsqu'une image le ramena un peu à lui même. Il vit le visage d'Elisabeth tourné avec douceur vers lui et s'y accrocha avec désespoir, l'utilisant pour raccomoder les lambeaux de son âme. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que celui vers qui Elisabeth se tournait avec tant de tendresse et d'amour, ce n'était pas lui …mais Sparrow. A cet instant James put sentir sa raison basculer… il ouvrit ses yeux brouillés pas les larmes qu'il n'avait pas cesser de verser et se pencha sur le torrent de rhum le plus proche… Il s'abreuva alors , ayant perdu toute illusion sur son avenir, il n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose ,mourir avant que la folie ne se soit totalement emparée de lui.

Alors que l'ex commodore succombait à l'alcool, sur le Hollandais Volant Jones ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Décidément il avait surestimé cet homme ! Il avait renonçé presque immédiatement après être arrivé dans son Purgatoire alors que des semaines de réclusion avaient à peine entamé le mental de Sparrow.Très bien ,dans ce cas, le nouvel occupant du Purgatoire lui offrirait plus vite le contrôle de son âme , cela n'en serait que mieux finalement . En attendant restant sourd à la détresse de James , Jones eut un sourire en sentant celui ci glisser inexorablement dans la folie et dans l'ivresse…


	17. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 17**

Tandis que l'ex commodore Norrington basculait peu à peu dans la folie, l'homme pour la liberté duquel il s'était sacrifié voguait tranquillement sur les eaux calmes de l'océan à bord de son précieux Black Pearl…

Jack respirait l'air marin à grandes bouffées, goutant la joie simple de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et la liberté ! Jack souriait tout seul, à la barre de son bateau lorsqu'il s'avisa qu'il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire, loin de là … Il soupira , se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir retrouver ses compagnons…. Il rechignait à se servir de son compas, celui ci ne lui ayant apporté que des ennuis ces derniers temps…Il le sortit néanmoins et comme il s'y attendait l'aiguille se mis à oscilller dans toutes les directions possibles. C'est alors qu'une pensée fugitive traversa l'esprit de Jack, il regardait le mat du Pearl et ne put s'empécher de penser à Elisabeth. Alors à cet instant l'aiguille de son compas se figea… Jack referma le boitier d'un geste sec. Bien ,il avait un cap…et aussi un gros problème

Il vit les contours d'une île se dessiner à l'horizon.Jack plissa les yeux, un bateau était amarré.Un bateau qu'il connaissait… L'Interceptor ! Jones avait donc dit vrai Il s'approcha de l'ile et vit alors Gibbs. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un grand sourire

- Gibbs ! Mon ami lui dit Jack en sautant gracieusement au sol non sans s'être assuré que son précieux Pearl ne risquait rien. Où est le macaque j'ai le pistolet qui me démange?

-Jack… lui dit Gibbs assez froidement

Le sourire de Jack s'évanouit, ce n'était pas exactement l'accueil auquel il avait pensé, mais avant qu'il ait pu demander des explications , une autre voix bien connue résonna dans son dos

- Sparrow… dit Barbossa en croquant dans une pomme

- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'amusa Jack qui avait fait un bond en arrière en entendant la voix de son ancien second. Que fais tu là ? Je croyais en avoir fini avec toi sur l'île de la Muerta. Je vais donc devoir te tuer à nouveau dit il en armant le pistolet qui ne le quittait jamais

- Non Jack tu ne feras pas ça intervint Tia

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire !

- Il nous a aidé à te sauver répondit elle simplement

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Pour récupérer ce bateau dit Barbossa en désignant l'Interceptor, qu'elle m'avait promis si je les aidais à te ramener. Ma part du marché est remplie, le bateau est à moi. Pintel, Ragetti ici nous partons

- Tu lui as donné un navire répèta Jack incrédule se tournant vers Tia qui hocha la tête

- Pintel, Ragetti !

- Je crois qu'ils ne te suivront pas s'amusa Jack

- Où vais je trouver un équipage ? demanda Barbossa à Tia

- Ce n'était pas dans notre marché… mais tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux!

A ces mots, Jack fit la grimace, il ne voulait pas de Barbossa dans son équipage à nouveau. Barbossa lui sourit

- Voyant la tête de ce vieux Jack j'ai presque envie de rester, mais nous ne sommes pas loinde Tortuga, je trouverais des hommes là bas. Qui est avec moi ?

- …

- Très bien j'ai compris, adieu Sparrow au plaisir de ne jamais revoir ta face de macaque

- J'en ai autant à ton service l'ami et n'oublie pas ton maudit singe surtout !

Barbossa s'éloigna, seul en chaloupe vers son bateau qui était amarré un peu plus loin…

Jack se tourna alors vers les membres de son équipage et Tia qui le dévisageaient sans mot dire.

- Alors, réjouissez vous mes amis le capitaine Jack Sparrow est de retour fanfaronna t'il . Allons M r Gibbs où est le rhum ?

- Jack… commença Gibbs . On voudrait savoir…

- Et bien parle donc

- Tu t'occupes toujours de nos intêrets n'est ce pas ?

- Mais oui voyons ! Que se passe t'il , vous croyez qu'un séjour avec Davy Jones peut me métamorphoser ?

- Non Jack mais tu nous pardonneras d'être méfiants intervint Will

- William ,déglutit Jack, mon ami, je suis heureux de vous revoir tous sains et saufs

- Vraiment Jack ?

- Bien sur ! Pourquoi serais je rester sur le Pearl lors de l'attaque du Kraken sinon ? osa Jack

A ces mots Will sentit ses machoires se contracter et il regarda Jack avec colère mais choisit de ne pas relever, pas maintenant… Il devait penser à son père. Pendant que Will cherchait la meilleure réplique possible, les yeux de Jack fouillaient l'île en tout sens jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Elisabeth approchait lentement de leur campement de fortune, en voyant Jack son visage s'éclaira pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la maladie de son père et elle hata le pas

En la voyant s'approcher souriante et pressée d'être près de lui , Jack sentit son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. Il sut que si elle le touchait il ne pourrait pas dissimuler son émotion. Il leva sa main d'un geste affecté

- Tout doux ma belle, l'arreta t'il, on garde ses distances. Je ne tiens pas à vous cotoyer de trop près trésor

- Tiens donc et pourquoi cela ? demanda Will doucement

- Oh je suis trop galant homme pour en parler … éluda Jack avec un sourire grivois en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de se défiler

- Ne te fatigue pas Jack, Elisabeth nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé asséna Will en attirant la jeune femme contre lui

- Vraiment ? demanda Jack en haussant le sourcil. Dans ce cas tu dois comprendre que je préfère que Mademoiselle reste loin de moi

- Jack, écoutez intervint Elisabeth que le rejet de Jack mettait au supplice

- Non non mon ange, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait en usant d'un procédé… particulier lui répondit Jack. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça, mais je me défie de vous. Restez loin de moi et tout ira bien

- Jack, elle voulait juste te dire qu'elle était contente de ton retour. Elle s'est sentie coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait même si elle a eu raison de le faire, intervint doucement Tia

- Quand à s'approcher de toi , il n'y aucune raison pour qu'elle le fasse n'est ce pas ? compléta Will en serrant plus étroitement la taille d'Elisabeth

- Absolument aucune renchérit Jack détournant le regard du jeune couple. Bien je suggère que nous partions nous mettre à l'abri

- Jack… il me semble que tu as fait une promesse à Jones rappella Tia

- De plus tu dois m'aider à sauver mon père et Elisabeth doit retourner à Port Royal pour rassurer le sien qui est malade de la croire morte résuma Will

- Oh la on se calme, pourquoi vous aiderais je ? Je suis libre à présent

- Grâce à nous précisa Will

- Hum c'est tout de même ta douce amie qui m'a envoyé dans les limbes renvoya Jack cyniquement

En entendant la dernière réplique de Jack et toute l'amertume qu'elle contenait ,Elisabeth ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se sentait vide d'un seul coup. Certes elle aurait du être heureuse Jack était revenu mais il la rejetait et cela la faisait souffrir au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Se méprenant sur les causes de son affliction, Will se tourna vers elle

- Ne t'inquiètes pas , Elisabeth, nous allons trouver un moyen pour rejoindre Port Royal et rassurer ton père. Même si Jack ne veut pas nous aider…

- Jack… commença Tia. Je suis sure que tu ne veux pas que Beckett contrôle l'océan…lui dit elle en lui caressant la joue

- Tia , lui répondit sèchement Jack en s'écartant, je crois que je suis assez grand pour prendre ma décision sans ton aide

- Alors prend la Jack, que décides tu ? C'est le moment , vas tu passer le reste de ton existence à te terrer comme un rat pour échapper à Jones et à Beckett ou vas tu te conduire en homme courageux ? le provoqua Tia

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! s'exclama Jack comme si ça répondait à la question de la sorcière.

Il commença alors à se diriger vers le Pearl sous les regards étonnés des autres membres du groupe. Ne les voyant pas bouger, il se retourna

- Alors! Bougez vous ! Nous allons à Port Royal récupérer le cœur de Jones comme vous lui avez promis !

En l'entendant Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était bien dans le genre de Jack ça ! Il serra la main d'Elisabeth, et lui fit un sourire. Tout allait bien se passer il en était certain !

Alors que tous se pressaient d'obéir aux ordres de leur capitaine, Tia avançait lentement sur la plage un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres…


	18. Conversations nocturnes

**Chapitre 18**

Dès qu'ils furent à bord du Black Pearl, Will s'empressa de s'assurer qu'Elisabeth allait bien en effet depuis qu'elle avait craqué sur la plage le jeune hommme se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle..Il se pencha vers elle avec sollicitude

-Ca va , Elisabeth lui demanda t'il tendrement

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas je suis juste inquiète pour mon père. Will… j'aimerais être un peu seule pour me calmer, lui répondit elle

Will lui sourit et l'embrassa

-Bien sur , reposes toi un peu et cesse de t'inquiéter pour ton père nous serons bientôt à Port Royal.

Will s'éloigna , laissant Elisabeth seule dans une cabine. La jeune femme s'assit sur la couchette et éclata en sanglots convulsifs. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle sentait un poids oppresser son cœur, c'était sans doute du à l'état de son père et au manque de sommeil se dit elle. Finalement ,perclue de fatigue,elle s'endormit le cœur et les yeux pleins de chagrin…

Alors qu'Elisabeth parvenait enfin à prendre un peu de repos, Will rejoignait Jack, qui à la barre , n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis son coup d'éclat sur la plage ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel.En effet depuis leur départ , Jack se contentait de donner ses ordres à son équipage et de boire du rhum sans faire preuve de son entrain habituel

-Je te dérange Jack ? questionna Will

-Que veux tu ? soupira Jack qui redoutait secrètement de se trouver confronté à lui

-Oh parler c'est tout… Pourquoi Jack ? Nous cacherais tu encore quelque chose ?

-Non , que vas tu chercher là ? lui répondit il en buvant une grande gorgée de rhum

-Tu ne me demandes pas comment se porte Elisabeth ?

-Non répondit sèchement Jack. En vérité, je te laisse le soin de te préoccuper de ta donzelle

-Oui bien sur, mais j'aurais cru que tu t'inquiéterais un peu ….

-Et pourquoi devrais je me soucier d'elle ?

-Je ne sais pas Jack mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour être moins dur avec elle. Tu sais ça a été très difficile pour elle après ta… disparition. Elle s'est sentie extrêmement coupable

-Il y avait de quoi se borna à répondre Jack

L'indifférence dont il faisait preuve exaspéra Will

- Enfin Jack il me semble que si quelqu'un doit être en colère ici c'est plutot moi ! je te rappelle que tu as embrassé ma fiancée

- Je t'arrête mon jeune ami tint à préciser Jack. C'est ta donzelle qui s'est jetée sur moi

- Certes concéda Will, mais je connais les raisons pour lesquelles elle a agit ainsi et je ne lui en veux pas . En revanche j'aimerais beaucoup connaître les tiennes…

- Les miennes ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent Jack, dit Will d'un ton menaçant, le fait est que tout en sachant qu'elle était ma fiancée , tu t'es laissé faire

Jack éclata de rire.

- Et quoi ? Je suis un homme, j'ai profité de l'instant lui répondit il en souriant grivoisement. Ni plus ni moins.

- Oh Jack je ne sais ce qui me retiens de…

- Ne te gêne pas petit, tu en meurs d'envie… le provoqua Jack

- Oh non , je sais ce que tu essaies de faire , tu cherches une raison pour rebrousser chemin et ne pas honorer ta promesse, je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir… lui jeta Will en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées

Une fois que Will fut hors de portée de voix, Tia s'approcha silencieusement de Jack qui vidait conscienscieusement la bouteille de rhum qui ne le quittait pas

- Oh, Jack tu t'en es habilement sorti cette fois , mes compliments lui sussura t'elle

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler lui répondit il en reprenant une gorgée d'alcool

- Tu le sais très bien au contraire… Tu l'as mis en colère pour éviter de répondre à ses questions

- Que vas tu imaginer ? Je me fiche de ses questions et des tiennes aussi d'ailleurs compléta Jack

- Oh je vois…. Et ton compas , Jack quelle direction indique t'il ? le railla t'elle

- Mon compas est cassé répondit Jack. Maintenant si tu permets…Je vais me reposer. Mr Gibbs prenez la barre et tenez notre cap

- Un jour tu devras regarder la vérité en face Jack ! lui cria Tia alors qu'il s'éloignait vers sa cabine dont il claqua la porte

Une fois enfermé dans sa cabine, Jack s'assit devant sa table de travail, reprit une gorgée de rhum puis sortit son précieux compas

- Je sais ce que je veux, je sais ce que je veux… répéta t'il pour lui même en ouvrant l'objet

L'aiguille hésita sur une direction puis une autre et revint à son point de départ sans parvenir à se fixer.Jack le referma et le repoussa aussi loin de lui que possible.Il sourit à sa bouteille de rhum.

-- Viens là ma belle lui dit il tout bas

Will ouvrit doucement la porte de la cabine d'Elisabeth et constata attendri que cette dernière dormait profondément.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer toi aussi lui dit Tia d'une voix caressante

En l'entendant, Will sursauta.

- Je ne vous avais pas vue. Non je crois que je vais veiller encore un peu

- William, mon mignon tu devrais songer à te reposer, des épreuves, beaucoup d'épreuves t'attendent avant que tu accomplisses ton destin lui dit langoureusement Tia

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Will en reculant ,rendu nerveux par la proximité de la sorcière

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler ton avenir, William Turner, la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est t'aider à l'affronter

- Mon avenir ? répéta Will incrédule, mon avenir est avec Elisabeth que j'épouserais dès que cette histoire sera terminée et que j'aurais délivré mon père de l'emprise de Jones. Il n'y a rien à redouter là dedans

- Dans ce cas , William tu as encore plus besoin de mon aide que je ne le pensais. Ta route sera semée d'embuches crois moi …

- Très bien dans ce cas , je vais suivre vos conseils et aller prendre du repos sourit Will que la tendance au tragique de Tia amusait

Cette dernière le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait, le regard emplit de pitité…

Quelques heures passèrent, la nuit était tombée sur l'océan et le Black Pearl poursuivait sa route, tandis que ses occupants se reposaient ,enfin la plupart…

A la barre Gibbs luttait courageusement contre le sommeil qui le guettait à chaque instant, tandis que sur le gaillard avant , une frêle silhouette solitaire regardait les embruns se briser sur la coque du navire. Les yeux dans le vague, épuisée mais ne parvenant pas à trouver le repos Elisabeth ruminait de tristes pensées.Elle n'entendit pas l'homme qui s'approchait d'un pas chancelant

- Vous cherchez un autre pauvre bougre à attacher au mât d'un bateau,trésor ? questionna Jack ironiquement

Elisabeth sursauta .

- Jack, vous m'avez fait peur

- Je vous ai fait peur ? Voyons Elisabeth vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à craindre un homme.. dans le noir… seule sur le pont d'un navire déclama avec effort Jack

- Jack…vous savez que je regrette ce que je vous ai fait

- Non non non ma jolie, ne me mentez pas, pas à moi…Gardez ça pour votre fiancé,cracha t'il .Vous n'éprouvez aucun remords, vous vous êtes conduite égoistement ,comme vous l'avez toujours désiré, comme un pirate…Vous voyez j'avais raison nous nous ressemblons…. conclut Jack dont l'élocution était de plus en plus difficile

-Vous êtes ivre mort constata Elisabeth avec dégout

- Peut être bien … oui concéda Jack. Et alors en quoi cela peut bien vous concerner ?

- En rien , je me fiche de vous comme d'une guigne rétorqua t'elle piquée au vif

- Alors c'est parfait…Sur ce… je vous salue Mademoiselle, j'entends le doux appel d'une bouteille de rhum. Je m'en vais donc de ce pas la soulager de son contenu

-Jack… le rappella Elisabeth ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser s'éloigner comme ça. Je voulais vous dire…merci de nous ramener à Port Royal

Ce fut trop pour Jack, il fit volte face brutalement

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je ne le fais pas pour vous ni pour Will encore que je serais soulagé de vous voir débarquer et quitter enfin mon navire. Je le fais uniquement pour éviter qu'un homme comme Beckett règne sur les océans

- Oh rassurez vous , Jack votre souhait sera bientôt exaucé dès que Will aura retrouvé son père nos routes se séparereront pour toujours, lui jeta Elisabeth avant de s'éloigner bouleversée

Jack la regardait s'éloigner, un bref instant une expression affamée passa sur son visage puis il se détourna et murmura pour lui même

- Une bonne chose de faite…

- Vraiment Jack ?

- Tia… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à bavarder avec toi

- Il le faut pourtant Jack , sais tu déjà ce que tu feras une fois à Port Royal ?

- Je récupère le cœur voilà tout

- Jack tu auras besoin d'un plan

- Je le sais … soupira Jack

- Jack, nous devrions en parler, dans ta cabine, lui déclara langoureusement Tia

- Tu ne changeras jamais… très bien allons y lui répondit Jack en souriant et en glissant son bras autour de la taille de Tia. Mais je t'ai prévenu ma belle, je n'ai pas envie de bavarder plaisanta t'il

Alors que Jack arrivait devant sa cabine avec sa vieille complice, Elisabeth se décidait à s'expliquer avec lui une bonne fois pour toute. En effet, elle était cruellement blessée par les paroles qu'il avait prononcées et même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire elle était décidée à en finir ! Elle arriva devant la cabine de Jack au moment précis où celui ci s'appretait à y entrer avec Tia. Jack la voyant, resserra son étreinte autour de Tia et la regarda d'un air ironique

- Vous me cherchiez, peut être ? Vous aviez envie de prolonger notre agréable conversation ? Et bien il vous faudra attendre car comme vous le voyez j'ai mieux à faire. Lui dit il en poussant Tia dans sa cabine qu'il referma sans attendre la réponse d'Elisabeth

Celle ci voyant la porte se refermer sur le couple , ressentit un mélange de chagrin, de haine et d'autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Hors d'elle , Elisabeth partit à grands pas reprendre sa place sur le gaillard avant…

A l'intérieur de sa cabine Jack grimaça en l'entendant s'éloigner, tentant de faire bonne figure il se tourna vers Tia

- A nous deux ma belle…

- Ne refais plus jamais cela Jack le coupa t'elle

- Quoi donc ? lui demanda t'il en prenant un air innocent

- Ce que tu viens de faire, m'utiliser

- Je t'arrête tout de suite , je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler et encore moins avec toi,répondit sèchement Jack en entamant une nouvelle bouteille de rhum

- Très bien Jack , comme tu voudras, parlons plutot de ce plan d'action dans ce cas. Avant que tu ne sois plus bon à rien...

La discussion se poursuivit jusqu'à l'aurore , lorsque Tia se glissa hors de la cabine de Jack dont l'alcool avait finalement eu raison, elle remarqua avec une immense compassion, la petite silhouette solitaire qui n'avait pas quitté le bastingage de la nuit….


	19. Jalousie

**Chapitre 19**

Will, s'éveilla doucement, il se sentait en pleine forme après cette nuit de repos. Tia avait eu raison de lui conseiller d'aller dormir. Son premier soucis fut d'aller jusqu'à la cabine où était installée Elisabeth pour voir comment elle se sentait. Après avoir frappé un coup léger à la porte , Will l'entrouvit. La cabine était vide, Elisabeth devait être réveillée. Il partit à sa recherche sur le pont du Pearl. Il retint un sourire en la découvrant à sa place favorite accoudée au gaillard avant. Il la rejoignit d'un pas vif, et la prit dans ses bras.Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, la jeune femme était glacée et le visage cerné qu'elle tourna vers lui portait les stigmates d'une nuit sans sommeil.

- Elisabeth, mais que se passe t'il ? Depuis combien de temps es tu seule ici ? s'affola Will

- Je… je ne sais pas au juste, lui répondit elle hagarde. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue ici pour réfléchir

- Mais enfin Elisabeth tu as passé la nuit ici ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Will de plus en plus inquiet

- Je l'ignore Will, j'ai… peur voilà tout

- Peur mais de quoi ? Oui bien sur c'est ton père qui te tourmenente ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie tu le reverras bientôt,tenta de la rassurer Will. Et puis tu as besoin de son bras pour te mener à l'autel pour notre mariage ajouta t'il en souriant

- Oh Will tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? demanda Elisabeth dont l'angoisse était perceptible

- Bien sur ,tu verras, dès que cette histoire sera terminée nous reprendrons les choses là où nous les avions laissées et cette fois je compte bien t'épouser… si tu veux encore de moi ajouta t'il taquin

- Will ! Bien sur que je veux toujours t'épouser , comment peux tu en douter ? lui répondit vivement Elisabeth

-Du calme, je disais ça pour plaisanter voilà tout lui dit Will surprit par la fougue de sa fiancée

Will se pencha alors sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. A bout de forces Elisabeth noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et lui rendit son étreinte. Jack qui arrivait sur le pont à cet instant précis après s'être reposé quelques heures ne put retenir une grimace. Il porta la bouteille, dont il avait prit la précaution de se munir ,à ses lèvres et sentit le liquide chaud descendre dans sa gorge. Il se tourna vers son équipage avec hargne

-Bougez vous tas de feignants ! Il faut que demain on soit à Port Royal !Mr Gibbs allez vous reposer je m'occupe de la barre lui dit il en l'écartant d'un mouvement brusque.

En entendant Jack, hanraguer l'équipage de la sorte, Elisabeth secoua tristement la tête. Décidément il était vraiment pressé de les voir partir sans doute pour rester seul avec cette Tia pensa t'elle sans aucune logique. Will la dévisageait intensément tandis qu'elle était traversée par ces amères pensées.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Elisabeth ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Oh Will je suis juste fatiguée mentit elle

- Bien sur, va te reposer ma chérie lui dit il tendrement en l'embrassant rapidement. Il la couva du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait

Will s'approcha de Jack, intrigué par le comportement de celui ci qui semblait avoir décidé de ne pas désaouler tout au long de leur voyage

- Pourquoi es tu si pressé d'arriver Jack ?

- Autant régler cette histoire tout de suite non ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose n'est ce pas ? Quoi ? lui demanda Will en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant

- Rien du tout, mon gars ,tu te fais des idées voilà tout

- Je suis sûr que tu mens encore… Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé

- Je te l'ai dit , il n'y a rien répondit Jack que l'insistance de Will rendait nerveux. Pour la peine il reprit une lampée de rhum sachant pertinemment que l'autre ne lacherait pas prise aussi facilement

- Ca concerne Elisabeth n'est ce pas ? devina Will. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Elisabeth n'a rien à voir là dedans et je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis ça répondit Jack précipitamment

- Jack…. Tu mens il s'est passé quelque chose.! Il réfléchit .à toute vitesse. Elisabeth était perturbée ce matin lui dit il d'un ton accusateur. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Jack je te le demande un dernière fois dis moi ce qui se passe

- Mais tu es vraiment entêté c'est pas possible ! Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien. Quand à ta donzelle je ne sais ce qui lui arrive mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi lui assura Jack

- Je ne te crois pas Jack , dis moi ce que tu as fait cette nuit ! l'exhorta Will

Avant que Jack ait eu le temps de répondre , Tia intervint

- Il était avec moi

- Avec…vous répéta Will, Jack a passé la nuit avec vous,mais…

- Mais quoi, William ? lui demanda Jack avec un sourire moqueur

- Non cela me surprend c'est tout , je ne pensais pas que Tia et toi vous étiez aussi proches

- Et pourquoi donc ,William ?sussurra Tia

- Euh je ne sais pas …bon je vous laisse répondit Will au comble de l'embarras

Après que Will se fut précipitament découvert une occupation à l'autre bout du navire Jack se tourna vers sa vieille amie

- Je suppose que tu t'attends à des remerciements

- Non pourquoi cela ? lui demanda Tia avec un sourire. Le fait est que nous étions bel et bien ensemble cette nuit tout du moins une grande partie de celle ci. A moins que tu te sentes coupable vis à vis du jeune Turner insinua t'elle avec un sourire

- Pas du tout , voyons .Cette fois c'est toi qui imagines des choses ma belle…

- Si tu le dis …Au fait qu'en est il de ton compas , Jack ? ajouta malicieusement Tia

- Je ne sais pas… je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant éluda t'il

- Bien sûr … mais Jack , un jour viendra où tu devras assumer et revendiquer tes choix le prévint elle en soupirant

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens le coupa t'il en lui tournant le dos

Voyant que la conversation ne mènerait nulle part, Tia s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir à coté de Will qui contemplait réveusement le couteau dont son père lui avait fait cadeau

- Tu me parais bien sombre William contasta t'elle du ton caressant qu'elle employait habituellement avec le jeune homme

En guise de réponse celui ci soupira

- Oh je vois tu te fais du soucis pour ton père mais tu t'inquiètes aussi pour ta jeune amie

- Comment le savez vous ? lui demanda Will que la faculté de Tia à lire dans ses pensées les plus secrètes mettait toujours mal à l'aise

- Oh, je sais tout de toi … William Turner lui répondit elle en posant sa main sur son bras d'un geste tendre

Avant que Will n'ait eu le temps de l'interroger sur le sens de cette surprenante affirmation. Elisabeth interpella violemment Tia

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Lachez le immédiatement

- Elisabeth , tenta de s'interposer Will elle ne faisait rien de mal , nous parlions voilà tout.

- Je vous ai posé une question répéta Elisabeth sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Will

- Nous bavardions c'est tout, calmez vous lui répondit Tia en se levant. Tout comme je l'ai fait avec d'autres en d'autres temps sans qu'aucune autre chose ne se produise … ajouta t'elle de manière sybilline

- Oh ! Je suis désolée bredouilla Elisabeth à qui l'allusion de Tia n'avait pas échappé. Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi, la fatigue sans doute

- Mais non, Elisabeth le manque de repos n'est pas en cause. C'est la jalousie qui vous fait parler ainsi , ne vous inquiétez pas ,je comprends assena Tia en souriant à la jeune femme. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, mes relations avec celui que vous aimez sont uniquement guidées par l'amitié ajouta t'elle

Sans donner le temps à Elisabeth rouge de confusion de trouver une réponse adéquate , Tia s' éclipsa la laissant seule avec Will. Celui ci la contemplait, amusé

- Voyons Elisabeth, tu sais très bien que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi lui dit il secrètement flatté par la jalousie qu'elle venait d'afficher

- Will je suis désolée, je me suis comportée comme une sotte

- Mais non, c'est un moment difficle à passer voilà tout la rassura Will en la prenant dans ses bras. Petite folle, comme si j'allais regarder d'autres femmes alors que je t'ai toi, lui dit il en la serrant très fort contre lui

Levant la tête à cet instant, les yeux d'Elisabeth rencontrèrent une brève seconde ceux de Jack qui observait le couple. Jack se détourna aussitôt et annonça leur arrivée à Port Royal à la tombée de la nuit. Ceci fait il se retira dans sa cabine afin de finir son rhum tandis qu'Elisabeth refermait doucement ses bras autour de Will…


	20. Jack se fait des ennemis

**Chapitre 20**

Mercer arpentait d'un pas nerveux le pont de L'Impérial. Après la fuite du commodore Norrington , les ennuis s'étaient succédés… Tenant l'Interceptor au bout de ses canons et croyant en finir avec ce dernier et ses passagers , Mercer avait eu la désagréable surprise de constater que L'Interceptor était toujours le navire le plus rapide la flotte royale. Il avait donc du se résigner à voir celui ci s'éloigner inexorablement….De plus, force lui était de constater que Norrington avait vraisemblablemnt rejoint les rangs de Will Turner et de ses amis. Depuis ces événements, il écumait les mers à la recherche de la seule chose qui lui permettrait de mener à bien la mission que Lord Beckett lui avait confié. En effet ,à l'opposé de tout les marins du monde , Mercer cherchait ardemment le Hollandais Volant.

L'officier de quart dans la vigie cria alors la nouvelle que Mercer appelait de ses vœux depuis des jours ! Un navire, était en vue et son pavillon était inconnu. Mercer se rua sur sa longue vue espérant réussir à identifier le bateau qui s'apprétait à les aborder. Il retint un cri de joie, l'équipage était monstrueux et difforme , c'était le signe qu'il avait enfin trouvé ceux qu'il cherchait. Tandis que les soldats qui l'accompagnaient reculaient sous l'effet de la terreur que la vision de l'équipage cauchemardesque de Jones provoquait toujours , Mercer avança bravement d'un pas.

- JONES cria t'il

- De quel droit t'autorises tu à me siffler de la sorte , ne sais tu pas qui je suis ? gronda Davy Jones

En l'entendant les lèvres de Mercer s'étirèrent en un mince sourire cruel

- Oh si je sais qui vous êtes ,Davy Jones, j'ai en ma possession quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur , je crois….

Davy Jones qui s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre à ses hommes de tuer cet impertinent suspendit son geste. Alors il y était ,le moment était venu, il se retrouvait pieds et poings liés face à cet homme , obligé de lui obeir comme le plus simple de ses membres d'équipage Il tenta l'esquive

- Que voulez vous dire, je ne vous suis pas ?

- Je suis persuadé du contraire, nous savons tout les deux de quoi il est question ici

- Et qu'est ce qui m'empêche de vous tuer tous et de récuperer ce qui m'appartient une fois que vos cadavres flotteront à la surface de l'eau ?

- Oh vous ne ferez pas cela parce que si vous le faites, mon commanditaire qui se trouve à Port Royal aura tot fait de se débarrasser de vous. Vous voyez ajouta t'il d'un ton douceureux, vous avez tout intérêt à ce que notre voyage se passe sans encombres

- Très bien , soit , et que voulez vous d'autre ? se décida à demander Jones

- Oh pas grand chose en vérité, nous voulons juste que vous couliez un navire et que vous vous assuriez de la mort de ses occupants…

- Ah … et quel est donc le nom de ce navire ?

- Voyons, vous le connaissez peut être il s'agit de l'Interceptor….

En entendant ce nom Jones cacha sa surprise du mieux qu'il put ,ce n'était absolument pas celui auquel il s'attendait . Il réfléchit , se pouvait il que l'homme qui lui faisait face ignore le retour du Black Pearl et de son capitaine sur l'océan ? Dans ce cas il ne l'apprendrait pas par lui , ce n'était pas dans son intérêt . Jones soupira en songeant que sa seule chance de retrouver sa liberté était entre les mains de Jack Sparrow

- J'attends… s'impatientait Mercer

- L'Interceptor oui bien sur, accordé , autre chose ? grimaça Jones

- Non ,ce sera tout… pour l'instant. Tenez vous donc prêt à recevoir vos ordres et à répondre à notre appel, ajouta Mercer en souriant désagréablement

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas l'utilité de prolonger cette conversation déclara Jones en s'empressant de tourner les talons. Vous avez entendu vous autre ? aboya t'il en direction de l'équipage ,nous avons un bateau à trouver et à couler alors en route !

Une fois que le Hollandais Volant se fut suffisement éloigné, Mercer se tourna vers ses hommes , qui livides, n'en revenaient pas d'avoir croisé la route du redoutable Hollandais Volant et d'être encore de ce monde.En sentant leur terreur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction

- Et bien reprenez vous et vite ! Notre mission est accomplie, nous rentrons à Port Royal ordonna t'il

Alors que les hommes de Mercer s'empressaient de lui obéir , Jones et son équipage cherchaient le navire que commandait à présent Barbossa.

Celui ci avait fait escale à Tortuga afin de recruter de pauvres bougres dans son équipage . Il se trouvait donc à l'auberge de la Fiancée Fidèle en train de feter son retour à la vie de pirate en descendant des pichets de son meilleur rhum lorsqu'un grand craquement se fit entendre. Ce bruit monstrueux était si inhabituel au large de la petite ile de Tortuga que l'établissement se vida de ses occupants en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tous se précipitant à l'extérieur dans l'espoir d'assister à une bonne bagarre. Hector Barbossa ne fit pas exception à la règle. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit alors lui fit lacher la pomme qu'il s'appretait à porter à sa bouche d'un air narquois. Son bateau , c'était son bateau qui était en train d'être … coulé. Coulé ? Non c'était pire que cela, il était engloutit par les flots, comme si une force l'aspirait inexorablement vers les abysses. A cet instant chacun put apercevoir un tentacule émerger et s'abattre sechement sur l'Interceptor, finissant ainsi de briser le navire. Un silence de mort , et oh combien inhabituel s'installa alors sur l'assistance. Tous se tournèrent vers Barbossa, se demandant ce que celui avait bien pu faire pour que Jones lache son redoutable Kraken sur son bateau et ce aussi près d'une terre. Hector, ne savait plus quoi dire, totalement abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, étant lui même dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. A sa connaissance, Jones n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir au point de couler expréssement son navire. Mis à part… oui bien sur ce devait être à cause de cet homme…

- Sparrow !!!! hurla t'il brisant ainsi le silence qui regnait . Tu paieras pour cela ! Je vous tuerais toi et tes amis de mes mains! Je coulerais moi même ton bateau même si je dois y laisser ma vie je te le jure !

Après quoi Barbossa s'éloigna du lieu de sa débacle à grands pas sous le regard médusé des autres . Une fois qu'il fut partit, ils s'entre regardèrent ,se demandant si Barbossa n'était pas devenu fou car enfin bon chacun savait que le capitaine Sparrow et son Black Pearl avaient eux aussi été victime du Kraken et ne faisaient donc plus partie de ce monde.

Jones se tourna d'un air satisfait vers Maccus son second.

- Je vous félicite , Mr Maccus voici un travail proprement exécuté, rappellez le Kraken et repartons loin de cette ile

Après quoi Jones se rendit dans sa cabine et se mit à jouer sur son orgue en espérant du plus profond de son âme maudite que Sparrow tiendrait sa promesse, sans quoi il ne ferait aucun doute qu'ordres ou pas ,lui tiendrait la sienne…

De retour, Mercer jetait l'ancre à Port Royal, son premier soin fut de se rendre auprès de Lord Beckett pour lui faire son rapport. Il trouva celui ci installé à sa table de travail , observant la carte du monde qui s'étendait devant lui ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il frappa puis entra dans la pièce sans attendre d'y être invité. Il sourit à Cutler Beckett alors que celui ci l'invitait d'un geste à prendre un siège.

-Vous voilà enfin de retour Mercer, désirez vous un cognac pour accompagner votre récit lui demanda il souriant

- Merci Lord Beckett, soupira d'aise Mercer.Je dois vous dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est la mission dont vous m'aviez investi à probablement été remplie

- Probablement ? souligna Beckett en hausssant le sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Vous n'en êtes pas sûr Mercer ? Et le Commodore tout c'est bien passé avec lui ?

- Le fait est que nous avons dans un premier temps rencontré l'Interceptor, qui je suis au regret de le dire nous a échappé ainsi que Norrington d'ailleurs

- Quoi !! s'étrangla presque Beckett. Mais où est il à présent ?

- Il a rejoint Turner et les autres à bord de leur navire, mais ce n'est plus un problème …

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai rencontré Jones…et je lui ai ordonné de lacher son terrible Kraken sur l'Interceptor sourit Mercer. A l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être tous morts

- Ils doivent ? Comment cela vous ne l'avez pas vu vous même ?

- Non en effet mais je suis certain que Jones a obéit à mes ordres répondit Mercer un bref instant désarçoné

- Soit, Mercer, mais pour plus de précautions je vais maintenir la garde autour de la demeure du gouverneur Swann encore quelques jours décida Beckett.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice , leurs pensées se rejoignaient parfaitement. Si d'extraordinaire Turner et sa jeune amie parvenaient à échapper à Jones ce serait pour venir se jeter tête baissée dans le piège qu'ils leur avaient tendu.

Tandis qu'ils savouraient leur victoire future, un bateau approchait inexorablement de Port Royal avec à son bord un homme qu'ils ne s'attendaient plus à rencontrer sur leur route….


	21. Torture mentale

**Chapitre 21**

Ignorant totalement les derniers événements et à vrai dire s'en moquant comme d'une guigne, James Norrington reprenait conscience après s'être saoulé à mort. Il s'éveilla lentement , soulagé d'échapper au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine. Non ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve ! L'environnement qui l'entourait était pareil aux souvenirs que lui avait laissés son sommeil d'ivrogne.Les rivières de rhum étaient toujours là intactes et semblaient impossibles à tarir…

James se mit péniblement sur ses jambes, sa tête lui tournait et il sentait des images enfouies essayer de pénétrer sa conscience… Heureusement pour lui , il était tellement abruti par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ses dernières heures que même les images de souffrances appartenant à Jones ne parvenaient plus à l'atteindre. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits, ses yeux lui brulaient encore, dernier témoignage des larmes qu'il n'avait cessé de verser depuis son arrivée dans ce lieu maudit.Si ça n'avait été cette douleur lancinante, il eut pu se croire mort tant il se sentait coupé du réel. Il avait l'impression de percevoir les choses qui l'entouraient à travers un kaléidoscope d'images troubles. Il ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre l'endroit où il se trouvait et les images que son esprit (ou son inconscient) généraient. Il leva sa main à hauteur de son visage et celle ci lui parut étrangère, comme ne faisant plus partie de lui. Il avait l'impression bizarre de ne plus être lui .

D'ailleurs qui était il au juste ? Il tenta d'ordonner sa pensée afin d'y voir un peu plus clair. Voyons il était le commodore Norrington, de Port Royal, euh était il encore Commodore ? Après mure réflexion il se souvint de sa fuite de l'Impérial, donc il n'était probablement plus qu'un hors la loi. James sourit, il progressait un peu , autour de lui les choses paraissaient moins floues même si des zones d'ombre persistaient . Second point que faisait il ici ? Euh il se souvenait confusement de s'être déshonoré et que sa seule chance de retrouver un peu d'estime de soi avait été de venir ici à la place de…A la place de qui , déjà ? Norrington sentit la panique l'envahir, il ne se rappelait plus et pourtant ce devait être important pour qu'il se sacrifie ainsi. Il respira à grand coups pour se calmer en essayant de ne pas penser aux effluves qui venaient lui chatouiller les narines. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer des heures il se souvint, Jack Sparrrow, il était ici pour sauver ce type qu'il haissait. D'un coup les souvenirs de sa vie passées lui revinrent, alors il secoua la tête et pencha machinalement sur la source afin de s'abreuver décidant que finalement l'oubli était préférable à sa réalité.

Au bout de quelques temps les images de Davy Jones commencèrent à revenir hanter son esprit, il secoua la tête violemment dans une tentative dérisoire pour les chasser.Mais petit à petit, gorgée après gorgée, insidieusement , le délire reprenait possession de lui.Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent il n'était plus seul ! Devant lui une femme venait d'apparaître , elle s'avançait lentement vers lui, ses longs cheveux blonds ondoyants au rythme de ses pas .

-Elisabeth ? C'est bien vous ? demanda t'il plein d'espoir

-Oui James c'est moi lui répondit la femme en se penchant doucement vers lui.

- Oh Elisabeth vous m'avez donc pardonné ce que je vous ai fait , babutia t'il avec émotion

- Bien sur, ce n'était pas votre faute , vous n'avez fait que suivre les ordres lui dit elle en souriant

- Oh j'ai eu si peur que vous ne me pardonniez jamais, vous savez Elisabeth je vous aime, je vous ai toujours aimée depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vue je crois bien. Bien sur je ne peux pas espérer que ce soit réciproque mais si seulement vous m'accordiez à nouveau votre amitié et votre confiance je vous promets de m'en montrer digne.

- Chut ! lui dit elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Ne parlons plus de ces moments désagréables…

Norrington se sentait absurdement heureux, il tenait Elisabeth dans ses bras et celle ci lui offrait à boire comme à un enfant. Il observait, fasciné, le moindre des mouvements de la jeune femme sans s'étonner une seconde de sa présence en ce lieu. Il était une fois de plus sous le charme de la femme à cause de qui il avait tout perdu…

Il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent des heures ainsi enlacés, elle, lui donnant à boire et lui ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle. Au bout d'un moment , il s'enhardit jusqu'à se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, et contre toute attente elle ne se déroba pas à son étreinte. James posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et recula brusquement . Elle était froide, même plus que cela ,glaciale comme si elle était morte. Mu par la terreur il s'écarta d'Elisabeth, et ce faisant constata avec stupeur que le visage de la femme qu'il enlaçait n'était celui d'Elisabeth. Cette femme était brune, grande avec de hautes pommettes et des yeux d'un vert plus limpide que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu….

- Qui…qui êtes vous ? lui demanda t'il au comble de la terreur

- Voyons tu me connais, Je suis Ellen

- Ellen ? Non je croyais que vous étiez Elisabeth

- Voyons Edward ne soit pas ridicule , je suis Ellen ta femme, lui répondit elle en riant.

En entendant cela Norrington se sentit devenir completement fou en effet ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ? Et pourquoi l'appellait elle Edward, ce n'était pas son prénom

- Je m'appelle James souligna t'il d'une voix hésitante.

- Mais non tu es Edward et moi je suis ta femme Ellen

- Ellen comment ? demanda Norrington qui voulait être plus sur de lui, en effet si des zones d'ombres persistaient dans sa mémoire parasitée par les souvenirs de Jones, il était bien sur qu'il s'appelait Norrington et n'avait jamais été marié !

- Ellen Norrington, mon amour, ta femme, allez prépare toi John va t'emmener

- John répéta James de plus en plus abasourdi par cette vie qui lui paraissait à la fois si étrangère et si familière

- Ton frère, mon chéri, tu sais tu dois prendre la mer aujourd'hui… lui rappella t'elle un rien d'agacement dans la voix

Norrington réfléchit intensément, oui il se rappellait de quelque chose comme cela, Ellen , John, George,autant de prénoms qui affleuraient à sa mémoire sans qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette vie. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui demander encore de s'expliquer et se trouva face à Elisabeth. Il fit un bond en arrière en la voyant, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux.Elle le regardait avec horreur

- Elisabeth ? C'est bien vous? lui demanda t'il voulant la prendre dans ses bras

- Oui commodore, cracha t'elle . Qui voulez vous donc que ce soit ?

- Je ne sais pas , je ne comprends plus,je deviens fou

- Oh taisez vous donc je suis venu vous dire de cesser de penser à moi, je ne vous aime pas, au contraire je vous déteste

- Mais Elisabeth … intervint James qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui l'entourait

- Vous avez compris ! Laissez moi en paix dit elle avant de s'en aller à toute allure

James laissa retomber sa main dans le vide, il n'y avait personne ,absolument personne avec lui. Tout cela était un rêve…pourtant il sentait encore le désespoir l'envahir. Reprenant un peu d'alcool pour tenter de retrouver la raison, il s'agenouilla ensuite et hurla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait le tirer de cet endroit.

-ELISABETH !!!

Puis comme il n'avait pas de réponse un autre prénom s'imposa à lui. Le nom d'une femme qui l'avait quitté pour un autre comme l'avait fait Elisabeth. Mais était ce bien lui qu'elle avait quitté ? Peu importe, il en ressentait la douleur cuisante et c'est celle ci que le conduit à répéter son prénom comme une litanie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse…

A bord du Hollandais Volant, Davy Jones eut un sursaut de surprise en entendant son prisonnier hurler le prénom d'Ellen. Il étouffa un sourire, pas le moins du monde inquiet, il se dit juste que la coincidence était amusante que la femme de son captif porte justement le même prénom que celle qui l'avait, lui , conduit ici.Trouvant la chose décidement ironiquement amusante, il se promit d'aller rendre visite à son curieux pensionnaire… un peu plus tard.


	22. Elisabeth commet une erreur

**Chapitre 22**

Le soleil déclinait lentement lorsque le Black Pearl approcha des cotes bordant Port Royal. Jack donna l'ordre à son équipage de se faufiler à l'abri dans une crique qu'il connaissait afin de bénéficier pleinement de l'effet de surprise sur Beckett.

Regardant la ville de Port Royal qui se découvrait sous ses yeux , Jack ne put retenir un soupir, bientôt tout serait terminé, une fois le cœur de Jones récupéré, il repartirait sur les mers à la recherche du Hollandais Volant. Jones récupérerait son cœur, Will son père et repartirait avec Elisabeth. Quand à lui , jamais plus il ne s'approchera de cette ville, jamais il ne reviendra à Port Royal. Jack secoua la tête, non plus jamais il se le jure. Il n'entendit pas Tia qui s'approchait silencieusement comme à son habitude

- Ca va Jack ? lui demanda t'elle doucement

- Evidemment !

- Tu en es bien sûr ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées….

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? lui rétorqua t'il avec hargne

- Jack, je veux juste t'aider… Tu avais l'air si perdu

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je n'ai besoin de personne. Du reste, je songeais à un plan pour s'emparer du cœur,ton intuition n'est plus ce qu'elle était ma chère lui répondit il ironiquement

- Comme tu voudras, Jack mais un jour viendra où tu regretteras peut être ton attitude présente lui répondit énigmatiquement Tia

Pour toute réponse Jack haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, voilà une autre personne dont il serait bien content d'être débarrassé tiens ! Du coin de l'œil il vit Will s'approcher avec Elisabeth et se dit que décidement le Pearl était de plus en plus mal fréquenté. Reprenant un gorgée de rhum, il leur fit face en souriant

- Que voulez vous mes amis ?

- Jack as tu un plan pour ce soir ? lui demanda Will

- Un plan ! Oui bien sur, on pénètre chez Beckett, on vole le cœur et l'on s'en va . Rapide ,simple efficace , tout ce que j'aime

- Je dois aller rassurer mon père intervint Elisabeth

- Hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux répliqua vivement Jack . Votre père saura que vous êtes en vie lorsque Beckett s'apercevra que nous avons volé le cœur pas avant !

- Mais , c'est impossible ! Il est malade je dois me rendre à son chevet ! s'emporta Elisabeth. Will... dit quelque chose

- Elisabeth… je suis désolé, je sais ce que ça représente pour toi mais je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'écouter Jack répondit Will

- Ah ! Vous voyez ! triompha Jack

- Ne t'inquiète pas Elisabeth, je trouverais un moyen d'aller rassurer ton père lui promit Will

- Comment cela ? s'écria Elisabeth .Il est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller seuls. Je viens avec vous !

- Certainement pas trancha rapidement Jack . Malgré vos …indéniables qualités de combattante, je préfère vous savoir à l'abri sur le Pearl, Will et Gibbs seront suffisants pour m'aider dans cette entreprise ajouta t'il avec un léger sourire

- Je vous l'ai dit je ne vous laisse pas y aller sans moi se buta Elisabeth

- Ecoutez, trésor ce n'est pas une mission pour vous. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'autre là -dit il en désignant Will-passe son temps à assurer votre sécurité

- Je suis capable de veiller sur moi !

- Will, mon ami , explique à ta fiancée que ce que nous allons faire n'est pas un jeu pour petite fille en mal de sensations fortes . Si elle ne comprend pas enferme la ou fais en ce que tu veux . Après rejoins nous dans ma cabine.lui dit Jack en se détournant et en s'inclinant vers Tia pour l'inviter à le précéder

Elisabeth, le suivait du regard suffoquée par la grossiereté et le mépris dont il avait fait montre.Will la prit par la taille et s'approcha doucement d'elle

- Ma chérie, même si c'est dur à accepter Jack à raison, si tu viens je ne serais pas tranquille

- Je ne suis pas une gamine Will, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne sans cesse

- Je sais cela …mais je préfèrerais tout de même que tu restes ici. Pour moi ajouta t'il avec sourire . Je te jure que je préviendrais ton père que tu vas bien

- Très bien, Will, je ne partirais pas avec vous…pour toi capitula t'elle

- C'est mieux comme ça je t'assure. Bon je vais rejoindre Jack et Tia tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour prendre un peu de repos lui dit Will

Il l'embrassa tendrement

- Je te promets d'être prudent ma chérie

Après cela Will, s'éloigna à grands pas vers la cabine de Jack laissant Elisabeth ruminer sur le pont

A l'entrée de Will , Jack et Tia levèrent vivement la tête . Jack lui sourit en le voyant seul

- Alors tu l'as enfermée à double tour ?

- Ce n'est pas drole Jack, je trouve que tu es allé un peu fort , non ?

- Bah, il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne sourit Jack

- Bon où en êtes vous ? demanda Will ne souhaitant pas provoquer une dispute avec Jack

Pendant que Will , Jack et Tia échaffaudaient leur plan d'action, la nuit tombait doucement sur Port Royal

Gibbs, qui attendait sur le pont le signal du départ ne vit pas une silhouette se glisser jusqu'aux chaloupes et en mettre une à la mer avant de s'éloigner en silence…

Elisabeth, débarqua à Port Royal dans le silence le plus complet. Rabattant son tricorne le plus possible sur son visage pour éviter d'être reconnue, elle s'enfonça dans la nuit vers la maison de son père. En effet elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ce dernier souffrir plus longtemps à cause d'elle et avait décidé d'aller le rassurer. Elle espérait de toute manière être de retour à bord avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition

Elle arriva devant sa demeure dont toutes les lumières étaient éteintes hormis celle de la fenêtre de la chambre de son père. Elle s'approcha de la porte arrière dont elle savait que les domestiques la laissaient souvent ouverte. Le penne joua avec facilité , elle soupira de soulagement cela allait être plus facile que prévu! Elle s'engagea silencieusement dans le grand escalier,qu'elle gravit facilement tant elle connaissait ses moindres aspérités. Arrivée devant la chambre de son père, sans rencontrer ame qui vive ce dont elle ne pensa pas à s'étonner, elle colla son oreille à la porte pour vérifier que ce dernier était seul. Une fois sure de son fait, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. Dos à la porte, un homme était assis à la table de travail du gouverneur. Elisabeth, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, s'adressa doucement à lui

- Père…je suis là

Elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi en découvrant le visage de l'homme qui lui fit alors face. Ce n'était pas son père ! C'était Mercer !Elle recula , affolée vers la porte

- Emparez vous d'elle! ordonna Mercer

Elisabeth se retrouva alors encerclée par un bataillon de soldats, qui l'attrapèrent fermement.Se voyant prise, elle tenta le tout pour le tout

- Allons, ne me reconnaissez vous pas ? Je suis la fille du gouverneur. Je suis venue voir mon père qui est paraît il malade. Lachez moi immédiatement ordonna t'elle d'un ton hautain

Mercer se rapprocha d'elle , souriant de son aplomb.

- Nous vous avons bien reconnue Mlle Swann. Mais vous êtes surtout une fugitive sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt aussi il nous est impossible d'accéder à votre requête

- Faites appeler mon père le gouverneur, nous verrons bien ce qu'il en dit rétorqua t'elle

- Oh, Mlle Swann cela va nous être impossible répondit Mercer en secouant la tête avec une intense expression de regret

- Que voulez vous dire ? s'angoissa la jeune femme

- Je veux dire, que votre père nous a quitté, il y a quelques semaines, terrassé par la nouvelle de votre mort se délecta Mercer

- NON gémit Elisabeth en commençant à s'affaisser sur le sol

- J'ai bien peur que si pourtant, lui repondit Mercer en souriant.-Il se tourna ensuite vers les gardes.- Jetez moi cela en prison , je pense que Lord Beckett souhaitera la voir plus tard..

Tandis qu'Elisabeth se laissait emmener sans opposer la moindre résistance, Mercer s'en allait rapporter à Beckett le résultat fructueux de leur discrète surveillance…


	23. Jack change ses plans

**Chapitre 23**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque Jack, Will et Tia sortirent de la cabine du capitaine. Leur plan était maintenant parfaitement au point, la seule chose qu'il restait à faire était de le mettre en pratique. Jack se tourna vers Will pour lui demander s'il était prêt.

- Un instant Jack, j'aimerais juste aller voir Elisabeth avant de partir pour la rassurer

- Oui, mais dépèche toi on a pas toute la nuit je te rappelle, précisa Jack un rien d'agacement dans la voix.

Will s'éloigna à grands pas et Jack se retrouva une fois de plus en tête à tête avec Tia.Celle ci le dévisageait , un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Avant que Jack ait eu le temps de l'interroger sur la signification de ce dernier, Will arrivait sur le pont. Il se tourna vers lui

- Alors prêt ? Dis donc, tu es rapide toi , lui dit il en souriant moqueusement

- Elisabeth n'était pas dans sa cabine , lui rétorqua Will

A ces mots le sourire de Jack s'effaça brutalement

- Dans ce cas où est elle? GIBBS !cria t'il

- A vos ordres mon capitaine!

- Vous avez vu la fiancée de Turner ?

- Oh non ça fait un moment

- Mais où est elle ?s'affolait Will

- Il manque peut être une chaloupe suggéra Tia l'air de rien

- Exact ,confirma Gibbs après s'être empressé de vérifier

- Je croyais que l'avais enfermée ! s'énerva Jack en direction de Will

- Mais enfin Jack, je ne pouvais pas faire ça voyons !Elisabeth ne me l'aurait pas pardonné

- Elisabeth ne me l'aurais pas pardonné singea Jack. C'est bien beau tout cela mais le fait est que tu ignores completement où se trouve ta donzelle !

- Sans doute est elle allée rendre visite à son père déclara Will. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui

- Bien soupira Jack, changeons donc nos projets. On passe chez le gouverneur en premier et pour le reste on applique le plan. Tia je compte sur toi pour rester ici. Gibbs avec nous !

- Bonne chance leur cria Tia,vous en aurez besoin ajouta t'elle plus bas

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée une chaloupe s'éloigna silencieusement du Black Pearl . Les trois hommes débarquèrent d'un pas décidé et s'enfonçèrent dans les rues de la ville vers la demeure du gouverneur Swann. Soudain ,Jack fit signe à ses compagnons de se cacher, des gardes progressaient bruyemment dans leur direction. Ils tendirent l'oreille pour savoir ce qui les passionnait à ce point

- Vous vous rendez compte, elle était en haillons ! Il paraît qu'elle ignorait la mort de son père

- Parrish m'a raconté que quand elle l'a su ,elle a failli s'évanouir et qu'elle a vite perdu ses grands airs

- C'est quand même dommage que le gouverneur Swann ait eu une fille pareille. Il paraît qu'il est mort de chagrin parce qu'il croyait qu'elle était morte avec ce pirate miteux

Will et Jack s'entre regardèrent . Will fit un pas vers les hommes, les poings serrés mais un regard de Jack le dissuada de continuer. Ils reculèrent dans la ruelle pour être hors de portée des soldats. Will tourna vers Jack un visage ravagé par l'inquiétude

- Ils ont Elisabeth… Jack il faut aller la délivrer

- Du calme petit,ne nous jetons pas tête baissée dans ce qui est peut être un piège

- Mais Jack…elle est en danger.Il faut aller la chercher tout de suite

- On va y aller , mais pas sans un plan. Apparement ils me croient toujours mort …refléchit à voix haute Jack en grimaçant en pensant au soldat qui l'avait qualifié de pirate miteux

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que celà change

- Ca change tout mon ami… Ils te croient seul…donc ils ne t'attendent qu'à un seul endroit … tu me suis ?

- Oui mais que veux tu faire ?

- Bien notre plan c'était de trouver et voler le cœur en gros ?

- Je sais, Jack s'agaça Will

- Nous allons donc changer cela … dit Jack d'un air énigmatique

- Tu as une idée ?

- Oui mais nous devons retourner sur le Pearl, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Tia !

- Jack… le temps presse

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Nous faire capturer n'aidera pas Elisabeth à s'évader

- J'suis d'accord intervint Gibbs

- Bien l'affaire est entendue ! déclara Jack avec satisfaction. Tu me fais confiance Will ?

- Est ce que j'ai le choix ? soupira ce dernier

- Bien sur ! Tu peux aussi te faire capturer !

- Non je te suis mais je te jure que si quelque chose arrive à Elisabeth par ta faute je te tuerais

- Oh j'ai peur !! railla Jack

Les trois hommes reprirent donc le chemin du Black Pearl. Une fois à bord, Tia les dévisagea d'un air ironique

- Déjà de retour ? Où est Elisabeth ?

- En prison jeta Jack en essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude. Tia ma belle tu te rappelles de ta fameuse potion ?

- Laquelle, Jack ? s'amusa Tia

- Tu sais celle que je t'avais empruntée pour Nassau … dit il en baissant la voix

- Empruntée ??? Je dirais plutot volée ! rétorqua Tia avec indignation

- Alors tu vois ce dont je veux parler ! répondit il en balayant la correction d'un geste de la main.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe Jack ? demanda Will intrigué par l'échange que personne ne semblait comprendre hormis Tia et Jack

- Pas maintenant Will. Tia combien de temps te faut il pour en fabriquer ?

- Une heure tout au plus mais j'ai besoin d'ingrédients

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle ! Dis à Gibbs ce dont tu as besoin. Mais surtout dépêches toi et fais en pour deux !

- Je sais Jack, je vais aller aussi rapidement que possible

Une fois que Tia se fut éloignée en compagnie de Gibbs . Will se tourna vers Jack en quête d'explications

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec cette potion et quel est le rapport avec Nassau ?

- William, t'as t'on déjà raconté comment il y a quelques années j'ai mis à sac le port de Nassau sans tirer un seul coup de feu ?

- Ah parce que cette histoire est vraie ! s'étonna Will

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça s'offusqua Jack. Bon tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait ?

- Si tu penses que ça peut sauver Elisabeth…répondit Will avec un air de doute

- Donc j'avais emprunté une potion à Tia …

-Elle dit que tu l'as volée ne put s'empécher de relever Will

-Peu importe… Je me trouvais à Nassau dans une situation délicate, cerné de toutes parts lorsque j'eu l'idée de prendre cette potion…

- Et ????

- Et là apparement mon apparence s'est …modifiée ce qui m'a permis de m'échapper sans oublier le généreux profit que j'ai retiré de l'histoire !

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Mon ami … Je te jure que ce que je t'ai raconté est la plus exacte des vérités affirma Jack

- Admettons dit Will avec une moue dubitative. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'as tu utilisée qu'une seule fois ?

- Parce qu'elle ne fonctionne qu'une seule fois ,jeta Tia qui passait,très affairée ,Gibbs sur les talons

En entendant Tia confirmer cette histoire rocambolesque , Will ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, il se tourna vers Jack .

-D'accord Jack, je te crois . Quel est ton plan ?

- Mon plan … dit Jack avec un sourire rusé. Voilà : nous allons ou plutot Gibbs va faire sauter l'armurerie comme prévu au départ , pendant ce temps tu prends la moitié de la potion, tu pénètres dans la prison tu trouves ta donzelle et tu lui fais avaler l'autre moitié de la potion, ensuite vous sortez de là et vous retournez sur le Pearl. Mais attention ,l'effet de la potion est limité dans le temps il faudra faire très vite pour être suffisament loin des soldats lorsque le charme se dissipera.

- Je comprends ,Jack mais et toi ?

-Moi, je vais profiter de la confusion causée par l'explosion des réserves de poudre pour récupérer le cœur de notre ami le poulpe

- Mais Jack tu ne sais même pas où il est !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Beckett et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances, j'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où il peut avoir caché le cœur. De plus ,dois je te rappeller que l'effet de surprise sera en ma faveur ? ajouta Jack avec un sourire carnassier

Avant que Will n'ai trouvé une nouvelle objection , Tia arriva ,tenant deux fioles à la main. Elle les tendit à Will mais c'est à Jack qu'elle s'adressa

- Tu lui as expliqué ?

- Oui ma belle. Alors Will tu es prêt ?

- Oui je le suis . Allons y

- N'oublie pas Will tu n'auras que peu de temps , l'effet de la potion ne sera que de cinq minutes tout au plus lui précisa Tia en lui caressant la joue.

- Il le sait coupa Jack, allons y dans trois heures à peine il fera jour et là nous ne pourrons plus agir ! Une dernière chose ,on applique le code,au lever du soleil le Black Pearl lève l'ancre quoiqu'il arrive. Gibbs je compte sur toi pour rentrer sitot ta mission accomplie lui dit Jack en posant sa main sur son épaule

Les trois hommes s'enfonçèrent dans la nuit ,pressés de remplir leur mission. Tia, restée à bord du Pearl les regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres….


	24. Tortures

**Chapitre 24**

Au moment où Will, consterné ,découvrait la disparition d'Elisabeth ,celle ci entourée par deux gardes était emmenée sans ménagement dans le bureau de Lord Beckett. Ils la poussèrent dans la pièce, la faisant trébucher. Voyant cela Beckett ne put retenir un sourire cruel. Il fit signe aux gardes de sortir , ne gardant auprès de lui que Mercer.

Il demanda à ce dernier de leur servir un verre et s'approcha d'Elisabeth qui était à terre. Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire

- Puis je vous aider ?

- Je préfère me débrouiller seule plutot que d'accepter quelque chose de vous ! répondit Elisabeth avec morgue en se relevant avec peine

- Quel caractère ! sourit Beckett. Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre arrogance. Asseyez vous donc

-Je resterais debout Lord Beckett déclara la jeune femme insistant ironiquement sur le titre de Beckett

- Ce n 'était pas une suggestion , c'était un ordre, lui répondit ce dernier en faisant un signe en direction de Mercer qui s'empressa de la forcer à s'asseoir

- Pour qui vous prenez vous donc ? Oubliez vous quelle est ma position ici ?

- Et bien ,en vérité ma chère quelle est elle ?

- Mon père… commença Elisabeth avant de s'arrêter les yeux pleins de larmes

- Ah oui ! Le défunt gouverneur … c'est vrai c'était votre père s'amusa Beckett tandis que Mercer savourait son verre en souriant

- Je… continua Elisabeth d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion

- Oui , Melle Swann, votre père donc comme vous le savez à présent nous a tragiquement quitté il y a peu.Le pauvre ajouta Beckett en secouant la tête. J'étais présent le jour où le Commodore Norrington lui a annoncé votre mort

-Vous êtes ignoble lacha Elisabeth refusant de se laisser aller à son chagrin devant ces hommes

- Oh venant de vous je prends cela comme un compliment. Après tout n'est ce pas vous la responsable de la mort de ce bon gouverneur ? déclara Beckett en souriant

- Non c'est faux dit Elisabeth en secouant la tête incrédule

- Bien sur que si . Comme je vous le disais, j'ai vu le visage de votre père lorsque j'ai obligé le Commodore Norrington a lui révéler votre sort. Le pauvre homme, je ne sais pas s'il a été plus affecté par votre mort ou par le fait que vous ayez sciemment préféré la compagnie d'un pirate notoire à celle de votre père…

- Vous mentez déclara Elisabeth dont la voix tremblait un peu

- Car enfin, c'est cela le fond du problème n'est ce pas ? reprit Beckett se délectant de l'instant. Ca l'a toujours été du reste.

- Mais de quoi parlez vous donc ! s'exclama t'elle essayant de toutes ses forces de dévier la conversation sans se douter qu'en agissant ainsi elle jouait parfaitement le jeu de son interlocuteur

- Elle me demande de quoi je parle ,Mercer ! sourit Beckett . Voyons Mlle Swann je parle de la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas mariée avec Turner, la raison qui vous a poussée a quitté Port Royal comme une fugitive….

- Mais enfin vous le savez très bien c'est vous le responsable ! Vous qui avez interrompu notre mariage ! La raison c'est vous et votre cruauté ! s'exclama Elisabeth

- Tssss vous mentez et vous le savez fort bien. Vous rappelez vous de notre dernière entrevue ? Celle à l'occasion de laquelle nous avions passé notre …marché

- Je ne vois pas le rapport déclara Elisabeth

-Non ? Vous souvenez vous des lettres de marque que vous m'avez volées. A qui les avez vous remises finalement ? lui demanda t'il avec un sourire.Vous deviez les remettre à votre fiancé je crois…L'avez vous fait ?

- Euh …je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne répondit Elisabeth embarrassée

- Oh , laissez moi deviner. Vous les avez données à Sparrow n'est ce pas !

- Comment le savez vous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Elisabeth

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… ria Beckett. J'étais sur qu'en fait vous entreteniez une relation avec ce pirate. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai dit à votre père

- Comment osez vous ! Ce que vous dites est écoeurant ! Il n'y a rien entre Jack et moi répliqua vivement Elisabeth. Je suis sure que mon père n'a pas pu croire une chose pareille !

- Ecoeurant vraiment ? demanda Beckett en haussant le sourcil. Vous êtes bien pressée de l'affirmer…

Malgré elle , Elisabeth ne put empécher l'apparition d' une vive rougeur sur son visage. Elle venait de repenser à l'unique baiser qu'elle avait donné à Jack et elle était forcée d'admettre pour elle même que ce n'était pas si rebutant que cela. Mercer et Beckett la contemplaient d'un air ironique

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons ,finalement, lui dit Beckett. Votre père aussi l'avait compris.Vous ne pouvez imaginer le calvaire que furent ses derniers instants, sans cesse à vous imaginer en train de vous déshonorer avec un misérable comme Sparrow. Le pauvre homme a acceuilli la mort avec reconnaissance

- Vous êtes un monstre ! s'écria Elisabeth. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que le mot honneur signifie !

- Oh parce que vos amis le savaient sans doute !

- Jack est plus un homme d'honneur que vous ne le serez jamais ! s'écria t'elle avec fougue

Beckett, la gifla sèchement .

- Ne me comparez plus jamais à cet homme! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi en parlez vous toujours au présent , il est mort tout comme votre père!

Elisabeth, a demi assomée par le choc ne détrompa pas Beckett. Elle leva insolement son visage vers son bourreau

- Et vous, ne levez plus jamais la main sur moi

- Sinon quoi ? lui demanda moqueusement Beckett. Que me ferez vous Mlle Swann ? Vous appellerez votre père? Votre fiancé ? Votre précieux Jack ? Ils sont tous morts ou le seront bientôt dans le cas de Turner. Vous êtes seule ! Mais rassurez vous vous les rejoindrez vite…

- Que voulez vous dire ? Qu'est il arrivé à Will ?s'inquiéta Elisabeth, lisant la folie dans les yeux de son vis à vis

- Vous commencez à avoir peur… vous avez raison. Vous serez pendue demain matin comme pirate

- Vous êtes fou vous ne pouvez pas faire ça s'affola Elisabeth

- Mercer, venez maintenir Mlle je vous prie, j'ai peur qu'elle ne trouve pas la suite des évenements très plaisante…

Mercer se leva avec un sourire pervers et vint ceinturer Elisabeth qui commençait à être tout bonnement terrifiée, tandis que Beckett se penchait sur la cheminée.

- Lachez moi ! Que voulez vous faire ?

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque Beckett se retourna et qu'elle vit ce qu'il tenait. Il lui fit un grand sourire

- Voyons Melle , je vais vous appliquer le chatiment réservé à ces pirates que vous aimez tant. Je vais vous aposer leur marque avant de vous pendre. Mercer, débarrassez le bras de Mlle de ce morceau de tissu je vous prie

Mercer saisit la manche de la jeune femme et la déchira. Elisabeth se débattait comme un beau diable mais en pure perte.Beckett approcha le morceau de fer en forme de P brulant de son bras et l'appliqua violemment. Elisabeth hurla lorsqu'elle sentit la brulure sur sa peau puis elle s'évanouit sous l'intensité de la douleur

Beckett se tourna en souriant vers Mercer

- Je l'aurais cru plus résistante plaisanta t'il

- Oh , son hurlement était tout de même plaisant

- Oui , certes concéda Beckett. Gardes venez nous débarrassez de cela cria il

Les gardes firent leur entrée dans le bureau de Beckett et ouvrirent des yeux éffarés en voyant la jeune femme tombée à même le sol

- Et bien qu'attendez vous ? Ramenez la dans sa cellule s'impatienta Beckett. Et enfermez la bien ! Même si je doute qu'elle soit en état de se rendre où que ce soit

Une fois que les gardes eurent emmené Elisabeth , Beckett et Mercer s'accordèrent un nouveau verre avant d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité sans savoir que ce dernier serait de courte durée!


	25. Sauvetage

**Chapitre 25**

Les trois hommes débarquèrent silencieusement à Port Royal pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Jack se tourna vers son second

- N'oublie pas Gibbs, tu ne joues pas les héros, tu mets le feu à l'armurerie puis tu retournes sur le Pearl

- Je sais Jack , ne t'inquiètes pas et une fois à bord du Pearl, je profiterais de la confusion générale pour le faire entrer dans le port, pour que vous puissiez remonter à bord plus facilement compléta Gibbs

- Et surtout quoi qu'il arrive tu appliques le code…

Sur cette dernière recommandation les trois hommes se séparèrent en silence, chacun allant remplir sa mission.Jack, arriva devant le bureau de Beckett dans lequel une faible lumière brillait encore, très bien dans ce cas il attendrait qu'elle s'éteigne. Il ne resta pas inactif pour autant, Jack se mit à mémoriser soigneusement ce qui l'entourait… l'expérience lui avait appris que parfois la réussite d'une entreprise se jouait sur des petits détails comme celui ci.

Gibbs, le bonnet enfonçé profondément sur sa tête, avançait prudemment dans les rues.Il savait qu'une grande partie de leur plan reposait sur ses épaules. En effet c'est à lui qu'incombait la tache de détourner l'attention de la garde pour que Will puisse sauver sa fiancée et que Jack vole le cœur. Gibbs se sentait profondément fier de la confiance que Jack avait placée en lui en lui attribuant cette mission délicate et il souhaitait plus que tout montrer qu'il la méritait ! Arrivant devant l'armurerie, Gibbs prit une grande inspiration, c'était le moment de faire ses preuves ! Il observa quelques instants les gardes qui bavardaient devant la porte, ceux ci lui tournaient le dos. Il s'approcha à pas de loup des deux gardes et les assoma d'un coup sec et rapide. Ceci fait, il put se glisser à l'intérieur de l'armurerie, sans perdre de temps il se dirigea vers les tonneaux de poudre et en ouvrit un d'un geste rendu précis par l'habitude. Il se mit à s'éloigner en renversant de la poudre sur son passage , priant pour ne pas être découvert. La chance devait être de son coté car il réussit à sortir sans rencontrer d'autres gardes que les deux qu'il avait assomés à son arrivée. Une fois qu'il jugea la trainée de poudre suffisement longue, Gibbs l'alluma puis se mit à courir vers le port. Quelques instants plus tard une énorme déflagration retenti lui signifiant le succès de sa mission, Gibbs s'en retourna vers la chaloupe d'un pas rapide mais sans courir, veillant bien à ne pas se faire remarquer des gardes qui se précipitaient vers les réserves. Il reprit alors sans encombre le chemin du Pearl sur lequel il remonta , pour le faire entrer discrètement dans le port encore plongé dans les ténèbres.

En entendant l'explosion Jack Sparrow sourit pour lui même

- Bien joué Mr Gibbs murmura t'il

A cet instant, il vit la lumière du bureau de Beckett être soufflée brutalement et quelques instants plus tard ce dernier sortit du batiment . Jack, commença alors l'ascencion jusqu'à la fenètre de Beckett, jusqu'à présent tout marchait comme sur des roulettes….

Will, sursauta sous l'effet de la puissance de la détonation, le moment était arrivé ! Il se tenait devant la prison ,sa main serrant les deux précieuses fioles que Tia Dalma lui avait remises. Il en ouvrit une dont il avala le contenu et sans attendre pénétra dans le batiment, priant pour que Jack ne lui ait pas menti. Will ne savait pas quelle apparence il pouvait avoir à présent mais le fait est que dans la confusion totale, personne ne parut faire attention à lui . Il chemina rapidement jusqu'aux cellules , souhaitant plus que tout trouver celle d'Elisabeth au plus vite. Soudain il stoppa net devant une des geoles, il venait d'apercevoir une forme inanimée à l'intérieur de celle ci. Will sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant qu'il s'agissait bien d'Elisabeth. Avec l'energie du désespoir il chercha autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de levier . Il avait participé à la construction de ses mêmes prisons et connaissait donc leur point faible.Quelques instants lui suffirent pour forcer l'ouverture de la cellule. Il se jeta à l'intérieur et fut effaré par le manque de réactivité d'Elisabeth , qui recroquevillée dans un coin, gémissait faiblement, le visage tuméfié. En effet, les gardes qui l'avaient ramenée dans sa cellule , voyant la marque qui ornait à présent son bras lui avaient réservé ce qu'ils qualifiaient ironiquement de traitement de faveur. Voyant que la jeune femme était inconsciente, ils l'avaient frappée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et demande grâce. C'était les sequelles de ce traitement que découvrait à présent Will.

- Elisabeth, mon amour, mais que t'ont ils fait murmura Will dont le cœur s'emplissait de haine envers ceux qui avaient été capables de faire preuve d'une telle cruauté

Reconnaissant sa voix, Elisabeth leva des yeux fatigués vers l'homme qui lui parlait mais ne reconnut pas son visage. Elle ferma alors ses paupières de lassitude, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose, que l'aube se lève enfin et mette fin à son calvaire. Elle sentit que l'homme essayait de lui glisser quelque chose entre les lèvres

- Elisabeth, je vais te sortir de là, bois cela ,vite lui dit Will d'un ton pressant

N'ayant plus la force de lutter, elle entrouvit les lèvres et laissa le liquide pénétrer dans sa gorge. L'homme lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux

- C'est bien , mon amour, tu vas devoir te lever maintenant, il faut qu'on parte d'ici au plus vite, le temps nous est compté. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider

Comme dans un rêve Elisabeth obéit à cette voix qui ressemblait tant à celle de Will, celui ci glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à progresser hors de la prison . Ce faisant, ils croisèrent plusieurs soldats ce qui à chaque fois donnaient des sueurs froides à Will qui craignait de voir l'effet de la potion se dissiper à tout instant

Heureusement ils réussirent à s'éloigner de la prison avant que l'effet du sort ne s'arrête. Will, voyant qu'Elisabeth avait du mal à avancer seule la prit dans ses bras et se mit à l'emporter vers le Black Pearl qui se balançait mollement au bout de la jetée.

Arrivé devant celui ci Will appella doucement ses occupants

- Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, aidez moi Elisabeth est inconsciente…

Grace à leurs efforts conjoints Elisabeth fut hissée sans trop de mal sur le pont du Pearl. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent son visage couvert d'ecchymoses même les aguerris Pintel et Ragetti ne purent retenir une grimace de dégout. Tia, s'approcha rapidement , les écartant d'un geste brusque. Elle examina Elisabeth toujours inconsciente pendant que Will la regardait faire avec angoisse

- Hum c'est pas joli mais c'est moins grave que ça en l'air, du moins pour son visage qui guérira sans peine. En revanche elle est très fiévreuse c'est sans doute du à ceci dit Tia en désignant le bras droit d'Elisabeth où le tissus et la chair se confondaient. Ceci m'inquiète je l'avoue…

- Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? demanda Will avec horreur en constatant que le bras d'Elisabeth semblait brulé par endroits

- Ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? s'écria Tia révulsée par une telle cruauté. Ils l'ont marquée , voilà ce qu'ils lui ont fait et ils n'ont pas fait dans la dentelle croyez moi . La dernière fois que j'ai du soigner une brulure pareille c'était il y a très longtemps…

- Marquée comment ça marquée ? demanda Will qui se refusait à comprendre

- Ils ont gravé le symbole de l'appartenance à la piraterie sur elle , un P l'éclaircit Gibbs en secouant la tête.

- Mais …pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont cruels . trancha Tia, Bien on a plus urgent , je vous signale. Portez la dans sa cabine que je vois ce que je peux faire.

Will souleva Elisabeth et l'allongea sur son lit, le cœur serré, la jeune femme était brulante de fièvre. Tia s'approcha doucement d'elle, et se tourna vers Will

- Trouve moi de l'eau fraiche pour que je puisse nettoyer ses blessures .Oh et puis du linge propre aussi , regarde dans la cabine de Jack s'il n'y a pas une robe qui traine dans un coin…lui ordonna Tia

- Jack…n'a pas de robe dans sa cabine… dit avec difficulté Elisabeth en essayant de sourire

- Quoi ? Qu'a t'elle dit ? interrogea Will

- Rien d'important elle délire , la fièvre sans doute.répondit Tia malgré tout intriguée par la réflexion d'Elisabeth . L'essentiel c'est qu'elle nous entend apparemment . j'avais peur qu'elle reste prostrée…Allez Will, dépêches toi un peu , dit Tia en le chassant de la pièce

Une fois Will sorti,Tia se pencha sur Elisabeth,et lui parla doucement pour la rassurer et la calmer. Ce faisant elle observait d'un air inquiet les nombreuses blessures dont était couverte la jeune femme. Se sera juste murmura t'elle pour elle même.


	26. Un vieil ennemi

_Bonjour à tous , tout d'abord merci pour vous reviews ça fait plaisir !!_

_Pour ceux qui suivaient l'histoire sur fanfic fr je vous informe que la situation est revenue à la normale...donc vous pouvez à nouveau me lire là bas. _

_En ce qui concerne l'histoire nous en sommes un peu près à la moitié donc accrochez vous ! (merci au passage à Haziel pour ses encouragements) _

_Vala en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours bonne lecture ... et laissez moi vos reviews_

**Chapitre 26**

De son coté Jack Sparrow atterrissait d'un bond souple dans le bureau de Beckett. Il regarda autour de lui et constata avec amusement que l'homme n'avait pas changé.Bien sur le bureau était plus grand et plus richement décoré qu'autrefois à Londres, néanmoins mille et un petits détails permettaient à Jack d'être sûr de se trouver au bon endroit. Il contempla ,effaré, la carte du monde que Beckett avait fait réaliser. Décidément l'homme était resté l'ambitieux qu'il avait si bien connu, prêt à tout pour faire partie des grands de ce monde.

Chassant les souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'assiéger, Jack se mit en devoir de réfléchir à la cachette la plus probable pour le cœur de Jones. Il remarqua au passage la présence d'une carafe de cognac qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire.Il se mit au travail et commença à fouiller méthodiquement le bureau de Beckett Un fois ce travail effectué sans le moindre succès, il se tourna vers la carte qui dominait le mur. Souriant ironiquement, Jack s'approcha de la portion qui représentait Port Royal et la sonda sans succès, sans se départir de son sourire, il s'interressa alors à celle qui figurait l'Angleterre. Un déclic se fit entendre et un compartiment s'ouvrit. Plongeant la main à l'intérieur Jack trouva ce qu'il cherchait: le cœur de Jones ! Il secoua la tête , non décidément il n'avait pas changé ! A cet instant il entendit des pas pressés s'engouffrer dans l'escalier. Jack pesta intérieurement , c'était trop tot, il n'était pas sur que Will ait eu le temps de sortir Elisabeth de prison et de la ramener saine et sauve à bord du Pearl. Jack rangea le cœur à l'abri sur lui puis se retira dans l'ombre décidé à gagner du temps pour permettre à Will d'assurer sa mission.

Cutler Beckett entra seul dans la pièce comme Jack l'avait espéré. Il se dirigea furieux vers le cognac dont il se servit une large rasade. Ensuite, son verre à la main, il s'approcha de sa cachette pour s'assurer que le cœur était toujours à sa place. Il fit jouer le mécanisme, glissa sa main dans l'interstice et rien ! Beckett en lacha son verre de surprise , celui ci se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

- C'est impossible !déclara t'il à voix haute

- Tu cherches quelque chose l'ami ? lui demanda Jack d'un ton sarcastique en sortant de l'ombre

En entendant cette voix qui lui semblait venir d'outre tombe Beckett sursauta violemment avant de se reprendre. Il se retourna lentement

- Jack Sparrow….

- Lui même !

- Je te croyais mort Sparrow

- Et bien tu t'es trompé Beckett

- C'est Lord Beckett à présent corrigea machinalement l'homme

- Oh je vois cela . Dans ce cas c'est le Capitaine Jack Sparrow en ce qui me concerne se moqua Jack

- Capitaine oui je n'en ai jamais douté dit Beckett avec un sourire

- Tu permets ? demanda Jack se dirigeant vers le cognac et s'en servant un plein verre. Je te sers ? proposa 'il dans un élan qui leur était si familier à tout deux, il y a si longtemps de cela…

- Pourquoi pas … accepta Beckett curieux de voir jusqu'où son vieil ennemi était prêt à aller

- Alors, quoi de neuf depuis le temps ? Je vois que tu as réussi au delà de toutes mes prévisions reprit Jack

- Oh c'est trop d'honneur ! Dis moi Jack par quel miracle es tu encore en vie ?

- Voyons tu sais bien que je suis le meilleur tout simplement fanfaronna Jack

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi arrogant, Jack. Il avisa alors la marque sur l'avant bras de ce dernier. Ah tu portes toujours la marque que je t'ai laissée à notre dernière rencontre . Dis moi Jack, ce n'est pas trop douloureux lui demanda t'il avec un sourire pervers

- Absolument pas , si tu veux tout savoir et puis la cause la valait… Elle était si délicieuse quel dommage qu'elle ait connu une fin si tragique répondit Jack d'un ton provocateur

L'effet qu'il escomptait ne se fit pas attendre. Le regard de Beckett se chargea de haine et il du faire un violent effort sur lui même pour se controler. Beckett regarda cet homme qui avait été son ami et qui était responsable de la mort de la seule femme qui ait eu de l'importance à ses yeux, sa sœur Margaret. En un éclair Beckett revit le passé défiler sous ses yeux. Sa sœur, si heureuse, lui si confiant ,ravi qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec son meilleur ami. Puis la catastrophe, sa sœur déshonorée, enceinte , abandonnée qui choisit la mort comme solution à son dilemme. Lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité il avait cru devenir fou. Quelques temps après la mort de sa sœur, il avait trouvé une lettre où elle expliquait les raisons de son geste. Il s'était senti trahi, doublement par sa sœur et par son ami. A l'époque il venait d'entrer à la Compagnie des Indes et avait plein de rêves et d'espoir pour lui et sa sœur, Jack quant à lui était un marin prometteur. Ce soir là après avoir lu la confession de Margaret, Beckett avait donné rendez vous à Jack, ils avaient passés la soirée à boire ensemble comme à l'accoutumée, jusqu'au moment où jugeant que Jack avait eu sa dose, Beckett avait attrapé le tison brulant et l'avait marqué du sceau de la piraterie lui fermant ainsi à jamais les portes d'une carrière honnête.Une bagarre épique s'était ensuivie , mais Jack s'était enfuit , acceptant pleinement son nouveau statut de pirate malgré le fait qu'en vérité il n'était pour rien dans le déshonneur de la sœur de son ami. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui l'avait poussée à l'accuser lui sans doute était elle jalouse de l'affection que lui portait son frère. Il avait essayé de se justifier mais sans succès, Cutler avait toujours refusé de croire en son innnocence et avait ruiné la vie qui s'offrait à lui . Ce jour là une partie de Jack était morte avec ses ambitions ,il avait réalisé que se comporter avec honneur ne lui avait rien apporté et s'était donc lancé avec entrain dans une vie de hors la loi espérant que celle ci s'avererait plus satisfaisante, ce qui avait d'ailleurs été le cas. Quand à Beckett depuis cette histoire il n'était vivant que grâce à son ambition dévorante et la haine de l'homme qui lui faisait face.Beckett sourit, s'il ne s'était pas trompé il tenait enfin l'occasion de se venger.

- Pas douloureux , vraiment ? Je me demandais… parce que mes oreilles résonnent encore des cris poussés par la dernière personne à qui j'ai infligé ce traitement…lui dit il calmement

A sa grande satisfaction, la main de Jack se mit à trembler très très légérement. Il ne s'était pas trompé !

- De quoi parles tu donc ? demanda Jack se forçant à dissimuler son inquiétude

- Voyons Jack, tu sais surement qu'une certaine jeune dame se trouve actuellement dans mes cachots …

- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler s'obligea à dire calmement Jack tout en réfléchissant affolé. Non ce n'était pas possible même Beckett ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose pareille à une jeune femme qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait, de plus il ignorait jusqu'à présent qu'il était en vie donc il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela pour se venger . Non décidément, l'homme qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais été capable d'une telle cruauté, se rassura t'il

- Vraiment ? demanda Beckett en haussant le sourcil et en imaginant sans peine toutes les pensées qui agitaient son vis à vis. Dans ce cas , ça ne te feras rien d'apprendre que dans quelques heures Elisabeth Swann se balancera au bout d'un corde, pendue pour piraterie

- Absolument rien déclara Jack avec un naturel déconcertant sûr à présent que Beckett ne pouvait avoir fait ce qu'il avançait.

- Tu es vraiment sans cœur , Sparrow, c'est pourquoi je vais débarrasser cette terre de ta présence sur le champ cria Beckett en se jetant sur Jack l'épée à la main

Celui ci qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi brutale, s'écarta de justesse. Il se saisit de sa propre arme et regarda Beckett avec défi

- Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours été meilleur que toi à ce petit jeu Beckett

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! dit Beckett en se jettant avec ardeur dans le combat

Jack déglutit, il avait du mal à suivre le rythme des attaques de son adversaire, il tenta de le déconcentrer

- Pas mal… tu t'es un peu amélioré dis moi mais c'est encore assez insuffisant, le provoqua t'il

Pour toute réponse , Beckett le força à reculer, Jack trébucha et il fut désarmé et à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire

- Dommage dit il

Beckett à bout de souffle posa la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de Jack. Il lui sourit.

- C'est bon l'ami tu as gagné maintenant laisses moi partir… plaisanta Jack en cherchant une solution

- J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie dit Beckett en se préparant à frapper

A cet instant ,un soldat affolé fit irruption dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, détournant momentanement l'attention de Beckett en lui annonçant la disparition d'Elisabeth. Jack n'hésita pas une seconde, il tendit la main vers le manteau de la cheminée où reposait négligement le tison dont Beckett s'était servi plus tot dans la soirée. Jack s'empara du morceau de métal brulant et ,vif comme l'éclair, le lança sur le visage de Beckett. Celui ci hurla sous l'effet de la douleur et relacha son épée. Jack courut en direction de la fenêtre sur laquelle il monta il se tourna vers Beckett qui se tenait le visage en hurlant et les soldats médusés

- Messieurs souvenez de ce jour comme de celui où vous avez failli….

- TUEZ CET HOMME rugit Beckett

- …le capitaine Jack Sparrow

Jack se jeta ensuite sans hésiter dans le vide en espérant que la charrette qu'il avait remarquée un peu avant se trouvait toujours à cet endroit. Il retomba dans la paille moelleuse en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Voyant le soleil se lever et entendant les soldats dévaler les escaliers, Jack se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers la jetée. Il arriva vers le Pearl, talonné de près par ses poursuivants, Jack eut juste le temps de sauter pour attraper l'ancre de son navire dont l'équipage appliquait le code ainsi qu'il l'avait ordonné.

De son bureau Beckett, défiguré, vit la fuite de son ennemi juré.

- Tu me le paieras Sparrow ! Toi et tes amis vous mourrez tous de ma main, c'est une promesse lui cria t'il


	27. Jones s'offre une détente

**Chapitre 27**

Profitant d'un moment de liberté Davy Jones se décida enfin à aller rendre une petite visite à son nouveau pensionnaire ,sûr que le spectacle de sa souffrance lui permettrait durant un bref moment d'oublier ses soucis actuels. Il donna ses ordres à Maccus puis se mit en route pour son Purgatoire.

La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant fut une forme indistincte recroquevillée sur le sol. Jones grimaça un sourire en le voyant, décidément cet homme n'avait aucune résistance ! Il s'assit et bourra sa pipe, il avait tout le temps du monde et n'était pas pressé de voir l'homme se réveiller.

Norrington, reprit vaguement conscience peu de temps après l'arrivée de Jones. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul involontaire lorsqu'il découvrit Jones assit en face de lui. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, sous l'œil goguenard de l'autre qui l'observait en silence.Norrington, mu par un reste de dignité essaya tant bien que mal de se relever.Après de nombreux efforts infructueux il y parvint. Jones ,qui n'avait cessé de l'observer prit alors la parole

- Alors vous êtes satisfait de votre séjour parmi nous ? lui demanda t'il moqueur

- L'accueil manque de chaleur répondit Norrington sur le même ton, en essayant de chasser les voix qui se bousculaient dans sa tête

- Et pourquoi devrait il en être autrement ?

- Oui , bien sur, répliqua acide le Commodore. Bien et puis je connaître le motif de votre visite, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr

- Je suis venu car j'aimerais connaître les raisons qui vous ont poussées à prendre la place de Sparrow

- En quoi cela vous concerne t'il ? Que je l'ai fait devrait vous suffir, répondit Norrington tenaillé par la soif

- Mettons cela sur le compte de la curiosité… Allez y servez vous, vous mourrez d'envie de vous abreuvez lui dit Jones avec un rictus malfaisant

- Ca ira répondit Norrington dans un sursaut de fierté malgré les voix qui menaçaient de l'envahir d'un instant à l'autre . Et encore une fois mes raisons pour sauver ce pirate ne vous concernent pas

- Très bien dans ce cas je vous laisse en votre propre compagnie …. Déclara Jones qui savait très bien que dès qu'il serait parti l'homme s'écroulerait à nouveau.

- NON ! cria Norrington en tremblant de peur d'être seul à nouveau. Il en était arrivé à un tel point que toute diversion aux voix et aux images qui existaient dans sa tête était la bienvenue.

- Je vous en prie… restez ajouta t'il à contre cœur

- Vous répondrez à mes questions ? enfonça Jones en souriant de sa victoire sur la fierté de l'homme

- Oui , tout ce que voudrez promit Norrington terrifié par la solitude qui le guettait

- Très bien , alors pourquoi vous êtes vous sacrifié pour sauver un homme que vous haissez ?

James réfléchit un instant à la question que le monstre assis en face de lui venait de lui poser. En fait il avait beaucoup de difficultés à ordonner ses idées et ne se rappellait plus au juste de ce qui l'avait motivé vraiment . En face Jones, s'impatientait.

- Alors , j'attends….

- Eh bien à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. J'étais sur ce navire avec les autres qui cherchaient tous à récupérer ce pirate commença James avec un pincement au cœur en repensant à la détresse d' Elisabeth

Jones sentit sa peine, et s'en réjouit, il avait posé la bonne question,celle qui alourdit le cœur, tout en offrant un répit à l'homme avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans la folie. Oh il n'avait pas fait ça par pure bonté d'ame au contraire, Jones savait juste qu'une fois que l'homme aurait totalement basculé il serait trop tard pour lui . Il vivrait alors totalement dans un monde chimérique où il serait imperméable à la tristesse et au chagrin; tandis que dans la situation présente, à la frontière entre raison et folie, la souffrance était décuplée. Chaque jour Jones sentait le désespoir de l'homme qui se voyait glisser inexorablement, chaque jour il se délectait des hurlements poussés par l'homme durant ses moments de veille. Jones sentait aussi son désir presque charnel de se saouler pour oublier, auquel il succombait d'ailleurs invariablement. Il se délecta par anticipation de ce qui allait suivre et des blessures que ça allait réveiller chez son "invité" et l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un geste de la tête.

- Et moi, j'étais là, et puis James les yeux baissés, avec une envie de plus en plus grande de boire

- Elle ? releva Jones sachant par expérience que c'était en vérité là qu'il y avait le plus de souffrance

- Elisabeth… Elle est venue me voir, elle était si …furieuse . Elle m'a dit qu'elle me méprisait, que je n'étais pas un homme d'honneur et qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais la mort de Sparrow et la maladie de son père, continua James des sanglots dans la voix

- Et alors, qu'avez vous donc fait ? s'amusa Jones qui le savait très bien

- Je ne savais plus comment faire pour .. regagner son respect,pour qu'elle me voit à nouveau comme un être humain continua Norrington, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs. En fait j'avais perdu l'espoir d'y parvenir malgré ce que me disait cette femme

- De quelle femme parlez vous ? demanda Jones intrigué et voulant savoir si cette autre femme était cette Ellen que son prisonnier appellait parfois dans ses délires

- La sorcière… l'amie de Sparrow …. Tia Dalma finit James dans un souffle

- Tia Dalma ,répéta Jones, apprenant ainsi le nom de celle qui l'avait rendu tel qu'il était à présent

- Elle a dit qu'un moment viendrait où j'aurais l'occasion de racheter mes actes aux yeux d'Elisabeth, et que je saurais reconnaitre cet instant. Lorsque je vous ai vu et que vous avez exigé une âme en échange de celle de Sparrow, j'ai su que c'était ce dont elle voulait parler

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes sacrifié parce que cette Tia vous a dit de le faire répéta Jones incrédule. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide ne put il s'empécher d'ajouter

- Stupide oui ! confirma Norrington dans un rire amer. Depuis, je vous assure que j'ai eu le temps de le regretter ,mais ça vous le savez n'est ce pas ? ajouta t'il plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'un bleu surnaturel de son vis à vis

En croisant le regard de Norrington pour la première fois, Jones eut une désagréable inpression de malaise, de déjà vu. Non décidément ce prisonnier n'était pas ordinaire il se dégageait de lui une force morale incroyable comme Jones l'avait perçu à leur première rencontre mais pourtant l'homme avait commencé à basculer dans la folie en un temps record. Jones ne pouvait se cacher qu'il était intrigué, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec celui là ? Pourquoi était il aussi différent des autres, et la sorcière ,pourquoi tenait elle tellement à ce qu'il vienne dans son Purgatoire ?  
Au moment où Jones cherchait par quelle question commmencer ;un appel retentit dans sa tête, signe que Maccus et les autres avaient fini la besogne qu'il leur avait confiée et qu'il y avait probablement des âmes terrifiées par la mort qui attendaient qu'il vienne les cueillir. Il se leva à regret, se promettant de revenir avant que l'homme soit tout à fait fou

- Bien j'ai des choses à faire, je vous laisse seul lui dit il en souriant en voyant la terreur envahir le visage de son prisonnier.

Sans attendre de réponse, Jones repartit vers son navire.Norrington encore sous le choc de son entrevue avec son geolier se pencha vers le rhum pour étancher enfin sa soif dévorante .A cet instant les voix et les images qui l'avaient laissé en paix tant qu'il n'était plus seul revinrent le harceler. Et doucement, tout doucement Norrington replongea dans le délire à la grande satisfaction de Jones qui sourit lorsque retentirent ses premiers hurlements


	28. Une mauvaise surprise pour Jack

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voilà donc la suite de mon histoire, donc je vous informe qu'elle comptera 50 chapitres et un épilogue (cette fois c'est définitif) **

**J'espère que vos continuerez à avoir la patience de la suivre ... N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce que vous aimez ou pas...**

**Merci à vous tous de suivre cette histoire, et un grand grand merci à Haziel pour ses reviews et ses encouragements**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 28**

Bien loin de se douter du calvaire qu'endurait l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour lui , Jack Sparrow hurlait ses ordres à son équipage . Il avait en effet réussi à rejoindre in extrémis le Pearl et ils essayaient à présent d'échapper à la marine royale qui les talonnaient de près. Heureusement pour eux , le Pearl avait le vent pour lui et il réussit à semer ses poursuivants tandis que Beckett s'étouffait de rage en souffrant le martyr en raison de la blessure que Jack lui avait infligée.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que le Pearl était hors de portée des canons ennemis, Jack se tourna d'un air satisfait vers son équipage et sortit le cœur de Jones de sa cachette avec un sourire épanoui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les mines sombres de ceux qui l'entouraient et le désordre qui règnait dans sa cabine

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi faites vous cette tête d'enterrement ,et ma cabine qui vous a autorisé à la fouiller ?

- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé intervint Tia qui sortait doucement de la cabine d'Elisabeth

En effet, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour la jeune femme dans l'état actuel des choses ,elle avait laissé cette dernière sous la garde attentionnée de Will qui était tenaillé par l'angoisse

- Toi ? Et puis je savoir pour quelle raison ?

- Jack, j'avais besoin de linge propre pour Elisabeth , j'ai demandé à Will de trouver une robe ….

- Il n'y a pas de robe dans ma cabine déclara Jack

Tia sourit malgré elle en reconnaissant les mots utilisés par Elisabeth plus tot

- Et bien tu te trompais, il y avait bel et bien une robe dans ta cabine

- Ah ! Si tu le dis…Où est Will ?

- Jack, il faut que je te dise quelque chose commença Tia en l'entrainant à l'écart

Voyant la mine sérieuse affichée par sa vieille amie , Jack sentit que la nouvelle n'allait pas lui plaire et il la suivit sans discuter

- Je t'écoute Tia, que se passe t'il ? Will a été blessé ? demanda t'il sans aucune logique

- Non Jack …. Ce n'est pas Will c'est Elisabeth. Beckett lui a fait … quelque chose

- Que lui a t'il fait ? demanda Jack d'une voix tremblante en repensant à ce que Cutler lui avait dit plus tot

- Jack, il lui a fait la même chose qu'à toi…mais d'une manière s'interrompit Tia qui hésitait à continuer tant l'expression du visage de Jack l'effrayait

- Continue Tia … lui dit il de plus en plus menaçant

- Il ne s'est pas contenté de la marquer, il l'a fait avec une brutalité que je n'avais pas vue depuis… toi . Et ce n'est pas tout ils l'ont aussi… battue continuait Tia que l'absence de réaction de Jack commençait à inquiéter. J'ai peur que le combat soit difficile à mener pour elle

- Je le tuerais pour ça lacha Jack comme une évidence

Tia recula sous la violence de la haine que contenait la remarque de Jack. Elle savait par expérience que celui ci n'était pas du genre à s'adonner à la cruauté. En fait la dernière personne que Jack avait menaçé de la sorte était Barbossa et même elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait ses raisons. Mais Beckett…. Même après qu'il ait ruiné sa vie en le marquant, Jack n'avait pas cherché à se venger et ce uniquement en souvenir de leur amitié passée.Tia le dévisagea intensément et vit que Jack était sérieux. Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas vif

- Que fais tu Jack ? lui demanda t'elle sentant la confusion qui habitait son ami

- Je dois la voir , je dois lui dire.. commença Jack avant de s'interrompre ne sachant pas comment terminer sa phrase

- Tu ne feras rien du tout. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi maintenant Jack . Elle a besoin de soins et de plus dois je te rappeller que son fiancé est auprès d'elle ? lui asséna durement Tia

A la mention de Will, Jack devint plus sombre encore. Il se tourna vers Tia.

- Alors je ne peux rien faire ?

- Rien à part donner l'ordre à ton équipage de me ramener chez moi . J'ai là bas des herbes qui me permettront de venir à bout de la fièvre

- Accordé, fais ce que tu veux lui dit Jack en se dirigeant vers sa cabine. Gibbs veillez à ce que Tia ait tout ce dont elle a besoin et ne me dérangez pas

- Jack… le rappella Tia. Si quelque chose te pèse, tu devrais peut être en parler… tenta t'elle

- Il n'y a rien , je te l'ai déjà dit s'énerva Jack en claquant la porte de sa cabine derrière lui

Tia poussa un gros soupir , si Jack continuait ainsi il le regretterait , elle le savait… Ne pouvant plus rien faire pour lui , elle le laissa noyer son chagrin et retourna auprès d'Elisabeth. Will se leva d'un bond à son entrée. Devant son visage dévoré par l'angoisse, Tia s'affola.

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Rien , elle ne dit rien et la fièvre ne cesse de monter lui répondit Will des sanglots dans la voix

- William, écoute tu dois aller te reposer tu n'es pas en état de t'occuper d'elle. Te voir ainsi lui fait plus de mal que de bien

- Non , je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, je ne peux pas la laisser seule dit Will en secouant la tête

- Elle ne sera pas seule , je resterais auprès d'elle. Je te le promets William, il ne lui arrivera rien ajouta Tia d'une voix persuasive. Les heures qui arrivent vont être difficiles pour elle, pour vous tous et le meilleur service que tu puisses lui rendre c'est de prendre du repos. Elle aura besoin de toi plus tard et alors tu ne pourras pas l'aider si tu t'épuises à la veiller

- Mais… commença Will tandis que Tia le poussait doucement vers la sortie

- Ai confiance en moi William lui dit Tia en le regardant avec tendresse

Vaincu par la fatigue et la persuasion, Will finit par sortir . Cherchant un réconfort, il atterrit devant la porte de la cabine de Jack dans laquelle il pénetra avec hésitation

- Jack … commença t'il perdu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il venait chercher auprès de cet homme

- Tu n'es pas au chevet de ta donzelle ? interrogea Jack d'un ton apre sans se retourner. Que viens tu chercher auprès de moi , j'ai donné l'ordre à l'équipage de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour conduire Tia chez elle, ne me fais pas regretter ma décision

- Jack… je pensais que tu voudrais avoir des nouvelles d'Elisabeth commença Will refusant de se laisser décourager par la rebuffade

- Son état n'est pas mon problème c'est le tien et le sien répondit Jack . Au fait j'ai récupéré le cœur de Jones lui dit il en désignant d'un geste le sac qu'il avait posé sur un coin de sa table de travail

- Le cœur…. Oui bien sur il n'y a que cela qui t'interresse asséna Will. Tu te moques bien des autres du moment que tu as ce que tu désires toi. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'Elisabeth a du endurer !

A ces mots Jack se leva d'un geste vif et se tourna vers Will, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard . En le voyant s'approcher ainsi, Will ne put s'empêcher de reculer malgré tout son courage.Jack s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de lui , remontant la manche de sa chemise, découvrant ainsi son bras et P boursoufflé qui s'y trouvait

- Vraiment ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas savoir ce que ta dulcinée a du subir ? lui dit il d'un ton inquiétant et reprenant une gorgée de rhum

- Jack … je suis désolé balbutia Will. J'avais oublié que toi aussi tu…

- Je sais ce que Beckett lui a fait et la manière dont il s'y est pris aussi continua Jack regardant Will dans les yeux sans soucier une seconde de son interruption. Et crois moi je regrette qu'Elisabeth ait du subir un tel traitement

- Jack… jamais je n'ai pensé que. Enfin je veux dire , je ne voulais pas t'offenser s'excusa Will

Jack se radoucit , il se rassit et d'un geste invita Will a en faire de même . Il prit une grande gorgée de rhum puis offrit la bouteille à Will qui refusa d'un geste

- Non Jack, je te remercie , je tiens à garder les idées claires pour être là si Elisabeth a besoin de moi. De plus j'ai aussi une autre mission à présent dit Will d'un ton dur

- Ah et laquelle mon garçon ? lui demanda Jack légèrement railleur

- Tuer Lord Beckett et venger Elisabeth ! déclara Will en se levant et en sortant de la cabine d'un pas décidé ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre la réponse de Jack

- Dans ce cas, Will il faudra attendre ton tour murmura t'il

Une fois sorti, Will suivit le conseil de Tia en allant se reposer un peu tandis que Jack continuait de vider méthodiquement la bouteille de rhum .

Tia ,quand à elle continuait sa veille attentive auprès d'Elisabeth dont la température commençait à baisser lentement . Elle observa le bras de la jeune femme d'un air satisfait ,l'onguent dont elle l'avait recouvert permettrait à la chair de cicatriser au mieux. En vérité ce n'était pas tant les blessures physiques de la jeune femme qui l'inquiétaient mais plutot la fièvre qui s'était emparée d'elle.Soudain Elisabeth commença à s'agiter et à parler

- Will ? demanda t'elle d'un ton angoissé. Je suis désolée …je ne voulais pas … te mentir

- Chut, l'apaisa doucement Tia en lui épongeant le front. Calmez vous, Will va bien il se repose actuellement et il est très inquiet pour vous. Il a compris que vous deviez essayer de voir votre père , il ne vous en veut pas, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Le compas… Jack ,continuait Elisabeth sans paraître avoir entendu les mots de Tia.

- Jack va bien lui aussi, ne vous en faites pas tout le monde est là ,occupez vous de guérir

- Il ne fonctionne pas … Jack

- Chut répéta Tia se félicitant d'avoir envoyé Will se reposer. Tenez , buvez cela ça vous fera du bien en attendant mieux, lui dit elle

- Mon père… sanglota Elisabeth en buvant la potion qui la fit retomber dans un profond sommeil

Les trois jours du voyage jusqu'au bayou où résidait Tia se déroulèrent ainsi, les états de veille d'Elisabeth étant soigneusement controlés par Tia qui arguait du fait que la jeune femme avait besoin de repos pour se remettre. Will passait tout son temps auprès de sa fiancée, ne la quittant que pour aller dormir et encore il fallait chaque jour que Tia le pousse à le faire ! Jack ne sortait pas de sa cabine mis à part pour aller renouveler sa bouteille de rhum . Mais chaque fois il rencontrait comme par hasard Tia à qui il demandait invariablement des nouvelles de l'état d'Elisabeth. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à la cabane de Tia , Elisabeth bien qu'encore fiévreuse et affaiblie parvint à faire quelques pas appuyée sur l'épaule de Will qui ne la quittait pas . Une fois arrivés chez Tia celle ci installa Elisabeth et lui prépara un remède dont elle avait le secret, plongeant la jeune femme dans un sommeil très profond

qui inquiéta Will.

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, cet état est nécessaire pour que remède fonctionne, à son réveil elle ira mieux vous verrez

- Mais dans combien de temps se réveillera t'elle ? demanda Will

- Ca dépend d'elle dit Tia en secouant la tête mais la mort de son père et les événements qui ont suivis lui ont causé un rude choc donc il faudra être patient

Ainsi pour Will, dévoré par l'angoisse une longue attente commença dans un silence que personne n'osait ou ne voulait briser.


	29. Tia négocie

**Chapitre 29**

Elisabeth ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle se sentait faible et encore engourdie, de plus son corps lui faisait mal , particulièrement son bras. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant pas exactement où elle se trouvait . Will lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Ma chérie, ça va ? lui demanda t'il

- Will… où suis je ? Que s'est t'il passé ? demanda t'elle en essayant de se redresser

- Nous sommes chez Tia, tu as été très malade mais c'est fini à présent

Tentant de se souvenir, Elisabeth porta une main à son front, ce faisant, la douleur lancinante causée par sa blessure au bras se réveilla . Elle regarda celui ci , horrifiée, se rappelant enfin ce qui lui était arrivé

- Beckett, c'est Beckett il m'a fait ça disant que j'étais un pirate et que mon père était mort à cause de moi dit Elisabeth en se mettant à sangloter

- Ma chérie, tu ne dois pas le croire, Beckett a dit ça uniquement pour te faire souffrir. Je connaissais ton père et tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort j'en suis sûr lui dit Will que la détresse d'Elisabeth bouleversait

- Il a raison intervint Tia. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à votre père. C'est le destin qui en a décidé ainsi. Je sais cela vous paraît cruel mais votre père n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous morfondiez pour cela

- Mais… commença Elisabeth

- Vous devez vivre , pour votre père et pour vous… trancha Tia

- Nous vengerons ton père et Beckett paiera pour ce qu'il nous a fait . Je te le promets assura Will

Elisabeth ferma les yeux de lassitude, cela ne finira donc jamais ? Elle savait au fond d'elle que même si Tia avait raison sur son père elle avait causé indirectement sa mort. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, elle vit l'inquiétude qui brillait dans le regard de Will, elle lui sourit pour le rassurer .Will, lui prit doucement la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres tandis que Tia rassurée s'éclipsait, laissant le deux amoureux se retrouver

Dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce ,Tia croisa le regard anxieux de Jack. Elle le regarda avec ironie

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose peut être ?lui demanda t'elle tout en sachant pertinement ce qu'il voulait

- Pas du tout ma belle … lui répondit il , retenant la question qui lui brulait les lèvres

- Oh Jack… Viendra un jour où tu regretteras ton attitude , tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir ainsi. Que feras tu alors ? Accepteras tu de reconnaître tes désirs ou alors les rejetteras tu en les perdant à jamais …. lui dit Tia d'un ton mystérieux

- Ca ma belle c'est à toi de me le dire… puisque tu as l'air d'en savoir si long, éclaire moi sur ce désir qui me taraude selon toi la provoqua Jack

Avant que Tia n'ait eu le temps de répondre , Will sortit de la chambre serrant Elisabeth contre lui .Tia ,apercevant la brève lueur qui vint illuminer le regard de Jack lorsqu'il vit Elisabeth ,secoua la tête d'un air navré. Jack se reprit aussitôt et s'adressa à Elisabeth

- Alors trésor, vous avez fait une belle peur au jeune Will … Reconnaissez que vous auriez du nous écouter au lieu de n'en faire qu'à votre tête lui dit il en souriant

- Jack… je suis désolée, c'est vrai j'aurais du vous écoutez et je vous remercie d'être venu m'aider lui répondit Elisabeth qui n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui

- Oh vous n'avez pas à me remercier , je n'y suis pour rien , c'est Will qui a insisté pour que l'on vous aide. Bien à présent que Mlle se sent mieux nous pourrions peut être songer à retrouver Jones pour que chacun d'entre nous retrouve ses activités normales , non ? suggéra Jack sans laisser le temps à Elisabeth de lui répondre

- Oui, Jack ne t'inquiètes pas tu seras bientôt débarrassé de nous et nous de toi lui répondit Will agacé par l'égoisme du pirate

- Bien nous sommes d'accord dans ce cas. Alors ma belle dis nous comment peut on trouver face de poulpe ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers Tia

Celle ci prit son temps avant de répondre, savourant l'instant

- Voyons Jack ! A l'aide du compas que tu m'as dérobé bien sûr ! Après tout ce que tu désires le plus au monde est de retrouver Jones pour lui rendre son cœur n'est ce pas ?

- Le compas… dit Jack d'un air embarrassé. Mais je ne pense pas être la personne qui désire le plus retrouver Jones continua t'il en souriant . William… appela t'il en lui donnant l'objet, je pense que tu es le plus apte à le retrouver

Will prit le compas des mains de Jack, à ses côtés il sentit Elisabeth se raidir en apercevant le compas. Tout le monde retint son souffle alors qu'il l'ouvrait ce qui le rendit passablement nerveux. L'aiguille se mit à osciller légèrement puis très vite indiqua un cap que Will s'empressa de transmettre à Jack. Sans attendre, celui ci se tourna vers son équipage et leur intima l'ordre de se mettre en route après un bref geste d'adieu vers Tia. Will se tourna vers celle qui avait si bien veillé sur Elisabeth et la remercia avec effusion avant de partir rejoindre Jack. Elisabeth se tourna lentement vers Tia

- Merci à vous , je sais que vous êtes pour beaucoup dans ma guérison lui dit elle un peu triste

- Vous savez Elisabeth, même s'il n'est pas venu vous voir , il a demandé de vos nouvelles chaque jour . Ne vous laissez pas abuser par les apparences lui dit à voix basse Tia

- Je ne comprends pas de qui vous voulez parler répondit Elisabeth en rougissant et en s'empressant de rejoindre Will qui était déjà sorti sans laisser le temps à Tia de lui répondre

Tia , les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant , elle voyait encore beaucoup de chagrin et d'épreuves pour ceux là …Voulant en savoir plus , elle commença à disposer des bougies tout autour de la pièce puis ingurgita une décoction d'herbes spéciales. Ceci fait , elle était prête à entrer en transe et à invoquer celui qu'elle servait depuis toujours, l'antique dieu aztèque le plus puissant : Tezcatlipoca, le cruel

Divinité sans doute la plus puissante du panthéon aztèque, Tezcatlipoca était aussi appellé le seigneur du Miroir Fumant car il était en possession d'un miroir lui permettant de lire l'avenir mais aussi le cœur des hommes.Il était également doté d'une nature capricieuse changeant à son gré l'avenir des hommes et répendant la misère et la mort aussi bien que la bonne fortune. Voilà donc celui que servait Tia Dalma depuis des siècles en secret, celui qui lui avait accordé l'immortalité mais aussi la préscience et la maitrise des sortilèges.Bien sur il ne lui avait pas donné ce pouvoir immense sans une contrepartie… ainsi depuis des siècles Tia remplissait les missions que lui confiait son dieu.

Tia reçu enfin un réponse à son invocation, elle sentit la présence de Tezcatlipoca tout autour d'elle ,elle prit une grande inspiration se préparant à l'affrontement qui était inévitable.

- Que veux tu Tia ? Comment oses tu me déranger ? gronda la voix du dieu

- Je viens parce que j'ai une faveur à te demander lui dit elle avec aplomb

- Encore ? Dois je te rappeller que selon notre accord tu ne peux interférer dans mes décisions qu'une fois tout les cent ans et que la dernière fois que tu l'as fait c'était il y a douze ans à peine !

- Je sais déclara humblement Tia mais cette fois c'est différent… ce jeune homme a le cœur pur et mérite un autre destin

- Pour qui te prends tu Tia Dalma ? Dois je te rappeller que tu n'es rien sans les pouvoirs que je t'ai donné

- Non … mais je ressens quelque chose de très fort .

- De très fort vraiment ? Voyons voir, la dernière fois que j'ai entendu cela c'était il y a un peu plus d'une decennie , tu m'as supplié de détourner ce jeune pirate de son destin en disant qu'il était "différent"

- Et il l'était ! s'insurgea Tia, dois je te rappeller qu'il a rendu la liberté à de nombreuses personnes ?

- Et il est responsable de la mort de beaucoup d'autres . Non en vérité tu m'as supplié d'épargner cet homme et de l'empêcher d'être victime de la malédiction que j'avais lancé sur l'or que nous a volé Cortez. Et je l'ai fait, modifiant ainsi non seulement son destin mais aussi celui d'autres personnes…

- Que veux tu dire par là ? osa demander Tia qui connaissait le cruauté du dieu

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as modifié le destin de celui pour lequel tu intercèdes en ce moment même. A cause de toi son père lui a envoyé une pièce maudite , attirant ainsi mon courroux sur lui .

- Mais… il est innocent de cela , il ne pouvait pas savoir tenta Tia

- Tant pis pour lui , comme tu l'as dit toute sa vie sera guidée par un destin plus fort que lui c'est son lot. Et toi tu dois faire en sorte que son destin s'accomplisse

- Non, je t'en prie ne me force pas à faire ça, ce garçon a déjà tant souffert. Permets moi juste de ne pas provoquer les événements et de le laisser, de les laisser choisir leur destin sans intervenir. Je t'en prie accorde moi cette faveur

- Ce garçon compte beaucoup pour toi ,Tia , plus que l'autre observa Tezcatlipoca. Soit tu m'as toujours bien servi aussi vais je accepter ta requête en les laissant faire leurs propres choix , mais toi en retour tu devras aussi accepter que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme tu le souhaites . Lorsque le garçon viendra te voir pour t'exposer ta requête tu devras respecter son choix

- S'il vient … et s'il me le demande dans ce cas je le ferais mais ne me demande pas d'intervenir dans son destin à présent. Laisse lui une chance

- Très bien mais n'oublie pas que le destin d'Edward n'a pas changé, lui ,et qu'un jour ou l'autre un sacrifice devra être fait

- Je le sais tout comme je sais qu'il sera difficile à ce garçon de lutter contre le destin qui est en marche mais j'ai confiance en lui , je sais qu'il est différent j'ai lu dans son cœur

- Très bien Tia Dalma nous verrons donc quels choix ils feront et qui de nous deux a tort. Laissons faire les hommes sans intervenir...

Sur ces paroles, le dieu déserta la pièce de sa présence et Tia poussa un soupir de soulagement . Certes elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle désirait mais elle avait réussi à faire en sorte que la maitrise des événements revienne aux personnes concernées. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour eux Tia s'assit et se mit à attendre.

**Le dieu Tezcatlipoca existe réellement dans la mythologie aztèque, et c'est parait il un des plus puissants. Comme tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que Tia est une sorcière, j'ai choisi de l'assortir à un dieu (je lis les spoilers pour le 3 mais je ne m'en sers pas dans ma fic). C'est un dieu aztèque parce que je trouvais que ça faisait raccord avec le premier film. Voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise**

**A bientot !!**


	30. Les ennemis de Jack

**Chapitre 30**

A Port Royal , Beckett se remettait lui aussi doucement de ses blessures. Il regarda une fois de plus son visage dans le miroir en grimaçant à la vue de la large cicatrice qui barrait à présent ce dernier. Malgré les soins attentifs dont il avait fait l'objet il devait bien reconnaître qu'il porterait toute sa vie la marque que Sparrow lui avait infligée. Et pour couronner le tout ce maudit pirate avait réussi à s'enfuir en emportant le cœur de Jones avec lui ! Décidément c'était inacceptable ! Cet homme qui lui avait tout pris ne pouvait pas s'en sortir ainsi. Beckett se pencha sur la carafe et se servit un cognac pour se calmer et surtout trouver le moyen de se venger de Jack.

Il avait beau réfléchir il ne comprenait pas où il avait fait erreur lors de leur dernière rencontre, il était sûr d'avoir vu les mains de Jack trembler Cependant ce dernier s'était rapidement repris et s'était montré encore plus détestable que d'habitude si c'était possible… Beckett sourit lentement ,à moins que Jack ai bluffé, oui cela expliquerait tout. Après tout il avait bien réussi à lui jouer la comédie de l'amitié alors qu'il séduisait Margaret… Beckett sourit plus largement, son visage rendu grotesque par la balafre qui le barrait . Mercer entra sans bruit dans la pièce et contempla en silence Beckett ,serrant les poings de rage devant ce que Sparrow avait oser lui faire .

Il s'approcha doucement de Cutler qui sursauta en l'entendant arriver.Mercer lui sourit et lui demanda d'un geste s'il acceptait sa compagnie . Beckett lui désigna le siège qui lui faisait face puis prit la parole

- Des nouvelles de Sparrow ?

- Non , je suis désolé mes informateurs font tout ce qu'ils peuvent mais pour l'instant ils n'ont été aperçus nulle part …

- Alors qu'ils cherchent mieux que ça s'énerva Beckett

- En revanche le garde qui vous a interrompus à été chatié comme vous l'aviez demandé

- Ah et est il mort ?

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps à présent

- Très bien Mercer, et Jones vous avez des nouvelles ? Vous savez s'il a déjà récupéré son coeur ? Ou si Sparrow a décidé de le garder pour lui ?

- Je sais pas Lord Beckett, je suis désolé mais je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que la jeune femme était vraiment dans un sale état, cela m'a été confirmé par les gardes qui l'ont ramenée dans sa cellule

- A quel point était elle mal en point ? Je vous rappelle tout de même que Turner a réussi à la faire sortir au nez et à la barbe de plusieurs gardes !

- Ceci est inexplicable, j'ai torturé sans relache les soldats mais aucun d'entre eux n'a pu me dire ce qui s'était passé, je crois qu'ils l'ignoraient réellement .. enfin maintenant ils sont tous morts de toute manière…dit Mercer d'un air désolé

- Tsss Mercer,à ce rythme notre garde sera bientôt en effectif minimum ….lui répondit Beckett retrouvant le sourire

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, savourant le plasir d'être ensemble. Chacun pensait avec délice à la vengeance qu'il tirerait de Sparrow. Beckett reprit la parole

- Dites moi , Mercer, la jeune femme vous croyez qu'elle est encore vivante ?

- D'après ce que je sais , les gardes l'ont battue, la laissant plus morte que vive mais elle n'avait pas reçu de coup mortel selon eux

- Oh ce serait dommage, je me ferais une joie de la tuer sous les yeux de Jack

- Jack ??? demanda Mercer qui ignorait tout de la relation passée de Beckett et Sparrow

- Sparrow… je veux dire. Vous savez Mercer, la dernière personne que j'avais marquée ainsi c'était justement Sparrow, il y a déjà fort longtemps de cela . J'avais gardé l'objet pour ne pas oublier. Et maintenant il m'a marqué à son tour… il le paiera cher

- Lord Beckett, je le tuerais pour cela vous le savez bien !s'enflamma Mercer

- Non, nous ne le tuerons pas tout de suite, nous tuerons d'abord tout ceux qui lui sont chers sous ses yeux…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sûrs de leur victoire. En effet le soir même ils devaient embarquer à bord de l'Impérial pour partir à la poursuite du Pearl…

Mercer, regarda encore une fois Beckett, car même s'il était ravi d'entreprendre ce voyage en sa compagnie , il aurait été nettement plus rassuré de le savoir en sécurité à Port Royal .Beckett de son côté ruminait sa vengeance, il avait placé un homme à lui , comme intérimaire durant son absence et ne s'inquiétait donc pas de Port Royal. A vrai dire s'il parvenait à rattraper Sparrow avant qu'il ne rencontre Jones, Port Royal serait insignifiant pour lui tout comme le roi d'Angleterre. Ses ambitions seraient enfin réalisées mais cela n'était rien à côté de la joie qu'il éprouverait à faire souffrir Jack. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, sa haine s'était encore décuplée, prenant même le pas sur son ambition. Beckett ressentait encore la morsure de la trahison comme si c'était hier qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait à Margaret.Le fait d'avoir revu Jack si semblable à ce qu'il était autrefois alors que sa sœur n'avait même pas pu être enterrée religieusement était comme un poignard dans son cœur. Non décidement Jack allait payer très cher le fait de s'être moqué de lui …

Le soir venu, Lord Beckett et Mercer accompagnés d'un régiment entier embarquaient sur l'Impérial et partaient à la recherche du Black Pearl et de son capitaine

Un autre homme ruminait sa haine depuis des jours et des jours, coincé à Tortuga après que le Kraken ait coulé son navire. Barbossa écumait de rage, il avait beau faire des pieds et des mains pour trouver un navire prêt à l'embarquer personne ne voulait de lui à son bord. Pire que cela même , tout les marins qu'il connaissait lui tournait le dos et personne ne voulait être vu avec lui .Et tout cela à cause de Sparrow, il en était sur ! Il avait beau répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que Jones n'avait rien contre lui et exhiber sa main vierge de toute marque noire personne ne voulait prendre le risque de fréquenter un homme marqué du sceau de Davy Jones…

Aussi, les journées s'égrénaient lentement pour Barbossa qui errait comme une âme en peine à Tortuga, passant de taverne en taverne, participant de temps à autre aux bagarres qui ne manquaient pas d'éclater un peu partout et surtout ruminant sa hargne. Il était tellement en colère que même les pommes n'avaient plus la même saveur pour lui ,depuis que Jones lui avait fait l'affront de venir couler son navire à son nez et à sa barbe. Pourtant ce n'était pas à Jones qu'il en voulait le plus , il était absolument certain que d'une manière ou d'un autre le vrai responsable de son naufrage était Jack. Naturellement à Tortuga, personne ne voulait le croire et on attribuait ses assertions sur la vie de Sparrow a un délire d'ivrogne.

Jusqu'au jour où ,arrivant de Port Royal, le capitaine Kennyth commença à visiter les tavernes en racontant la curieuse histoire qu'il avait entendue… Des hommes de confiance,( lui même d'ailleurs !) disaient avoir vu le Black Pearl s'éloigner à vive allure de Port Royal vers une destination inconnue. Le capitaine Kennyth ayant réussi a captiver son auditoire relatait ensuite la manière dont Jack Sparrow, revenu d'entre les morts, avait défait à lui tout seul Lord Beckett et délivré la fille du gouverneur défunt de la geole dans laquelle elle était retenue.La rumeur du triomphe de Jack enflait et chacun du admettre que peut être que Barbossa n'était pas aussi fou qu'ils le croyaient…Celui ci sentant le vent tourner, tenta à nouveau de persuader des marins de l'aider à traquer Jack sur les océans mais ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit . En effet commment défaire un homme qui non content d'être sorti vivant d'une confrontation avec le Kraken avait réussi à échapper à la garnison de Port Royal, défiguré Lord Beckett(que tout le monde haissait copieusement) et secouru la fille de l'ancien gouverneur (qui a tout prendre n'était pas si mal). Barbossa leur demandait de se mesurer à une légende vivante et aucun n'avait le courage nécessaire pour le faire !

Cet état de fait énervait encore plus Hector et attisait sa rancœur , en effet il lui était insupportable de voir l'homme qu'il haissait à présent être l'objet du respect et de l'admiration de tous et cela sans la moindre raison , il en était persuadé ! Néanmoins il ne se décourageait pas, cherchant à s'allier des hommes à qui la soudaine popularité de Jack pouvait faire de l'ombre. Sans succès , il lui semblait que son ancien compagnon, celui qu'il avait fait gouverneur d'une île perdue , celui dont il avait donné le nom à un singe ,avait atteint son but ultime: devenir le plus grand pirate de tout les temps, tout du moins le plus connu ! Chaque jour partout où il se rendait, Barbossa entendait chanter les louanges de Jack Sparrow, dont les exploits supposés se comptaient par poignées ,la surenchère atteignant des sommets. Bien sur Barbossa avait droit au respect de tous… en tant qu'ancien second de Jack ! Tous ceux qu'il rencontrait lui demandait ce que ça faisait d'être sous les ordres du pirate le plus redouté du monde . Barbossa, répondait ironiquement à toute leurs questions, rétablissant une partie de la vérité, car après tout si Jack était revenu du Purgatoire de Jones c'était un peu grâce à lui non ? Mais personne ne l'écoutait … Barbossa restait donc ici, coincé à Tortuga où Jack semblait être le seul sujet de conversation, attendant que le destin lui donne une occasion de se venger et de faire tomber la légende de son piedestal…

Pendant ce temps , Jack ignorant tout des desseins de ses deux ennemis mortels écumait tranquillement les mers à la recherche de Davy Jones…


	31. La fin de Jones

**Bonjour à tous et toutes.**

**Je tiens juste à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. C'est très important pour moi (et pour tout les auteurs de fan fics) de savoir ce qui plait ou pas dans leur histoire !!**

**Donc merci à tous et sans plus attendre voilà votre chapitre... Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre 31**

Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'ils naviguaient , cherchant le navire de Jones. Jack,excédé, se tourna vers Will pour lui demander pour la centième fois s'il était bien sûr de son cap ce à quoi Will repondit comme toujours qu'il en était certain.

En marge de toute cette agitation, Elisabeth regardait la mer qui s'étendait devant elle. En vérité, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait, tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se revoyait petite fille tandis que son père lui expliquait quels seraient ses devoirs. A ce souvenir elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se le rappeller son père avait toujours été auprès d'elle. Ayant perdu sa mère très jeune, sans frère ni sœur, son père était toute sa famille tout comme elle était la sienne. Mais à présent, Elisabeth était seule ,désespérement seule ,et elle réalisait l'étendue du vide que son père laissait dans son cœur. Elle se souvenait douloureusement de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui , des mots hatifs prononcés dans l'urgence de la fuite. Elle revit comme dans un rêve ce moment où son père était venu la sortir de prison pour l'emmener en sécurité. Et elle sans même le remercier… elle était partie après que son père l'ai suppliée de lui obéir, de ne pas lui faire endurer la vision de sa fille montant à l'échafaud. Et elle… elle était partie comme ça en cachette sans même lui dire au revoir, sans même lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle était partie sans se retourner, mue par une seule idée, rejoindre Will … et Jack, elle ne s'était pas demandé une seconde ce que son père avait pu penser, ou même ce que son acte avait pu lui couter…A présent qu'il était trop tard, elle regrettait la légéreté dont elle avait preuve et s'en voulait amèrement. A tout cela venait s'ajouter les propos que Beckett lui avait tenus avant de lui aposer sa marque. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était responsable de la mort de son père et même si Tia et Will l'avait assurée du contraire, une partie d'elle se sentait désespérément coupable…Elle regarda tristement la marque qui ornait son bras en pensant que son père aurait été scandalisé par celle ci. Sans s'en rendre compte elle murmura pour elle même

- Pardon Père, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, ni vous blesser

Jack qui se trouvait non loin d'elle ,l'entendit et son visage s'adoucit un bref instant. Il s'approcha d'elle

- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait ,trésor lui dit il simplement

Elisabeth sursauta et se tourna vers Jack

- Comment pouvez vous dire ça vous ne le connaissiez pas !

- Non mais Will le connaissait et de ce que j'ai pu voir, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour sa petite fille chérie… lui dit il ironiquement ,vexé par la rebuffade

Elisabeth se détourna, ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre pendant que Jack essayait de rattraper sa maladresse

- Je voulais juste être gentil avec vous c'est tout soupira t'il

- Qu'est ce qui passe ? intervint Will soupçonneux

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Will, je n'ai rien fait de mal à mademoiselle. J'essayais juste de l'aider s'enerva Jack. Du reste je vous laisse

Une fois que Jack se fut éloigné , Will se tourna vers Elisabeth en l'interrogeant du regard.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Tu as l'air toute bizarre, que se passe t'il ?

- Je pensais à mon père rien de plus et à notre dernière conversation… Tu te rends compte Will, je n'ai jamais dit à mon père que je l'aimais pas plus que je ne l'ai remercié de tout ce qu'il a toujours fait pour moi lui dit elle d'un ton angoissé

- Mais Elisabeth, ton père savait tout ça voyons ! Ne laisse pas Beckett t'en faire douter ma chérie lui dit Will en lui caressant les cheveux

Elisabeth le regarda, des larmes brillant encore au coin de ses yeux

- Tu le penses vraiment Will ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer ou me consoler n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je le pense Elisabeth,ton père savait que tu l'aimais crois moi, tout comme il t'aimait et ce quoi qu'il arrive

- Oh merci Will, si tu savais ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça lui dit Elisabeth en l'enlaçant tendrement

- Je t'aime , Elisabeth lui dit Will en l'embrassant

A quelque distance du couple enlacé, Jack Sparrow détourna le regard en les voyant s'etreindre , un étrange pincement au cœur. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Marty du haut du nid de pie pour annoncer qu'un navire était en vue. Comme un seul homme, l'équipage se précipita au bastingage pour identifier le batiment en question . En fait de navire c'était plutot une épave misérablement échouée qui s'offrit à leur vue. Elisabeth poussa un soupir bruyant , ce n'était toujours pas le Hollandais Volant. Jack se tourna cependant vers eux , un sourire épanoui aux lèvres

- Bien mes amis, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Jones vienne faire son marché

- En effet … confirma Will en souriant à l'idée de bientôt serrer son père dans ses bras

L'attente commença alors, Will était fébrile à l'idée de retrouver enfin Bill et de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite lorsqu'il était lui aussi retenu à bord du Hollandais Volant. Elisabeth comprenant les sentiments qui l'animaient restait auprès de lui, silencieuse, serrant juste sa main pour lui indiquer qu'elle était là .Jack à côté de Gibbs scrutait l'horizon ne sachant s'il était heureux de voir cette aventure bientôt terminée. Bien entendu, le fait d'avoir réglé sa dette à Jones en s'en sortant à si bon compte ne pouvait que le satisfaire mais quelque chose le génait sans qu'il parvienne à mettre un nom dessus.Gibbs , tout sourire , lui était tout à la joie de voir une aventure qui avait si mal commencée bientôt se finir aussi bien et pas seulement pour Jack ! Pour lui aussi ainsi que pour le jeune William! Bien sur ils avaient tous payer un lourd tribu pour en arriver là . En particulier Elisabeth… mais Gibbs était persuadé que Will l'aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve. Et puis il y avait aussi le Commodore, sans le porter dans son cœur, Gibbs ne pouvait se défendre d'admirer l'homme d'honneur qu'il avait été … qu'il était encore, enfin peut être .

Soudainement, ce qu'ils attendaient tous avec plus ou moins d'anxiété se produisit, le Hollandais Volant surgit de nulle part dans une gerbe d'eau salée ! Elisabeth saisie ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas tout comme Pintel et Ragetti. Le sourire de Jack s'accentua.

A bord du Hollandais Volant , Jones reconnu avec surprise le Black Pearl, sans trop oser y croire, se pouvait il que Sparrow tienne enfin une de ses promesses ! Délaissant le vaisseau échoué il s'adressa à Jack

- Sparrow ! J'espère que tu n'es pas ici pour tenter d'obtenir un délai supplémentaire car je te le dis tout de suite c'est hors de question

En guise de réponse, Jack secoua le petit sac de tissu qu'il tenait à la main

- Voyons, je suis venu négocier avec toi les termes du retour de ton cœur…

- Bien que veux tu ? soupira Jones sachant bien qu'il devrait en passer par les extravaguances de Jack

- Je veux … l'épongement total de ma dette et la promesse que tu laisseras le Pearl naviguer sans l'attaquer déclara Jack

- Accordé s'empressa d'accepter Jones qui s'attendait à cette requête. Ce sera tout ?

- Jack… mon père pressa Will

- Ah oui et libère le Bottier de sa dette aussi et rend le nous… vivant ajouta Jack de bonne grâce

- Bien je suis d'accord cette fois est ce tout ? demanda Jones qui commençait à perdre patience

Avant que Jack ait eu le temps de répondre, Elisabeth prit la parole sur une impulsion

- Et le Commodre Norrington , libérez le aussi lança t'elle ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser James finir ses jours dans le Purgatoire de Jones

En l'entendant Jones sursauta violemment et se tourna vers elle, un éclair angoissé brillant brievement dans son regard acier.

- Qu'avez vous dit ?

- J'ai dit que nous voulions aussi que vous libériez le Commodore Norrington, l'homme qui est actuellement dans votre Purgatoire répéta Elisabeth en détachant chaque mot pendant que Jack plissait les yeux en dévisageant attentivement Jones.

Celui ci se tourna vers lui

- C'est un plaisanterie Sparrow n'est ce pas ?

- Oh pour moi tu sais, ce fichu Norrington peut bien rester où il est …

- Jack ! s'écria Elisabeth scandalisée par son égoisme

- … mais Mademoiselle à l'air d'y tenir donc je me vois dans l'obligation de te demander sa libération , pour lui faire plaisir termina Jack en soupirant

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, Jones se tenait devant lui, le dominant de toute stature . D'un geste brusque , il mit la main sur le cœur que tenait Jack et s'adressa à Elisabeth

- Parlez moi de cet homme que savez vous de lui

- Norrington ? Euh , il est anglais comme moi , je crois qu'il vient de Plymouth enfin sa famille balbutia Elisabeth que la réaction de Jones laissait perplexe

- Sa famille … que savez vous d'elle … répondez lui ordonna Jones

Elisabeth médusée par la violence que mettait Jones dans sa demande fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche de ce que Norrington lui avait dit sur sa famille . Après tout ils avaient été fiancés elle devait donc connaître se genre de chose. A ces côtés Will regardait Jack d'un air soupçonneux mais constata rapidement que celui ci ne paraissait pas en savoir plus que lui sur ce qui se passait.

- Alors ? demanda Jones qui s'impatientait dangereusement et était à deux doigts de se jeter sur la jeune femme pour la secouer

- Euh ça vient déclara Elisabeth. Je crois que ses parents sont morts tout les deux

- Quoi d'autre vous savez bien autre chose sur cet homme, sur ces ancêtres la pressa Jones

- Ses ancêtres ? Je crois qu'il m'a dit un jour qu'il était issu d'une famille de marchands enfin pendant les années 1200 ou 1300. Le fondateur de la lignée s'appelait … oh je suis désolée son nom m'échappe

A ces mots Jones , dégaina son arme d'un geste brusque et la posa sur la gorge de Will

- Faites un effort ou je le tue

- Geoffrey lança Elisabeth paniquée . Non ce n'était pas ça c'était George oui c'est cela George Norrington !

En entendant Elisabeth prononcer le nom qu'il redoutait le plus d'entendre , Jones se sentit envahi par une immense lassitude et pour la première fois depuis qu'il n'avait plus de cœur par de la , oui de la peine même si c'était théoriquement impossible, c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait . Il relacha doucement son étreinte autour de Will qui s'éloigna rapidement . Jack jetait des coups d'oeils autour de lui tentant de trouver une solution au cas où les choses tourneraient mal

- Vous êtes sûre du nom demanda Jones après un temps infiniment long à Elisabeth

- Oui confirma celle ci , je vous assure que c'est bien George Norrington répéta t'elle se demandant quelle importance cela pouvait avoir

- Ma chair, mon sang… murmura Jones Et je me suis réjoui de ses cris , de ses souffrances jour après jour…

A ces mots , tous se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre , qu'arrivait il au terrible Davy Jones ?

- Beh alors face de poulpe , tu te ramollis lui lança Jack inquiet par la tournure des événements

- J'aurais du savoir , j'aurais du le deviner quand il a dit qu'il voyait ces choses et qu'il entendait la musique continuait Jones pour lui même

Soudain saisi par un doute affreux, il se tourna vers Will

- La sorcière …celle qui était avec vous la dernière fois est ce qu'elle savait qui était cet homme ?

- Tia ? Oui bien sûr comme nous tous déclara Will qui ne voyait pas quelle importance cela pouvait avoir

- Maudite soit elle ! lança Jones. Tu m'entends Tia ou quelque soit ton nom ! Je te maudis , tu as triché ! Tu m'as piégé et forcer à détruire mon sang ma lignée ! Mais c'est terminé tout cela s'écria t'il en s'emparant du cœur que tenait toujours Jack d'un geste brusque avant que celui ci ait eu le temps de réagir.Tu m'entends Tia ! Je maudis ce navire dit il en désignant le Hollandais Volant . Je les condamne lui et son équipage à rester au fond de l'océan jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau capitaine soit à sa tête !

Avant que personne n'ai pu deviner ce qu'il allait faire, Jones dégaina le couteau qu'il portait toujours et le plongea sans hésiter dans son propre cœur. A cet instant des cris d'effroi retentirent à bord du Hollandais Volant qui commença doucement à s'enfoncer dans l'océan.

Will se précipita au bastingage mais ne put qu'assister impuissant à l'engloutissement du navire et de son père par les flots. Le corps de Davy Jones retombait mollement sur le pont du Pearl tandis que Will hurlait sa peine

- Papa non !!!! répétait il en se laissant tomber à son tour sur le pont du navire en sanglotant

Tétanisé le reste de l'équipage ne savait que faire, Elisabeth s'agenouilla auprès de Will ,cherchant les mots pour le consoler tandis que Jack lui même restait muet devant le corps sans vie du poulpe ….


	32. Des gestes impulsifs

**Bonjour tous et toutes**

** Merci à Spidi, Julie 231 et à ma chère Haziel pour leurs reviews. Pour les autres (si autres il y a lol ) une petite review de temps en temps ça fait toujours plaisir...Julie, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à une partie de tes attentes ...Vala j'arrête de parler et vous envoie votre chapitre**

**Bonne lecture , Bizzzzz**

**Chapitre 32**

De longues minutes passèrent sur le pont du Black Pearl, seuls les sanglots convulsifs de Will venaient briser le silence qui règnait. Ils évitaient tous de regarder dans sa direction , gênés d'être témoin de son chagrin. Elisabeth, le cœur brisé par la peine de Will, se pencha doucement sur lui, et l'aida à se relever.

- Will, chut… viens avec moi, nous allons trouver une solution ensemble, je te le promets, nous délivrerons ton père lui dit elle doucement en l'entrainant dans sa cabine.

Une fois que le couple eut quitté le pont , chacun se tourna vers Jack en quête d'explications sur ce qui venait de se passer. Jack les regarda tous, leurs visages avides attendaient qu'il parle.

- Bon je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à redouter de Jones dit il en regardant la forme inerte . Pintel , Ragetti débarrassez nous de ça

Pintel et Ragettti regardèrent fixement leur capitaine, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Jack eut une moue agaçée et les chassa d'un geste

- Allez je vous dis rendez monsieur le poulpe à son habitat naturel…

Voyant que les deux autres ne comprennaient toujours pas , il précisa

.- Jetez son corps par dessus bord , il salit le pont de mon navire !

Pintel et Ragetti s'approchèrent avec circonspection du corps de Jones, hésitant à le toucher mais un regard de Jack les décida. Saisissant Jones en grimaçant au contact de ses tentacules , ils le jettèrent à la mer. Jack enleva son chapeau dans un geste d'hommage tardif

- Repose en paix l'ami ! Puis souriant Bien je crois que le Pearl n'a plus à craindre que Jones lache sa bestiole sur nous ! C'est plutot une bonne chose

- Mais Jack… pourquoi Jones a fait … ce qu'il a fait osa demander à voix haute Gibbs

- Je vais te le dire mon ami ! énonça Jack avant de s'arrêter. Jones était en fait Norrington enfin pas le Commodore, un autre Norrington de la même famille comme qui dirait son fils

- Jack… tu veux dire que Jones et le Commodore c'est pareil demanda Gibbs complétement perdu

- Non réfléchi comment veux tu que Norrington soit à la fois le Commodore et Davy Jones c'est complétement stupide ce que tu dis !

- Euh.. mais dans ce cas commença Gibbs sans parvenir à trouver ce qu'il voulait dire

- D'autres questions ? lança Jack à la cantonade

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'équipage, il s'éloigna joyeusement vers sa cabine, à tout prendre ça avait plutot été une bonne journée ! Plus de Davy Jones et plus rien pour lui rappeller une hypothétique dette . Décidant que ça se fêtait , Jack s'octroya une rasade de rhum avant de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant et surtout comment il allait pouvoir se venger de Beckett qu'il n'avait pas oublié….

Pendant que Jack arrosait sa victoire , Elisabeth essayait sans succès de consoler Will. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait pourtant fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, suivant aveuglement les directives de Tia Dalma et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour voir son père être englouti une nouvelle fois par les océans ! Elisabeth le prit doucement dans ses bras,le berçant comme elle l'eut fait d'un enfant, si proches et pourtant si éloignés, chacun d'entre eux pleurant un père qui leur laissait un gout amer d'inachevé. Will se tourna vers sa fiancée, surmontant sa peine pour la rassurer. Il lui caressa doucement le visage et elle lui sourit en retour

- Will, tu sais pour ton père, il n'est pas trop tard, j'en suis sure, nous trouverons un moyen de lever la malédiction de Jones lui affirma t'elle

- Je ne sais pas Elisabeth, lui répondit Will d'un ton infiniment las.Je ne sais plus quoi faire lui avoua t'il, désemparé.Elisabeth, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, pour réfléchir lui dit il après une hésitation

- Tu es sûr Will ? lui demanda t'elle avec sollicitude

- Oui, s'il te plait, je dois penser à l'avenir, à mon père et à nous ,lui dit il en lui souriant tendrement

- Très bien Will, je te laisse dans ce cas, je comprends, je ne serais pas loin de toute manière…

Après une dernière étreinte, Elisabeth laissa Will seul face à son chagrin. Une fois sur le pont du Pearl ses pas l'amenèrent naturellement devant la porte de la cabine de Jack . Elle entra sans savoir ce qu'elle allait dire à ce dernier

Assis à sa table, Jack consultait des cartes en finissant sa bouteille de rhum . Absorbé par sa tâche il n'entendit pas Elisabeth s'approcher

- Jack ? Je peux entrer ?

- Je vous en prie . Que voulez vous ? demanda Jack en soupirant à l'idée qu'elle venait sûrement pour Will

- En premier lieu, je crois que je vous dois des excuses pour tout à l'heure répondit Elisabeth sur une impulsion Je n'aurais pas du vous répondre comme ça , vous vouliez m'aider je le sais c'est juste que…

- Que je ne suis qu'un pirate sans âme et sans cœur et que je ne peux donc pas vous comprendre termina Jack en souriant ironiquement

- Non , enfin si au début ,mais c'était avant de vous connaître . Jack je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Elisabeth, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit , tout me pousse à penser le contraire. Vous savez ,cette marque que je porte n'est pas là par hasard à l'inverse de la votre lui dit il en désignant son bras

- Jack… à ce sujet pourquoi Lord Beckett vous a t'il infligé cela ? lui demanda Elisabeth ne souhaitant pas parler des circonstances durant lesquelles Beckett l'avait marquée elle.

- Je ne souhaite pas évoquer ce sujet avec vous trésor lui répondit Jack un peu rudement

A sa grande surprise , au lieu de s'en aller après cette rebuffade, Elisabeth s'assit tranquillement et s'empara de la bouteille de rhum dont elle bu une grande gorgée

- Ca ne va pas Elisabeth ?lui demanda Jack totalement désarçonné par son attitude

- Si Jack tout va très bien ! Mon père est mort sans que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, celui de Will est à présent au fond de l'océan je ne sais pas comment le consoler. Notre mariage est reporté à je ne sais quand continua t'elle en reprenant du rhum.Je porte à présent la marque des pirates et de hors la loi ! Et pour couronner le tout vous m'évitez depuis votre retour !

- Ecoutez Lizzie, je ne vous évite pas, je garde juste mes distances… vu comment s'est déroulé notre dernier tête à tête vous pouvez le comprendre lui répondit Jack en souriant.

- Jack… écoutez vous savez que c'était la seule solution, vous même l'avez reconnu s'insurgea Elisabeth

- Ce n'était pas un reproche mon ange la corrigea t'il. Prenez cela comme une … constatation. Je ne vous en vous pas d'avoir agi comme vous l'avez fait . Comme je vous l'ai dit vous vous êtes comportée en vraie pirate . J'aurais juste apprécié que vous envisagiez une autre solution grimaça t'il

- Je sais Jack… vous savez, même si c'était la seule chose à faire ça m'a peinée de le faire. Et je suis bien contente de vous voir de retour parmi nous ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Elisabeth

- Ravi de l'apprendre , moi aussi du reste ! lui dit Jack en souriant. Par ailleurs cet épisode m'a montré que j'avais raison sur vous….

- Raison ? Je serais curieuse de savoir à quoi vous faites allusion ! s'écria Elisabeth outrée par la suffisance du capitaine

- A vous trésor…a votre … curiosité précisa t'il en détachant chaque mot et en se resservant du rhum.

Elisabeth le regardant avec un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. Jack la regarda en souriant gaiement à cause du rhum

- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire n'est ce pas ?

- Je dois reconnaître que non !

- Je voudrais savoir ce que ça vous a fait de vous conduire comme vous l'avez fait, égoistement… De choisir froidement de m'envoyer à la mort. Allons Elisabeth , reconnaissez que vous avez aimé ça …lui dit il d'une voix caressante en se levant

Furieuse des propos que Jack osait lui tenir, Elisabeth se releva d'un bond, entrant de plein pied dans l'affrontement. Elle soutint sans ciller le regard de Jack et lui sourit à son tour

- Et vous Jack ? Pourquoi êtes vous revenu sur le Pearl, pourquoi un soudain sens de l'honneur ? lui demanda t'elle, moqueuse

- Oh ce n'est pas un quelconque désir de me comporter avec honneur qui m'a poussé à revenir sur le Black Pearl… lui dit Jack en se rapprochant d'elle , la forçant à reculer. Alors Elisabeth qu'est ce que ça vous a fait ? lui redemanda t'il

- Rien du tout lança Elisabeth en rougissant malgré elle . En fait j'ai même trouvé ça répugnant si vous voulez savoir ajouta t'elle provocante

- Vraiment ? se moqua Jack en continuant à se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Vous mentez mal Lizzie…

Cette dernière se trouvait maintenant coincée contre le mur de la cabine de Jack

- Je ne mens pas affirma t'elle d'une voix tremblante

A ces mots, le sourire de Jack s'élargit encore, il mit ses bras de chaque côté de la jeune femme sans la toucher, lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de retraite. Ils étaient si proches que leurs corps se frolaient. Elisabeth, le regardait subjuguée,elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, réagir mais s'en sentait incapable, elle était comme pétrifiée. Elle sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine sans réussir à le calmer. Jack se rapprocha encore plus près et elle sentit son souffle sur sa peau ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son émoi

- Vraiment ? répéta Jack doucement en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Dans ce cas pourquoi tremblez vous ? Vous avez peur de moi , Elisabeth ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! jeta t'elle méprisante. Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! s'exclama t'elle furieuse en agrippant le bras de Jack pour se dégager afin d'illustrer ses propos

Son geste électrisa ce dernier qui l'attira contre lui d'un mouvement souple. Au contact du corps d'Elisabeth il sentit son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine et sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait il se pencha sur elle. Elisabeth essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais sans succès, Jack la sentant se débattre ,ne put contenir son impulsion et l'embrassa passionnement. Elle cessa rapidement de résister , lui rendant son baiser avec ardeur.Emportée par l'ivresse de leur étreinte, elle se serra plus étroitement encore contre Jack. Celui ci sentant qu'il ne parviendrait plus à se controler bien longtemps s'écarta brusquement d'elle

- Vraiment ? répéta t'il à nouveau ,à bout de souffle en s'efforçant de dissimuler son trouble

Elisabeth le regarda en silence, la respiration coupée. Elle était totalement indignée par le comportement de Jack mais ne parvenait pas à réagir. Elle savait qu'elle devait protester, le gifler mais en était totalement incapable. Au lieu de cela elle restait figée devant lui les jambes chancellantes, s'efforçant de reprendre son calme. Jack la sentant perdue ne put résister à nouveau à la tentation de la toucher. Il leva lentement sa main ,caressant sa joue puis descendant lentement en suivant la ligne délicate de son cou. Il avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.. Elisabeth ferma les yeux sentant la main de Jack effleurer sa peau.

- Jack, je vous en prie dit elle d'un ton suppliant ne sachant pas elle même ce qu'elle désirait au juste.

Au moment où elle prononçait ces paroles, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit avec fracas, brisant la magie de l'instant et les ramenant tout deux à la réalité…


	33. Doutes

**Bonjour à vous tous et toutes... Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont bien fait rire tant vous êtes unanimes sur mon sadisme... Donc je vais de ce pas cesser ce suspens bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 33**

Will se tenait sur le seuil de la cabine de Jack ,ne pouvant en croire ses yeux. Il traversa la pièce rapidement . Il saisit Jack par le col et le tira vivement en arrière

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais lui faire ? Réponds lui demanda t'il rudement

- William mon ami, je suis désolé si tu…

Sa phrase fut interrompue brutalement par le coup de poing que lui décocha Will qui ne parvenait pas à maitriser sa colère.

- Réponds Jack, que voulais tu lui faire en la maintenant comme tu le faisais ? Et elle qui te suppliais d'arrêter ! s'échauffa Will

- Will écoute je suis pas sur que tu veuilles entendre cela lui dit Jack en souriant grivoisement

En guise de réponse Will le frappa à nouveau.

- Ne lui manque pas de respect. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais et j'ai vu qu'elle tremblait , qu'elle avait peur de toi ! Alors Sparrow réponds exigea Will voulant le frapper à nouveau

- Suffit petit dit Jack en le repoussant

Elisabeth était médusée par la scène et n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui se passait . Elle et Jack était en train de … Enfin elle n'arrivait même pas à définir ce qui s'était passé avec Jack. Il l'avait embrassée et puis repoussée et quand Will était arrivé il avait vu Jack la maintenant contre le mur et les avait brutalement séparés. Elisabeth était sous le choc et regardait avec incrédulité Will ,ne pouvant croire qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'autant de violence . Complétement perdue , elle ne trouvait rien à dire tandis qu'il s'échauffait de plus en plus

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Jack, dit Will en sortant son épée et en l' attrapant par l'épaule

- Doucement mon garçon dit Jack en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant

Pour toute réponse Will se jeta sur lui l'arme au poing et l'attaqua avec ardeur. Jack soupira bruyamment en parant les assaults de son adversaire. Néanmoins la rage que Will mettait à le combattre lui posait de plus en plus de difficultés, tant et si bien que leur combat se déplaça petit à petit sur le pont du Pearl. Voyant la violence avec laquelle Will se jetait sur son adversaire, les membres de l'équipage, étonnés ,s'écartèrent sur leur chemin. Jack avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à la pression excercée par Will malgré son allure désinvolte

- Pas mal mon gars mais t'es encore loin de pouvoir battre un pirate lança Jack pour le désarçonner

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! répondit Will se lançant à corps perdu dans la bagarre

Will mettait dans ce combat toute sa rage et sa frustration causées par le sort de son père . Mais il mettait aussi toute la jalousie et les doutes qui l'avaient assailli après avoir vu Elisabeth embrasser Jack. En effet ,même s'il avait compris le geste de sa fiancée et sa nécessité, il en ressentait toujours une profonde rancœur, non envers Elisabeth à qui il avait pardonné mais plutot envers Jack . Car enfin bon , ce dernier c'était tout de même laissé faire et cela avait permis à Elisabeth de l'attacher au mat du Pearl , point de l'histoire qui avait toujours paru nébuleux à Will. Alors lorsqu'il était entré dans la cabine de Jack et qu'il l'avait vu aussi proche d'Elisabeth qui le suppliait il avait vu rouge. Jack lui tournant le dos cela lui avait été facile de le prendre par surprise. A présent il se battait avec agressivité,bien décidé à faire payer à Jack tout ses mensonges et ses tromperies.Celui ci avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre la hargne de Will et tenta de calmer le jeune homme.

- Allons Will soit raisonnable continua Jack sur un ton apaisant. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal

En guise de réponse Will lui sourit avec insolence et d'un geste le désarma. Jack retint de justesse une exclamation de dépit lorsque Will le poussa rudement au sol au mépris de toutes les règles de combat et posa la lame de son épée sur sa gorge. Jack soupira ,cette situation devenait lassante à la longue !

- Tu as triché William lui dit il goguenard

- J'ai eu un bon professeur lui répondit il sans sourire. Il semblerait bien que tu ais perdu, Jack constata t'il en appuyant plus fort sur la gorge de Jack

Celui ci déglutit bruyamment en voyant la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux de son compagnon

- Lizzie si vous vous voulez dire quelque chose c'est le moment mon ange cria t'il en espérant de tout son être que la jeune femme interviendrait en sa faveur

Entendant l'urgence qui affleurait dans la voix de Jack, Elisabeth sortit de sa léthargie.En un instant elle prit la mesure de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Jack était à terre, l'épée de Will sur la gorge. Elle vit Will se crisper encore plus lorsque Jack l'appella à la rescousse et un mince filet de sang commencer à s'échapper de la gorge du pirate.Elle se jeta sur Will et le saisit par le bras pour libérer Jack mais Will avait une poigne de fer…

- Will, je t'en prie arrête, laisse le partir. Il ne faisait rien de mal cria Elisabeth en jetant un regard inquiet sur Jack

Le cri d'Elisabeth parut ramener Will à la raison, il se retourna vers elle, relachant un peu sa prise sur Jack. L'inquiétude qu'il lut dans les yeux de sa fiancée lui fit l'impression d'un poignard dans le cœur. Il la regarda , incrédule.

- Quoi ? Mais Elisabeth , quand je suis arrivée tu étais contre la mur en train de le supplier, j'ai cru qu'il… enfin te faisais quelque chose

- Non lui répondit elle en évitant son regard. Nous parlions c'est … tout

- Vous parliez ? Mais enfin Elisabeth tu le suppliais !

- Oui mais il ne me faisait rien de mal cria t'elle

Will la dévisageait attentivement , attendant qu'elle lui apporte des précisions. Profitant de la diversion, Jack roula souplement sur le côté se libérant ainsi de la menace de Will.

- Tu vois petit, pas de quoi s'énerver comme tu l'as fait lui dit il en se relevant

- Mais de quoi parliez vous s'entêta Will en regardant Jack à moitié convaincu

- Elisabeth ici présente ,me suppliait de t'aider à sauver ton père mentit Jack avec aplomb sous le regard ébahi de la dite Elisabeth

- C'est vrai ? demanda Will se tournant vers elle pour obtenir confirmation

- Oui… c'est tout à fait ce qui se passait bredouilla t'elle . Mais Jack ne voulait rien entendre ajouta t'elle pour faire bonne mesure

Jack stupéfait par son audace la regardait faire. Il n'aurait jamais cru la jeune femme capable de mentir aussi froidement à Will.

- Enfin quand tu es arrivé, je crois que Jack était sur le point de céder et de nous aider continua Elisabeth avec un sourire éblouissant à l'adresse de Jack. N'est ce pas que vous allez aider Will à sauver son père ?

- C'est vrai Jack ? lança Will plein d'espoir, totalement convaincu par Elisabeth. Tu as un plan ? demanda t'il en se tournant vers Jack

Ce dernier retint un soupir, il s'était encore fait piéger par la duplicité d'Elisabeth, il aurait du se douter que si elle avait appuyé son mensonge c'était pour obtenir quelque chose en retour. Et bien sûr pour aider Will comme d'habitude !

- Euh non pas encore et très franchement, vu ce qui vient de se passer, je crois que nos chemins devraient se séparer maintenant déclara Jack essayant de se défiler

A ces mots, le doute submergea à nouveau Will, il les regarda attentivement tout les deux. Jack soutint son regard d'un air ironique, tandis qu'Elisabeth évitait un bref instant de le regarder dans les yeux. Will ne savait plus que penser. Ils entendirent alors Gibbs toussoter . Chacun accueilli la diversion avec des degrés de satisfaction différents.

- Jack… nous sommes arrivés à Tortuga comme vous le vouliez déclara Gibbs

- Très bien ! Will mon garçon, je crois que nous en avons terminé dit Jack vaguement menaçant

- Je je ne sais pas … j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça ce qui se passe lui répondit Will en pleine confusion

- Will… commença Elisabeth en tendant la main vers lui

- Non Elisabeth, je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser de tout cela. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe d'abord mon père disparaît puis Jack et toi vous… je ne sais plus ce que que je dois croire lui dit il en reculant

- Mais Will je t'ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé argumenta Elisabeth en rougissant légèrement

Will essaya de la sonder sans y parvenir, il soupira légèrement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'inquiétude qu'il avait lue un peu plus tot dans son regard lorsqu'il était sur le point de tuer Jack. Il se rendit alors compte que si elle n'était pas intervenue il aurait surement tué Jack Sparrrow. Cela lui fit un choc, mais que lui arrivait il donc ? Et Elisabeth, pourquoi se souciait elle tant de Jack? Une fois de plus il ressentit cruellement la morsure de la jalousie.Il ne parvenait pas à analyser ce qu'il se passait, Elisabeth était peut être tout simplement inquiète de l'avoir vu prêt à tuer Jack ou alors y avait il autre chose ? Il prit alors une décision, il devait prendre du recul. Se tournant vers Elisabeth il commença à parler

- Je sais , Elisabeth mais trop de choses se produisent en ce moment, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, seul. Tout à l'heure si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté j'aurais peut être tué Jack lui dit il angoissé. Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul , je vais descendre à terre, ça me permettra de m'éloigner de tout ça … dit il en désignant d'un geste le Pearl et ses occupants

- Tu veux t'éloigner de moi aussi ? demanda Elisabeth d'une petite voix

- Non voyons que vas tu chercher ? lui répondit Will en la regardant avec tendresse et en se rapprochant d'elle. J'ai juste besoin de faire le point. Je t'aime Elisabeth lui dit il plus bas en l'embrassant

- Bien dans ce cas va à terre si tu crois que tu as besoin de cela lui répondit Elisabeth en répondant à son baiser

- Jack… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure se força à dire Will. Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter

Jack ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre, se tournant vers Gibbs il lui déclara sèchement que l'équipage avait quartier libre pour la soirée et pouvait donc aller s'amuser à Tortuga .Cela fait il s'éloigna un peu. Will regarda Elisabeth et la serra dans ses bras sans pouvoir effacer le doute de son esprit. La jeune femme le regardait s'éloigner lorsque Jack s'approcha d'elle

- Alors vous avez menti à votre fiancé pourquoi cela ?

- Pour ne pas qu'il ait votre mort sur la conscience et qu'il s'en rende malheureux.lui répondit elle d'un ton dur

- Ah bien sur vous l'avez fait pour son bien ! répondit Jack vaguement ironique

- C'est exact ! Autre chose, Jack ,ne vous avisez plus jamais de me manquer de respect comme vous l'avez fait lui asséna Elisabeth en le regardant d'un air méprisant

- Oh Mlle Swann ne vous inquiétez pas je saurais garder mes distances. Votre honneur n'a rien à craindre de ma part lui rétorqua Jack, piqué au vif, en s'inclinant moqueusement devant elle

- Je l'espère pour vous lui dit elle en s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse

Jack la regarda partir , un vague sourire aux lèvres, admirant malgré lui le cran de la jeune femme. Il retourna alors dans sa cabine tandis qu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'osait lui demander ce qui s'était passé….


	34. Une situation inconfortable

**Chapitre 34**

Will débarqua à Tortuga sans savoir ce qu'il venait chercher au juste ici . Il était encore sous le choc des derniers événements. D'abord, il avait vu son père disparaître dans l'océan sous ses yeux, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider. Et ensuite alors qu'il venait demander son aide à Jack , cette scène curieuse entre Elisabeth et lui ... Lorsqu'il avait vu Jack penché de cette façon sur la jeune femme il avait cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux . Il rougit à cette pensée comment pouvait il imaginer une chose pareille ! Certes l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'une confiance limitée en Jack mais Elisabeth ne lui mentirait jamais ! Au moment où il se disait cela, l'image d'Elisabeth en train d'embrasser Jack s'imposa à lui .

Il soupira bruyamment , il avait besoin de chasser cette image de sa tête . Sans réfléchir il entra dans la taverne de "La Fiancée Fidèle " dont le nom lui arracha une grimace et s'installa seul à une table en commandant un pichet de rhum.

Will regardait son verre sans se décider à le boire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commandé cela , se saouler ne résoudrait pas son problème . Prenant le couteau que lui avait donné son père , il se mit à le planter dans la table pour se calmer. Ce faisant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'inquiétude qu'il avait lue dans le regard de sa fiancée, lorsqu'il avait failli tuer Jack . Décidément quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire, bien sûr il savait qu'Elisabeth avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Jack mais là quelque chose le génait profondément sans savoir ce que s'était….

Prêtant l'oreille aux conversations qui allaient bon train autour de lui , personne ne faisant attention au jeune homme taciturne et insignifiant assis au fond de la salle, il se rendit rapidement compte que Jack était au centre des débats. Cela le fit grimacer, décidément on eut dit que le pirate était devenu incontournable ! Avec ébahissement , il entendit raconter comment Jack Sparrow avait défait le terrible Davy Jones à lui seul, défiant le Kraken à mains nues. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire ironique, Jack allait adorer ça ! Un autre homme se mit alors en devoir de raconter la manière donc Jack avait défiguré le nouveau gouverneur de Port Royal tout en volant à la rescousse de la fille du précédent , bravant à lui seul l'armée toute entière ! A la mention d'Elisabeth, Will se décida à avaler une gorgée de rhum, il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne une décision … Peut être que finalement ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si leurs chemins se séparaient, il sauverait son père sans l'aide de Jack . Du reste celui ci ne voudrait probablement plus l'aider à présent . Oui décidément ce serait la meilleure solution, quitter le Pearl avec Elisabeth et ne plus jamais revoir ce pirate et ainsi chasser le doute de son cœur… Will continuait à boire en ruminant cette idée , inconscient qu'au moins une personne faisait attention à lui dans la taverne…

Cet homme c'était Hector Barbossa, il avait reconnu le jeune William dès qu'il avait pénétré dans l'établissement. Il essayait de se dissimuler le plus possible pour ne pas être reconnu, il voulait voir si le garçon était seul ou si Jack était avec lui . Au bout d'un moment il du se rendre à l'évidence, Will était seul et en passe de s'offrir une bonne cuite s'il continuait ainsi. Barbossa sourit , parfait ...cela arrangeait bien ses affaires ! Soudain il entendit des voix familières retentir derrière lui et se recula encore un peu plus dans l'ombre pour suivre discrètement la conversation des hommes

- Dis donc Ragetti t'as compris ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Will ? demanda Pintel

- Oh je suppose que Will a du voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du répondit Ragetti d'un air mystérieux

- Arrêtez donc avec vos ragots, on dirait des pucelles ! intervint Gibbs

- Oui mais quand même c'est bizarre ! déclara Pintel

- D'autant plus que le capitaine n'a pas voulu descendre à terre renchérit Ragetti

En entendant cela , Barbossa sourit , il avait l'information qu'il cherchait, apparement ce maudit Jack était sur le Pearl … seul . C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis que le Kraken avait coulé son navire ! Sans se faire remarquer, il sortit de la taverne, profitant du fait qu'éclatait une énième bagarre…

A l'intérieur, sans réfléchir, Will se lançait dans la bataille au côté des marins de Jack sans même savoir pourquoi il se battait au juste

Barbossa, longeait les quais de Tortuga lorsqu'il le vit enfin, majestueux dans la lumière orangée du coucher du soleil : Le Black Pearl ! Le navire de son pire ennemi et l'occasion de prendre sa revanche !Sans bruit , il monta à bord… le navire était désert. Barbossa se sourit à lui même décidément ça allait être encore plus facile que prévu . A cet instant , un voix familière l'interpella

- Barbossa , c'est bien vous ? demanda Elisabeth qui attendait le retour de Will

- Mlle Swann, déclara Barbossa en souriant et en se tournant vers elle en se maudissant intérieurement, il avait complétement oublié la jeune femme ! Et bien soit, tant pis pour elle

- J'ignorais que vous étiez encore à Tortuga, où est donc l'Interceptor ? lui demanda t'elle naivement

- Approchez vous, je vais vous le montrer… lui demanda Barbossa avec un sourire engageant

Sans se défier une seconde, Elisabeth se rapprocha, après tout Barbossa les avait aidé il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela .La voyant sans méfiance Barbossa la fit passer devant lui sous prétexte de lui montrer son navire. Au moment où Elisabeth interloquée se tournait vers lui pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien, il referma son bras au tour du cou de la jeune femme tout en la maintenant contre lui

- Que faites vous ? Arrêtez ! tenta de crier Elisabeth à moitié étranglée

- Désolé ma belle vous n'avez pas de chance mais vous allez me permettre de me venger de Sparrow. Où est il ? demanda Barbossa affirmant sa prise sur la jeune femme

- Je ne sais pas dit Elisabeth en suffoquant. Pas à bord…

- Vous mentez, je sais qu'il n'est pas descendu à terre. Où est il ? Parlez ou je vous jure que je vous tue

- Décidément tu es vraiment un rustre ! déclara Jack en le menaçant de son arme. Lache Mademoiselle

- Sparrow… je te trouve enfin ! Alors tu t'es bien amusé à faire couler mon navire par Jones ? demanda Barbossa en resserrant encore son bras autour d'Elisabeth qui n'avait même plus la force de se débattre

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !!!! Je n'ai rien fait de tel dit Jack tachant de cacher son inquiétude en voyant Elisabeth à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Je t'ai dit de la lacher dit Jack en relavant la sécurité de son arme d'un air menaçant

- Sinon quoi ? Tu tires ? lui répondit ironiquement Barbossa en mettant Elisabeth devant lui. Voyons à cette distance tu as toutes les chances que ta balle l'atteigne au lieu de me tuer

Jack ne l'écoutant pas,se préparait à viser, mais n'y parvenait pas, sa main tremblait tant il avait peur de manquer son coup. Il ferma à demi ses yeux en essayant de se concentrer mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas, se maudissant intérieurement, il s'adressa alors à Barbossa

- Que veux tu au juste ?

- Ah tu deviens raisonnable ! Tout d'abord je veux que tu baisses ton arme et ensuite que tu la jetes

- Hors de question, relache là avant

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire confiance Sparrow dit Barbossa en riant et en maintenant Elisabeth contre lui

- Dans ce cas nous sommes dans une impasse car je ne ferais pas ce que tu me demandes lui dit bravement Jack

- Comme tu voudras dans ce cas elle mourra ,alors choisis mais fais vite ! Jete ton arme ou je la tue

La mort dans l'ame, un éclair meurtrier dans le regard , Jack jeta son arme tout en cherchant intensément un solution, mais il était seul sur le Pearl et qui plus est à présent désarmé…

- Tu deviens raisonnable je ne l'aurais jamais cru… dit Barbossa en donnant un coup de pied dans le pistolet de Jack pour l'éloigner

- Relache là maintenant c'est entre toi et moi que ça se passe !

- Tu rêves Sparrow déclara Barbossa en éclatant de rire. Mlle Swann je n'aurais jamais cru que Sparrow accorderait autant d'importance à votre survie dit il à Elisabeth en déserrant légèrement son étreinte

Elisabeth en profita pour emplir ses poumons d'air et reprit ainsi quelques couleurs . Elle se remit à se débattre pour échapper à Barbossa

- Lachez moi espèce de brute, Jack ne vous accordera plus rien lui dit elle en colère

- Oh si … je crois que si Mlle Swann lui répondit Barbossa en observant le visage de Jack

- Tu es sur ? lui dit celui ci en essayant de gagner du temps

A cet instant, Will passablement éméché se dirigeait vers le Pearl. Il avait participé à une bonne bagarre à la taverne et après s'être battu avec hargne il avait pris sa décision. Elisabeth et lui allait quitter le Black Pearl dès cette nuit, peu importe l'endroit où ils iraient mais il voulait en finir définitivement avec Jack Sparrow.Il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans ces conditions, l'inquiétude lui serrant le cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait Jack et Elisabeth ensemble. Il était sûr qu'Elisabeth comprendrait et qu'il libérerait son père sans Jack contrairement à ce que prétendait Tia Dalma. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que Will monta discrètement à bord du Pearl.Il remontait précautionneusement lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Jack .Will fronça les sourcils , qu'est ce qui lui prenait de crier ainsi encore! Il avança prudemment veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. La scène qu'il vit alors le dégrisa totalement . Barbossa maintenait Elisabeth dont le visage avait pris une teinte cireuse tandis que Jack s'agitait en face d'eux !

Barbossa inconscient de la présence de Will à bord continuait son marchandage avec Jack

- Alors Jack que me proposes tu en échange du bateau que tu as fait couler ?

- Voyons voir … étant donné que je suis innocent des faits que tu me reproches…rien déclara Jack après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir

- Je suis persuadé du contraire …déclara Barbossa en ressserant encore son étreinte

Le voyant Jack ne put s'empêcher de faire un mouvement vers eux. Barbossa eut un petit sourire .

- Vois tu Jack , je vais te proposer quelque chose … un choix lui dit il en se délectant de la chose.

Profitant que l'attention de Barbossa était entièrement monopolisée par Jack, Will avisa le pistolet de ce dernier qu' Hector avait envoyé non loin de lui… Il s'en rapprocha tout doucement veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer tandis que Jack et Barbossa continuaient leur conversation.

- Et quel genre de choix peux tu bien avoir à me soumettre ? demanda Jack avec un gracieux sourire

- La jeune femme que je tiens ici compte beaucoup à tes yeux n'est ce pas Jack ?

- Pas plus qu'une autre , j'aimerais que tu la libères parce qu'elle n'a rien à voir là dedans c'est tout. D'ailleurs dois je te rappeller que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me reproches, il me semble au contraire que si quelqu'un doit en vouloir à l'autre ici se serait plutot moi , non ?

- Tu as un sacré culot , Jack je dois bien le reconnaître ! Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire, veux tu l'entendre ?

- Je t'en prie mon ami , je suis toute ouie

- Sa vie contre le Pearl

- Pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien saisi

- Je te propose d'échanger la vie de Mlle contre le Black Pearl. Alors Jack que préfères tu garder ? demanda Barbossa avec une grimace ironique sans voir Will qui avait réussi à s'emparer subrepticement de l'arme

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu la libéreras ? finauda Jack

- Ma parole c'est tout ce que tu auras comme garantie et c'est bien suffisant

- Dans ce cas je ne marche pas désolé, fait ce que tu veux ,tu n'auras pas le Pearl tenta Jack au grand effroi de Will que se dépêcha d'armer le pistolet

- Comme tu veux Jack . Mlle Swann ,je suis navré pour vous mais il semblerait que votre vie n'ai pas autant de valeur que je le croyais dit Barbossa en commençant à serrer plus fort le cou d'Elisabeth

Cette dernière se mit à être prise de spasmes, essayant d'happer l'air comme elle le pouvait, ce fut plus que Jack ne pouvait en supporter

- Arrête Barbossa ! Je t'en prie laisse la partir et .. prend le Black Pearl dit Jack livide en fermant les yeux

- Ai je bien entendu ? demanda Barbossa en désserrant son étreinte

- Oui, le Pearl est à toi si tu la laisses partir

- Merci mais je crois que finalement je vais d'abord la tuer puis se sera ton tour et ensuite je m'emparerais du Pearl . Je te l'ai toujours dit ,Jack ,ton bon cœur te perdras déclara Barbosssa avec un rictus cruel

Au moment où joignant le geste à la parole, Hector serra le cou d'Elisabeth, Jack se rua sur eux sans réfléchir aux conséquences et au fait que Barbossa était certainement armé. Will quand à lui visa froidement. Un coup de feu déchira la nuit….

**Vala c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... la suite dans deux jours.. si vous êtes sages !! (Oui je sais je suis sadique ...)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! A bientot**


	35. Une mort sur la conscience

**Chapitre 35**

L'équipage du Black Pearl remontait la jetée en chantant gaiement et en se délectant de faire partie de la légende de Jack Sparrow. Ils parlaient avec animation de tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu dans les tavernes où chacun avait tenu à offrir à boire aux membres de l'équipage du grand Jack Sparrow . Oh bien sûr ils avaient aussi entendu des rumeurs inquiétantes sur Barbossa et son projet de vengeance mais, auréolés de la gloire de Jack ,aucun d'entre eux n'y avait accordé d'importance et ils avaient relégués l'information au fin fond de leur esprit

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le coup tiré par Will. Ils s'immobilisèrent immédiatement, cherchant d'où il provenait . Gibbs fut le premier à réaliser

- Ca vient du Pearl ! cria t'il en se mettant à courir

Galvanisés par son hurlement ses compagnons le suivirent en courant, le petit groupe arriva comme un seul homme à bord du Black Pearl . Le spectacle qui les attendait les laissa un instant sans voix.

La première personne qu'ils virent fut Will,celui ci avait l'air choqué et l'arme fumante glissait lentement de sa main. Suivant son regard avec appréhension , ils mirent un temps avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.Leurs yeux balayèrent le pont du Pearl rougit par le sang. Elisabeth ,blême ,gisait sans connaisssance dans une mare de sang , à ses côtés Jack se tenait le ventre et essayait de s'approcher d'elle. Derrière eux, un homme était allongé. Gibbs secoua violemment Will qui ne réagissait pas

- Eh petit ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais pas … j'ai tiré et… murmura Will

Jack se remit péniblement sur ses jambes, il saignait abondament du côté gauche, le couteau de Barbossa non loin de lui . Il s'approcha d'Elisabeth sur laquelle il se pencha doucement , le cœur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine . Il eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa poitrine se soulever doucement . Elle respirait ! Voyant les autres rester sans bouger et les dévisager, il les interpella rudement

- Venez m'aider voyons!Ne restez pas figés comme cela ! Elle a besoin qu'on l'aide dit Jack en grimaçant sous la douleur

Ses paroles eurent un effet libérateur sur Will qui se mit en mouvement, il se précipita sur Elisabeth qu'il arracha aux bras de Jack . Prenant la jeune femme contre lui il se mit à pleurer tandis qu'elle reprenait conscience. De son côté , Jack n'eut d'autre choix de s'éloigner, il se pencha sur le corps de Barbossa

- Il est mort déclara t'il sans émotion, la balle lui a brûlé la cervelle

Elisabeth ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit le visage de Will penché sur elle. Il lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux

- C'est fini Elisabeth, tu es en sécurité tout va bien, j'ai eu si peur ! bafouillait Will

- Will … dit Elisabeth en essayant de se relever . Où est Jack ? demanda t'elle d'un ton angoissé

- Jack va bien lui affirma Will le cœur serré par l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans le regard d'Elisabeth

- Que s'est il passé ? demanda t'elle rassurée en se tournant vers Will

- Pas maintenant , Elisabeth, tu dois te reposer,les explications peuvent attendre décida Will en la soulevant dans ses bras . Je vais t'installer , ma chérie

Tandis que chacun s'écartait pour laisser le passage au couple enlacé. Jack tentait maladroitement de panser sa blessure qui saignait abondement. Gibbs s'en avisa et s'apprêta à l'aider

- Attends Jack , je vais le faire . Mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Met de l'alcool dessus dit Jack en serrant les dents. Ce qui s'est passé c'est que ce félon a débarqué sur le Pearl avec l'envie manifeste d'en découdre dit Jack cyniquement

- Tu as eu de la chance , quelque centimètres de plus et il te transperçait la rate ! s'exclama Gibbs soulagé en constatant que malgré l'abondance de sang s'écoulant de la blessure, celle ci n'était que superficielle

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! ne put s'empêcher de fanfaroner Jack. Crois tu vraiment qu'un misérable petit coup de couteau suffise à m'achever !

En entendant sa réaction Gibbs sourit, tout allait donc bien pour Jack mais ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il s'était produit pour qu'Elisabeth et lui soient blessés. Pintel et Ragetti quand à eux étaient bloqués, fascinés devant le corps de celui qui avait été si longtemps leur capitaine, ne pouvant croire à sa mort. Jack , le singe immortel de Barbossa, le regardait aussi attendant qu'il bouge.

- Jack … reprit Gibbs raconte nous ! Nous avons entendu un coup de feu mais le temps que nous nous précipitions jusqu'ici tout était déjà terminé

- Ce qui s'est passé… et bien en fait William a tué Barbossa voilà tout . Un très beau tir d'ailleurs, précis, rapide ,efficace commenta Jack

- Oui mais pourquoi et avec quelle arme ?

- Pourquoi ? Sans doute à cause de la demoiselle en détresse ! Quant à l'arme c'était la mienne répondit Jack ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet

- Mais… bredouilla Gibbs . Comment Will a t'il eu ton arme ? Et comment as tu été blessé ?

- Mon arme ?? Euh c'est sans importance dit Jack ne voulant pas révéler à ses hommes qu'il avait cédé au chantage de Barbossa. Quand à ma blessure et bien ce traitre me l'a fait quand j'ai essayé de libérer Mademoiselle l'inconsciente de lui !

- C'est à dire Jack ???

- Il retenait Elisabeth, j'ai voulu la libérer et j'allais réussir …lorsqu'il m'a donné un coup de couteau et avant que j'ai eu le temps de rétorquer, le petit lui tirait une balle et voilà .. finit Jack dans un grand geste. Bien à présent , pouvons nous nous débarrasser de lui dit Jack en désignant le corps de Barbossa.

- Euh… oui Jack nous allons le faire déclara Gibbs n'osant pas poser d'autres questions et se tournant vers Pintel et Ragetti qui secouèrent la tête en guise d'accord. Tu as des instructions particulières pour lui ?

- Non, faites en ce que vous voulez et nettoyez le pont aussi ! Je vais dans ma cabine et Gibbs mon ami apporte moi donc une bouteille de cet excellent rhum…dit Jack en se baissant pour ramasser son arme que Will avait fait tomber en essayant de cacher sa grimace de douleur

- Ce sera fait Jack ! Tu peux compter sur moi déclara Gibbs

Jack lui dédia un de ses larges sourires et s'enfonça dans sa cabine avec un soupir de soulagement. Cette histoire s'était mieux terminée qu'il ne l'avait redouté, Barbossa était mort et ne risquait donc plus de tenter de lui voler son navire, finalement ,à part quelques petites choses tout s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Gibbs lui apporta le rhum demandé, et Jack commença à le savourer tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Et tout particulièrement à ce qu'il allait faire à Beckett qu'il n'avait pas oublié..

De son côté, Will était au chevet d'Elisabeth s'assurant que tout allait bien pour elle . Elisabeth lui sourit , émue par sa prévenance.

- Ne t'en fais pas Will, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu secouée mais ça va

- J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vue si pale avec ce maudit pirate qui te retenait, j'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer

- Il a bien failli réussir … dit Elisabeth en grimaçant. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu ainsi que Jack je ne serais probablement plus en vie

- Je sais Elisabeth mais j'ai du mal à admettre que je l'ai abattu dit Will en déglutissant

- Will, je sais que ça te pèse … lui dit Elisabeth en lui caressant la joue mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait qui sait ce qui se serait passé ? Jack et moi nous ne serions peut être plus de ce monde . Je crois que Barbossa était devenu fou , tu n'as pas à regretter ton geste mon amour

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Elisabeth dit Will en embrassant le bout des doigts de la jeune femme. Pour que nous soyons ensemble…

- Il n'est pas question qu'il en aille autrement affirma t'elle résolument en souriant,rejettant loin de son esprit l'image de Jack qui se présentait à elle

- Dans ce cas, ma chérie, je vais te laisser te reposer. J'ai des choses à voir avec Jack après quoi nous pourrons penser à nous et à notre mariage… lui dit Will en l'embrassant sur le front avant de sortir

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Elisabeth se rejeta sur ses oreillers résolue à dormir et à ne surtout pas penser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. C'était Will qu'elle aimait ! Forte de cette conviction la jeune femme ne tarda pas à plonger dans un profond sommeil du en grande partie à la série d'événements qui venaient de se produire.

Will quand à lui , avançait vers la cabine de Jack ,en quête d'explications, son visage dur ne gardant aucune trace de la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve avec Elisabeth . Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, bien décidé à obtenir la vérité de Jack ….

**Voilà !!! Voyons vous devriez savoir que Will est un bon tireur !!!! La suite dans deux jours ... A bientot**


	36. La décision de Will

**Chapitre 36**

En entendant Will pénétrer dans sa cabine Jack se retourna à demi

- J'ai dit que je voulais être seul commmença t'il . Ah c'est toi Will … que veux tu ?

- Te parler Jack dit Will d'un air décidé

- C'est ce que je constate ! Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Car là vois tu je n'ai pas la tête à bavarder avec toi …sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr

- Et bien c'est regrettable Jack mais tu vas devoir m'écouter maintenant …

- Très bien Will qu'as tu de si urgent à me dire ? Je te préviens que la soirée a déjà été assez mouvementée à mon gout donc si c'est pour remettre la petite scène de l'autre fois sache que je ne suis pas d'humeur soupira Jack voyant que Will ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement

- Déjà je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir… avant mon arrivée exigea Will

Jack reprit une gorgée de rhum, ainsi Will n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait …Bien ça l'arrangeait…

- En fait Barbossa s'est mis en tête l'idée saugrenue selon laquelle j'aurais demandé à Jones de couler l'Interceptor et il a voulu se venger

- Et alors ? Tu l'as fait ? demanda Will très sérieux

- Voyons William répondit Jack choqué . Bien sûr que non comment peux tu imaginer une chose pareille !

- Je te connais c'est tout lui, répondit Will d'un air sombre

- Bon et bien maintenant que tu sais ce qui s'est passé tu peux t'en aller lui répondit Jack rudement. Je crois que je t'ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui

Will contracta ses machoires pour se calmer en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard moqueur de l'autre. Il respira un grand coup avant de reprendre

- Je vais te laisser Jack mais avant cela je veux.. je dois te parler

- Et bien parle donc mon gars lui dit Jack ironiquement . Mais je t'en prie fais preuve de concision

- Très bien , je vais être bref, je suis venu te dire que nous partions enfin si Elisabeth se sent suffisament bien pour cela..

- Quelle bonne nouvelle mon ami ! s'écria Jack en se penchant pour se servir afin que Will ne voit pas ses yeux . Ca veut donc dire que vous allez cesser de hanter le pont du Pearl !

- Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir constata Willd'une voix emplie par le doute

- Bien sûr que je suis content , pourquoi en irait il autrement ? questionna Jack provocant

- Oh pour rien… je pensais que peut être… tu pourrais regretter notre présence … continua Will en le dévisageant avec attention

- C'est gentil de te soucier de moi William, mais c'est vraiment superflu ! Je te rassure tu ne me manqueras pas du tout et je te souhaite bonne chance , voilà dit Jack en lui tendant la main avec un grand sourire

- Et Elisabeth ? demanda Will en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en ignorant la main tendue

- Elisabeth ? répéta stupidement Jack en avançant la main vers la bouteille évitant ainsi le regard de Will

Will saisit le bras de Jack d'un geste preste, forçant ce dernier à le regarder en face

- Est ce qu'elle te manquera Jack ? demanda Will d'un ton menaçant

Jack se dégagea sèchement de sa poigne et soupira exagérement

- Et voilà que ça te reprend ! Faut voir à te calmer mon garçon, tu ferais mieux d'utiliser ton énergie à combler la dite femelle …

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu Jack… dit calmement Will en tentant de sonder les prunelles sombres de son interlocuteur

- Et pourquoi voudrais tu qu'elle me manque .. répondit Jack d'un ton inquiétant , défiant Will d'aller au bout de son idée

- Peut être parce que j'étais là tout à l'heure…. Je t'ai entendu Jack

- Entendu ? Et que crois tu avoir _entendu_ déclara Jack en appuyant sur le mot d'un air narquois

- Une chose que je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de dire ! Enfin Jack tu as offert le Pearl à Barbossa pour sauver la vie d'Elisabeth s'exclama Will encore incrédule

- Et alors ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que si j'avais fait ça c'etait uniquement pour gagner du temps…lui répondit il d'un ton persuasif

- Non dit Will un instant décontenancé. Mais tu n'avais pas de plan, tu t'es jeté sur lui sans réfléchir , tu as même été blessé ! lança Will triomphalement

- Oui c'était ça mon plan affirma Jack . Endormir sa méfiance en lui promettant ce qu'il voulait puis me jeter sur lui pour le désarmer , rapide , simple , efficace tout ce que j'aime ! lui déclara t'il avec assurance

- Mais… ça n'a pas marché. J'ai du tuer Barbossa !

- Ah avec ce genre de plan il y a toujours un risque. Bien sûr si Barbossa m'avait envoyé un carton pour me prévenir de sa visite j'aurais eu le temps de m'organiser mais le fait est qu'il ne l'a pas fait répondit cyniquement Jack. Du reste tout s'est bien terminé je ne vois donc pas pourquoi nous sommes encore en train d'en parler

- Et ce qui s'est passé sur le Pearl quand le Kraken a attaqué , et la dernière fois dans ta cabine continua Will

- Tu es du genre têtu toi ! Je te l'ai dit, il ne s'est rien passé ! Quant aux explications que tu as l'air d'appeler de tes vœux, je te suggère de voir cela avec une autre personne

- C'est à toi que je le demande !

- William, mon garçon, t'ai je déjà dit à quel point tes questions m'agaçaient ? Non ? Et bien considère que c'est fait à présent ! Je vous souhaite bon vent à toi et à ta tendre amie ! Et au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir déclama Jack en mimant grotesquement une révérence

- Très bien Jack si tu le prends comme ça ! J'aurais préféré que ça se termine autrement mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Nous serons partis à l'aube . Adieu Jack dit Will en le regardant

Sans attendre de réponse , Will claqua la porte et s'éloigna à grand pas . Jack poussa un petit soupir et s'assit lentement, perdu dans ses pensées…

Will prit soin de se calmer avant de pénétrer dans la cabine d'Elisabeth, celle ci réveillée et se sentant beaucoup mieux lui fit un sourire radieux. Will la regarda tendrement et répondit à son sourire, libéré d'un poids depuis qu'il avait annoncé sa décision à Jack.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Ca va oui … Je me sens encore un peu faible mais rien de bien méchant lui répondit la jeune femme en se serrant contre lui

- Tu es donc en état de voyager, tu es sûre ?

- Oui mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? l'interrogea Elisabeth en fronçant les sourcils

- Parce que j'ai pris une décision et j'espère que tu seras d'accord avec moi lui répondit Will en la regardant droit dans les yeux

- Will, voyons, je ne vois pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement ! s'exclama Elisabeth en lui souriant

- Je l'espère … dit Will d'un air sombre, envahi par le doute

- Will, tu me fais peur qu'avez vous décidé ? lui demanda Elisabeth d'un air inquiet

_- J'ai_ décidé que toi et moi nous débarquions ici

- Ici ? Que veux tu dire , je ne comprends pas ? Tu t'es disputé avec Jack, à cause de ce soir ?Oh Will ce n'était pas sa faute … continua Elisabeth très vite

Will ferma les yeux sous l'effet du choc, ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard d'Elisabeth lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il souhaitait quitter la compagnie de Jack avait confirmé ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il se força néanmoins à continuer

- Ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ce soir , Elisabeth, c'est tout, c'est depuis des mois… depuis l'attaque du Kraken s'obligea t'il à dire

- Mais Will, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça

- Chut Elisabeth l'interrompit il. Je veux juste te poser une question et je t'en prie soit sincère. Veux tu partir avec moi ? Attends l'arrêta t'il la voyant prête à répondre. Si nous partons le Capitaine Jack Sparrow sortira pour toujours de nos vies précisa t'il

- Je… oui bien sûr Will comment peux tu en douter ? déclara Elisabeth dans un souffle, le feu aux joues et le regard fuyant

- Non Elisabeth, ne me mens pas , je vois bien que tu ne sais pas où tu en es . Voyant la jeune femme prête à répondre, il lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres. Chut écoute moi , jusqu'au bout. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, que tu es plus distante … Et je vois bien aussi la manière dont tu regardes Jack

- Mais non Will protesta faiblement Elisabeth

- Laisse moi finir… Je t'aime trop pour te partager ou pour te voir malheureuse avec moi . Ta réaction à ma proposition tout à l'heure, ce que j'ai vu dans ton regard… m'a blessé. Je l'ai lu Elisabeth ,continua t'il en s'efforçant de maitriser sa voix, tu étais complétement perdue, tu cherchais n'importe quelle excuse pour me convaincre de rester ici … près de lui . Et le pire c'est que je crois bien que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu ressens

- Non Will, ce n'est pas ça je t'assure , je ne ressens rien pour Jack affirma t'elle d'une voix tremblante s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit le gout des lèvres de Jack et ce que le compas lui avait montré à deux reprises déjà

- Elisabeth, je sais que tu le penses, mais si tu te voyais … tu … bredouilla Will avant de se mettre à pleurer vaincu par l'émotion. Tu ne te rends pas compte … réussit il à finir

- Will je…suis désolée ne te rends pas malheureux … nous allons partir et nous ne reviendrons jamais à bord de ce navire, ni voir Jack termina Elisabeth en grimaçant

- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je ne souhaite pas que tu partes avec moi parce que tu t'y sens obligée à cause de nos fianciailles, je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu m'aimes

- Mais je t'aime Will ! s'écria Elisabeth. Tu ne dois pas en douter !

- Je sais ça mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'aimes de la même manière que celle dont je t'aime, toi répondit tristement Will. Aussi je vais faire une chose pour toi, pour nous… je te libère de ton engagement envers moi Elisabeth déclara t'il en fermant les yeux

- Non Will, ne me quittes pas ! bredouilla Elisabeth éperdue en le saisissant pas la main. Je… nous partirons ensemble et nous oublierons, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Jack mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je t'assure

- Chut, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles je t'en prie. Je ne te quitte pas , je te rends ta liberté. Je vais te laisser réfléchir à toi , à nous et à ce que tu ressens pour… lui, dit Will en grimaçant . Pour ma part , je quitte ce navire je ne peux pas rester ici . Je t'attendrais Elisabeth , toute la journée à l'auberge de "La fiancée fidèle" si tu me choisis je serais le plus heureux des hommes mais si ce n'est pas le cas et bien je ne te reprocherais rien

- Will… gémit Elisabeth en se serrant contre lui

Le jeune homme la reçut dans ses bras, sentant son cœur se déchirer à chacuns de ses mots mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait continuer, pour elle et surtout pour lui

- Si … tu te rends compte que tes sentiments pour moi ne sont plus aussi forts…ne viens pas , je comprendrais…

- Will … je …

- Chut, ne fais pas de promesses , pas maintenant. Réfléchis juste à ce que je t'ai dit, écoute ton cœur et tout ira bien. Tiens prend le , il te sera peut être utile lui dit il en glissant le compas dans sa main. Sinon rend le à Jack pour moi…ajouta t'il en détournant le regard pour cacher ses larmes. Je vais y aller, accompagne moi sur le pont si tu veux

Sans un mot, Elisabeth se leva et suivit son fiancé, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, reconnaissant au fond elle même que Will agissait peut être sagement. Au moment de débarquer Will se retourna vers elle et l'embrassa passionnement, se disant que si elle ne venait pas ce soir, il aurait au moins ce souvenir…Elisabeth comprit le sens de son geste et se serra étroitement contre lui, essayant inconsciemment de le retenir pour ne pas faire face à ce qui l'attendait maintenant.

Jack quant à lui , observait le couple enlacé, ne pouvant en supporter plus et ne voulant surtout pas les voir partir, il se détourna de la fenêtre pour reprendre un enième verre de rhum. Il leva celui ci d'un air ironique ,trinquant à la santé du jeune couple, il avait bien l'attention de ne s'arrêter qu'une fois qu'il serait complétement ivre, incapable de penser…

Elisabeth , en larmes , regardait Will s'éloigner, serrant convulsivement le compas de Jack dans sa main. Avec un soupir, elle s'arracha au bastingage et descendit dans la cale chercher de quoi lui permettre d'affronter tout ce qu'elle avait si longtemps refoulé.

Will , le cœur serré ,arriva à la taverne et entama son premier verre( mais pas son dernier) de la journée..


	37. Tia obtient des précisions

**Chapitre 37**

Tandis que Will s'éloignait du Black Pearl et de la femme qu'il aimait, Tia Dalma luttait contre une irrépressible envie de consulter les augures. En effet au moment où Will avait pris sa décision elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, comme si une chose importante se produisait mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était C'est alors que la voix moqueuse de Tezcatlipoca retentit dans sa tête

- Tu te poses des questions Tia ?

- J'ai ressenti quelque chose … de la peine beaucoup de peine. Qui était ce ? osa t'elle demander

- Es tu sûre de vouloir le savoir ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a choisi de ne pas intervenir dans cette histoire…

- Oui mais… j'ai fait ça pour modifier leur destin tu le sais très bien mais là je ressens du chagrin… et je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui il provient

- A ton avis Tia Dalma ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est confus . Qu'as tu fait ? lui demanda t'elle d'une voix blanche

- Moi rien … C'est toi qui a tout fait, toi qui a aidé le destin … Souviens toi Tia, souviens toi de chaque mot prononcé…Souviens toi de chaque encouragement au pirate, de chaque promesse au garçon…

- Oui mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je faisais ce que tu m'avais ordonné s'insurgea Tia

- Tu veux que je te dise ,tu aurais pu changer leur destin à tous si tu avais fait une toute petite chose..

Tia se retint de lui demander ce que c'était, mais elle se mit à réfléchir intensément , le rire moqueur du dieu résonnant dans sa tête…

- Alors Tia tu trouves ? lui demanda t'il au bout d'un petit moment

- Je ne sais pas je crois que tout avait la même importance pour les deux… je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus

- Voilà ton problème Tia… lui répondit le dieu en riant. Allons réfléchis bien lui dit il en prenant un ton menaçant

Alors Tia Dalma lui obéit et plongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle se revit il y a une quinzaine d'années, faisant la rencontre d'un jeune homme qui n'avait pas trente ans et qui était grievement blessé.Ce jour là, elle se promenait en Angleterre lorsque elle avait été percutée de plein fouet par un homme qui courait comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Elle avait plongé dans ses yeux sombres et n'avait pu s'en détacher. L'homme ayant de la fièvre , elle l'avait embarqué à bord de son navire et l'avait emmené, ici avec elle, dans le bayou.Petit à petit à force de soin attentifs, elle avait guéri son bras, sa brulure mais l'homme ne voulait pas parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourtant Tia ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir, car elle devinait une blessure de l'âme.

Finalement un soir, il avait fini par craquer et lui raconter son histoire. Les yeux dans le vague, il lui avait dit s'appeler Jack Sparrow et être un corsaire au service de Sa Majesté, enfin avant, avait il ajouté avec un sourire cynique qu'elle allait apprendre à bien connaître. Tia n'avait rien répondu , sentant que l'homme n'était pas du genre à se livrer et que le moindre faux pas le ferait se refermer. Il lui avait confié que la marque que portait son bras lui avait été infligée par l'un de ses amis qui l'accusait d'avoir déshonoré sa sœur. Il lui raconta coment il avait supplié l'homme de le croire , mais l'autre n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait brisé sa vie et sa carrière. Ce soir là, Tia Dalma avait vu Jack Sparrow pleurer sur sa vie brisée. Ce fut l'unique fois où elle le vit exprimer sa peine, après cette soirée, il avait tourné une page en s' engageant dans un équipage de pirates. Contre toute attente, il était revenu la voir , mais ce n'était alors plus le même homme, il était devenu plus dur, cynique et lui avait confié son désir de devenir son propre maitre. Tia sourit, c'était d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'il lui avait dérobé son compas et la fameuse potion dont il s'était servi à Nassau. Malgré elle , elle s'était attachée à lui , sachant au fond d'elle même qu'il était un homme bien.Et puis un jour, il lui avait parlé de son grand projet,obtenir un navire dont il serait le capitaine puis trouver le trésor perdu, l'or des aztèques, l'or de Tezcatlipoca… Tia avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le convaincre de renoncer mais sans succès.Elle s'était alors tournée vers son dieu et pour la première fois lui avait demandé une faveur, ne voulant pas que Jack soit victime de la malédiction

Tezcatlipoca lui avait alors révélé l'atroce vérité de ses projets pour Jack, ce qui avait fait frémir Tia. Arguant du fait que le destin l'avait déjà beaucoup tourmenté elle avait demandé et obtenu que le dieu change ses plans.C'est ainsi que Tia ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle apprit que le jeune Capitaine Jack Sparrow s'était fait voler son navire, le Blak Pearl, trois jours à peine après que Jones l'ai renfloué. En revanche, elle n'avait pas prévu les conséquences que ce vol ,qui avait découlé d'une mutinerie ,avaient eu sur Jack. Trahi une nouvelle fois par un homme auquel il faisait confiance, son second, qui avait retourné l'équipage contre lui, Jack avait vérrouillé son cœur ,depuis il n'accordait plus sa confiance et son amitié n'était jamais gratuite. C 'est ainsi que Jack était devenu celui que tout le monde connaissait, le pirate cynique et interessé….

Ce que Tia n'avait pas prévu non plus c'était que le fait de modifier le destin de Jack entrainerait d'autres innocents dans son sillage. Car en vérité son dieu était ainsi, cruel et calculateur, Tezcatlipoca n'accordait jamais rien gratuitement. Afin de trouver une autre personne pour accomplir son grand projet, le dieu s'était arrangé pour qu'une pièce du trésor de Cortez soit envoyée à un innocent, William Turner…Lorsque Tia avait vu ce dernier débarqué dans le sillage de Jack elle avait vu une âme pure, si pure qu'elle en aurait pleuré, depuis elle essayait de trouver un moyen pour qu'il soit épargné mais sans grand succès. Elle essayait d'autant plus qu'au cours des dernières semaines passées avec Will, Tia avait véritablement appris à apprécier le garçon. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la fascination qu'elle avait ressentie pour Jack sans que celui semble d'ailleurs s'en douter ou s'il l'avait deviné,(ce qui connaissant Jack était vraisemblable)il l'avait toujours tenue à distance… Jack était comme ça , refusant toute attache qu'elle soit sentimentale ou amicale depuis l'histoire avec Barbossa. Tia ne devait la survie de leur relation qu'au fait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux et qu'elle seule savait qui il était avant . Tia ferma les yeux en souriant...ce qu'il lui avait fait de l'effet ce Jack !

Will s'était différent, elle se sentait touchée par le garçon, par sa naiveté et par dessus tout par son grand cœur !En fait pour elle Will était un peu celui que Jack aurait pu devenir si les événements ne l'avait pas autant malmené et rendu amer et froid . Et pourtant elle connaissait le destin de Will, elle savait que celui ci serait malheureux mais ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution ,ayant utilisé sa faveur au profit de Jack !Tia secoua la tête, non décidément elle ne voyait pas où elle s'était fourvoyée, ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou omettre et qui aurait changé leur destin à tous. Elle envoya une réponse muette à son dieu , sachant que celui ci se délectait du spectacle de sa souffrance

- Je ne trouve pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus pour eux deux , pour qu'ils t'échappent à coup sûr

- Je te l'ai dit Tia , tu ne traites pas le problème dans son intégralité, tu n'as pas toutes les données ria le dieu se moquant cruellement d'elle

- Mais si ! Ils ont tout les deux échappés de justesse à ta malédiction mais pourtant tu les poursuis encore pour réaliser ton projet!

- Tout les deux Tia, là est ton erreur, qui t'as dit que l'histoire était entre eux deux ?

- Mais qui … commença Tia avant de s'interrrompre brutalement

- Voilà … tu commences à comprendre

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'insurgea t'elle . Tu ne peux pas l'inclure la dedans !

- C'est déjà fait et ce depuis longtemps, depuis le début c'est la clef. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris

- Tu ne peux pas lui accorder une telle importance !

- Je fais ce que je veux dit le dieu d'un ton dur . Tu as voulu leur rendre leur libre arbitre , mais ce faisant tu as négligé un aspect important. Tant pis pour toi

- Alors c'est décidé ce sera l'un ou l'autre s'écria Tia. Pas de rédemption possible c'est bien ce que tu dis !C'est révoltant

- Comment oses tu me défier ! D'autant plus qu'une fois encore tu te trompes, tu omets des possibilités ! Mais de toute manière leur destin est écrit et devra s'accomplir d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils sont à la croisée des chemins… L'un d'entre eux viendra te demander quelque chose puis se sera le tour de l'autre. Tu auras des choix à faire Tia Dalma, des sacrifices à accomplir, tu as toi aussi ton libre arbitre mais le destin sera le plus fort comme toujours termina le dieu en riant avant de partir

En entendant ces dernières paroles, Tia Dalma se jeta sur les augures pour essayer de lever le voile de l'avenir. Mais hélas sa perception restait brouillée… elle ne voyait qu'une chose, un navire de la compagnie des Indes….A bord de ce batiment, deux hommes… l'un d'entre eux était pétri d'orgueil et de haine, la violence de cette dernière terrifia Tia qui ferma les yeux pour tenter de conjurer le sort qui s'acharnait sur ceux qu'elle essayait vainement de protéger


	38. Ce que je désire le plus au monde

**Chapitre 38**

Bien loin d'avoir les mêmes préoccupations que Tia Dalma, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pirate à présent le plus redouté des Caraïbes, se saoulait proprement dans sa cabine…Gibbs vint frapper à sa porte pour lui demander ses instructions… Ses instructions ! Pour un peu Jack en aurait pleuré tant ça lui semblait dérisoire à présent !D'une voix avinée il donna quartier libre à tout l'équipage pour la journée, une faveur qu'il n'accordait que très rarement mais quelle importance ? Jack savait qu'aujourd'hui il ne serait bon à rien, depuis qu'il avait vu un couple enlacé sur le pont du Pearl, prêt à le quitter pour toujours…

Jack éclata d'un rire d'ivrogne, rauque et douloureux, elle était belle la terreur des honnêtes marins des Caraibes !! Il était là ,seul, terré dans sa cabine ,tout ça à cause d'une gamine qu'il avait embrassée deux fois ! Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il pouvait bien l'avouer elle allait lui manquer, atrocement ! L'unique chose qui le consolait dans le fait qu'elle soit partie c'est qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter le spectacle de ses étreintes avec William , ça et le fait que de toute manière rien n'aurait pu être possible entre eux. En effet, Jack était bien décidé à ne plus baisser sa garde , du reste il était déjà allé trop loin avec cette fille, sans cela comment serait elle parvenue à l'attacher, lui ,au mât du Pearl ! Non, depuis cet épisode ,son séjour dans l'enfer personnel de Jones lui avait remis les idées en place et rappellé que quoi qu'il arrive il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même. Il savait bien ce que le monde réservait aux faibles et aux naïfs, il devait donc ruser sans cesse pour avoir un coup d'avance , technique dans laquelle il excellait et ce en toute modestie, se dit il en souriant. Enfin sauf avec Elisabeth pensa t'il aussitôt après, son sourire s'effaçant brusquement.

Jack se resservit une petite goutte d'alcool en essayant de se convaincre que décidément c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça , dans quelques temps il aurait oublié ,de toute manière on oublie toujours ….En attendant , il ne parvenait pas à la chasser de sa tête, il revit en un éclair leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait plongé pour lui sauver la vie sans même la connaître. Un impulsion stupide du reste , il n'avait jamais compris ce qui lui était passé par la tête ce jour là. Il sourit en se disant que sans cela il n'aurait peut être jamais récupéré son Pearl… En fait il avait la sale habitude de baisser sa garde avec elle, rien que sur l'île lors de la soirée qu'ils avaient passés seuls tout les deux… Il revit cette dernière, certes il s'était bien amusé, (il avait bien bu aussi) et il s'était confié…Il grimaça à cette pensée; elle, elle l'avait écouté puis trahi en lui volant son rhum.Non décidément c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, elle était avec le jeune William et c'était définitif. Jack leva son verre à Will pour saluer cette pensée et le remplit à nouveau aussitôt bien décidé à ne pas rester sobre plus longtemps que nécessaire.

A bord du Black Pearl, une autre personne était elle aussi en train de se servir du rhum, non pas pour se saouler mais pour se donner du courage,celui de regarder en elle même … Elisabeth but son verre d'un trait, en grimaçant en sentant le liquide chaud lui brûler la gorge. Et alors elle se décida à faire ce que Will lui demandait. Elisabeth repensa à chacun des moments passés depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jack Sparrow, à leurs conversations et au fait que Jack l'exaspérait et l'amusait tout à la fois . Elle se morigéna, c'était à Will qu'elle devait penser , à Will et à elle, à leur couple. Bien sur le baiser ,non les baisers, qu'elle avait échangé avec Jack l'avait troublée mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas être amoureuse du pirate ! Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée, Will, c'était à Will qu'elle devait penser à présent, pour s'encourager elle reprit encore une petite lampée et se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait en essayant d'être honnête, mais la confusion la plus totale continuait de régner en elle. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer que cette confusion ,justement était anormale, bien sûr elle était amoureuse de Will peut être bien depuis leur première rencontre d'ailleurs…mais il y avait Jack et ce simple petit mais suffisait à justifier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.

Elisabeth se mit à penser à Will, à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé,au chemin qu'il leur avait fallu parcourir pour être enfin ensembles. Elle sourit en évoquant la tendresse et la fidélité de son fiancé, décidément Will était celui qui lui fallait. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et elle l'aimait aussi… Avec Will tout était simple, il était là et jamais il ne la trahirait… Jack en revanche était …imprévisible, Jack c'était la liberté, l'inconnu…Elle sourit en pensant que Jack avait toujours une idée tordue en tête, contrairement à Will dont la droiture était exemplaire. Elle soupira lourdement, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Beckett n'avait pas interrompu son mariage avec lui . A l'heure qu'il est elle serait mariée et préparerait leur repas dans leur maison au lieu de boire du rhum sur un vaisseau pirate. Will, rentrerait de la forge et elle l'attendrait bien sagement loin de toute cette agitation. Leur vie serait semblable à celle de milliers d'autres, bien réglée, ennuyeuse… sans passion…La jeune femme rougit à cette pensée qui lui en amena une autre, _avec Jack se serait différent._

Elle secoua la tête , rien n'était possible entre le pirate et elle, ils étaient trop disemblables ! Comment avait il dit déjà lors de leur première rencontre ? Ah oui elle se souvenait, la crapaud et la blanche colombe, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Elle sourit malgré elle en se demandant si c'était toujours ce qu'il pensait .Probablement pas, depuis qu'elle avait fait en sorte de le piéger sur le Pearl durant l'attaque du Kraken…Elle rougit en pensant au moyen qu'elle avait employé et à l'effet qu'il lui avait fait. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas prévu le fait que ce baiser la bouleverse à ce point… Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en embrassant Jack pour la première fois, elle avait eu l'impression que le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, elle avait même failli en oublier le but qu'elle s'était fixé…Et lorsqu'elle avait finalement réussi à rompre leur étreinte, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'éloigner de lui sans… recommencer. Cet aveu qu'elle se faisait pour la première fois à elle même la fit rougir encore plus.Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était et Will…Will l'attendait , elle ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer la situation comme elle le faisait, elle devait se décider,mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Elisabeth prit une grande inspiration puis s'empara du compas de Jack qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle osa les ouvrir, l'aiguille du compas était figée, indiquant la direction de ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Elisabeth referma le compas doucement, s'efforçant d'accepter ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Après un temps infiniment long, elle se leva finalement et se rendit jusqu'à la cabine de Jack, consciente que la tache qui l'attendait n'allait pas être facile…

Jack ne se retourna même pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir,peu importe qui venait et pour quel problème il n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter

- Qui que vous soyez je n'ai rien à vous dire pour l'instant alors partez vous saoulez ou faire ce que vous voudrez lança t'il d'un ton âpre

- Je suis désolée, Jack ,mais ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut plus attendre se contenta de répondre Elisabeth refusant de se laisser démonter par la fraîcheur de l'accueil

- Elisabeth ? demanda Jack incrédule en se retournant vers elle . Mais je vous croyais partie ! Ah oui vous êtes venue me rendre le compas, bien sûr énonça t'il d'un ton amer en voyant l'objet que tenait la jeune femme. Et bien posez le et partez

- Je suis venue vous rendre le compas certes mais je ne suis pas là uniquement pour cela lui répondit elle calmement en s'asseyant pour marquer son intention de rester

- Vous êtes venue me dire adieu trésor ? Comme c'est gentil à vous ! William vous attend dehors je présume ? ironisa Jack

- Will m'a quittée répondit Elisabeth en buvant à même la bouteille

- Ah vous m'en voyez navré pour vous… et pourquoi cela ? la questionna Jack en se demandant ce qu'elle avait encore été inventer

- A cause de vous Jack lâcha Elisabeth d'un ton rogue

- De moi ? Voyons Elisabeth vous savez comme moi que je n'ai pas

- A cause de ce que je ressens pour vous l'interrompit Elisabeth qui ne se sentait pas capable d'endurer un des interminables discours dénués de sens de Jack

- Et que ressentez vous pour moi ? lui demanda t'il se forçant à garder un ton ironique

- Je ne sais pas… commença t'elle avant de s'interrompre , cherchant ses mots

- Puis je vous suggérer quelque chose ? demanda Jack moqueur

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Jack coupa t'elle d'un ton tranchant. Je suis venue vous dire que vous aviez raison

- Bien sûr que j'avais raison , comme toujours se rengorgea Jack qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler

- La vérité c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de vous reprit Elisabeth sans le regarder. Will est venu me poser un ultimatum tout à l'heure il m'a dit que je devais choisir entre lui et vous et qui si je partais avec lui, nous ne nous reverrions plus…

- Et vous avez du mal a abandonner le vieux Jack ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi mon ange, cette fois il n'y a aucun Kraken qui cherche à me dévorer répondit Jack cyniquement

- Vous ne comprenez pas , je n'irais pas rejoindre Will, je ne peux pas le faire, pas après ce que j'ai découvert

- Et qu'avez vous donc découvert, qui vous empêche de partir auprès de ce cher William ?

- Que vous aviez raison en disant que je tomberais de moi même dans vos bras… répondit Elisabeth sans réfléchir. Je… Jack ce n'est pas Will ou le mariage que je veux , c'est vous …juste vous… souffla t'elle étonnée par la facilité avec laquelle les mots lui étaient venus

A ces mots, Jack la dévisagea ne sachant quoi répondre à cet aveu, il avait l'impression de rêver, il regarda la bouteille de rhum presque vide et se dit que ce devait être pour cela qu'il entendait Elisabeth dire toutes ces choses.Cette dernière voyant qu'il ne trouvait rien à lui dire secoua la tête d'un air navré

- Je suis désolée Jack mais je devais vous le dire, au moins une fois , je me devais d'être honnête avec vous, avec Will et avec moi même. Je vais vous laisser à présent et …partir lui dit elle le cœur brisé par son silence

Comme dans un rêve, Jack la regardait s'avancer vers la porte et se préparer à sortir de sa vie pour toujours…

Au moment où Elisabeth déclarait sa flamme à Jack, Will regardait le soleil se coucher sur Tortuga et pleurait amèrement sur celle qui ne viendrait plus…


	39. Entre l'ombre et la lumière

**Oups, désolée j'ai raté une journée... merci à Julie pour sa vigilance !!! Pour me faire pardonner vous aurez un nouveau chapitre demain...**

**Comme on l'a demandé, je vous emmène voir Norrington (Will revient dans le chapitre 40 et Jack et Liz dans le 41 pour info) et il a bien du mal à controler son délire depuis la mort de Jones..**

**Chapitre 39**

James Norrington , dans l'ignorance totale des derniers événements et de la mort de son geolier, s'éveilla après un lourd sommeil aviné. Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut rapidement que son environnement avait changé.En effet , il ne restait plus rien du décor de débauche qui l'entourait jadis,et surtout il n'y avait plus une seule goutte d'alcool pour le tenter.

Il secoua la tête en se frottant les yeux, les excès des derniers jours _(semaines ?)_ l'ayant laissé incertain quant à la fiabilité de ses perceptions. James rouvrit lentement les paupières s'efforçant de calmer les battements sporadiques de son cœur. Non il ne rêvait pas, le paysage cauchemardesque qui l'emprisonnait jadis avait totalement laissé place au néant

Promenant son regard ébahi autour de lui, James vit le fond des océans, spectacle grandiose que jamais être humain (hormis Bill le Bottier en une certaine circonstance) n'avait contemplé avant lui .Médusé par les splendeurs qui s'étalaient devant lui, James s'approcha d'un corail d'une couleur dont il ignorait même l'existence ;en tendant la main pour le toucher, il rencontra une résistance.

C'est à ce moment, qu'observant plus attentivement l'endroit où il se trouvait , il réalisa qu'il se trouvait bloqué dans une sorte de cage dont les parois ainsi que le sol étaient translucides. James sentit une goutte glacée lui descendre le long de l'échine, qu'est ce que cette maudite pieuvre était encore allée inventer pour le torturer ? Pour ne rien arranger, il commença à sentir les prémices d'une soif irrépressible. _Oh pitié , non pas maintenant _pensa t'il .

Mais les dieux ne devaient décidément pas être de son côté car son désir d'alcool se fit plus exigent, mobilisant à lui seul l'ensemble de ses pensées rationnelles. James tenta de se reprendre et de maitriser cette pulsion en se concentrant sur les raisons qui avaient pu conduire Jones à modifier ainsi sa prison. Plissant le front sous l'effort et tentant d'ignorer les tremblements de ses membres, premiers signes du manque , il réfléchissait intensément. Hélas pour lui, une seule idée l'obsédait : _SOIF_ ,criait son esprit.

Refusant, dans un reste de sa dignité d'antan de se laisser asservir, Norrington frappa le sol de ses poings jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit la plus forte et chasse ses démons. Les larmes aux yeux , il atteignit son but,et lorsqu'il se releva les articulations de ses doigts étaient en sang. James se mit à appeler, intimant l'ordre à Jones de lui fournir des explications, se disant que ce dernier était "homme" à réagir à la provocation. Mais au bout d'un long moment, il dut se rendre à l'évidence: Jones ne lui répondrait pas !

C'est à cet instant qu'il la revit… La femme aux cheveux sombres, celle qui s'appellait Ellen…_Oh pas elle , pas cette femme…_songea t'il fugacement

- Edward, mon chéri pourquoi me regardes tu de cette manière ? lui demanda t'elle un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Je ne suis pas Edward, je suis James, le Commodore James Norrington déclara t'il en détachant chaque mot, tant pour affirmer son identité à la femme que pour s'en convaincre

- Voyons ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu es ridicule à force de toujours répéter cela ! Viens donc avec moi , John t'attend il a , nous avons quelque chose à te dire

_John, mon frère _. Cette idée s'imposa à lui comme une évidence et il se mit en devoir de suivre Ellen. Celle ci , le regarda faire avec un sourire malveillant et commença à le mener vers l'extrémité de sa prison. Autour de lui, imperceptiblement commençait à apparaître le Plymouth des années 1200, tandis qu'Ellen le conduisant au bord du dernier bastion qui empêchait que la folie s'empare définitivement de son esprit. Alors que Norrington allait entrer de plein pied dans un délire permanent, une voix très lointaine l'arrêta

- Commodore Norrington , que faites vous ?

_Elisabeth ?_ Cette pensée suffit à faire reculer l'aliénation dans les méandres de son esprit. Il se retourna vers la direction d'où provenait la voix d'Elisabeth tandis qu'un sourire haineux déformait les traits d'Ellen

- Elisabeth ? C'est vous ?

- Commodore , ne la suivez pas, ce n'est pas vous qu'elle veut…

James observait, fasciné, la femme qu'il aimait toujours s'approcher de lui. Vétue d'une longue robe blanche, ses cheveux blonds ondoyant autour d'elle,il la trouvait plus belle et lumineuse que jamais. Elisabeth tendit la main pour l'éloigner du danger que représentait Ellen , matérialisant ainsi les efforts que faisaient son esprit pour ne pas basculer dans la folie.

- Vous êtes James Norrington et non Edward insista Elisabeth

- Ne l'écoute pas , tu n'es pas celui qu'elle croit,tu es Edward contra Ellen

Sous les assaults conjugués des deux femmes, James tomba à genoux, leurs voix se mélaient dans sa tête, la confusion la plus totale régnait dans son esprit, c'était même pire qu'avant…Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et pour cause ! A la mort de Davy Jones, plus rien ne retenait tout les souvenirs et souffrances qu'il avait accumulés pendant des siècles et des siècles et ceux ci s'étaient tout naturellement déversés dans l'esprit de Norrington. C'est pourquoi sa psyché étaient de plus en plus envahie par les souvenirs de Davy Jones qui tentaient d'anihiler totalement la personnalité du Commodore. Seule l'image d'Elisabeth et son amour pour elle lui permettait de garder un semblant de raison.

En attendant, Norrington n'avait pas conscience de la bataille engagée dans son esprit pour sa santé mentale et ne comprenait donc pas ce qui lui arrivait, pas plus qu'il ne réalisait le caractère hallucinatoire de la présence d'Ellen et d'Elisabeth.Tournant son cœur et son âme tout entiers vers Elisabeth, il repoussait peu à peu Ellen lorsque de nouvelles pensées vinrent l'envahir

_Elle est partie avec mon frère_. James sursauta , il n'avait jamais eu de frère ou alors si ?

- Je ne sais plus gémit il. Par pitié arrêtez de me torturer ainsi et laissez moi mourir…

- Commodore ! Cessez immédiatement de vous conduire comme un lache et relevez vous l'exhorta la voix d'Elisabeth

- Edward, viens à moi… l'appelait Ellen d'une voix caressante

_Elle est partie avec ce pirate, elle m'a quitté pour lui_. Norrington ne savait même plus d'où lui venait cette pensée et laquelle des jeunes femmes elle concernait, il prit sa tête entre ses mains dans une tentative dérisoire pour expulser toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Un instant la terrible ironie de sa situation lui apparu dans son intégralité. Il était déchiré entre deux femmes qui l'avait toutes les deux quitté pour un autre _(euh était ce bien lui qu'elles avaient quitté ?)_

_Jack Sparrow c'est lui qui m'a volé ma vie_ ,James s'accrocha à cette certitude le plus possible et c'est alors qu'il vit se matérialiser le pirate devant lui. Elisabeth se détourna alors de lui pour s'approcher de Jack, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres. James ressentit à nouveau la souffrance que lui avait procurée cette vision, le temps n'en avait pas altéré l'intensité. _Oh Elisabeth pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cet homme ?_

L'image d'Ellen s'imposa alors à lui, détournant son attention du couple enlacé.

- Tu vois Edward, cette femme n'est rien pour toi , viens avec moi répéta t'elle tentatrice en lui prenant la main.

James la suivit alors sans protester, le cœur en berne. Derrière lui l'image d'Elisabeth s'estompait et la lumière avec elle… Norrington s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres à la suite d'Ellen qui l'amenait petit à petit vers l'extrémité de sa cage sous marine…

_Mon fils, tu m'as volé mon fils pour lui donner, à lui !_ A cette pensée Norrington se rejetta violemment en arrière, son esprit refoulant loin de lui l'image d'Ellen. Celle ci disparut et James se retrouva nez à nez avec le Kraken, en effet ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait celui ci

James le regarda avec attention, libéré de toute crainte. Ainsi c'était cela le redoutable Kraken ! Envouté par le monstre, Norrington leva la main pour le toucher mais se heurta aux parois transparentes de son ilôt. Il recula, déçu, il avait pensé pouvoir enfin en finir avec cette vie mais ce n'était pas le cas, apparement…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre une contenance, les voix de son esprit recommencèrent à le harceler. Elles l'appelaient, chacune par un prénom différent. La mort dans l'âme Norrington se retourna vers elles. Ellen et Elisabeth…l'ombre et la lumière…

L'esprit de Norrington recommença son oscillation entre raison et folie jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne s'écroule, vaincu par la bataille qui assiégeait son âme….


	40. Une longue nuit partie 1

**Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord merci à tout ceux qui se donnent la peine de me laisser un petit comm... Comme je le disais un comm prend 2 minutes à écrire et fait énormément plaisir à l'auteur qui a parfois passé plus de 2 h sur son chapitre...**

**Les chapitres 40 & 41 sont à lire en parallèle, les faits s'y déroulent en même temps... si j'ai suffisement de comm je posterais le second demain ...Vala en attendant voici votre chapitre , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 40**

Pour la centième fois de la journée, Will leva son verre, lui ,qui n'avait jamais été attiré par l'alcool, commençait à comprendre comment Norrington avait pu devenir une épave après avoir tout perdu…Tourné vers la fenêtre il se tenait dos à la salle et à ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Will regardait le soleil finir sa course et être doucement remplacé par les ténèbres en s'efforçant d'accepter la décision d'Elisabeth. _Elle ne m'aime plus_ . Rien que cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur et l'âme mais pourtant il allait devoir s'y faire

Une boule dans la gorge, Will refoula ses larmes et but une grande lampée de rhum en grimaçant à cause de la brulure du liquide. _Un pirate, un de ces maudits pirates et elle l'a choisi lui ! Un homme sans honneur, sans foi ni loi…_Et Elisabeth l'avait quitté pour être avec cet homme là . Tout ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses projets balayés à cause d'un seul homme, Jack Sparrow ! Il aimait Elisabeth depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée et jusqu'à present il avait toujours cru que cela était réciproque. Will se sentait floué , trompé , lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour le bonheur d'Elisabeth se retrouvait à présent seul en train de noyer sa peine dans une auberge miteuse qui était le repaire des pires brigands des Caraibes

_Elisabeth je t'aime tant , j'aurais tout fait pour te rendre heureuse tout_. Et c'était vrai il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit comblée ,allant jusqu'à s'effacer pour lui permettre de prendre une décision. _Et c'est Jack qu'elle a choisi_ Mais pourquoi ??? se demandait il avec désespoir. A moitié ivre, il revoyait le sourire tendre d'Elisabeth lorsqu'elle se penchait vers lui, il avait même l'impression de sentir son parfum et le gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes…Ce n'était pas possible, ils allaient se marier et à présent il était seul en train se saouler parce que sa fiancée l'avait quitté pour un pirate. _Un lache, un menteur et un hypocrite…_rajouta t'il mentalement.

_Jack_ mais qu'avait il de si exceptionnel ??? Will avait beau chercher , il ne trouvait pas ! A bien y réfléchir il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. En effet même s'il lui en voulait et était bien proche de le hair, il ne pouvait se défendre d'avoir ressenti une certaine admiration pour le pirate. Oui c'est vrai d'une certaine manière il enviait la joie de vivre et l'art de la répartie de Jack _avant qu'il ne me vole ma fiancée ._

Will leva une nouvelle fois son verre.Oui , il était bien obligé de s'avouer qu'au fond il s'était attaché au pirate, enfin avant …._avant qu'Elisabeth ne l'embrasse_ pensa t'il. A présent ses sentiments pour Jack n'avaient plus rien d'amical… rien qu'à la pensée de ce dernier il prit le couteau que lui avait donné son père et le planta machinalement dans le bois de la table, encore et encore….Ce qui le révoltait le plus c'était, (outre le fait que Jack ne méritait pas une femme comme Elisabeth,) qu'il était sûr qu'il ne ressentait rien pour la jeune femme.La bouche de Will se tordit dans un rictus amer, Jack lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait d'un claquement de doigts… juste parce qu'il pouvait le faire ! _Il était quand même prêt à sacrifier le Pearl pour la sauver _se dit il dans un sursaut d'honnêteté avant de se raviser. Cela ne prouvait rien après tout Jack lui même lui avait dit que cela faisait partie d'un plan enfin si tant est qu'on pouvait le croire … Continuant à jouer machinalement avec le couteau de son père, Will persista dans sa conviction selon laquelle seul le désir qu'elle lui inspirait pourrait pousser Jack vers Elisabeth. Cette pensée amena un nouveau rictus de souffrance sur son visage, imaginer Jack poser ses mains sur la douce Elisabeth était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter…

La tristesse envahit à nouveau Will, ça ne servait à rien de ruminer tout cela, les sentiments d'Elisabeth ne changeraient pas pour autant, elle l'avait quitté pour Jack, il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela. _Comme mon père, elle m'a préféré Jack_ pensa t'il avec désespoir. Décidément ce dernier lui avait volé toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, d'abord son père puis sa fiancée. Will avait le cœur lourd, il lui semblait avoir tout perdu et à bien y réfléchir tel était bien le cas.

Will réfléchit attentivement à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait en sirotant son rhum. Voyons voir: sa fiancée ne viendrait jamais le rejoindre. Son père gisait au fond de l'eau, prisonnier de la malédiction lancée avant son suicide par un poulpe , qui se trouvait être l'ancètre de l'homme dont il avait ruiné la vie en lui prenant Elisabeth et en l'empêchant de pendre Jack Sparrow !Will éclata d'un rire sarcastique qui ne lui ressemblait guère, oui c'était une assez bonne analyse de sa situation !

Il décida alors de se reprendre avant de sombrer définitivement dans la mélancolie et se força à s'interesser à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les conversations et fut consterné de constater que le nom de Jack était sur toutes les lèvres. En effet ,chacun racontait un épisode(réel ou inventé) de la légende du pirate. _Le grand Jack Sparrow-pardon- Capitaine Jack Sparrow dites plutot un couard et un manipulateur, il n'y a rien de glorieux ou d'admirable dans cete homme_ pensait Will avec amertume sans réussir à retenir un hoquet ironique ce qui attira l'attention sur lui.

Le reconnaissant , une femme,un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, fendit alors la foule pour le rejoindre.L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Will essaya de se rappeller de son prénom, ah oui Gisèle , la blonde "amie"de Jack. Will réprima à grand peine un soupir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui

- Tu es bien l'ami de Jack Sparrow ?

- Je connais Jack mais ce n'est pas mon ami rectifia Will d'un ton peu amène. Donc si tu as un message à lui transmettre , je te suggère de le confier à une autre personne

- Oh ! C'est dommage… Et dis moi sais tu au moins s'il est à Tortuga ? J'avais un petit cadeau pour lui …continua Gisèle d'une voix trainante qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature du "cadeau".

L'idée de ce que la femme sous entendait, et ce qu'elle voulait de Jack remplit inexplicablement Will de rage. Mais qu'avait donc de si exceptionnel ce diable d'homme pour réussir à s'attacher ainsi les personnes, les loyautés et… Elisabeth. Il gratifia Gisèle d'un regard froid et but la moitié de son verre d'un trait

- Je suppose que ta proposition ne s'adresse qu'à Jack ..lui dit il cyniquement après un silence

- Ça dépend mon joli , tu as de quoi payer ? lui demanda Gisèle en s'asseyant, flairant le client potentiel

En la voyant agir, Will retint de justesse un ricanement, se contentant d'un sourire vaguement ironique, cette femme là au moins était simple ! En guise de réponse à sa question il sortit sa bourse pleine de l'argent que lui avait donné Beckett il y a quelques mois quand il voulait le compas de Jack. Il posa l'argent sur la table sans dire un mot et la dévisagea d'un air sarcastique, ecoeuré par la lueur de convoitise qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux.

- Oh mon mignon, dis moi de quoi as tu envie ? demanda Gisèle en avançant la main pour s'emparer de la bourse

Mettant celle ci hors de sa portée, Will se leva en chancelant, une expression dure sur le visage

- Tu auras l'argent après. Suis moi je veux d'abord voir ce que tu vaux dit il en récupérant le couteau de son père d'un geste preste.

Gisèle le suivit dehors, intriguée par son comportement. Will cheminait rapidement dans les ruelles de Tortuga , jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une ruelle déserte et un peu plus sombre que les autres. Prenant la jeune femme par le bras, il la pousssa dans la ruelle d'un geste brusque. Gisèle se retourna un peu effrayée

- Mais … on va prendre une chambre non ? demanda t'elle incrédule

Will la regarda attentivement et lut la peur dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit en s'approchant d'elle et se réjouit du mouvement de recul qu'elle ne put réprimer . _Alors c'est ça …d'être enfin craint et respecté…_ Will, secoua la tête négativement pour répondre à la question de la femme, l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines l'échauffait de plus en plus. Il la saisit avec violence et assouvit son désir brutalement ,y mettant toute la colère et la peine que l'abandon d'Elisabeth lui inspirait. Des larmes de frustration s'échappaient de ses yeux tandis que Gisèle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé , Will rejetta Gisèle loin de lui et lui jeta quelques pièces avec mépris.

- Tiens c'est tout ce que tu vaux

Le dédain dont Will faisait preuve à son égard réveilla la combattivité de Gisèle, elle s'approcha de lui et lui décocha une gifle magistrale

- Ordure, je plains de tout cœur la femme qui sera la tienne !

- Elle m'a quitté répondit Will d'une voix brisée… pour Jack

- Et elle a eu raison ! Tu es pire que Jack Sparrow, tu m'entends pire !!! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi, lui cracha t'elle avant de partir en courant

Will se laissa tomber à genoux dans la ruelle, terrifié par ce qu'elle venait de dire. A présent qu'il était revenu à la raison, il reconnaissait le bien fondé de ses propos, il s'était conduit comme un porc avec cette femme. Il avait honte de lui, de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais plus que tout il pensait avec gêne au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la terreur de la femme. Sèchant ses larmes d'un geste brusque, il sortit d'un pas mal assuré de la ruelle. La première chose qu'il vit fut le Black Pearl qui se balançait mollement , juste éclairé par les rayons blafards de la lune. Alors Will sut avec certitude ce qu'il devait faire à présent…


	41. Une longue nuit partie 2

Bien tout d'abord merci pour vos comm !! Alors je précise un peu ce qu'il en est de Norry... Quand Jones est mort il a maudit le Hollandais Volant... on peut considérer que le Purgatoire appartenant au Hollandais , il est tombé aussi sous le coup de la malédiction..Donc Norry se retrouve coincé mais voit le Purg tel qu'il est sans les illusions créées par Jones... donc sous la forme d'une cage de verre sous l'eau. En ce qui concerne Ellen et Liz ... son séjour au Purg et les souffrances de Jones qui se sont déversées en lui l'ont légérement détraqué... en fait les deux femmes représentent le combat que mène son esprit ...Ellen est la partie qui bascule dans la folie(l'ombre) tandis que Liz représente le réel et le conscient donc la santé mentale(la lumière).(Je sais c'est compliqué mais je suis moi même tordue...) . Vala en fait Norry n'est pas mort (on ne peut pas mourir au Purg ) mais en passe de devenir fou ! Savvy ??

Merci spécial à Julie qui m'a dit que je pouvais autoriser les reviews anonymes ... c'est fait donc vous n'avez plus d'excuses !! Et merci merci à tous de lire cette histoire !!!Vala la suite

**Chapitre 41**

Tétanisé sur son siège qu'il n'avait pas quitté, Jack regardait Elisabeth, il était sous le choc des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. A cet instant il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, même si c'était la meilleure chose à faire il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, pas maintenant, pas avant de lui avoir parlé.

Elisabeth, la main sur le bouton de la porte, retenait ses larmes à grand peine, c'était fini, elle avait tout perdu et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Will, ce ne serait pas honnête ni pour elle ni pour lui et d'une certaine manière elle l'aimait trop pour lui faire encore du mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester à bord du Pearl et affronter l'indifférence de Jack maintenant qu'elle osait reconnaître la force des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et sortit sans se retourner, elle n'en avait pas le courage, elle ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard à présent qu'il savait.

La voyant passer le seuil de sa cabine Jack se réveilla enfin

- Elisabeth, je … attendez ne partez pas !

Elisabeth s'immobilisa , retenant son souffle , attendant le cœur battant ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

- Elisabeth restez, je enfin je vous désire aussi lacha Jack avec effort

Elisabeth se raidit sous l'insulte que contenait sa phrase. Elle fit volte face brutalement et vint se planter devant lui rouge de colère

- Ne vous croyez pas irrésistible Jack Sparrow ! lui dit elle en le giflant de toutes ses forces

Jack la regarda, incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement

- Euh je crois que je la méritais pas celle là souligna t'il en reprenant le ton ironique qui lui était familier

Folle de rage et d'humiliation ,Elisabeth leva la main prête à le frapper à nouveau mais Jack fut plus rapide et lui saisit le poignet qu'il retint fermement

- Tout doux, Mlle Swann , ne commettez pas l'erreur de tenter de me gifler à nouveau lui dit il d'une voix rauque

- Et vous ,ne commettez pas l'erreur de me prendre pour une fille de joie lui rétorqua t'elle fièrement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens

- Une fille de joie, allons donc _mademoiselle_ vous m'avez mal compris, lui rétorqua t'il en insistant sur le mot avec ironie

- Vous êtes immonde et méprisable rétorqua la jeune femme toujours aussi en colère et frustrée par la poigne de fer de Jack

- Ah ! Voilà qui vous ressemble plus trésor dit Jack en lui lançant un sourire sardonique et en relachant sa prise progressivement. Faites attention à ce que vous faites la prevint il

- Ne vous inquiétez pas cracha t'elle Je ne risque pas de m'approcher de vous ! Vous m'écoeurez!

A ces mots Jack sentit à son tour la colère prendre possession de lui.

- Alors que faites vous ici dans ce cas ? Pourquoi être revenue ? Pour m'insulter ? Répondez Elisabeth cria t'il en s'approchant d'elle

- Je suis ici parce que votre fichu compas vous désigne comme étant ce que je désire ! hurla t'elle en réponse et en se mettant à pleurer

D'un coup toute la colère de Jack retomba comme elle était venue, il la prit dans ses bras en soupirant

- Allons ne pleurez pas trésor, ça va s'arranger lui dit il maladroitement

- Je ne vois pas comment ! s'exclama t'elle en le repoussant rudement

- Elisabeth, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire,je ne voulais pas vous blesser tout à l'heure je voulais… s'interrompit Jack qui ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots

- Oh ce que vous voulez est très clair ,rassurez vous Jack ! s'exclama Elisabeth en saisissant la bouteille de rhum et en la terminant d'un trait

- Non vous vous trompez je vous assure je …commença Jack

Elisabeth voyant qu'il avait du mal à s'expliquer sentit son cœur se serrer, un moment quand il l'avait retenue , elle avait espéré que peut être elle ne lui était pas indifférente

- Ne vous fatiguez pas Jack, j'ai compris.. dit elle tristement

Jack la regardait, impuissant. Il avait beau essayer les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose à Elisabeth sans quoi elle partirait mais il avait du mal à assimiler les derniers événements et à assumer la nature de ses sentiments. Il se rapprocha d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il leva la main prêt à dire quelque chose ..Elisabeth soutenait son regard en silence , troublée par sa proximité, le cœur battant follement. Jack la regarda longuement, et fut incapable de résister , il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis avec fougue . Elisabeth lui rendit son étreinte passionnée sans oser y croire. Au bout d'un moment Jack la relacha en souriant avec défi.

-Alors Lizzie, me trouvez vous toujours aussi repoussant ? Parce que là je dois avouer que ce n'est pas flagrant déclara Jack d'un air sardonique

- Vous... vous êtes.. je vous...commença t'elle sa colère ravivée par le petit sourire qu'il affichait

- Oui, ma colombe, allez y , je vous écoute, dites ce que vous avez sur le coeur . Ne vous gênez pas, soyez franche. Néanmoins je me dois de vous dire qu'il est peu probable que le Kraken vienne nous rendre visite ce soir.lui dit il plus ironique que jamais essayant inconsciemment de saborder ses chances

Désespérée et saisissant sa dernière chance, Elisabeth s'approcha à nouveau de lui , le coeur battant. Elle leva lentement sa main, et attira son visage contre le sien

-Je ne mens pas Jack,plus maintenant ,pas ce soir, je vous ai dit la vérité,si je suis ici c'est pour vous dit elle contre sa bouche. Vous aviez raison, je veux être libre ...avec vous, savoir ce que ça fait, quel gout ça a.

Jack leva une main hésitante et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme

- J'ai très envie de savoir quel gout ça a , repondit il d'une voix rauque. Je...moi aussi je veux être avec vous lacha t'il péniblement,rendant les armes et se laissant aller à ses sentiments

Inconsciemment ,Elisabeth sentit tout ce que ce simple aveu pouvait lui couter .Elle lui sourit ,émue par sa maladresse et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres

-Chut.. embrassez moi ...pirate lui dit elle avec malice

- Je ne peux qu'accéder à votre requête lui répondit il en souriant

Il se pencha sur elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ,il prit son temps goutant légérement ses lèvres en l'attirant contre lui avant d'approfondir son baiser. il l'embrassait de toute son âme ,savourant chaque instant de leur étreinte,il sentait le coeur d'Elisabeth battre très fort contre sa poitrine et ce simple contact le rendait stupidement heureux.De son côté, Elisabeth avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux ,inconsciemment elle se serra encore plus fort contre lui.Ce dernier s'écarta finalement d'elle à regret et lui sourit

- Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que nous nous arrêtions là ,sinon je crois que que je risque de ne plus pouvoir me controler et de nuire gravement à votre honneur lui déclara t'il d'un ton faussement badin

- Jack ..je vous l'ai dit c'est vous que je veux, juste vous murmura t'elle en le prenant par la main et en l'entrainant vers la couche.

Jack, le coeur prêt à exploser,la regardait envouté par sa sa jeunesse et son innocence mises en exergue par la robe blanche que Tia avait trouvée dans sa cabine et qu'elle portait depuis leur visite à Port Royal. Les yeux d'Elisabeth dans lesquels se reflètaient les bougies dont il se servait pour éclairer sa cabine, brillaient d'un éclat qui lui était inconnu, à cet instant il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Il s'exorta au calme ne voulant pas gacher la magie de l'instant

- Trésor, je ne veux pas que vous.. enfin

- Je ne veux plus attendre Jack ,je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous perdre à nouveau,je ne veux plus avoir de regrets... lui dit elle d'une voix douce en dégraffant lentement son corsage ses yeux rivés aux siens

Elisabeth, tremblante d'émotion prit la main de Jack qu'elle posa sur sa gorge

- Apprenez moi, Jack, apprenez moi à aimer et à être libre lui demanda t'elle d'une voix altérée

Il cessa alors totalement de lutter contre ses sentiments et son désir , et lui fit découvrir l'amour avec douceur et tendresse, faisant en sorte de ne pas la brusquer avec une délicatesse inattendue

La nuit , leur nuit qui leur semblait à tout deux hors du temps s'écoula ainsi. Jack qui s'était réveillé aux aurores contemplait Elisabeth qui reposait paisiblement à ses côtés,il sourit alors pour lui même, d'un sourire étonnament jeune, dénué de l'ironie que l'on pouvait y déceler habituellement. Un coup léger, frappé à la porte de sa cabine, lui rendit instantanément toute sa méfiance.Prenant garde de ne pas réveiller sa compagne il s'habilla en hate et se rendit sur le pont où Gibbs l'attendait

- Que se passe t'il l'ami ?

- Ben vous nous aviez donné quartier libre pour la nuit... ce dont nous vous sommes reconnaissants s 'empressa d'ajouter Gibbs . Mais le fait est que la nuit est terminée et nous sommes venus prendre vos ordres

- Mes ordres ... oui bien sur . Et bien as tu rempli nos cales ? se renseigna Jack

- Bien entendu répondit Gibbs en souriant ,il y a du rhum et du bon !

- Dans ce cas.. nous levons l'ancre sur le champs

A ces mots, les membres d'équipage s'entre regardèrent , se demandant ce qui justifiait une telle hate de la part de leur capitaine. Jack les regarda avec hargne

- Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez tas de chiens galeux!

- Jack, il manque Will et Elisabeth osa souligner Gibbs, on ne va pas les abandonner non ?

- On lève l'ancre tout de suite affirma Jack d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion

L'évocation de Will avait réveillé en lui sa vieille angoisse de perdre ce qui lui était cher ,il essaya de cacher son anxiété sous un sourire cynique

- Le jour se lève Gibbs , le quartier libre est terminé... tant pis pour ceux qui ne sont pas à bord, nous partons

- Oui mais pour quelle destination Jack ? Avez vous une idée, partons nous chercher... un trésor??? lui demanda Gibbs les yeux remplis d'espoir

- Un trésor ? En quelque sorte! Tu sais Gibbs, tout les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or ajouta Jack réveusement tandis qu'à son grand soulagement le Black Pearl s'éloignait lentement de l'île de Tortuga


	42. Une solution désespérée

**Chapitre 42**

Will, sur le port ,vit le Black Pearl s'éloigner lentement dans la lumière hésitante de l'aube naissante,et il ne put empécher ses larmes de couler en voyant partir pour toujours celle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. _Sans même un adieu, un signe, oh Elisabeth tu vas tellement me manquer..._Will resta longtemps ainsi, immobile, le désespoir au coeur tandis que le Black Pearl se réduisait à un simple point à l'horizon. Bien après que ce dernier ait disparu, Will redressa ses épaules et se dirigea vers la taverne , les yeux encore embués par les larmes qu'il venait de verser. C'est alors que Scarlett croisa sa route, elle lui barra résolument le chemin et lui asséna une gifle magistrale

- Pour cette nuit... pour Gisèle dit elle simplement avant de s'éloigner

Will éclata d'un rire sauvage, bien sûr... il était rejetté de toutes parts, _dans ce cas je sais ce que je dois faire..._En une seconde, la décision qu'il avait prise durant la nuit s'affermit et il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le port, à la recherche d'un bateau qui irait dans la même direction que lui. L'argent qui lui restait lui servit à acheter son passage et la chaloupe dont il avait besoin. Il mit plusieurs jours à atteindre sa destination, et ce laps de temps ne fit que renforcer sa décision..

La nuit tombait lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bayou, seul dans sa barque,il retrouva le chemin assez facilement contrairement à ses prévisions. Il soupira en apercevant la cabane perchée dans les arbres de Tia Dalma, car il savait que dans quelques instants il serait trop tard pour reculer

Tia , derrière sa fenêtre, regardait le coeur serré, la chaloupe s'approcher, elle ne discernait pas les traits de son occupant et se refusait à faire appel à sa magie pour les voir. Elle vit l'homme descendre et retint un soupir à grand peine. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, Tia ferma rapidement les yeux adressant une prière silencieuse à Tezcatlipoca

- Bonsoir Tia, commença Will embarrassé

- William... réussit à dire Tia, anéantie. _Oh pourquoi lui ???? Pourquoi es tu si cruel ?_

- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici lui dit il d'un ton amer

- Je sais Will... c'est difficile à supporter mais...

- Alors vous étiez au courant, depuis le début vous saviez ce qui allait se passer et vous ne m'avez rien dit lui jeta t'il à la figure en pleurant

- Je n'en étais pas sûre ! _Et je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler_ completa t'elle pour elle même

- Vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez fait croire que tout irait bien et vous avez fait en sorte qu'Elisabeth le choisisisse lui ... continua Will se laissant aller à sa rage et à sa douleur

- William... commença Tia en lui caressant la joue. Sois honnête avec toi même je ne t'ai jamais rien dit de tel, je t'ai juste dit que ta route serait semée d'embuches

- Et mon père vous m'aviez dit que Jack m'aiderait à le libérer !!!

Tia serra les dents ,se forçant à ne pas répondre, jusqu'à ce que la voix du dieu retentisse dans sa tête

- _Dis lui Tia_

_- Non... je m'y refuse_ répondit elle mentalement pendant que Will la fixait d'un air perdu

- _C'est un ordre... Tia ,sinon ce sera pire... n'oublie pas le libre arbitre ;c'est tout ce que je t'ai accordé..._

- Je t'ai dit que Jack t'aiderait à le retrouver pas à le libérer ,déclara Tia avec difficulté

Will ferma les yeux sous le choc, ainsi ce qu'il soupçonnait était exact...C'était donc écrit dans son destin ...

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Oh Will, tu peux encore choisir mon garçon argumenta t'elle d'une voix caressante. Le bonheur te tend les bras , il suffit que tu le saisisses et dans quelques temps tout ira mieux. Tu l'oublieras... dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras

Will la repoussa violemment

- Jamais ! Jamais, je ne pourrais l'oublier,je l'ai perdue et avec elle toutes mes chances d'être heureux

- Will, tu te trompes, je sais que tu peux rendre un femme heureuse et toi avec... continua t'elle en s'approchant à nouveau

- C'est trop tard... Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je me dégoute, après ce que j'ai fait...

Tia sentit un frisson glacé caresser sa nuque. Elle observa Will plus attentivement et constata le coeur brisé que la noirceur envahisssait à présent son âme qui était jadis si pure. Elle se força à l'interroger

- Qu'as tu fait ? demanda t'elle tout en redoutant la réponse

- Je ... cette femme j'ai été immonde avec elle, je le regrette, déclara Will d'une voix piteuse

Tia le sonda de ses grands yeux noirs et devina qu'il taisait quelque chose d'essentiel

- Non, il n'y a pas que ça je le vois bien... dis moi

- Je...je me suis senti puissant, je me suis réjoui de sa terreur avoua Will. Je me suis conduit comme lui... l'autre ajouta t'il

- Que veux tu dire Will ? De qui parles tu ?

- Vous le savez, ne me forcez pas à prononcer son nom, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui ... lui répondit Will avec des accents désespérés dans la voix

- Oh Will, tu fais erreur sur Jack crois moi, je connais bien et je sais qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser commença Tia

- Taisez vous ! cria violemment Will en avançant vers elle , prêt à la frapper

Tia recula devant la rage qui enflammait les yeux de Will, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui malgré tout ce qu'elle savait. Will baissa lentement son bras et la regarda , l'air perdu, horrifié par ce qu'il se préparait à faire

- Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi commmença t'il d'une voix brisée. J'ai une requête pour vous mais ... avant je vous en prie je dois savoir ... pourquoi moi... Qu'ai je fait pour mériter un tel destin ?

Tia se détourna pour cacher ses larmes, comment pouvait elle lui dire la vérité? Comment avouer à Will que s'il était ici à présent c'était en partie à cause d'elle? Comment lui dire qu'il était le prix qu'elle payait pour avoir demandé à Tezcatlipoca la faveur d'épargner Jack Sparrow...

- Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir et après je.. j'accomplirais mon destin la supplia Will

- Je ne sais pas ... je ne peux pas te répondre Will, je sais juste que ton avenir est entre tes mains, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter mentit t'elle

- Très bien... dans ce cas j'ai quelque chose à vous demander déclara Will d'une voix assurée

Tia se raidit, la rage au coeur, cherchant un moyen de le faire changer d'idée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

- Mon père est la dernière personne qui me reste dans ce monde commença Will d'une voix infiniment triste. Je lui ai promis de le libérer de Jones et j'ai échoué, jusqu'à présent...Puisqu'il apparait de plus en plus évident que rien ne me retient ici, j'aimerais que vous me... il s'interrompit, ne sachant comment formuler sa requête

Tia ne bougeait plus, elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait se briser en milles morceaux tant sa peine était immense. Elle devinait sans peine les mots que Will allaient prononcer et ce qu'elle allait devoir faire... ainsi Tezcatlopica aurait gagné une fois de plus

Will déglutit bruyamment avant de reprendre

- Je veux rejoindre mon père... et je ne veux plus souffrir ainsi, je ne veux plus penser...à elle. Tia... je vous en conjure, faites moi ce que vous avez fait à Jones.

- Qui te prouve que je peux faire une chose pareille ? lui demanda t'elle dans une tentative désespérée pour lui faire changer ses projets

- Jones... nous l'a dit avant de se tuer

Tia retint un rictus amer, bien sûr, Tezcatlipoca n'avait rien laissé au hasard

- Will, saisis tu bien ce que tu me demandes ? Te rends tu compte que le fait de t'arracher le coeur ne suffira pas pour que tu ne penses plus à elle. Will... tu es différent de Jones, lui avait la cruauté en lui c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu celui que tu as connu. Toi, tu n'es pas mauvais, tu ne peux pas...

- J'apprendrais à le devenir , ne vous inquiétez pas pour celà la coupa Will . Dites moi les termes de votre marché et qu'on en termine.

Tia ouvrit bouche pour commencer à accomplir sa sinistre besogne lorsque Will recommença à parler pour lui même d'un ton à la fois rêveur et mélancolique

- Finalement, il avait raison quand il m'a envoyé sur le Hollandais Volant payer sa dette ... c'est là qu'est ma place

- Très bien...Je vais t'expliquer les termes de notre accord, tu es libre de refuser... n'oublie pas.

- Je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est retrouver mon père , peu importe le prix à payer

Tia soupira bruyamment et commença à énumérer les termes de l'accord que Tezcatlopica avait choisi il y a si longtemps...

- Tu commanderas le Hollandais Volant et son équipage. Tu auras sous tes ordres le Kraken. Ta mission sera d'écumer les mers pour enrôler de pauvres bougres aux portes de la mort parmi tes hommes. En échange tes souffrances te seront otées... mais ce sera long Will. Elisabeth est si ... incrustée dans ton ame que je ne sais pas si...

- Je sais déclara Will d'un ton las. Continuez, qu'en en finisse rapidement

- Tu ne pourras toucher terre qu'une fois tout les dix ans et bien sûr si quelqu'un s'empare de ton coeur de force...

- ...Je devrais lui obéir finit Will d'un ton blasé. J'ai une seule question à vous poser , pourrais je libérer mon père ?

- Oui tu auras ce pouvoir mais William

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir la coupa t'il avant qu'elle ne tente à nouveau de lui faire changer d'avis

Tia le dévisagea attentivement , la mort dans l'âme, elle lut la résolution dans les yeux de Will..

- Es tu sûr de toi ?

- Je n'aspire plus qu'à retrouver mon père

Tia tremblante d'émotion , contempla une dernière fois Will, l'homme bon et droit qu'elle connaissait... et lui souffla à contre coeur sa poudre magique au visage...

Des heures plus tard , Will rouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le regard anxieux de Tia posé sur lui mais bizarrement son inquiétude ne le toucha que faiblement. Il referma rapidement les yeux, il se sentait différent.. comme soulagé d'un poids même si dans son âme la douleur subsistait , il la ressentait moins durement

- Vous l'avez fait n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Will, tu es à présent le capitaine du Hollandais Volant lui confirma Tia des sanglots dans la voix

- Merci lui dit il satisfait de constater que même le sentiment de gratitude paraissait s'effacer petit à petit de son coeur ,enfin si l'on pouvait dire. Mon père ?

Pour toute réponse, Tia le prit par la main et l'entraina dans une pièce à l'extrémité de sa cabane

- Will, je vais te révéler un secret, quelque chose que tout le monde ignore. Même Edward, je veux dire Davy Jones ,ignorait l'existence de cette porte. Vois tu, cette issue communique directement avec le Hollandais Volant ,ainsi dans les siècles à venir ,si tu as besoin de mon aide saches que n'auras qu'à franchir cette porte et je serais là pour toi.. William Turner lui dit elle en lui caressant la joue

En guise de réponse Will lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui lui rappella étrangement celui de Jack et la scruta intensément

- Mon père...

Tia, les larmes aux yeux, ouvrit la porte d'un geste désespéré.

- Il t'attend, passe le seuil et tu seras sur ce maudit navire lui déclara t'elle révoltée par ce qu'elle devait faire

- Je serais chez moi... la corrigea Will en la gratifiant de son sourire d'antan, à la fois doux et innocent,le sourire d'un enfant

Sans attendre de réponse il franchit la porte pendant que Tia , bouleversée, versait les larmes amères qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir.

Will,sur le Hollandais Volant, reconnu vaguement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et dans laquelle tronait l'orgue de Jones.De l'autre côté de la porte de ce qui était à présent sa cabine, des murmures se faisaient entendre, l'équipage maudit tout entier attendait son nouveau capitaine. Will se sourit à lui même, et bien il allait leur donner satisfaction...Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, se redressant de toute sa stature.

- Et bien ne souhaitez vous pas la bienvenue à votre capitaine ? demanda t'il d'un ton froid

Personne ne répondit, chaque homme,incrédule, regardant son voisin, ne pouvant croire en l'identité de leur nouveau capitaine. Un seul cri brisa ce silence... c'était celui de Bill le Bottier qui venait de reconnaitre son fils

- William... non gémit il avant de s'effondrer, inconscient , sur le pont du Hollandais Volant...


	43. Malentendus

**Bonjour à tous et toutes... Comme vous avez pu le remarquer au dernier chapitre ,l'histoire prend à présent un tour plus sombre, les prochains chapitres seront donc moins "joyeux" celui que vous allez lire est le dernier chapitre "léger" avant un bout de temps.**

**Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer que pour ma part j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire... l'épilogue date d'hier . Il y aura donc en tout 55 chapitres...Voilà en espérant que vous aurez la patienc de lire jusqu'au bout et maintenant la suite **

**A bientot, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews .Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 43**

Jack avait pris la barre du Pearl et chantonnait à voix basse la chanson qu'Elisabeth lui avait apprise il y avait si longtemps. Il ne se rendait pas compte des regards intrigués que lançait le reste de l'équipage sur lui. Chacun se demandait pourquoi leur capitaine avait l'air si content de lui depuis la veille. Gibbs en sa qualité de second tenta d'en savoir plus

- Euh Jack... les hommes et moi on aimerait savoir ce que nous allons chercher au juste?

- Hein sursauta Jack qui révassait. Je ne comprends pas le sens de ta question se reprit il très vite

- Enfin Jack ... que se passe t'il ? Hier soir nous t'avons laissé seul sur le Pearl enfermé dans ta cabine et d'humeur macabre, et ce matin tu es ... différent ajouta Gibbs en baissant la voix

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, je suis semblable à ce que j'ai toujours été affirma Jack avec un grand sourire

- Si tu le dis soupira Gibbs qui savait par expérience que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter plus longtemps. Et pour notre destination ?

- Notre destination ? Euh voyons voir commença Jack en ouvrant son compas, nous allons faire route vers la direction de...

Il s'interrompit, légérement embarrassé, car l'objet pointait nettement vers sa cabine, son doigt se leva d'un geste hésitant tandis qu'il tentait de trouver une parade. Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, et voilà ça recommençait... Jack leur cachait bel et bien quelque chose. A cet instant Jack sembla se décider

- Allons par là dit il en désignant Tortuga

- Mais nous en venons...

- Ah oui alors je voulais dire que nous ne devions surtout pas aller par là mais plutot dans cette direction déclara Jack en indiquant celle de Port Royal

- Et Jack... je peux savoir ce que nous allons chercher là bas ?

- Gibbs, mon ami et vous tous, vous me faites confiance n'est ce pas ?

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, chacun ayant à l'esprit les entourloupes dont les avait déjà régalé leur capitaine. N'attendant pas leur réponse, Jack leva la main d'un geste désinvolte

- Très bien dans ce cas allons y. Remuez vous !

Sans oser le contredire, ils obéirent en silence tandis que Jack à la barre du Pearl ,chantonnait plus fort à chaque vague qui les éloignait un peu plus de Tortuga...et de Will

De son côté, Elisabeth s'éveillait petit à petit, déstabilisée par ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête , ayant abusé du rhum la veille et avait des difficultés à remettre ses idées en place. Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à différencier le rêve et la réalité. Voyons voir,elle était allée voir Jack et ils avaient... à cette pensée une rougeur envahit son visage, se rappelant sa conduite de la nuit passée. Son inconduite... aurait dit son père et la plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Malgré tout elle ne put retenir un sourire en se souvenant de ce moment, Jack avait été si doux, si respectueux qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision... C'est alors que le visage de Will s'imposa à son esprit et avec lui un douloureux pincement au coeur. _Will, je dois lui expliquer, je lui dois bien celà _se dit elle. En effet malgré ce que Will lui avait dit elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi,sans explications, sans adieux et sans lui dire qu'il lui était toujours cher en dépit du fait qu'elle en aimait un autre. En vérité elle nourrissait toujours de tendres sentiments à son égard même si elle se rendait compte que son amour pour lui était plus fraternel que passionné. Elle se leva , décidée à aller s'expliquer avec Will, lorsqu'elle s'avisa de deux choses perturbantes. D'une part elle était nue et n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses vêtements, et d'autre part le Black Pearl semblait se déplacer ...Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et manqua de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe qui gisait en tas sur le sol. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et constata avec horreur qu'ils étaient en pleine mer ce qui était impossible ! Elle devait voir Will , lui parler. Ramassant ses vetements à la hate, elle se rhabilla en essayant de se rendre présentable. D'une main agile, elle tenta de discipliner ses cheveux que la nuit passée avait passablement emmelés.

Devant la porte de la cabine de Jack, prête à sortir, la main sur la poignée,elle stoppa net, brusquement intimidée.Elle réalisait seulement maintenant de quoi ça aurait l'air si quelqu'un la voyait sortir d'ici après y avoir passé la nuit. Sa bonne éducation reprenant brievement le dessus, elle resta paralysée par l'énormité de son geste ,réfléchissant à une solution. Malheureusement, elle en vint vite à la conclusion qui s'imposait et en prit son parti en haussant les épaules d'un air bravache. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, espérant pouvoir se glisser hors de la pièce sans être aperçue et tomba nez à nez avec Pintel qui nettoyait justement le pont. Celui ci la dévisagea d'un air surpris et cogna immédiatement Ragetti qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

- Oh beh ça alors ! On vous croyait restée à Tortuga s'exclama ce dernier haussant le ton sous l'effet de la surprise

Au grand dam d'Elisabeth, la plupart des hommes se retournèrent dans leur direction, se demandant ce qui surprenait à ce point l'un d'entre eux. Elle rougit violemment en sentant les regards concupiscents des hommes sur elle et dut faire appel à tout son aplomb naturel pour répondre

- Ah et bien vous avez fait erreur comme vous pouvez le voir

- William est avec vous ? interrogea naivement Pintel

- Non répondit brievement Elisabeth en se sentant rougir à nouveau. Vous savez où est Jack ?

Ragetti lui désigna la barre d'un sourire narquois. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et avança d'un pas qu'elle espérait assuré vers la barre sous les regards interrogateurs et vaguement rigolards des membres d'équipage.

La voyant s'approcher,Gibbs se tourna d'un air ahuri vers son capitaine

- Jack... vous saviez qu'elle était là ?

- Gibbs mon ami, que vas tu imaginer, je l'ignorais voyons ,déclara Jack avec une parfaite hypocrisie

- Mais...commença Gibbs

Elisabeth arriva à leur hauteur, rouge comme une tomate mais refusant de perdre la face. Elle regarda Jack, vaguement embarrassée,et réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas comment se comporter face à lui pas plus que ce que représentait la nuit passée pour lui. Elle évita donc soigneusement son regard et s'adressa à Gibbs. Jack quand à lui, conscient de son embarrras la regardait d'un air amusé, savourant le moment.

- Monsieur Gibbs comment se fait il que nous ayons quitté Tortuga aussi rapidement... et sans Will ?

En entendant les derniers mots prononcés par Elisabeth, le sourire de Jack s'effaça brutalement et ses yeux s'assombrirent en même temps que son humeur. Il ne laissa pas à Gibbs l'opportunité de répondre

- Parce que le jour s'est levé sans qu'il soit revenu à bord et qu'il est soumis à mes règles , comme tout les occupants du Black Pearl déclara t'il d'un ton tranchant. Il n'est pas revenu tant pis pour lui

- Mais Jack.. je dois lui parler, je dois lui dire que

- Désolé mais il vous faudra attendre dans ce cas lui répondit Jack en lui tournant résolument le dos

Elisabeth le regardait médusée, elle ne comprennait pas ce qui se passait, non content de l'avoir emmenée sans lui demander son avis , Jack la traitait à présent comme une parfaite étrangère, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux...Furieuse elle se tourna vers Jack

- Oh très bien _Capitaine_ Sparrow déclara t'elle en insistant outrageusement sur le mot. Dans ce cas vous ne verrez aucun inconvient à ce que je retire dans ma cabine, car je dois reconnaitre que certaines personnes m'incommodent ici

- Je vous en prie _Mademoiselle _Swann, allez donc pleurer à loisir sur le sort de votre fiancé comme l'enfant que vous êtes lui répondit il voulant la blesser autant qu'elle venait de le faire

- Vous n'avez pas toujours dit celà... mais je crois deviner qu'une fois de plus le grand capitaine Jack Sparrow n'a pu s'empécher d'agir en égoiste et de mentir lui répondit elle acide

- Voyons trésor, vous me connaissez, et je crois me rappeller qu'en matière de trahison je n'ai rien à vous envier lui répliqua t'il sur le même ton tandis que l'équipage ne manquait rien de l'échange

- Je me suis trompée sur vous , vous n'avez vraiment aucun sens de l'honneur cria Elisabeth hors d'elle et regrettant amèrement la confiance et le don qu'elle lui avait accordés

- Mon ange, ne croyez vous pas que vous n'êtes pas la personne la mieux indiquée pour parler d'honneur ? lui demanda Jack cyniquement. Non parce que si je me rappelle bien de tout ce qui...

Elisabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le gifla à la volée, sans attendre sa réaction elle tourna les talons en direction de sa cabine, tandis que l'équipage ahuri s'écartait pour la laisser passer. Jack la regarda partir,l'espace d'un instant la tristesse qu'il ressentait apparut dans son regard , mais il se reprit très vite. Voyant que tout ses hommes le fixait sans rien dire , il reporta sa hargne sur eux

- Alors qu'est ce que vous regardez tas de fainéants ! Au travail et plus vite que celà !

Les hommes se mirent en mouvement rapidement alors que Gibbs continuait à dévisager Jack, il osa lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres

- Jack.. que s'est il passé au juste ?

- Cette fille est folle voilà tout... que veux tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? lui demanda Jack avec un sourire cynique

- Je ne sais pas, mais vu qu'elle sortait de votre cabine et que enfin s'interrompit Gibbs embarrassé

- Tu l'as entendue comme moi , c'est Will qu'elle cherchait ... déclara Jack d'un ton plein de rancoeur

Gibbs ne sachant pas quoi répondre à celà, se contenta de hocher la tête et reprit son travail, laissant Jack réfléchir. Celui ci se traitait mentalement d'idiot, il s'était encore fait abuser par cette maudite Elisabeth. Pourtant après cette nuit il avait cru pouvoir enfin lui faire confiance mais comme toujours son principal soucis restait Will. Perturbé, Jack remachait sa rage sans parvenir à se calmer. Gibbs le contemplait avec un air désolé

- Vous devriez peut être aller la voir pour parler si ça vous chagrine à ce point là ... suggéra t'il d'une petite voix

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,ce n'est pas une broutillle comme celle ci qui va me poser un problème rétorqua Jack d'un ton sec. En revanche j'ai bien envie de boire un peu de rhum ... dit il avec un pale sourire en se dirigeant vers la cale

De son côté ,enfermée dans sa cabine, Elisabeth essayait vainement de se calmer en se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sans parvenir à s'arrêter, catastrophée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et la froideur de Jack.Elle s'en voulait mortellement d'avoir pu croire en la sincérité de Jack et surtout elle regrettait ne n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec Will, considérant que c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle imaginait sans peine ce que ce dernier avait pu ressentir en constatant que le Black Pearl et donc elle même s'étaient envolés à la faveur de la nuit comme des voleurs. Cette pensée ne fit que redoubler ses larmes d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus rien à espérer de Jack qui l'avait menée en bateau pour profiter d'elle.

Jack, remontant de la cale, passa devant sa porte et entendant la jeune femme pleurer, soupira en grimaçant. Il frappa un coup léger et sans attendre de réponse poussa la porte. Voyant l'état dans lequel elle était, il lui décocha un sourire ironique

- Vous voulez un peu de rhum pour vous remettre de l'absence de votre fiancé ?ne put il s'empécher de demander d'un ton peu amène

- Je préfère éviter vu ce à quoi ça m'a conduit la dernière fois...lui répondit elle d'un ton apre

- Oh ma chère je suis désolé d'avoir été le seul male disponible pour vous, si j'avais su dans quel état ça vous mettrait soyez assurée que je ne vous aurais pas touchée. J'aurais laissé cet honneur à ce cher William ajouta il sarcastique

- Oh je vous en prie, c'est ce que vous cherchiez depuis le premier jour, et à présent que vous êtes arrivé à vos fins, vous cherchez un moyen de vous débarrassez de moi répondit Elisabeth sur le même ton

Jack la regardait les yeux agrandis par son culot

- Si c'est ce que vous croyez, libre à vous et si vous voulez rejoindre Will et bien nous allons faire demi tour, lui dit il en soupirant

- Mais bien sur c'est trop facile!

- Bon Lizzie, une fois pour toutes que voulez vous ??? cria Jack ayant épuisé ses réverses de patience

- Jack je vous en prie, vous le savez très bien, vous avez gagné alors ne me forçez pas à m'humilier de nouveau lui répondit elle tristement

Jack la regardait avec incompréhension.

- Non je ne sais pas... Vous êtes arrivée comme une furie en voulant voir Will , vous m'avez ignoré et à présent vous avez le culot de m'accuser de je ne sais quel mensonge

- Mais si je veux voir Will, c'est juste pour lui expliquer... pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui et m'excuser

- Oh je vous en prie Elisabeth trouvez vous un autre confident l'interrompit Jack, là je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter vos serments d'amour éternel à Will, j'ai d'autres choses à faire

- D'amour éternel ?? Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout Jack, si je veux voir Will c'est pour lui expliquer que c'est vous que... enfin que j'ai choisi, je pensais qu'après cette nuit c'était clair dit doucement Elisabeth comprenant enfin la méprise

Jack retint son souffle, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, il avait failli tout gacher à cause de son angoisse de tout perdre. Il sourit à Elisabeth, cachant sa gêne

- Dans ce cas je crois que des excuses s'imposent... dit il avec difficulté

- Je le crois en effet lui répondit elle en souriant apaisée

Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, Jack lui sourit sans retenue

- En revanche j'ai bien peur d'avoir définitivement nuit à votre honneur lui dit il en souriant moqueusement tout en la prenant dans ses bras

- Je le crains, je crois que la discrétion n'est plus de mise dit elle en soupirant. J'ose à peine imaginer ce que mon père penserait de tout celà

- Je me dois donc de corriger celà continua Jack d'un air désinvolte

- Je ne vois pas comment ...

- Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a très longtemps, mon statut de capitaine m'autorise à célébrer des mariages en mer... sur le champ continua t'il sur le même ton léger en essayant de cacher son émotion

- Jack Sparrow ? Est ce que vous seriez en train de me demander de vous épousez ? répondit Elisabeth qui n'en revenait pas

- Vous savez trésor ,vu votre propension à être fiancée... je me disais que ce serait peut être bien que vous franchissiez ce cap une bonne fois pour toutes avant que vous ne changiez une nouvelle fois d'avis... Et ma foi comme je suis moi même actuellement sur le marché et que nous nous entendons bien.. la plupart du temps commença Jack

- Mais c'est que je suis déjà fiancée avec Will et...

- Broutilles que celà.. allons Lizzie nous nous ressemblons tellement tout les deux... vous et moi , moi et vous... nous deux quoi continua Jack tentateur. Lizzie mon ange, épousez moi, ne serait ce que pour faire taire les ragots de l'équipage

- Dans ce cas je ne peux pas refuser dit elle en souriant et en se serrant contre lui , pour ça et parce que je t'aime Jack ajouta t'elle doucement le tutoyant pour la première fois

Ne sachant quoi répondre à sa déclaration Jack la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue puis il la relacha

- Dans ce cas c'est entendu, nous nous marions !dit il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché

Il sortit de la cabine en l'entrainant à sa suite devant l'équipage médusé, il s'adressa à Gibbs

- Rhum pour tous Mr Gibbs. Nous célébrons un mariage

- Quoi que veux tu dire Jack ?

- Que vous avez devant vous la future madame Sparrow que je vais m'empresser d'épouser avant qu'elle ne change d'avis déclara Jack en plaisantant et en désignant Elisabeth qui rougissait

- Mais...elle est fiancée avec Will, vous ne pouvez pas

- Suffit l'interrompit Jack d'un regard noir. Je suis le capitaine et je décide ,pas toi, tenez vous le pour dit

L'équipage qui ne comprenait rien à la situation ne savait comment réagir et les observait médusés. Jack ne s'occupant pas d'eux,prit la main d'Elisabeth, laissant parler son coeur pour la première fois depuis des années et reprenant peu à peu confiance en l'avenir...


	44. Apprentissage

**Chapitre 44**

Bill le Bottier ouvrit les yeux, reprenant lentement conscience, il constata alors qu'il se trouvait allongé dans la cabine du capitaine, un endroit où il n'avait que très rarement pénétré. Will était penché sur lui et son coeur de père se serra lorsqu'il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Il détourna brievement le regard , perturbé par le drôle de sourire qu'affichait Will.

- Tu vois j'ai tenu ma promesse, papa. Je suis venu te libérer...

- William mon garçon ,je préférerais passer une éternité sur ce navire plutôt que de te voir te sacrifier pour moi commença Bill des sanglots dans la voix

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi coupa Will d'un ton froid

Bill le contempla d'un air triste, atterré de constater que Will se déshumanisait déjà un peu plus ...

- Will, mon garçon que se passe t'il ? demanda t'il doucement

- Ah mon histoire t'interesse à présent demanda Will avec un petit sourire cruel. Pourtant tu te moquais bien de moi quand tu m'as abandonné pour t'engager auprès de Jack Sparrow...

Bill secoua la tête d'un air navré, il sonda les yeux de son fils à la recherche d'un sentiment quelconque derrière la façade de cruauté qu'il affichait. Il fut bouleversé par la somme de peine et de tristesse qu'il lut au fond de son regard;

- Oh Will mon garçon mais que t'es t'il donc arrivé ? Où est ta fiancée ? lui demanda t'il saisi par un affreux soupçon

- Ma fiancée ? répéta Will, la bouche tremblante. Je n'en ai plus, dit il en s'efforçant de garder un ton froid et distant

Bill ne se laissa pas abuser, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup son fils mais les rares moments passés en sa compagnie lui avait suffi pour prendre la mesure des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Elisabeth. Il regarda Will d'un air navré et posa doucement la main sur son épaule. A son contact , Will se raidit impercebtiblement, il ne pouvait se défendre d'éprouver quelque chose ..._Oh seigneur pourquoi je souffre encore_

- Parce que tu as un bon fond mon fils répondit Bill devinant les pensées qui l'animaient . Allons dis moi ce qui s'est passé

- Ce qui s'est passé ?? Mais que veux tu savoir au juste ? Pourquoi Jack Sparrow me prend tout ce qui m'est cher ? Pourquoi Elisabeth m'a quitté pour lui ? Dis moi ! hurla Will en secouant violemment son père

- Pourquoi tu souffres à ce point . C'est tout ce qui m'interesse... ça et ce que tu fais sur ce bateau maudit

Will plongea son regard torturé dans celui de son père. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, certes l'ablation du coeur que Tia avait pratiquée sur lui avait allégé son fardeau mais il ressentait toujours une affreuse sensation de perte comme si Elisabeth refusait de s'en aller de son esprit.Bien sur Tia lui avait dit que ce n'était pas aussi simple de ne plus aimer mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle disait vrai. De plus ,depuis sa "transformation" un nouveau tourment était venu s'ajouter au reste, il était consummé par le désir quasi constant de blesser autrui,de revivre cette sensation de puissance qu'il avait éprouvé à Tortuga... face à Gisèle. Will luttait donc inconsciemment entre le désir d'infliger la souffrance aux autres et sa nature généreuse. La plupart du temps, il réussissait à laisser enfouis ses sentiments humains mais celà lui était difficile face à son père ou lorsqu'il pensait à Elisabeth...

- Pourquoi je souffre à ce point ? répéta t'il en riant douloureusement. Peut être parce que toutes les personnes que j'aimais , en qui j'avais confiance m'ont abandonné l'une après l'autre

- Will ... tenta Bill

- A commencer par toi d'ailleurs ... Alors _papa_ explique moi, dis moi ce que Jack Sparrow a d'aussi fascinant pour que tu m'aies abandonné pour lui.

Bill le regarda impuissant.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre mon gars... Je ne t'ai pas abandonné pour suivre Jack mais plutot parce que j'avais la piraterie dans le sang. Je sais que pour toi ça ne signifie pas grand chose mais je regrette de t'avoir laissé tomber... je n'aurais pas du.

- Tu as raison, ce que tu dis ne signifie rien pour moi lui lança Will d'un air rageur. Tu essaies de te trouver des excuses rien de plus ,mais en fait tu es commme lui un menteur et un lache

- C'est vrai fils, c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien à faire ici , pars, va vivre ta vie et ne t'occupes plus de moi . Je te l'ai dit , tu ne me dois rien alors si tu peux encore quitter cet enfer, fais le et ne te retourne pas surtout

Pour toute réponse Will sortit de sa poche un petit sac que l'on voyait battre à coups réguliers

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour reculer... Si l'un de nous doit quitter ce navire c'est toi... Je te libère du serment qui te lie au Hollandais Volant, tu peux partir. Mais pour moi, ma place est désormais sur ce bateau

- Dans ce cas, je reste à tes cotés, je ne t'abandonnerais pas à nouveau...

Will le regarda étrangement, ce que venait de dire son père aurait du le toucher mais rien... Les seuls sentiments qui l'animaient était un impérieux désir de blesser et la haine qui l'envahissait peu à peu...

- Ca ne changera rien lui dit il les yeux fiévreux... j'ai tout perdu... Elisabeth

- Parle Willl, raconte moi

- Raconter ! Il n'y a rien à raconter ! Elle est avec Jack Sparrow...elle est partie comme ça ... sans un adieu, une explication rien... Il me l'a volée mais il va payer pour celà ! cria Will

Bill ferma les yeux, c'était ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre. Il savait que seule une blessure mortelle pouvait conduire son fils à s'engager sur le Hollandais Volant, qui plus est comme capitaine et répendre le mal.Il se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jack lorsque ce dernier était au Purgatoire, et la considéra sur un jour nouveau.L'inquiétude de Jack puis son soulagement lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Will était toujours en vie... ainsi il avait menti c'était pour Elisabeth qu'il s'inquiétait. Mais dans ce cas se pouvait il que Jack soit ... amoureux ??? Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir plus amplement à la question Will reprit d'un ton amer

- Il me l'a prise, comme il m'a tout pris et pourquoi? Parce qu'il le pouvait !Il se moque d'elle,il ne l'aime même pas et il me l'a volée,juste comme ça, pour s'amuser.

- Will, tu es en colère mais peut être que Jack est sincère avec elle commença Bill pour l'apaiser

Il se tut brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, Will venait de le saisir à la gorge et le regardait, un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux.

- Et tu te prétends un père alors que tu viens encore le défendre devant moi après ce qu'il m'a fait...Je devrais te tuer pour ça rugit Will

- Alors qu'attends tu pour le faire ? articula Bill avec difficulté tandis que Will resserrait son étreinte sur sa gorge

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, Will desserra brusquement sa poigne

-Je ...je ne peux pas le faire,je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas ... Tia m'avait dit que mes souffrances me seraient otées avec mon coeur, j'ai moins mal c'est vrai mais je n'arrive pas à ne plus rien ressentir dit il d'un ton anxieux

Bill soupira

- Oh mon garçon je crois qu'il te faudra plus de temps que celà pour oublier si tu y arrives ...De plus je vois bien que tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais...pas comme l'autre, Jones.

- Je le deviendrais ,je le jure ! Je vais prendre ma place de capitaine et récupérer ce qui m'est du cria Will en sortant de sa cabine comme un fou

Une fois dehors, il se trouva confronté à son équipage qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Ils les scruta attentivement et reconnu Jimmy Leg, le maitre d'équipage de Jones, celui qui avait tant fait souffrir son père...

- Toi, donne moi ce fouet

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre ! Je suis ton capitaine ,obéis

Jimmy lui tendit son fouet la mort dans l'âme. Sans un mot, Will le prit et le tendit à son père

- Venge toi

- Will, ça ne marche pas comme ça lui dit Bill en ne faisant pas un geste pour se saisir de l'arme

- Quand tu as du me frapper tu n'as pas hésité alors maintenant c'est son tour. Et c'est un ordre,je suis ton capitaine tu dois obéir comme tout le monde,rappella t'il une nouvelle fois

- Très bien..._capitaine_ déclara simplement Bill en se saisissant du fouet et en commençant à frapper Jimmy

Will satisfait se tourna alors vers Maccus

- Toi dis moi . N'y a t'il donc aucun navire à couler dans cet océan ?

- Euh nous venons de croiser un navire français, capitaine

- Français ? Et bien qu'attendez vous pour passer à l'abordage !

Bill qui continuait à frapper Jimmy ferma les yeux de douleur en entendant la cruauté qui déjà affleurait dans le ton de son fils. Le reste de l'équipage ,ravi ,se jeta sur le navire français ne faisant qu'une bouchée de son équipage et laissant peu de survivants. Une fois que ce fut terminé,Will s'avança sur le pont et s'adressa aux français terrorrisés.

- Vous avez peur de la mort ? Vous vous dites que c'est trop tot, que vous ne supporterez pas de voir vos péchés étalés à la face du monde... je vous propose une alternative, je vous propose de reculer cette échéance. Pour les cent prochaines années je vous propose un poste dans mon équipage déclara Will d'une voix forte ,reprenant inconsciemment une grande partie du discours de Jones. Alors que décidez vous ?

L'un des français le regardait, les yeux fous...

- Sorcellerie dit il

- Tu refuses? interrogea doucement Will

- Bien sur s'insurgea l'autre

- Dans ce cas ...

Will se saisit alors du couteau que lui avait donné son père et d'un geste précis trancha la gorge de l'homme,il se redressa ,éclaboussé par le sang du français, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Balancez le par dessus bord ordonna t'il. Et pour les autres ???

Saisis par la cruauté dont il venait de faire preuve, les français scellèrent tous leur accord d'une voix tremblante.

- Vous voyez nous nous comprenons ...déclara Will satisfait de la tournure des événements et devinant un respect nouveau dans les yeux de ses hommes

Bill quand à lui ne put s'empecher de sentir son coeur se serrer douloureusement en constatant le plaisir que Will avait pris en tuant l'homme.

Will, se retourna vers lui en souriant

- Tu vois ça n'est pas si difficile...Bien maintenant je crois que j'ai encore une chose à faire , ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte

- Où vas tu ? oser cependant demander Bill

- Chercher celui qui a libéré Sparrow répondit simplement Will avec un rictus mauvais

Sans ajouter un mot de plus il referma la porte derrière lui et commença sa lente plongée vers ce qui était le Purgatoire de Jones et qui lui appartenait désormais...


	45. La vérité sort du puits

**Chapitre 45**

James Norrington, face contre terre, gisait inconscient sur le sol du Purgatoire. Il avait eu peu de répit depuis la mort de Jones qu'il ignorait toujours mais depuis quelques heures les voix le laissaient un peu en paix...Il reprenait doucement ses sens, habitué à l'enfer permanent qu'était devenu sa vie. James ne désirait plus rien, il n'avait même pas la force d'attendre la mort,la seule chose qui mobilisait ses facultés mentales ou ce qu'il en restait ,c'était de résister aux voix d'Elisabeth et d'Ellen qui se disputaient aprement son esprit. Il restait là où il était tombé la dernière fois, le coeur battant, en attendant le nouvel assault de ses tortionnaires qui ne saurait tarder.

Will, en plongée vers le Purgatoire,observait d'un oeil curieux ce qui l'entourait. Le mur de souffrance de Jones jadis rempli, était à présent pratiquement vierge mais on pouvait y voir apparaitre ici et là des images d'Elisabeth et de Jack, le visage de l'homme que Will avait égorgé un peu plus tot, et d'autres souvenirs personnels . Il observait cet étrange phénomène d'un oeil curieux,rien ne l'avait préparé à ceci et il ne connaissait pas le secret du passage qui menait au Purgatoire. Se promettant d'étudier celà de plus près ultérieurement (il avait en effet remarqué des parchemins soigneusement rangés dans sa cabine) il parvint finalement dans ce qui était désormais son Purgatoire.La première chose qu'il vit , fut une forme sans consistance et à peine humaine sur le sol. Se rapprochant un peu il constata que c'était Norrington.

James leva des yeux injectés de sang vers lui et le reconnu instantanément ._Voilà autre chose le gamin vient me tourmenter aussi à présent_ pensa t'il. Will lui décocha un sourire sinistre, satisfait de constater à quel point l'homme avait l'air mal en point. Il prit la parole

- Bonjour ex Commodore

- Que faites vous là vous ? Partez je sais que vous n'êtes qu'une illusion ! dit James s'accrochant désespérement aux bribes de sa raison vacillante

- Une illusion... releva ironiquement Will

Il prit James par le cou et commença à serrer d'une main

- Croyez vous qu'une illusion puisse faire ceci _ex Commodore_ ? lui dit il en insistant désagréablement sur la fin de sa phrase

Privé en partie d'oxygène, James se sentit suffoquer, il secoua faiblement la tête. Will lui fit un petit sourire et relacha doucement son étreinte.

- La question à présent, c'est que vais je bien pouvoir faire de vous lui dit il songeur

- Que voulez vous dire ? Et comment avez vous réussi à venir ici ? demanda Norrington qui entrevoyait un espoir de sortir de l'endroit où il se trouvait

- Venir ici ? Rien de plus simple ... cet endroit m'appartient déclara Will avec une fierté amère dans la voix

- Vous avez perdu l'esprit mon pauvre ! éclata James.Cet enfer est le Purgatoire de Jones, ne le savez vous pas ?

- Jones est mort lacha laconiquement Will

- Mort ??? Mais alors ... commença James qui ne savait plus quoi dire

Will le regardait sans aménité se débattre avec les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Il attendait avec impatience que l'homme lui pose la question dont la réponse allait à coup sûr lui permettre de le blesser mortellement mais avant il voulait savoir quelque chose ... être bien sûr

- Dites moi _ex Commodore_ que vouliez vous dire quand vous disiez que vous me plaigniez... et que les choses n'avaient pas changées ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ... commença Norrington évasif

- Je veux parler d'Elisabeth ... et de Sparrow dit Will avec effort tandis que son regard s'obscurcissait

- Ah !se contenta de dire Norrington . Et bien je vois que leurs retrouvailles ont été affectueuses dit il avec un sourire amer

Celui ci s'effaça brutalement lorsque Will lui décocha le premier coup. Il s'effondra rapidement à terre sous la correction que l'autre lui infligeait,sans avoir la force de se défendre. Will frappait à l'aveuglette ne sachant même plus quel homme était en face de lui . Il redoublait ses coups, s'imaginant tenir enfin Sparrow; la rage s'était entièrement emparée de lui lorsqu'un rale de douleur de Norrington pénétra sa conscience. Reprenant ses esprits, il contempla l'homme ensanglanté qui gisait à ses pieds, Will recula en voyant l'état dans lequel il avait mis son prisonnier... alors l'ancien Will, celui qu'il était toujours quelque part tapi au fond de lui , eut pitié de Norrington. Il le souleva et l'emporta avec lui à bord du Hollandais Volant.

Lorsque Bill le vit revenir avec son fardeau il sourit à son fils.

- Tu as eu pitié de lui...tu l'as ramené c'est bien

- Je l'ai ramené parce qu'il m'embarrassait c'est tout déclara Will d'un ton froid en jetant le commodore dans un coin

Sentant le vent sur son visage, et le roulis régulier de la mer., Norrington ouvrit des yeux ébahis ,se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas puis, vint la douleur que lui avait laissé la rossée administrée par Will. Il regarda autour de lui

- Où suis je ? demanda t'il d'une voix mal assurée ,se méfiant désormais des réactions de Will

- A bord du Hollandais Volant, votre nouvelle résidence

- Mais si Jones est mort je peux partir ! Nous pouvons tous partir !

- Faux ex commodore... souligna Will. Le Hollandais Volant a un nouveau capitaine et il est devant vous finit il en souriant méchament

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible que le jeune forgeron soit devenu le capitaine de ce navire cauchemardesque et le retienne à présent en otage! C'était insensé !

- Vous répéta t'il incrédule.Mais pourquoi ?

- Comment osez vous me poser cette question ? Vous savez bien ce qui se passe... entre eux, ce qu'il a fait !cria Will en serrant les poings

- Ah alors elle a finalement choisi le pirate constata Norrington en grimaçant. Je suis désolé Turner.

- Ne le soyez pas pour moi, soyez le pour vous... Après tout si Jones a libéré Sparrow c'est à cause de vous !Vous allez devoir payer les conséquences de vos actes

James baissa la tête tristement

- Faites ce que vous voulez...j'ai déjà tout perdu que pouvez vous m'otez d'autre ! Je n'ai plus de position ,d'honneur,d'amis... et comme vous j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais. Que voulez vous me faire de plus ? Me condamnez à rester sur ce navire ? A côté de ce que j'ai vécu dans le Purgatoire de Jones se sera un paradis ! Vous n'imaginez pas j'ai failli perdre la raison là bas ...et même maintenant je me demande si je ne suis pas encore en train de délirer. Alors vous voyez _Monsieur Turner_ vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi lui dit il en riant amèrement

- C'est _Capitaine Turner_ rectifia machinalement Will sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Quand à ce que je peux faire ou pas contre vous ne soyez pas si sûr de tout savoir... vous le regretterriez

Norrington se contenta d'éclater de rire en regardant Will

- Et vous croyez que vous me faites peur ! Allons _Capitaine Turner_ vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de Jones en ce qui concerne la torture je vous le garantis. D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, comment est il mort ?

Les lèvres de Will s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.Il connaissait James Norrington depuis des années et il savait très bien la place que celui ci accordait à la famille et à l'honneur de celle ci . Il est donc certain de lui asséner un coup mortel dans quelques instants ...

- Il s'est suicidé lacha t'il en souriant

- Vous plaisantez ? Pourquoi aurait il fait celà ,c'est complétement idiot

- A cause de vous James _Norrington_...dit Will en souriant . Savez vous qui était en réalité Davy Jones?

- Bien sûr dit Norrington qui ne comprennait pas ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire. C'était un maudit, rejeté de Dieu et des hommes sans sens moral, sans conscience ! Ce que vous allez devenir vous aussi ... ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec effroi

- Je ne parle pas de ce qu'il est devenu, je parle de celui qu'il a été avant de commander le Hollandais Volant... répliqua Will ignorant le sous entendu de Norrington

- Celui qu'il était _avant_ ? Mais comment voulez vous que je le sache Turner ?

- Vous devriez, après tout c'est aussi votre histoire.. lui répondit Will en se délectant par avance du mal que la nouvelle allait faire à James

- Mon histoire ??? Je ne comprends rien à votre discours ! Etes vous devenu fou ?

- Fou moi ? Non ...j'aurais préféré mais je suis on ne peut plus lucide dit Will avec amertume. Puisqu'apparement vous ignorez tout de votre famille je vais me faire un devoir de vous éclairer. Le véritable nom de Jones était Edward...Edward Norrington . Ce nom vous dit quelque chose je suppose ?

- Non ... c'est impossible , vous ... vous mentez gémit James livide

- J'étais sûr que vous diriez ça . Tenez , regardez lui dit Will en lui tendant les papiers de Jones qu'il avait trouvés

Norrington les prit d'une main tremblante, n'osant croire l'affreuse vérité et commençant à entrevoir le mensonge sur lequel était basée sa lignée. Il parcourut les documents fiévreusement, cherchant une preuve de ce qu'il soupçonnait . C'est alors qu'il tomba sur la dernière lettre envoyée à Edward à sa femme

- Ellen... murmura t'il. Alors c'était ça , c'était elle. L'enfant ... comment s'appellait il se demanda t'il à lui même en retournant les papiers en tout sens jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le journal de bord d'Edward

Il prit une grande inspiration tandis que Will le dévisageait avec attention ,savourant les émotions destructrices qui passaient sur son visage . Bill les observait tout deux les yeux emplis de pitié et de tristesse. James ouvrit le journal à sa dernière page

_Année 1200_

_Je ne sais comment exprimer ce que je ressens . Les hommes et moi nous avons repris la mer à bord du Suddenly . En rentrant à Plymouth, j'ai découvert que mon enfant, le petit George était né et qu' Ellen l'élevait avec mon propre frère John . Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je vogue sans destination, sans envie, sans rien à attendre de l'existence. J'ai le coeur brisé...Ces mots sont les derniers que j'écrirais dans ce journal de bord, ma vie ne veut plus la peine d'être racontée, elle n'est plus, je suis mort quand Ellen m'a quitté. Le sort a été cruel avec moi mais je jure que je me vengerais ..._

La suite était illisible, l'encre brouillée par ce qui devait être des larmes. James referma le livre très lentement,anéanti par ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur lui, sur son ascendance. Will le considéra avec ironie

- Toutes mes condoléances pour votre ancêtre ,Commodore. J'espère que ça ne vous posera pas trop de problèmes de servir comme simple marin sur ce qui est en quelque sorte le navire familial déclara Will en éclatant de rire devant la mine défaite de Norrington.

James le regarda, hagard.

- Jones savait il qui j'étais ?

- Non, il ne l'a appris que lorsque nous lui avons rendu son coeur quand Elisabeth lui a demandé de vous libérez . Quand il a su ce qu'il vous avait fait à vous ,son descendant il ne l'a pas supporté et s'est supprimé , maudissant ce navire et m'empéchant de libérer mon père ... à cause de vous cracha Will. Maintenant sortez d'ici, je vous ai assez vu

Norrington obéit comme dans un rêve, comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passé. Il découvrait avec un léger soulagement qu'Ellen était finalement réelle en quelque sorte et qu'elle faisait partie des souvenirs de Jones qui s'étaient superposés aux siens ? Comme un fantôme, il se rendit sur le pont du Hollandais Volant où les autres hommes le regardaient d'un air moqueur

- Voilà notre nouvelle recrue lança Maccus . Il parait que c'est un noble , l'ex commodore de Port Royal !

L'ignorant superbement, James s'empara d'une flasque de rhum et s'abreuva longuement, ne voyant plus d'intêret à rester sobre dans sa situation actuelle et ayant surtout un besoin urgent de digérer la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre . Will, sur le seuil de sa cabine , le contemplait ironiquement. Il s'adressa à Maccus

- Oh notre nouvelle recrue est plus que l'ancien commodore de Port Royal, c'est un descendant direct de votre ancien capitaine... Jones dit il en souriant cruellement avant de rentrer à nouveau dans ses quartiers

Bill le regardait, effaré, par ce qu'il était en train de devenir

- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils vont lui faire après ce que tu leur as dit ? lui demanda t'il au moment précis où les premiers cris de Norrington retentissaient. Il ne lui pardonneront pas d'être de la famille de celui qui les a condammés à cette vie misérable, ils vont le torturer encore et encore et lui ne peut même pas mourir !

- Je sais répondit simplement Will faisant taire la petite voix de sa conscience qui s'entêtait encore à le tourmenter

Leur conversation fut rapidement interrompue par Maccus qui frappa un coup discret à la porte de la cabine de Will

- Capitaine, un navire est en vue ... nous attendons vos instructions

Will sortit de la pièce en souriant, il balaya d'un regard la scène qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Norrington était étendu , ensanglanté dans un coin, les autres l'avaient fouetté jusqu'à ce qu'il leur demande grâce à genoux...Bill l'aperçut aussi et ne put retenir une grimace de dégout, il ne savait que trop bien ce que Norrington endurait actuellement...Will se tourna vers Maccus

- Alors ce navire ? Où est il ?

Pour toute réponse ce dernier lui tendit la longue vue. Will la prit avec un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement

- Le Black Pearl murmura t'il

Bill qui avait reconnu le bateau lui aussi , le regarda avec effroi

- Oh non mon fils, je t'en conjure ne fais pas ça l'exhorta t'il . Ne laisse pas la haine prendre possession de toi

Will les yeux rivés à la longue vue, ne l'écoutait pas , il n'entendait personne. Devant lui se tenait Elisabeth, qui regardait dans sa direction sans le voir, un doux sourire sur son visage, elle était seule et semblait si heureuse que celà lui fit mal. Les minutes passaient et Will ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme qu'il contemplait d'un air avide,et à cet instant il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Il grimaça de rage, atterré de découvrir qu'il avait finalement encore une faiblesse dans l'armure qu'il s'était forgée . Il était incapable d'attaquer le Pearl, il en mourrait d'envie mais il ne voulait pas montrer l'homme qu'il était devenu à Elisabeth, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste pour lui avoir pris son bonheur. Finalement, le fait de s'être arraché le coeur ne lui avait rien apporté puisqu'il souffrait encore dans son âme et ne trouvait même pas la force de se venger de l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. Bien sur il aurait pu lacher le Kraken sur eux mais il connaissait suffisement Elisabeth pour savoir qu'elle serait prête à tout pour _le_ protéger et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit malgré le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Will ferma brievement les yeux , sachant que l'équipage attendait ses ordres et que ceux ci allaient les décevoir

- Ignorez ce navire dit il la mort dans l'âme. Le Black Pearl n'existe pas pour nous .Jamais ,vous avez compris , je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler cria t'il en refermant la longue vue d'un geste rageur. Tu as de la chance Sparrow ajouta t'il plus bas sans prêter attention aux murmures indignés de ses hommes.

Bill le contemplait d'un air ému, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule

- C'est bien fils, tu as écouté ta conscience et tu as agi comme il le fallait

Will se dégagea de son étreinte brutalement et s'enferma dans sa cabine.Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit devant l'orgue de son prédécesseur et commença machinalement à reproduire l'air que celui ci jouait. Il comprenait à présent la relation qui unisssait Jones à sa musique. Lui ausi ressentait l'impuissance, l'enfermement de son âme dans un corps sans coeur mais pourtant encore capable de ressentir, de souffrir...il savait déjà que tant que son tourment serait en vie il ne parviendrait pas à trouver la paix et si même c'était possible. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la blesser , il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'un jour elle puisse le hair. Il comprenait à présent les mots que Tia avait prononcés lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'Elisabeth était si incrustée en lui qu'elle doutait de l'efficacité du procédé pour ce qui la concernait. Fugacement il se demanda si Jones avait réussi à oublier son Ellen... son regard tombant sur la boite à musique il se dit ironiquement que l'autre n'y était probablement pas parvenu non plus.Alors Will joua plus fort sans se rendre compte que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux en roulant sur les coquillages qui commençaient peu à peu à recouvrir son visage...


	46. A l'abordage !

Bonjour à toutes et à tous .Je vous souhaite de passer de passer un Joyeux Noel !!! Tout mes voeux ! Et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 46**

Inconsciente de la proximité de Will, Elisabeth était accoudée , seule , au bastingage du Black Pearl. Elle regardait la mer sans la voir, songeant à tout les changements qui étaient survenus dans sa vie ces derniers temps. Elle ne pouvait s'empécher de penser à Will,se demandant ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il était devenu... En vérité, Will était la seule ombre à son bonheur et elle regrettait amèrement que Jack soit parti aussi vite de Tortuga ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui dire adieu . Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Jack arriver derrière elle. La retrouvant à sa place favorite il sourit et mit son bras autour de sa taille

- Une pièce d'or pour vos pensées Madame Sparrow ...

En l'entendant Elisabeth sursauta violemment

- Tu m'as fait peur lui dit elle un léger reproche dans la voix

- C'est normal trésor, je suis un pirate lui dit il du ton ironique qui n'était qu'à lui. Alors à quoi pensais tu ?reprit il d'une voix caressante

- En vérité je pensais à Will lui répondit elle franchement

- Will répéta Jack le regard brievement assombri. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?Regretterais tu déjà ton choix ? lui demanda t'il en souriant moqueusement

- Je pensais à Will parce que je me demande ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il est devenu tout simplement. et si je regrette quelque chose c'est de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui dire ce que je ressens, lui expliquer...

- Ca n'aurait rien changé que tu lui dises... Il le savait non ? Sans celà pourquoi serait il parti ? lui dit Jack en souriant.Il avait compris que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme...

- Jack ... ça n'a rien d'amusant répondit elle vaguement agacée

- Oh mais je suis très sérieux lui dit il en se rapprochant d'elle en souriant d'un air gourmand et en la serrant contre lui

Elisabeth s'abandonna à son étreinte avec bonheur, elle ferma les yeux

- Persuade moi que tu l'es.. lui dit elle taquine

Jack lui sourit plus largement

- Oh je comprends... Madame souhaite être courtisée dans les formes dit il en lissant sa moustache. Celà vous convient il , mon ange ? lui dit il en s'inclinant moqueusement devant elle

Elisabeth le regardait amusée , elle devait reconnaitre que la vie avec Jack était tout sauf routinière. Elle entra dans son jeu , souriant calinement.

- Je m'en contenterais

Jack la serra plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa avec ardeur avant de s'écarter en souriant.

- Tu t'en contenteras ? C'est tout? Il n'y a rien que tu apprécies particulièrement chez moi ? lui dit il ironique

- Je t'aime Jack et ça ,j'en suis sûre, lui dit elle en dardant son regard au sien

Le coeur du pirate manqua un battement devant le sérieux qu'elle mettait dans sa déclaration. Il lui fit un petit sourire amusé

- Mais j'espère bien trésor, après tout c'est le devoir de toute bonne épouse non ? déclara t'il d'un ton léger . Maintenant si tu permets j'ai deux mots à dire à Monsieur Gibbs lui dit il en s'éloignant avant qu'Elisabeth ait eu le temps de réagir.

Songeuse elle regarda son mari s'éloigner, se demandant pourquoi il se dérobait à chaque fois qu'elle lui exprimait son amour. A bien y réfléchir , Jack ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments, bien sûr il l'avait épousée mais en gardant le ton badin qui lui était coutumier.Elisabeth sentit le doute commencer à serrer son coeur, se pouvait il que Jack ne l'aime pas vraiment et que leur histoire ne soit qu'une passade pour lui ?Après tout c'était un pirate et peut être que leur union n'avait pas la même importance pour lui que pour elle...Le coeur emplit d'interrogations, Elisabeth se retourna vers la mer, tandis qu'un nuage passait sur son bonheur tout neuf...

A quelques encablures de là, dans une portion de mer décidément fort fréquentée, se balançait mollement l'Impérial avec à son bord, Lord Cutler Beckett..Celà faisait des jours et des jours qu'ils écumaient les océans à la recherche de Jack Sparrow. La rage de Beckett grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.La cicatrice qui barrait à présent son visage le faisait paraitre plus repoussant encore et les hommes qu'il commandait faisaient souvent les frais de sa cruauté. Tout ces facteurs faisaient qu'il était extremement impopulaire auprès des soldats qui étaient sous ses ordres et sans la rigueur de Mercer ceux ci se seraient déjà rebellés contre celui qu'ils appelaient Lord Balafre quand ils étaient sûrs qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Beckett, enfermé dans sa cabine comme à l'accoutumée, faisait les cents pas . Il était vert de rage, pas la moindre nouvelle depuis qu'ils étaient partis... Bien sûr comme tout le monde , il était au courant de la rumeur selon laquelle Jack Sparrow aurait tué le capitaine du Hollandais Volant et ainsi libéré les océans du terrible navire et du Kraken mais il n'y croyait qu'à moitié . De plus, il apparaissait aussi qu'un navire marchand originaire de France aurait disparu mystérieusement ce qui en soit n'était pas une grosse perte mais venait relancer le débat sur la véracité de la disparition de Jones.

Mercer entra discretement dans la cabine en étouffant un soupir devant l'état de nerfs dans lequel se trouvait l'homme qu'il servait fidèlement. Il était parfaitement au courant du sobriquet que les hommes d'équipage lui avait donné mais il avait beau faire chatier durement les insolents, le surnom revenait régulièrement résonner désagréablement à ses oreilles...Il s'avança dans la pièce et tendit un verre plein à Beckett

- Buvez my Lord ça vous détendra

Beckett envoya le verre contre le mur d'un geste rageur

- Me détendre ! Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin de me détendre imbécile !Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de trouver Sparrow !!! hurla Beckett au bord de la crise de nerfs

Mercer décontenancé par sa violence ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer. Il commença à parler d'une voix hésitante

- Nous allons le retrouver my Lord, nous nous y employons je vous assure

- Ah bon et bien cherchez mieux ! Ce diable d'homme n'a quand même pas disparu de la surface du monde !

Mercer s'approcha de Beckett, ce dernier était tellement consummé par la rage que ses épaules tremblaient, il posa doucement sa main sur son bras et lui sourit

- Je vous jure de vous apporter sa tête sur un plateau

- Mercer...je suis désolé de m'être emporté c'est juste que Sparrow me met hors de moi. Je le hais ! cracha Beckett. Je veux le voir souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir, comme il a fait souffrir Margaret...

- Margaret ? interrogea Mercer completement perdu

- Ma soeur, elle s'est tuée à cause de Sparrow, il nous a trahi tous les deux répondit Beckett d'un ton tranchant

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à celà , Mercer entoura doucement l'épaule de Beckett de son bras et l'attira contre lui. A cet instant un cri retentit sur l'Impérial, un navire était en vue! D'un seul mouvement Beckett et Mercer se ruèrent sur le pont. Beckett prit la longue vue et ne put retenir un frisson d'excitation en reconnaissant le Black Pearl, il se tourna vers l'équipage.

- Abordez ce navire , faites comme vous voulez mais il ne doit pas nous échapper !

A bord du Black Pearl les yeux d'Elisabeth s'agrandirent de surprise en constatant qu'un navire de la flotte royale s'apprêtait à les canarder sans sommations...

- Jack ! cria t'elle d'un ton affolé

- J'ai vu Lizzie,recule du bastingage, nous ne pouvons pas leur échapper nous allons donc devoir nous battre lui dit Jack avec un sourire ,content d'avoir un peu d'action

- Mais pourquoi font ils ça ? lui demanda t'elle en s'approchant de lui

- Euh trésor nous sommes des pirates et eux la marine royale c'est une raison suffisante , non ? lui répondit Jack en riant .

- Il y a un homme balafré qui s'agite dans tout les sens avec eux ... je crois que c'est le chef cria Marty depuis le nid de pie

- Balafré tu dis ? Beckett... murmura Jack en caressant la marque qu'Elisabeth portait sur le bras. Je pensais que je devrais attendre plus longtemps pour venger ceci .. c'est aussi bien que celà arrive maintenant dit il songeur.

- Jack...tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ..

- Si ma belle , je le suis, il est temps que Beckett et moi nous règlions nos comptes...lui dit Jack d'un ton dur .

Avant qu'Elisabeth ai le temps de répondre, un choc ébranla le sol sous leurs pieds, les deux navires s'étaient rapprochés et les hommes de Beckett commençaient à envahir le Pearl. Elisabeth et Jack n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Les armes s'entrechoquaient de toute part, chacun défendant âprement sa vie , mais les hommes de Beckett étaient nombreux et les pirates sous entrainés... Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent encerclés, Jack se défendait avec rage, cherchant déjà un plan de secours qui lui permettrait de tirer son épingle du jeu, lorsqu'il se trouva face à Mercer. Ce dernier lui sourit de son désagréable rictus ...

- Sparrow, vous êtes celui que je dois donc tuer

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Et vous n'êtes pas prêt de me tuer, Monsieur ?

- Mercer pour ne pas vous servir ! lança ce dernier en se lançant sauvagement sur son adversaire

Les deux hommes se battaient avec hargne , Jack utilisant toutes les ressources extérieures pour venir à bout de son ennemi qu'il sentait lui être supérieur au niveau technique.Autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage, Mercer, glissa brutalement, saisissant sa chance, Jack l'assoma. Il se penchait sur Mercer, l'arme prête à frapper lorsqu'une voix bien connue résonna dans son dos

- A ta place je ne ferais pas ça Jack dit Beckett d'une voix sèche

- Et pourquoi celà l'ami ? demanda Jack d'un ton ironique

- Parce que j'ai en ma possession quelque chose que tu pourrais avoir envie de récupérer...

A ces mots, Jack se retourna lentement, le coeur serré par un affreux pressentiment. La scène qui s'ouvrit devant lui confirma ce qu'il appréhendait, Beckett pointait une arme sur le coeur d'Elisabeth qu'il maintenait contre lui. Jack s'obligea mentalement à se calmer, il savait à présent que Beckett était prêt à tout pour se venger de lui et il ne devait surtout pas laisser voir ses sentiments à ce dernier.Il lui sourit donc

- Oh ,je vois que tu as appris à te battre contre les femmes ... tu progresses. Par contre cette marque que tu portes sur le visage ne te flatte pas du tout...lui dit il en affectant d'avoir l'air rebuté

- Je te conseille de te reculer si tu tiens à ta douce amie , Jack dit Beckett d'un ton doucereux en appuyant un peu plus son pistolet sur son otage

- Ma douce amie ? Que vas tu chercher ? Je me fiche comme une guigne de ce qui peut lui arriver ! Bien sûr Mademoiselle est jolie, je te l'accorde et j'aurais plaisir à soulever ses jupons mais tu n'ignores pas que je ne suis pas du genre à rester auprès d'une femme... commença Jack avec un sourire pervers .

Elisabeth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en voyant Jack lui tourner le dos . Ragetti sous le coup de la stupeur commença à parler

- Bah ça si ...

Un coup de coude de Gibbs qui pensait avoir compris la manoeuvre de Jack lui imposa le silence.

Beckett, ne sachant pas si Jack était sérieux ou pas tentait de conserver son calme et de réfléchir. Mercer , reprit ses sens et se leva lentement, s'écartant de la menace que représentait le pirate. Autour des deux hommes, le silence règnait, chacun qu'il soit pirate ou soldat sentait que la vraie bataille était en train de se jouer.Beckett caressa doucement la joue d'Elisabeth qui se raidit à son contact

- Vous pleurez Mademoiselle Swann ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de vous ... commença t'il guettant une réaction de Jack

- Je t'en prie Cutler, même si je ne pensais pas que mademoiselle puisse t'interesser... se força à dire Jack

- Oh elle ne m'interesse pas...je veux juste voir ta réaction

- Jack... lança Elisabeth d'un ton suppliant

- Oh Mademoiselle Swann... vous êtes donc si naive ? commença Cutler bien décidé à faire le plus de mal possible, sentant qu'il ignorait quelque chose . Vous avez cru qu'il était amoureux de vous peut être ? vous n'êtes pas la première qu'il trompe de cette manière...Jack Sparrow ne sait faire qu'une seule chose, utiliser les gens ...

- Justement l'ami ...dans ce cas pourquoi penses tu que le sort de Mademoiselle pourrait m'importer lança Jack cyniquement, tentant le tout pour le tout en évitant de regarder Elisabeth, le coeur serré par la peine qu'il lisait sur son visage chaque fois qu'il parlait

- Certes je vais donc la tuer dès à présent ... commmença Beckett

- A ta guise... justement elle m'embarrassait, tu me rendras service continua Jack en espérant ne pas se tromper sur le compte de Beckett . Désolé _Mademoiselle_ Swann mais comme je vous l'ai dit à maintes reprises je suis un pirate sans âme et sans coeur , incapable d'aimer quiconque ... asséna Jack d'un ton qui se voulait cruel tout en espérant qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi il parlait de la sorte.

Décontenancé pas la manière désinvolte dont Jack prenait la chose, Beckett suspendit son geste, il voulait être sûr de tenir sa vengeance avant d'agir de manière définitive... Il regarda Jack en souriant cruellement.

- Je m'en voudrais de te rendre service trop tot Sparrow...

Beckett posa son arme tandis que Jack se gardait de montrer son soulagement ,qui fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il vit Beckett faire signe à un de ses hommes

- Vous là ! Donnez moi donc mon stylet...

Jack se retint de crier, blanc comme un linge sachant bien que c'était justement ce que Beckett attendait de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à affronter le regard d'Elisabeth, se rendant compte que la jeune femme n'avait pas compris ce qu'il cherchait à faire en la rejettant. Il regarda désespérement autour de lui , cherchant un plan qui leur permettrait de s'en sortir, rencontrant au passage les regards scandalisés des membres de son équipage. Il soupira intérieurement, décidément il avait du se montrer convaincant...

Le regardant d'un air sadique, Beckett frappa Elisabeth au bras avec son stylet d'un coup violent...le cri poussé par la jeune femme déchira le silence tandis, que Jack serrait les poings se forçant à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait .


	47. Un sauvetage qui tourne mal

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous j'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noel !! L'histoire va encore s'assombrir un peu dans ce chapitre mais il ne faut pas désespérer ... Bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews**

**Chapitre 47**

Le cri que venait de pousser Elisabeth ne passa pas inaperçu à bord du Hollandais Volant, Will sortit de sa cabine en courant et interrogea Maccus du regard .Celui ci le dévisageait , embarrassé, ne sachant quoi dire à son capitaine. Will le toisa avec hostilité

- Alors que se passe t'il , réponds !

- Euh c'est que Capitaine vous avez donné l'ordre de pas en parler ...

Will attrapa Maccus brutalement

- Je ne le répéterais pas... que se passe t'il ?

- Euh en fait je crois que l'autre bateau celui de la flotte royale essaie d'aborder le navire de Spa.. euh celui qui n'existe plus pour nous

Bill sauta sur l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Will. Il lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule. Will se dégagea d'un mouvement sec tandis qu'on entendait Elisabeth crier à nouveau. Will serra brievement les poings,luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas intervenir. Sentant le dilemme qui animait son fils , Bill prit doucement la parole

- Will, tu dois choisir, vas tu la laisser mourir parce que tu es aveuglé par ta haine pour Jack ?

Will poussa un gros soupir en entendant Elisabeth hurler, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Maudissant sa faiblesse, il se tourna vers ses hommes

- On attaque , plongée ! ordonna t'il

- Euh Capitaine on attaque quel batiment au juste ...osa demander Maccus

- La marine royale répondit Will d'un ton sec

A ces mots, Norrington leva les yeux, hagard. Il regardait Will comme s'il était devenu fou

- Vous voulez protéger Sparrow ??? Après ce qu'il vous a fait ! Vous êtes malade

Will le foudroya du regard et se tourna vers Kolékino

- Mettez moi ça aux fers et vite !

Kolékino eut un petit sourire et s'empara sans douceur de Norrington qu'il jeta dans la cale du navire, puis l'attacha avec un rictus cruel. Il faut dire que la vie à bord du Hollandais Volant était tout sauf facile pour Norrington ... depuis que l'équipage connaissait sa parenté avec Jones il lui faisait payer chaque jour les cruautés perpétrées par son aieul. Norrington était à bout de souffrances , la vie était pour lui une torture perpétuelle et il était presque soulagé du répit qu'allait lui procurer le fait d'être à fond de cale. _Si seulement ils pouvaient m'y oublier_ songea t'il

Pendant ce temps, à bord du Black Pearl les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas pour Jack .Beckett continuait à agacer Elisabeth avec un sadisme évident et Jack se sentait coincé, sachant très bien que s'il ne faisait ne serait ce qu'essayer de prendre la défense de sa femme , Beckett la tuerait sans pitié juste pour l'atteindre, lui. Il se contentait donc d'afficher un air ironique tout en sentant son coeur se serrer à chaque nouveau cri que poussait Elisabeth. Il sentait également les regards des ses hommes posés sur lui et ils étaient remplis de doutes et d'interrogations et ça aussi lui faisait mal. Il se rendait compte que son équipage ne lui faisait plus confiance et ne pouvait même pas leur expliquer qu'il agissait ainsi pour protéger Elisabeth mais que chacun de ses cris le faisait souffrir aussi surement que si ça avait été lui qui subissait la torture de Beckett. Son regard fouillait désespérement le pont du Pearl à la recherche d'une idée exploitable lorsque le Hollandais Volant jaillit de l'océan dans une grande gerbe d'eau salée.

Les hommes, ébahis s'entre regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Jack en quête d'un réponse . Celui ci ne s'en aperçut même pas tant il était surpris de l'arrivée inattendue du navire. Il se demandait comment une chose pareille était possible et surtout qui dirigeait le Hollandais vu que la seule chose qui permettait de lever la malédiction de Jones était qu'un nouveau capitaine commande le navire...

L'équipage monstrueux de Will envahit alors le Black Pearl s'en prenant sauvagement aux soldats au grand soulagement de Jack qui adressa un remerciement muet au capitaine du Hollandais quel qu'il soit...

Sur le Hollandais Volant, se tenant légèrement en retrait, William prenait une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Il espérait juste ne pas se retrouver face à Jack car il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de ne pas le tuer...

Beckett, voyant le vent tourner, ne relachait pas son étreinte sur Elisabeth. Mercer quand à lui essayait de se frayer un chemin pour le rejoindre, ne pretant pas attention au massacre qui se déroulait sur le pont du Black Pearl. Elisabeth ecarquilla soudain les yeux de surprise.

- Will ????

Jack se retourna brutalement en entendant le hoquet de surprise d'Elisabeth et se retrouva nez à nez avec William qui le regardait d'un air peu amène. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, le visage de Will était à présent recouvert de coquillages et il était pratiquement méconnaissable. Jack retint une grimace de dégout à grand peine

- Dis donc petit, t'as des ... trucs sur le visage dit il d'un ton moqueur

- Jack.. articula Will, le souffle coupé par la vague de haine pure qui le secouait

Voyant l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis à vis , Jack recula légérement. Beckett observait la scène brusquement interessé.

- William Turner... interessant murmura t'il en cherchant un moyen de retourner la situation. Il serra Elisabeth contre lui. Hé Turner! Dites à vos amis d'arrêter le combat ou je la tue

- Capitaine Turner !!! rugit Will délaissant Jack

Ce dernier saisit sa chance et se jeta sur Mercer, priant pour ne pas se tromper.

- Lache la Cutler ou je le tue cria Jack

- Jack ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?demanda Will surpris

- Je négocie petit... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tout est une histoire de moyen de pression lui dit Jack en souriant d'un air rusé

- Capitaine Turner... reprit Beckett d'un air songeur . Si vous tenez à la vie de Mademoiselle dites à votre ami de lacher l'homme qu'il retient

- Capitaine Turner ne put s'empecher de glousser Jack . Il n'a pas d'ordres à me donner lache la dit il sérieux

Will s'empara de son épée et la posa sur la gorge du pirate, se retenant à grand peine de la plonger dans son corps

- Oh si tu vas le lacher... ou je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer crois moi sur parole

Jack déglutit, cette histoire empirait de minutes en minutes et il n'avait pas de plan de rechange...

- William, mon ami, si je fais ça nous...

Il s'interrompit brutalement sentant la pointe de l'épée de Will commencer à s'enfonçer dans son cou .

- J'ai dit lache le répéta Will en détachant soigneusement chaque mot

Jack relacha doucement son étreinte sur Mercer, le coeur battant follement, il sentait que Will était prêt à le frapper mortellement , il fit une dernière tentative

- Will écoute moi... je connais Beckett , si je relache son ... ami nous n'aurons plus de moyens de pression sur lui et Elisabeth ne lui sera plus d'aucune utilité !

- Tu me dégoutes Jack , tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour sauver ta vie minable... commença Will

Jack secoua la tête en signe de dépit et relacha Mercer

- Tu agis stupidement petit , maintenant nous n'avons plus rien à marchander

Will lui décocha un sourire éclatant

- Plus rien ? Oh voyons Sparrow.. nous t'avons toi ... dit il d'un ton doucereux en maintenant son arme sur la gorge de Jack. Tu vois j'ai bien retenu tout ce que tu m'as appris sur les négociations... et la manière d'utiliser les personnes qui nous entourent

Jack le regardait sans rien dire puis doucement il lui sourit

- Finalement j'avais raison... tu es devenu un pirate William Turner...

Sans lui rendre son sourire, Will se tourna vers Beckett

- Relachez Elisabeth et je vous offre la tête de Sparrow en échange cria t'il

En entendant celà , Elisabeth ne put retenir un gémissement. Beckett méfiant, affermit sa prise sur elle.

- Qu'est ce qui prouve qu'au bout du compte vous allez me donner Sparrow, vous m'avez déjà menti une fois, pourquoi en irait il autrement cette fois ?

- Oh je vous assure que j'ai autant envie que vous de débarrasser la surface de cette terre de cet homme lança Will d'un ton hargneux

- Will , mon gars... ne dis rien de stupide ! murmura Jack qui sentait la catastrophe imminente

- Et que vous a t'il fait ? demanda Beckett en souriant à Mercer qui se frayait un chemin pour venir à ses côtés sans que quiconque ne tente de le stopper

- Il m'a pris la femme que j'aimais se borna à répondre Will au grand dam de Jack

- Quelque chose de stupide comme ça termina Jack

Beckett eut un petit sourire cruel, il avait donc raison depuis le début, il resserra son emprise sur Elisabeth .

- Alors Jack, tu m'as caché celà ...

- Quoi ? La donzelle a succombé à mon charme et alors ?Je ne suis pas reponsable de celà; elle n'est pas la première ... Elle m'aime peut être mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit partagé dit très vite Jack en souriant cyniquement

Will ne put se controler en voyant le chagrin qui marquait les traits d'Elisabeth, Jack avait détruit tant de vies... la sienne tout d'abord mais aussi celle de la femme que malgré son absence de coeur, une part de lui aimait toujours. Il frappa durement Jack laissant libre cours à la rage qui était en lui.

Elisabeth voyant les traits déformés de Will lui hurla d'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Jack dans cette situation ,même s'il lui avait menti elle l'aimait encore désespérement..

- Arrête Will, laisse le !!! cria t'elle sans faire attention à la douleur que lui infligeait Beckett

- Je crois que Lizzie te demande quelque chose dit Jack d'un air moqueur en soufflant péniblement

Will se retint à grand peine de le frapper à nouveau et recula légèrement. Beckett fit un sourire carnassier à Jack et à cet instant celui ci sut ce que l'homme allait faire... Sans réfléchir, au fait que Will le menaçait toujours il sortit son pistolet et tira, espérant être assez précis. Là tout se passa très vite, personne ne vit exactement toute la scène ... Mercer se jeta devant Lord Beckett et reçut la balle de Jack en pleine poitrine, il tomba raide mort aux pieds de celui auquel il avait consacré sa vie...Will assoma violemment Jack qui s'effondra , sonné, sur le pont du Black Pearl. Beckett poussa un cri de pure rage en voyant s'effondrer Mercer, il termina pourtant le geste qu'il avait ébauché et que Jack avait anticipé. D'un geste violent, il planta le stylet dans le coeur d'Elisabeth et la repoussa ensuite en ressortant son arme avant de s'agenouiller auprès du corps de Mercer qu'il prit dans ses bras en pleurant devant les hommes médusés.

Will, sous le choc, regardait Elisabeth s'effondrer, les yeux vitreux, une tache rouge s'étendant de plus en plus sur sa poitrine... Il se jeta sur la jeune femme sans réfléchir et la reçut dans ses bras. Il serra son corps inerte contre lui et prit la direction du Hollandais Volant. Avant de quitter le pont du Black Pearl avec son précieux fardeau, il se tourna vers Maccus pour lui donner ses ordres

- Tuez les tous... tout les hommes de la marine royale. Sauf lui dit il en désignant Beckett qui pleurait toujours sur le corps de Mercer, pour lui j'ai d'autres projets, ramenez le moi sur mon navire...dit il en souriant cruellement

- Et pour les autres ? interrogea Maccus en désignant Jack , toujours inconscient

- Laissez les vivre, ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on les tue lacha Will d'un air méprisant.

A bord du Black Pearl, le massacre commença tandis que Will s'éloignait,laissant une trainée rouge à chacun de ses pas...Jack était toujours inconscient...


	48. Un pacte

**Chapitre 48**

La bataille faisait rage sur le navire de Jack, les hommes de Beckett ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Sans consignes précises de la part de leur capitaine, ceux de l'équipage du Hollandais Volant laissaient libre cours à leur sauvagerie.Partout, ce n'était que poudre, cris, fracas et sang. Ce qui restait des hommes du Black Pearl était sans réaction, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, on eut dit que tous s'étaient écroulés en même temps que leur capitaine. Seul, Gibbs s'affairait autour de Jack, le secouant désespérement en cherchant à le réveiller.Une brève pensée le traversa _Peut être serait ce mieux pour lui de ne pas reprendre connaissance et de rejoindre son Elisabeth _. Gibbs secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et continua à essayer de ranimer Jack de plus belle comme pour conjurer le sort qui semblait s'acharner contre eux.

Un autre homme semblait imperméable à la tuerie qui se déroulait autour de lui. C'est homme c'était Cutler Beckett. Il n'avait pas laché le corps de Mercer qu'il continuait à serrer contre lui comme pour lui transmettre un peu de chaleur, un peu de vie. Indifférent à tout , il berçait doucement le corps de celui qui avait été son fidèle compagnon durant des années et qui avait donné sa vie pour lui . Beckett ne réagit même pas lorsque les hommes de Will se saisirent de lui, arrachant brutalement le corps de Mercer à ses bras et l'entrainèrent sur le Hollandais Volant où il rejoignit Norrington à fond de cale.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation , agissant comme un somnambule,Will se dirigeait tout droit vers sa cabine, tenant toujours le corps d'Elisabeth dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur sa couche, et écarta tendrement une mèche de son front. Bill le suivait, intrigué par son comportement, et vaguement inquiet par le calme que son fils affichait, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire... Certes Bill savait que Will n'avait plus de coeur, précisement à cause de cette femme d'ailleurs,mais son absence de réaction devant la mort d'Elisabeth le surprenait tout de même. De plus en plus médusé, il vit Will prendre une grande inspiration et gifler violemment Elisabeth. Sans réfléchir, Bill se jeta sur Will pour l'empécher de continuer

- Arrête Will, tu ne te vengeras pas comme ça, elle est morte

Will le repoussa brutalement;

- Laisse moi, je sais ce que je dois faire

A cet instant, à la grande surprise de Bill, les paupières d'Elisabeth frémirent, Will le vit et esquissa un petit sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de son père. William, s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit son ton le plus convaincant

- Elisabeth... c'est moi Will, je sais que tu m'entends, je sais que tu souffres mais je peux te sauver, reculer la mort... Rejoint mon équipage... nous aurons les cents années à venir pour trouver une solution et tu ne mourras pas ...Elisabeth accepte mon offre

Bill le regardait, les yeux remplis d'horreur devant ce qu'osait proposer son fils

- Mais... te rends tu compte de ce que tu fais Will ?

L'autre lui jeta un bref regard peu amène et Bill sut ... il sut que Will savait très exactement ce qu'il faisait et qu'il aimait celà ...

- Elisabeth, accepte ma proposition, ai confiance en moi ,reprit Will d'un ton déchirant. C'est l'unique solution...

Elisabeth ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle souffrait tellement, le sang continuait à s'échapper régulièrement de sa blessure et c'était un miracle que Will ai réussi à lui faire reprendre ses sens.. Les traits déformés par la douleur, elle regarda Will qui la fixait d'un air éperdu, ne voulant pas la laisser partir... Alors Elisabeth capitula, sa rage de vivre était plus forte, elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait encore espérer de la vie et surtout elle avait confiance en William..

- J'accepte... ai confiance en toi... murmura t'elle avant de refermer ses grands yeux marrons et de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience

Will, la regarda en souriant, il avait réussi...

- Très bien, tu as fait le choix qu'il fallait Elisabeth, tu ne mourras pas

- Mais tu ne la sauves pas ainsi !!! Au contraire, tu ne fais que condamner son âme à errer pendant des siècles sans parvenir à trouver le repos ... Tu le sais très bien ! s'interposa Bill désespéré par une telle cruauté

- Oui...moi je le sais... mais elle l'ignorait. Peu importe du reste...son âme est à moi à présent et puisqu'elle m'a repris son coeur ça n'est finalement que justice... lui répondit Will en souriant ironiquement

- Oh William, mon fils, tu ne peux pas faire ça à cette femme, je t'en supplie... essaie de te rappeller de ce que tu ressentais pour elle, pense à ce qu'elle va endurer , prisonnière de ce navire, esclave de son corps à cause d'un accord donné aux portes de la mort.Et toi, te rends tu compte de ce que tu vas t'infliger ? Tu vas la voir chaque jour et chaque jour elle se transformera un peu plus jusqu'à perdre son apparence humaine! Je t'en prie Will, laisse la partir, et garde la dans ton souvenir telle qu'elle est en ce moment, ne cherche pas à prolonger son enfer et le tien plaida Bill

- Ma décision est prise, rien de ce que tu diras ne me feras changer d'avis trancha Will.A présent sortons et laissons la, je veux qu'elle reprenne des forces... nous avons l'éternité devant nous à présent ajouta t'il en souriant

A cet instant, les lèvres d'Elisabeth se mirent à remuer, Will le vit et intimant le silence à son père il se pencha sur la jeune femme

- Repose toi Elisabeth, n'essaie pas de parler pour l'instant lui dit il avec une douceur inattendue

- Jack... murmura la jeune femme avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience

Une grimace déforma alors les traits de Will, même après qu'il lui ai sauvé la vie , la première pensée d'Elisabeth était encore pour l'autre...Il regarda longuement le jeune femme,puis caressa brievement une mèche de ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner. Il s'immobilisa néanmoins sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers elle prêt à parler. Bill le coeur battant se prit à espérer que Will revienne sur sa décision, il déchanta vite lorsqu'il entendit les mots que Will destinaient à Elisabeth qui ne pouvait l'entendre.

-Tu m'appartiens ...

La mort dans l'âme, comprenant en entendant ces mots que rien ne ferait plier son fils , Bill le suivit dehors non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui reposait sur la couche

- Ma pauvre enfant murmura t'il . Il aurait mieux valu pour vous que vous ne vous réveillez jamais

Will , se dirigeait à grand pas vers Maccus qui attendait de lui faire son rapport

- Alors sont ils tous morts ?

- Comme vous le désiriez mon capitaine lui dit fièrement Maccus. Le pont du Black euh navire est rouge de leur sang. Nous avons mis le prisonnier à la cale , conformément à vos ordres

- Parfait... et le pirate .. a t'il repris connaissance ?

- Pas tant que nous étions à son bord déclara Maccus.. Vous voulez que j'envoie quelqu'un se renseigner ?

- Non , je me moque éperdument de son sort, puisqu'il ne s'est pas réveillé,nous allons donc le considérer comme mort. Nous partons . PLONGEE ! cria t'il férocement

Obéissant à ses ordres, l'équipage plongea le Hollandais Volant dans les flots tumultueux, mettant ainsi de la distance entre les survivants du Balck Pearl et ses occupants...A fond de cale; Norrington les yeux arrondis par la surprise regardait l'homme enchainé à ses côtés. Il avait peine à reconnaitre l'homme qui était à ses côtés, le visage barré d'une cicatrice boursouflée, des larmes laissant des sillons humides sur ses joues... Non décidément Norrington , ne pouvait croire que c'était bien là _Lord _Cutler Beckett , l'homme cruel et dévoré par l'ambition qu'il avait connu.Il se décida à prendre la parole d'une voix que la soif qui le tenaillait rendait rocailleuse

- Lord Beckett ??

L'autre tressailllit imperceptiblement en entendant sa voix, il tourna très légérement la tête pour voir qui l'appelait encore par son titre. Il aperçut une sorte d'épave humaine d'une saleté repoussante

- Ce titre n'a plus aucun sens à présent, plus rien n'en a dit il d'une voix brisée

- Oh je connais ce sentiment... ne put s'empecher de dire Norrington rêveusement. Moi aussi il fut un temps où je ressentais la même chose, quand j'ai tout perdu, quand Elisabeth m'a quitté et que Sparrrow m'a échappé

- Sparrow ... ne put s'empécher de cracher Beckett avec une haine intense. Sparrow est mort à présent

- Vous l'avez tué ?? s'écria Norrington que la nouvelle étonnait au plus au point

Beckett partit dans un rire douloureux

- Non j'ai échoué dans cette tache... mais avant de mourir il m'a pris encore une fois la seule personne vraiment importante de ma vie sanglota t'il sans pouvoir se retenir

Norrington médusé, l'observait sans trop y croire, ainsi donc Beckett avait un coeur .. mais de qui voulait il donc parler? A sa connaissance Beckett n'avait personne dans sa vie, il était tellement détestable qu'il était toujours seul enfin à l'exception de son âme damnée. A cette pensée Norrington ne put réprimer une grimace de dégout

- Mercer ?? C'est de lui dont vous voulez parler ? l'interrogea t'il

- Il est mort pour me protéger... Sparrow m'a tiré dessus,cette balle était pour moi et au lieu de ça c'est Mercer qui l'a reçue en plein coeur... déclara Beckett d'une voix atone Mais je me suis vengé... j'ai tué celle qu'il convoitait, j'espère juste que la dernière image qu'il a vu sur cette terre c'est la mort de cette femme dit il exsudant la haine par tout ses pores

Norrington sentit un courant d'air froid lui remonter l'échine, il avait peur.. peur de comprendre ce qui s'était passé

- Elisabeth ? interrogea t'il en fermant les yeux et envoyant une prière muette pour qu'il se trompe

- Je l'ai poignardée en plein coeur ricana Beckett. Mais avant ça elle avait déjà le coeur brisé.. par Sparrow encore une fois. Elle est morte en étant malheureuse... déclara Beckett qui avait envie de faire mal à Norrington

Celui ci se concentra pour éviter de répondre à la provocation, miné par la mort d'Elisabeth. Ainsi donc c'était fini, la femme qu'il avait tant aimée était morte ... à cause de ce maudit pirate qui lui avait tout pris. Il lui restait une chose à savoir

- Si vous n'avez pas tué Sparrow qui donc l'a fait ?

- Moi ... déclara Will sans révéler aux autres qu'en vérité il ignorait tout du sort de Jack, il valait bien mieux que tout les occupants du Hollandais Volant le croient mort...

Norrington regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il avait tellement changé le jeune forgeron un peu naif qu'il avait connu... en vérité ils avaient tous changés depuis que Sparrow était entré dans leurs vies. Au delà de sa peine pour Elisabeth il trouva la force de sourire à Will.

- Vous l'avez vengée.. vous nous avez tous vengés c'est bien

Will ne le regarda même pas, il était entièrement fixé sur Beckett

- Je suis venu vous chercher...

- Hein ? Pour aller où ? Remarquez je m'en moque ... déclara Beckett désabusé

- Dans mon Purgatoire... déclara Will avec un petit sourire

- Seigneur... articula Norrington que la mention du lieu maudit avait suffit à faire blémir, les tortures qu'il y avait endurées remontant immédiatement à sa mémoire

Will ne faisait toujours pas attention à lui ,il enveloppa Beckett de ses bras et l'entraina avec lui dans les profondeurs des océans tandis que Norrington demeurait enchainé versant des larmes amères dont on ne savait trop si c'était sur ses souffrances passées ou la mort d'Elisabeth...

Lorsque Will remonta du Purgatoire où il avait laissé un Beckett brisé, il se dirigea directement sur vers sa cabine où Elisabeth bien réveillée l'y attendait .Il lui envoya une caricature de son sourire d'avant mais la jeune femme était trop inquiète pour le remarquer

- Will... commença t'elle doucement. Où est Jack ?

Cachant le ressentiment que lui procurait cette question , Will lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait être navré et secoua la tête

- Je suis désolé Elisabeth, il est mort

- Mort... répéta t'elle bêtement. Mais... je ne comprends pas .. tu tu n'as rien pu faire pour lui demanda t'elle éperdue sentant ses joues s'empourprer

Will retint un sourire ironique devant le désarroi de cette femme. Il s'était arraché le coeur à cause d'elle, lui avait sauvé la vie et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à dire c'était au sujet de Jack ! Vraiment c'était trop fort, s'il avait encore pu ressentir à fond les émotions il en aurait pleuré. Au lieu de ça il la considéra froidement

- Il est mort sur le coup, je ne pouvais rien faire et je ne le voulais pas... pas après ce qu'il t'a fait ,la manière dont il a abusé de toi compléta t'il en prenant le ton le plus sincère qu'il pouvait

- Abusé de moi... que veux tu dire ? lui dit Elisabeth le coeur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine

- Il ne t'aimait pas Elisabeth, il ne t'a jamais aimée tu n'étais qu'un jeu pour lui affirma t'il se basant sur les propos que Jack avait tenu à Beckett confirmant ainsi les pires craintes d'Elisabeth

Celle ci se décomposa en une seconde. Will vit avec une satisfaction malsaine le chagrin et la détresse envahir les traits de celle qu'il avait tant aimé et à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à renoncer. _Alors Lizzie qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir le coeur brisé par la personne que l'on aime plus que tout au monde..._pensa t'il utilisant ironiquement le même diminutif que Jack.

- Il..il te l'a dit ? interrogea t'elle timidement en lui lançant un regard confiant

Will soutint son regard et lentement hocha la tête

- Avant de mourir... il tenait à ce que je lui pardonne mentit il

Elisabeth se mit à pleurer doucement

- Tu aurais du me laisser mourir dans ce cas

- Je ne le pouvais pas... déclara Will qui goutait pleinement sa vengeance.

Maccus les interrompit en frappant à la porte de la cabine

- Capitaine , un bateau en vue

Will se tourna en souriant vers Elisabeth

- As tu déjà vu le Kraken à l'oeuvre ?

Celle ci , blême , le fixa

- Tu sais bien que oui...

- Je me suis mal exprimé, je voulais dire que j'allais le lancer sur un bateau, viens regarder

- Will ! s'exclama t'elle choquée

- Je suis le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, Elisabeth, je me dois de faire ces choses lui expliqua Will. Si je ne le faisais pas je perdrais le respect de mon équipage et je n'aurais pas pu te sauver la vie. Alors à présent lève toi et viens voir lui dit il d'un ton de commandement

N'ayant pas la force de répliquer, elle se leva et le suivit sur le pont. A quelques encablures de là la silhouette d'un navire se découpait, c'était le Vivatica que commandait le capitaine Kennyth... Will fit signe à ses hommes d'approcher le Hollandais pour qu'Elisabeth puisse mieux observer le spectacle puis lacha le Kraken sur le navire

Elisabeth , sur le pont , les yeux remplis de larmes sur son amour perdu vit le Kraken mettre en pièces le Vivatica, la scène lui rappellant douloureusement ce qui d'une certaine manière avait marqué le début de son histoire avec Jack...Will , sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha d'elle

- Impressionnant n'est ce pas ...

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part il se tourna vers Maccus

- Nous partons ... peu importe les survivants de ce navire... de toute manière je doute qu'il y en ai , le Kraken est véritablement efficace continua t'il en souriant, son but atteint

Bill le regarda s'éloigner à grands pas, en secouant la tête d'un air apitoyé tandis qu'Elisabeth ne bougeait pas de sa place ne prétant pas attention à l'immersion du Hollandais Volant, tant elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs d'un bonheur à présent enfui...

**Voilà comme vous pouvez le constater Will est toujours aussi ... cruel . Je reconnais que je m'amuse beaucoup avec mon "Dark Willor" mais il n'est pas entièrement responsable de ses actes (bah oui il est tellement gentil à la base) le Hollandais Volant a une influence maléfique sur lui !**

**Vala merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews et vos encouragements Bizzz.**


	49. Les pirates ne pleurent pas

**Chapitre 49**

Lorsque les hommes du Black Pearl, saisis, virent le Hollandais Volant s'abimer dans les flots tumultueux, Gibbs fut le seul à ne pas y préter attention, il était entièrement concentré sur Jack qu'il désespérait de voir un jour se réveiller. Soudain à son grand soulagement , celui ci commença à bouger et ouvrit légérement les yeux

- Gibbs, mon ami tu m'excuseras si je te dis que ton visage n'est pas précisement celui que j'espérais voir penché au dessus de moi lui dit Jack en souriant. Aie, il n'y est pas allé de main morte en m'assomant reprit il en grimaçant... Où est Lizzie ? demanda t'il en affichant un sourire confiant.

Gibbs sentit son coeur se serrer, il ne savait pas exactement ce que ressentait son capitaine pour la jeune femme mais le fait est que Jack avait changé.. Depuis qu'Elisabeth était à ses côtés , il paraissait plus détendu, confiant presque...Il appréhendait donc de devoir lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Il prit une grande inspiration tandis que les autres hommes d'équipage évitaient soigneusement de regarder Jack. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint à sortir aucun son

- Et bien ? Oh je comprends elle est vexée à cause de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure dit Jack en souriant .

Il se leva et commença à se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers sa cabine. Gibbs se sentit encore plus mal, il reprit la parole avec moult précautions

- Elisabeth n'est pas ici... Jack

- Pas ici ? Mais où est elle partie ? demanda Jack que l'inquiétude commençait à tenailler. Et William ? Où est il ?

- Jack .. Elisabeth nous a quitté... Beckett l'a... commença Gibbs qui ,vaincu par l'émotion, ne put finir sa phrase

- Non déclara Jack qui ne voulait pas comprendre. Je .. j'ai tué Beckett, je lui ai tiré dessus avant que Will ne m'assome ...

- Mercer s'est sacrifié pour lui.. commença Gibbs en évitant le regard de Jack. Et ensuite Beckett a .. enfin il a...

- Quoi !! Mais parle donc l'exhorta Jack dont l'équilibre semblait encore plus précaire qu'à l'accoutumée

- Il l'a tuée Jack, je suis désolé, on a rien pu faire, personne ne le pouvait pleura Gibbs

Jack blémit, il lui semblait que son coeur avait cessé de battre un instant, il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que Gibbs venait de lui annoncer. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que tous pleuraient

- Oh je vois... dit il d'une voix désincarnée. Et où est elle ?

- Will... Will a pris son corps et Beckett... il a dit qu'il s'en chargerait commença Gibbs que l'absence de réaction de Jack inquiétait

- Très bien... c'est très bien comme ça

Sans attendre de réponse Jack reprit sa route et pénétra dans sa cabine , il se retourna vers son équipage

- Nous allons à Tortuga , nous n'avons plus de rhum dit il avant de fermer sa porte

Ceux ci le regardaient d'un oeil rond, ébahis par sa réaction...

Une fois seul, Jack déboucha la bouteille de rhum qu'il gardait toujours dans sa cabine pour les urgences. Les yeux dans le vague, l'air perdu il songea la rage au ventre que les derniers mots qu'Elisabeth avait entendus de sa part étaient des horreurs . Et tout ça n'avait servi à rien... il prit la bouteille et d'un geste violent le fracassa contre le mur. Une fois ce moment de rage passé , il resta assis , sans rien faire d'autre que de contempler stupidement son compas tandis que silencieuses, commencèrent à couler les premières larmes qu'il versait depuis des années...Sans bruit, sans sanglots étouffés, sans même un cri Jack laissa s'écouler sa peine. Des milliers de choses lui traversaient l'esprit, il revoyait Elisabeth telle qu'elle était à leur première rencontre, hautaine, fière .Il sourit entre ses larmes en songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle lui avait toujours tenu tête contrairement à beaucoup d'autres femmes...Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il s'était laissé allé à espérer ... il avait pensé que la vie allait enfin lui apporter une petite part du bonheur auquel il aspirait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme. Il sourit amèrement, comment avait il pu être aussi naif ? Il savait pourtant que la vie lui avait toujours tout pris...Jack resta prostré ainsi pendant un temps infiniment long , puis une fois que ses larmes furent taries il se leva lentement, reprenant son compas. Il revetit à nouveau son armure de cynisme et d'indifférence car il savait depuis toujours que les pirates ne pleuraient pas... Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine remarquant avec ironie que le soleil brillait dans un ciel que nul nuage ne venait troubler... Ses hommes le regardaient tous avec attention, il les dévisagea un par un et reprit sa voix de commandement, pleine d'autorité et d'ironie

- Et bien que regardez vous comme ça ? Je veux être à Tortuga avant la nuit alors bougez vous tas de chiens galeux !!

Ses hommes se mirent enfin en mouvement,seul Gibbs s'approcha de Jack

- Jack ça va ? demanda t'il d'un ton inquiet

- Bien sûr que ça va ! répondit il en souriant et en se tournant pour prendre la barre

Gibbs, interdit le regardait, sceptique...

- Tu es sûr... Jack après ce qui est arrivé à Elisa...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Jack lui coupa la parole sèchement

- Oui je sais cette histoire est navrante mais que veux tu il apparait que c'était elle ou moi ... et je préfère que ce soit elle finit Jack en souriant ironiquement

Gibbs ne trouvant rien à répondre à celà , secoua la tête, se pouvait il que Jack manque de coeur à ce point ?

- Très bien soupira t'il . Et qu'allons nous faire à Tortuga ?

- Je vais te répondre mon ami, même si j'estime que ça n'est pas ton problème... Nous allons chercher du rhum ... et des renseignements...ajouta Jack pour faire bonne mesure

- Des renseignements?? répéta Gibbs en plissant le front

- Oui c'est celà ... sourit une nouvelle fois Jack sûr de lui

Voyant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, Gibbs s'éloigna, laissant Jack à la barre de son précieux Black Pearl.Ce dernier regardait l'horizon se dévoiler peu à peu devant lui ,songeant amèrement qu'il était à nouveau seul... comme celà avait toujours été le cas. Plongé dans ses pensées ,le regard fixe, Jack conduisait son navire vers Tortuga ne sachant même pas ce qu'il allait chercher là bas... Son précieux compas à présent inutile, pendait mollement à sa ceinture, il savait bien qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de l'ouvrir... personne, aucune magie ne pouvait lui accorder ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Alors Jack, menant son navire , souriait ironiquement à la barre, tandis qu'il disait adieu à son dernier rêve sans qu'aucun de ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui ne soupçonne la somme de chagrin et de regret qui emplissait son coeur.Pendant que tous le regardait , choqués par sa froideur, une seule idée tourmentait Jack .._Elisabeth est morte à cause de moi, parce qu'elle m'aimait. Je l'ai prise à William et elle en est morte_ ne cessait il de se répéter sans que rien ne parvienne à le détourner de cette pensée.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils parvinrent à Tortuga, Jack s'arracha enfin à ses tristes réflexions et descendit à terre, encourageant son équipage à faire de même...Il se rendit comme un automate à l'auberge de la Fiancée Fidèle après avoir décliné toutes les offres de compagnie qui lui avaient été faites et commanda un pichet de leur meilleur rhum. Il s'assit dans un coin et commença proprement à se saouler, enchainant les bouteilles les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie jusqu'à son nom.Tous ceux qui l'avaient reconnu, et qui avait encore en mémoire son dernier passage à Tortuga qui avait aussi signé l'arrêt de mort de Barbossa le regardaient avec respect sans pour autant oser l'aborder tant son regard décourageait toute personne souhaitant l'approcher.

Enfin... presque toute personne pour être plus juste car il en était une qui entendait bien tenir compagnie au pirate.. Scarlett,le sourire aguicheur, s'approcha lentement de Jack en roulant ses hanches. Jack completement ivre releva la tête en la voyant s'approcher, il plissa les yeux pour tenter de reconnaitre la jeune femme

- Elisabeth.? demanda t'il en articulant avec peine

- Jack Sparrow... dit elle d'une voix trainante . C'est Scarlett j'ai un cadeau pour toi...

Jack , dans le brouillard total lui décocha un grand sourire

- Un cadeau ma belle ? Et quel est il ?

Scarlett se pencha sur Jack et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le pirate lui sourit en réponse et se leva avec difficulté , s'appuyant lourdement sur la femme pour parvenir à se mettre debout. Voyant celà Gibbs ne put se retenir, il surveillait Jack depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Tortuga , la désinvolture qu'il affichait depuis la mort d'Elisabeth lui paraissant un peu exagérée. Il se leva et coupa la route au couple enlacé

- Jack.. tu es ivre commença t'il d'une voix mal assurée

- Oui c'est vrai mon ami, lui rétorqua Jack d'une voix pateuse en lui mettant son index sous le nez.Mais mademoiselle euh...

- Scarlett

- Scarlett donc...s'est gentiment proposée pour s'occuper de moi . Tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire, n'est ce pas chérie ?

- Aucun déclara Scarlett d'un air convaincu

- Bien à présent que ce petit détail est réglé... si nous reprenions où nous en étions avant que ce malotru nous interrompe suggéra Jack en affichant un sourire pervers

La mort dans l'âme, Gibbs dut s'écarter pour les laisser passer, il les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers menant aux chambres

- Oh Jack que t'arrive t'il ... murmura t'il scandalisé par l'attitude de son capitaine

Une fois dans la chambre, Scarlett se tourna vers Jack qui tenait à peine debout . D'un geste professionnel elle lui ota sa chemise et son pantalon avant de le pousser sur le lit sur lequel il retomba mollement.Elle s'approcha de lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser.Jack a demi endormi soupira d'aise, tendant ses bras

- Viens, Lizzie dit il à voix basse...

Pas assez basse cependant pour que Scarlett ne l'entende pas ... La femme se rejetta en arrière, ulcérée par l'attitude de goujat de Jack, elle le gifla violemment avant de s'en aller.

- Je l'ai peut être méritée celle là.. murmura Jack avant de sombrer dans un sommeil d'ivrogne

Scarlett sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, se promettant de ne plus jamais faire le moindre cadeau à Jack Sparrow. Gibbs, les yeux arrondis vit la jeune femme descendre les escaliers d'un pas furieux avant de sortir de la taverne.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans un brouillard alcoolisé pour Jack...Depuis son intermède avec Scarlett, aucune personne ne venait plus vers lui, chacun s'habituant au pirate solitaire qui passait ses jours, assis à se saouler dans un coin de l'auberge, ne se levant qu'occasionellement pour aller dormir (quand il ne s'endormait pas à sa place). Chaque jour, Gibbs tentait d'aller voir Jack, de le sortir de son apathie mais chaque fois l'autre levait vers lui un regard embrumé par l'alcool et le chassait d'un geste désinvolte. Jack cessa bientot d'être l'attraction de la taverne, la vie continuait tout autour de lui. Et puis un jour.. le Sagacité entra dans le port de Tortuga avec à son bord un homme qui avait vécu une étrange aventure ...Le capitaine Kennyth du Vivatica fit donc son entrée par un beau matin dans l'auberge où Jack et son équipage avaient leurs habitudes et raconta son histoire dont il ne se lassait pas

- Mes amis... le Hollandais Volant écume encore nos océans... moi même j'en ai été la victime !! Le Kraken a coulé mon navire et je ne dois qu'à la grâce de Dieu d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui commença l'homme en se signant

Jack , effondré dans son coin ne put néanmoins retenir un sourire cynique... le jeune Turner construisait donc à son tour sa légende... pas mal pour un garçon qui haissait les pirates

- J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée continua Kennyth en se servant une large rasade d'alcool. Et c'est alors que je l'ai vue ... là il s'interrompit pour ménager son effet

Il ne fut pas déçu.. de toute part fusait la même question...qui as tu vu ?

- L'ange de la mort déclara t'il de manière dramatique. Une femme en pleurs...belle à en mourir mais dont le regard ne porte que peine et destruction

Jack sursauta brutalement, dans ses prunelles sombres, une légère très légère étincelle s'alluma. Il se leva et avança vers Kennyth, s'efforçant de calmer les battements de son coeur

- Une femme dis tu ? interrogea t'il d'une voix cynique. Ne ferais tu pas erreur peut être est ce une sorte de sirène que tu as vue se moqua t'il

Les occupants de l'auberge le dévisageaient ébahis, ça faisait des jours que Jack n'avait adressé la parole à personne , hormis pour commander à boire

- Une femme te dis je !! Et une vraie ! lança Kennyth avec un clin d'oeil égrillard à la ronde. Elle a regardé le Kraken détruire mon navire et tout du long n'a cessé de pleurer, on aurait dit qu'elle flottait dans les airs rajouta t'il pour donner plus de poids à son histoire. Ah le vieux Jones ne doit pas s'ennuyer ...

- Jones n'est plus le capitaine du Hollandais déclara machinalement Jack, c'est Will Turner à présent..

Avant que quiconque n'ai le temps de lui demander des précisions , Jack se tourna vers Gibbs qu'il savait pas très loin de lui

- Monsieur Gibbs, rassemblez les hommes nous quittons Tortuga sur le champs !

Jack , sûr d'être obéi, sortit de l'auberge d'un pas vif, l'esprit en ébullition ,n'osant pas encore laisser l'espoir l'envahir ...


	50. Les regrets de Beckett

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je vous présente tout mes voeux pour cette nouvelle anée qui commence . Que 2007 vous apporte à tous et toutes bonheur, réussite et amour !!**

**En attendant bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 50**

Cutler Beckett regarda autour de lui, sortant de son chagrin pour se demander où il se trouvait,son environnement était particulièrement hostile. Le paysage était presque désertique,un vent glacial soufflait sans relache sans qu'il puisse se mettre à l'abri... Cutler regarda plus attentivement ce qui l'entourait et retint un hoquet de surprise. Cet endroit ressemblait à ... non ce n'était pas possible. Il eut alors la désagréable impression que des murs se refermaient sur lui .Les choses se tranformaient à vue d'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve projeté dans ce qui ressemblait à un placard à balais.Cutler ,médusé , reconnu le bureau qu'il occupait au début de sa carrière, lorqu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune homme dévoré par l'ambition,lorsqu'il avait connu Jack...

Cutler soupira bruyamment... Jack... Il se rappellait avec une douloureuse acuité de leur première rencontre,il y avait si longtemps. Il se trouvait alors dans son petit réduit de la Compagnie des Indes.Il avait à peine vingt ans et des rêves plein la tête. Ce jour là il faisait froid, gris et triste, il était plongé sur de la paperasserie ennuyeuse depuis le matin et rien n'était venu briser sa routine. C'était le milieu de l'après midi et ses collègues s'en allaient un par un sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir, tant il leur paraissait insignifiant. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il avait entendu une voix s'adresser à lui il avait sursauté, renversant par la même occasion son encrier sur le document qu'il au plus haut point ,il avait levé les yeux sur l'importun et il avait alors directement rencontré son regard.Ce moment restait gravé dans sa mémoire, il avait été d'emblée seduit par le sourire vaguement moqueur de l'autre. Il lui semblait que les yeux de l'homme lui transperçait l'âme tant son regard lui paraissait chaleureux et sympathique, pour la première fois Cutler avait eu envie de devenir ami avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait donc pu s'empécher de sourire à celui qui lui faisait face toute sa colère envolée d'un coup.

L'autre lui avait souri plus largement en voyant l'encre qui continuait à se répandre sur ses papiers. D'un geste vif, il avait saisi l'encrier qu'il avait redressé sans perdre son sourire.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur l'ami avait il commençé.Je suis nouveau ici et on m'a dit de m'adresser au bureau et comme vous êtes apparemment le seul à travailler ...

- Oui..je que puis je faire pour vous ? avait il bredouillé

Cutler ferma les yeux, rien que le fait de repenser à cette rencontre lui faisait toujours aussi mal... malgré les années écoulées, malgré sa réussite il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier ces prunelles sombres. Jack et lui avaient rapidement sympathisé... Jack ne connaissait alors personne en ville et Cutler s'était chargé de lui faire visiter les endroits à la mode si l'on peut dire.Ils étaient rapidement devenus inséparables.. Cutler était totalement subjugué par son ami, son aisance dans toute situation et surtout son esprit. Avec Jack il se sentait en confiance ... Ils passaient leurs soirées à écumer les bistrots, avec une prédilection marquée pour le cognac. Il se souvenait avec émotion de ces moments..et de l'attente impatiente qui les précédait. En effet Jack étant engagé dans la marine marchande, il passait le plus clair de son temps en mer, les occasions de se retrouver n'en étaient donc que plus rares... et précieuses. Beckett se rappelait les battements de son coeur lorsqu'il entendait la voix de Jack, chaude et remplie de promesse, lorsque ce dernier venait le chercher pour qu'ils s'encanaillent. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout dire à cet homme et il lui révélait un par un tout les secrets de son âme, ses rêves les plus chers ...Il lui avait donc présenté sa soeur, Margaret,parce qu'ils voulaient que les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus dans ce monde se connaissent et s'apprécient. Il se souvenait que jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la lettre laissée par Margaret il n'avait rien soupçonné de leurs liens

Beckett serra les poings, même à présent il souffrait de les imaginer ensemble...Il revoyait Jack et son sourire chaleureux qui lui chavirait inmanquablement le coeur, il avait cru que ses démonstrations d'affections lui étaient adressées, cru à la sincérité de l'homme alors que pendant ce temps ce dernier séduisait bassement sa soeur sous son nez ...Le soir où il avait trouvé la lettre laissée par Margaret ,il avait eu l'impression que sa vie toute entière s'écroulait autour de lui . Ca faisait des semaines que Jack était en mer , Cutler avait enterré sa soeur seul... et le retour de Jack était la seule chose à laquelle il s'était raccroché du fond de sa peine. Il prenait ses boutons de manchettes lorsqu'un papier glissé dans son tiroir attira son attention, reconnaissant l'écriture de sa soeur, il avait déplié la lettre qui lui était adressée et dont même à présent il pouvait réciter le texte par coeur...C'était les derniers mots d'une soeur à son frère...

_Cutler,_

_Si tu lis ces mots c'est que j'aurais trouvé en moi le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout...Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, que tu ne comprends pas les raisons de mon geste ...Je te connais Cutler,mon frère, tu te sens abandonné, trahi et d'une certaine manière tu n'as pas tort. Je suis désolée de la peine que je t'ai infligée mais je ne pouvais plus continuer à vivre ... pas avec le déshonneur qui est le mien._

_J'ai honte de devoir t'avouer celà mais j'ai péché... J'ai succombé aux avances d'un homme et je suis enceinte de ses oeuvres. Quand il a l'a appris, il m'a quittée et celà je ne peux le supporter. Je suis désolée Cutler mais je ne pouvais endurer cette situation... Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir cet homme, sans cesse dans notre maison, te parler d'amitié et de fraternité... Je l'aime trop pour supporter son indifférence à mon égard et à celle de notre enfant.Je n'aurais pas pu non plus élever un enfant qui chaque jour lui ressemblerait un peu plus, qui aurait ses yeux sombres et son sourire enjoleur..Alors j'ai préfèré en finir avec la vie..._

_Je t'en prie , n'en veut pas à Jack Sparrow...il a choisi de m' abandonner certes mais celà est préférable que de rester auprès de moi sans amour .Je suis en paix à présent ainsi que mon enfant _

_Sois heureux pour nous deux, Cutler et ne doute jamais de mon affection pour toi . Adieu_

_Ta soeur qui t'aimera toujours, Margaret_

Il avait ressenti une telle douleur à la lecture de cette lettre et à l'annonce de la trahison impardonnable de Jack qu'il avait résolu de se venger. Il avait envoyé un billet à son ami en lui demandant de venir le voir s'il ne se sentait pas trop fatigué , à ce moment il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire. La seule chose dont il était certain c'était qu'il avait besoin de voir Jack. Lorsque celui ci était arrivé, Cutler était resté paralysé par l'émotion,ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Jack, qui n'était pas là au moment où Margaret était morte,l'avait regardé longuement avant de le prendre brievement dans ses bras avec hésitation.

- Je suis désolé pour ta soeur.. lui avait il soufflé

Cutler avait fermé les yeux, s'efforçant de se calmer,révulsé par l'hypocrisie de Jack mais ne pouvant s'empécher de respirer son odeur, les battements de son coeur s'accélérant malgré lui de se trouver aussi proche de son ami...Lorsque Jack avait interrompu son étreinte amicale , Cutler avait réalisé avec dégout qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle cesse..Il aurait voulu passer le reste de ses jours dans les bras de cet homme qui avait tué sa soeur !Bouleversé par ce constat, il s'était détourné pour cacher des larmes que Jack avait mises sur le compte du chagrin.

Cutler s'était rapidement repris et à partir de cet instant une haine farouche s'était ancrée dans son coeur. Ce sentiment était d'autant plus fort qu'il s'estimait doublement trahi par Jack, d'une part celui ci avait déshonoré sa soeur, d'autre part il l'avait trahi, lui ,dans ses sentiments. A présent Cutler devait bien s'avouer que des deux c'était celà qui lui avait fait le plus de mal... le fait de découvrir que Jack ne l'aimait pas... du moins pas de la manière dont il le souhaitait. Il s'était senti floué, trompé, utilisé par un homme en qui il avait mis tout ses rêves et ses espoirs ... Alors à son tour il avait fait en sorte de prendre à Jack ce qu'il avait,de détruire sa vie . C'est celà qui l'avait amené à le marquer puis à le traquer ...sa haine décuplée par le fait que Jack s'obstinait à mentir sur sa responsabilité , affirmant que Margaret avait menti dans sa lettre et qu'il ne l'avait jamais touchée.Cutler s'était appuyé sur sa haine et son ambition dévorante avait fait le reste . Chaque échelon, chaque victoire qu'il avait remportée dans sa course à l'élévation sociale lui avait permis de se rapprocher de son but: avoir enfin le pouvoir de se venger de celui qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier...

A partir de cet instant il avait donc vécu une vie solitaire, ne cherchant pas à créer ou à developper des liens , ne vivant que pour lui même et pour sa vengeance... Jusqu'à ce que Mercer fasse irruption dans sa vie .Cette rencontre s'était passée de manière plus calme, plus tranquille qu'avec Jack... Mercer, s'était accroché pour établir le contact avec lui, batissant chaque jour les fondations d'une relation solide faite de confiance et de partage ...Leur relation s'était donc construite petit à petit , Cutler ouvrant son coeur peu à peu à l'homme qu'il savait toujours présent à ses côtés. Bien sûr , il aimait Mercer... mais il devait s'avouer que ça n'avait jamais été comme Jack... Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Mercer, préférant lui laisser croire qu'il était son premier "ami " particulier...

A la pensée de Mercer, il sentit à nouveau ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, Mercer s'était sacrifié pour lui, pour le sauver... Il était mort parce que Cutler n'avait jamais réussi à oublier que par une après midi pluvieuse il avait croisé des yeux sombres mais si ardents... Ses pleurs redoublèrent, il avait tout perdu, sa position , ses titres, son ami... Il se retrouvait seul dans ce qui apparaissait être un véritable enfer où la seule occupation était de remacher sans cesse le passé. Ici son ambition ou son intelligence ne lui seraient d'aucun secours... il se retrouvait enfermé dans une oubliette par un gamin qu'il n'avait pas tué quand il en avait l'occasion... Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait voulu retrouver Jack en prenant le prétexte de son compas ...Bien sûr, il avait toujours ambitionné de règner sur les océans grâce à Jones mais plus que tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était retrouver Jack...Lorsqu'il avait eu vent de la légende de son compas magique, il s'était dit que l'occasion était trop belle de satisfaire à la fois son ambition et son désir de vengeance ... Il n'avait pas prévu que ça lui couterait aussi cher...

Regardant autour de lui, Cutler soupira encore une fois sur sa vie passée, sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Même la mort de Jack ne lui apportait aucune consolation finalement... A présent que tout ceux qu'il avait aimé étaient morts, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Et le pire c'est qu'au fond de lui même, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé , tout ce qu'il lui avait pris il ne parvenait pas à oublier celui qui avait été son premier amour...Il prit alors conscience du calvaire qu'il allait endurer dans ce lieu où il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de remacher ses regrets et ses souvenirs d'amour perdu et se remit à pleurer amèrement.


	51. La vérité sort du puit

**Bonjour à tous !! Nous sommes presque au terme de cette histoire ! **

**Voilà la suite ... je vous préviens tout de suite que le prochain chapitre (le 52) sera particulièrement dur ...En attendant bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 51**

Tia Dalma percevait les émanations d'une vive douleur...Elle ne savait pas qui irradiait un tel chagrin mais elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle même. Elle réfléchit intensément, sachant que Will n'avait plus de coeur, cette peine ne pouvait donc être que celle de Jack ou d'Elisabeth...D'un geste machinal, elle saisit les osselets qui lui permettaient de lire les augures afin d'être fixée. La voix moqueuse de Tezcatlipoca retentit dans son esprit

- Alors Tia Dalma , tu te poses des questions ,une fois de plus ?

- Je ne comprends pas... je ressens tellement de peine, de douleur, alors que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Le jeune Turner s'est sacrifié et commande à present ton navire maudit ! Il paie un prix élevé le fait d'avoir reçu un cadeau de son père ! s'emporta la sorcière

- SILENCE !!! imposa le dieu avant de reprendre plus doucement . Qui te dit que mon but était de voir William diriger le Hollandais Volant ?Tu t'es trompée Tia Dalma... tu t'es trompée du tout au tout et ce depuis le début de cette histoire...

- Mais ... non je suis sûre d'avoir raison, tu voulais une nouvelle âme pour ton navire et tu voulais te venger des personnes qui ont osé profaner ton or ... réfléchit à voix haute Tia

- Je te l'ai dit Tia... tu as oublié la personne la plus importante de cette histoire... ou presque, sans elle rien n'aurait été possible. Tu as utilisé ton libre arbitre mais tu t'es fourvoyée. Ce faisant , tu as accordé trop d'importance à des personnes qui n'en avait que peu à mes yeux et tu as négligé de te poser les vraies questions .Tu as modifié le destin de ce jeune homme que tu tenais tant à protéger . S'il se trouve sur mon navire c'est ta faute ! asséna cruellement Tezcatlipoca

Tia chancella sous le choc provoqué par les accusations du dieu. Se pouvait il vraiment qu'elle se fut laissée aveugler par ses sentiments au point de perdre toute son objectivité ?

- Non protesta t'elle , dès qu'il a pénétré dans cette pièce j'ai senti ton aura sur lui ... j'ai senti qu'il était guidé par un destin plus fort que lui . Je n'ai pas pu me tromper là dessus !!

- En effet, il est guidé par le destin mais qui te dit que son destin était celui que tu avais imaginé ?

- Mais tu m'as dit que ...

- Que quoi Tia Dalma ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit ... c'est toi qui a parlé. Toi qui pensais que le garçon était le futur capitaine du Hollandais... seulement toi

- C'est impossible , voyons !! Tu m'as dit qu'il viendrait, tu m'as dit qu'il viendrait me solliciter et il l'a fait ! Il a demandé le commandement de ce navire parce que tu t'es arrangé pour qu'il ait le coeur brisé. Tout était écrit !!

- Tu te trompes encore Tia... ce que l'enfant devait te demander c'était la libération de son père ...qu'il aurait obtenue du nouveau capitaine du Hollandais. Certes une partie de son coeur aurait été irrémédiablement brisée mais ensuite, il aurait fini par avoir une vie heureuse.

Tia Dalma, incrédule secoua la tête, elle ne comprenait pas un mot du plan de son maitre. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir Jack comme capitaine, même si c'était ce qu'il avait prévu au départ ... C'était d'ailleurs à elle que ce dernier devait d'avoir échappé à la malédiction, car c'était elle qui avait demandé sa grâce... Elle fouilla sans succès sa mémoire à la recherche d'un indice

- Je ne vois pas... tes desseins restent flous pour moi ... Tu m'as affirmé que tu voulais que le capitaine de ton navire soit la dernière personne qui avait volée la pièce puisque ça ne pouvait être Jack, c'est donc de William que tu parlais !

- Réfléchis... William a t'il volé cette pièce ? C'est un cadeau de son père... en revanche quelqu'un lui a dérobé cet objet, croyant le protéger mais atttirant sur elle mon courroux

- Elisabeth... murmura Tia qui comprenait enfin. C'était elle qui avait pris la pièce ... mais ce n'était encore qu'une gamine !

- Une gamine... quand elle l'a volée à William en effet, mais une adulte lorsqu'elle s'est parée de mon trésor ! Cette enfant comme tu dis n'a pas hésité une seconde à sacrifier l'homme qu'elle aimait pour sauver sa vie et celle d'autres.. Elle n'a pas de scrupules ou presque et possède au fond d'elle même la cruauté nécessaire pour commander le Hollandais . C'était son destin mais à cause de ta stupidité et de ton manque de réflexion il n'a pu s'accomplir... Si William Turner est à présent capitaine c'est entièrement ta faute TIA DALMA !!! Ta responsabilité à toi et au libre arbitre que tu m'as demandé ... Je t'ai exaucé et ainsi permis à ton jeune et tendre ami de s'engager dans une voie qui n'était pas pour lui ..

Tia ferma les yeux, ne parvenant pas à retenir ses larmes... il avait raison ... Elle avait encouragé Jack à dévoiler ses sentiments à Elisabeth car c'était ce que Tezcatlopica lui avait demandé ,du moins le croyait elle , forte des augures qu'elle pensait avoir déchiffrés... Elle avait poussé la jeune femme à s'interroger sur ses sentiments . Elle aurait du comprendre avant ...Elisabeth ne devait pas être avec William... mais elle ne devait pas non plus être avec Jack, c'est là qu'elle s'était trompée...La jeune femme devait avoir le coeur brisé par le rejet de Jack mais fort de ce qu'elle lui avait dit celui ci ne l'avait pas rejetée..au contraire. Il avait fait ce que Tia l'avait exorté à faire...il avait reconnu ses sentiments.Elle poussa un soupir amer , oh le plan du dieu était décidément parfait, exhalant la cruauté par toutes ses ramifications. William devait être abandonné par sa fiancée ...qui elle même serait rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait parce que celui ci était désormais incapable d'accorder sa confiance et d'ouvrir son coeur. Alors Elisabeth se serait engagée sur le Hollandais Volant, libérant le père de Will et offrant ainsi une part de bonheur à son ancien fiancé...Jack aurait regretté jusqu'à la fin de ses jours la perte d'Elisabeth . Et Elisabeth... elle serait devenue la créature du dieu payant ainsi un lourd tribu pour avoir voulu éviter la mort à William en lui dérobant le médaillon...En leur rendant leur libre arbitre, Tia avait juste donné l'occasion à Jack de tenter d'être heureux à nouveau et fait le malheur de William...Sa seule consolation résidait dans le fait que Jack avait peut être enfin trouvé le bonheur et la paix grâce à elle

A peine cette pensée lui fut elle venue que la voix du dieu , moqueuse, retentit à nouveau, prête à la toumenter

- Oh... Tia d'où crois tu que provient toute cette souffrance ?

- Non!! Pourquoi t'acharnes tu sur eux ainsi ? Qu'as tu fait ?

- J'ai réparé tes erreurs et remis les choses à leur place...répondit il dans un rire. J'ai réuni le couple que tu avais séparé d'une certaine manière... mais le libre arbitre que tu avais tant désiré m'y a aidé... La fille a rejoint d'elle même le Hollandais Volant . Le jeune Turner, la voyant sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle n'a pu se résoudre à la laisser partir et lui a fait la proposition que tu connais ...elle a accepté et a ainsi réalisé une partie de son destin. Tu vois Tia ... j'ai gagné malgré tes efforts pour changer l'avenir... La seule chose que tu as réussi à faire c'est de m'octroyer une autre âme pour le Hollandais Volant ... je dois te remercier...

- Mais Jack n'a pas pu la laisser faire ça !!! Je le connais, je l'ai vu après qu'il ait appris que Beckett l'avait torturée,j'ai vu son regard, jamais il ne l'aurais laissée s'engager sur le navire de Will

- Ton précieux Jack croit qu'elle est morte, et il s'en veut terriblement car vois tu ,les derniers mots qu'il lui a adressés étaient un rejet total, il lui a dit qu'elle n'était qu'une passade, une histoire sans importance ... Tout celà pour la protéger ... Mais il te doit quand même une chose, c'est vrai, il a repris espoir et cru brievement au bonheur... sa déception n'en est que plus grande.Grâce à toi, il est maintenant un homme brisé au delà de mes espérances...

Tia sentit son coeur se serrer à nouveau sous le poids de sa culpabilité...Elle s'adressa de nouveau à son dieu

- Et Elisabeth ? Ne crois tu pas qu'elle essayera de retrouver Jack , elle l'a déjà fait !

- Elle aussi le croit mort, ton jeune protégé a fait son choix... il lui a menti... Il apprend vite... la cruauté s'intalle peu à peu dans son âme, bientôt il n'aura plus de sentiments humains... Mais pour l'instant la présence de cette femme à bord le ravit et le torture tout à la fois... lui répondit le dieu d'une voix caressante qui indiquait le plaisir que cette situation lui apportait

- Alors voilà , tu as gagné !lança Tia d'un ton rageur. Tu m'as accordé la faveur que je t'avais demandée pour ensuite mieux t'en servir contre moi !

- Que croyais tu donc Tia Dalma ? Tu pensais pouvoir tromper un dieu, pauvre folle !Je te laisse ruminer cette leçon ... quand à la liberté de choix que tu m'avais demandée si ardemment je te la laisse à toi et à tes amis, au cas où vous auriez encore des choix désatreux à faire finit Tezcatlipoca dans un éclat de rire avant de se retirer de l'esprit de sa servante

Une fois qu'il fut parti Tia s'assit sur une chaise, laissant ses larmes couler. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle s'était trompée, parce qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par ses sentiments des innocents souffraient ... Elle avait tout raté ! A cause d'elle une âme pure était pervertie sans espoir de retour, un homme avait perdu tout espoir en ce que l'existence pouvait lui apporter, et une femme se retrouvait condamnée à une éternité de souffrance.Tia chancella en mesurant l'ampleur de la catastrophe dont elle était responsable.Tezcatlipoca avait raison, elle s'était crue plus maligne que lui,elle avait imaginé que si personne n'influençait Will il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de devenir le capitaine du Hollandais. Pourtant à l'instant où elle avait soufflé au Commodore Norrington de se sacrifier pour Jack, elle avait scellé le destin... Et à chaque fois elle avait délibérement ignoré les signes... A cause de quoi Norrington s'était il sacrifié ? Elisabeth... Pourquoi Will avait eu le coeur brisé : Elisabeth. Quand à Jack,il était mort pour cette femme. Et elle, forte de ses convictions, elle n'avait pas soupçonné une seconde la manière dont Tezcatlipoca utilisait la jeune femme pour parvenir à ses fins..Tia soupira en pensant à Elisabeth,si innocente d'une certaine manière mais aussi si responsable de ce qui s'était passé... Elisabeth avait affermi plusieurs fois son destin, enfant en dérobant le médaillon de Will, puis ensuite en mentant,en refusant ses sentiments et en trahissant ceux qui l'entouraient. Même si Tia plaignait sincérement Elisabeth elle ne pouvait s'empécher de penser qu'elle méritait son sort ...et celà malgré les souffrances qu'elle avait subies.Tia souffrait de devoir reconnaitre qu'elle avait échoué... Il y a treize ans de celà elle avait essayé de protéger Jack Sparrow en l'éloignant du trésor de l'ile de la Muerta pour que la malédiction l'épargne et qu'il ne devienne pas le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant . Mais la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était de le rendre encore plus malheureux que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu...Tia pleura longuement sur Jack, sur Will, sur Elisabeth et sur ses terribles erreurs avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Un bruit la réveilla en sursaut. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, devant elle se tenait Jack Sparrow, son éternel sourire cynique aux lèvres

- Tia, ma belle.. ma présence te surprendrait elle ?

- Jack... commença Tia ne sachant quoi dire à cet homme du malheur duquel elle se savait en partie responsable.

Jack releva alors la tête et Tia croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré. Ce qu'elle y lu lui fendit le coeur, il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle , plus aucun sentiments dans ses yeux... Tia eu l'impression fugace de fixer un mort . Celà ne dura que quelques secondes, Jack se hatant de revétir le masque d'ironie et d'assurance derrière lequel il se dissimulait habituellement . Alors fidèle à lui même il se mit à promener un doigt négligent sur les objets magiques qui comme toujours encombraient la pièce.Autour de lui, son équipage qui n'avait pas la mondre idée de ce qu'il faisait ici attendait religieusement qu'il parle

- Tia ma belle, je suis venu te demander un petit renseignement commença Jack d'un ton détaché

- Tu sais qu'il faut payer Jack lui répondit elle, entrant dans son jeu et faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le léger tremblement de la voix de son ami qui indiquait l'importance de sa requête

Jack, claqua des doigts en direction de Gibbs qui s'empressa de lui apporter une cage d'où s'échappaient des cris furieux. Gibbs souleva alors le tissu que la recouvrait et Tia découvrit avec stupeur le singe de Barbossa. Jack la regarda avec ironie

- Je suppose que tu le reconnais ? Comme tu t'en es débarrassé la dernière fois que je te l'ai donné, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut être le récupérer... Regarde il est toujours immortel déclara Jack en visant froidement l'animal qui poussa un cri perçant lorsque la balle le toucha.

Tia sourit, entrant dans son jeu, surtout curieuse d'apprendre le but de la visite de Jack Elle le connaissait bien et savait qu'il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle par hasard

- Ca ira .. Que veux tu en échange ?

- Je te l'ai dit .. Des renseignements ...sur William

- William ? répéta stupidement la sorcière qui ne s'attendait pas à celà

- Oui... Turner . Je reviens de Tortuga où il se taille une réputation parmi les pirates.. Il apparait que notre jeune ami utilise beaucoup son Kraken ...sourit Jack d'un air sarcastique. Ce qui conduit les survivants à raconter de nombreuses histoires sur le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant, notamment qu'il y aurait une femme à son bord .. Qu'en est il ? demanda finalement Jack en s'efforçant de cacher le mieux possible l'avidité avec laquelle il attendait la réponse

Tia le dévisagea, ne sachant que faire, elle connaissait la réponse à sa question et elle savait pourquoi Jack lui demandait celà . Elle chercha à croiser le regard du pirate mais celui ci l'évitait scrupuleusement, apparement absorbé par la contemplation d'un cabochon. Tia prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Elle savait l'importance que celà avait pour lui mais ne voulait pas encore une fois lui faire de mal. A cet instant , elle vit la main de Jack trembler et sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir, même pour le protéger... Tia se rendit compte que la vie de Jack avait été marquée par des mensonges ... En effet la tromperie de la soeur de Beckett avait conduit Jack a adopter une vie de pirate... à devenir amer et cynique... Alors Tia décida que pour une fois Jack méritait d'entendre la vérité et ensuite de faire son choix, sans tenir compte des vues d'un dieu ou des tentatives d'une sorcière pour le protéger . Il prendrait sa décision seul et serait enfin maitre de son destin... du moins elle l'espérait . Elle reprit la parole après ce long silence

- Il y a bien une femme à son bord confirma t'elle

Jack se tourna vers elle, le coeur battant violemment dans sa poitrine

- Et sais tu qui c'est ? demanda t'il l'air de ne pas y toucher en évitant son regard

Tia répondit consciente que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, hormis Jack qui ne la regardait toujours pas l'air faussement indifférent

- Elisabeth Swann répondit elle simplement

Jack la regarda enfin,une brève lueur dans les yeux...

- Interessant... et dis moi Tia...le capitaine du Hollandais Volant ne peut pas ignorer certains _appels_ ... n'est ce pas ? Celà fait partie de son _contrat _si je puis dire... insinua Jack

- En effet Jack mais...commença Tia

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, brusquement pressé, il se tourna vers son équipage et lui intima l'ordre de se dépécher .Tia ne put s'empécher de lui poser une question , tant sa hate à partir l'étonnait, comme si Jack avait déjà un plan..

- Que vas tu faire Jack ?

- Ce que je dois ... lui dit il avant de sortir

Après son départ, Tia repensa longuement aux paroles de Jack...et elle se dit que finalement si quelqu'un pouvait arranger la situation c'était bien le capitaine Jack Sparrow !


	52. Une liberté chèrement payée

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord mille merci pour vos reviews ...Elles me sont allées droit au coeur et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que son histoire est autant appréciée . Alors un grand merci à vous tous !!**

**Par ailleurs je tiens à vous annoncer que je viens d'ouvrir mon forum consacré à Pirates des Caraibes donc si comme moi vous êtes passionnés par cette saga venez me rendre une petite visite ! (Vous trouverez le lien sur ma page ... lol) Bien à présent je vous laisse lire ce chapitre... je m'excuse par avance auprès des fans de Will ... ce chapitre est très très dur ..je vous promets que la fin de l'histoire sera plus joyeuse !! **

**En attendant bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 52**

James Norrington releva la tête avec peine en entendant des pas dans l'escalier qui menait à la cale, il reconnut alors le père de Will. Bill, une expression de pitié sur le visage ,se pencha sur lui et lui versa à boire dans la bouche.

- Votre calvaire va prendre fin Commodore, du moins je l'espère... commença Bill qui voulait réconforter l'homme

- A quoi bon ? répondit James en articulant avec difficulté Qu'ai je encore à espérer de la vie ? Je ne suis plus rien qu'un pauvre ivrogne ... sans charge, sans honneur, dont même l'ascendance est un mensonge ...

Bill, profondément touché ne savait quoi répondre à cet homme que son fils torturait depuis plusieurs jours pour lui faire payer le fait d'avoir permis à Jack de sortir du Purgatoire...Avant qu'il ne trouve les mots justes, Norrington reprit d'une voix que ses nombreux abus avaient rendue rocailleuse

- Je suis ici mais je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là, je me suis sacrifié pour l'amour d'une femme qui est morte à présent...Pourtant je ne le regrette pas, elle en valait la peine, son bonheur le valait et à présent tous sont morts... et moi je me retrouve seul dans cet enfer déclara Norrington d'une voix déchirante

Bill le regarda avec attention, il vit que l'autre avait atteint ses limites, et surtout qu'il avait cessé de se battre,attendant que la mort vienne le prendre. La pitié l'emporta et d'un geste preste il défit les liens qui retenaient Norrington. Ce dernier le contempla d'un air vide.

- Pourquoi me libérez vous ? Vous avez pitié de moi ? Suis je donc tombé si bas ... murmura Norrington d'une voix emplie de détresse

Bill secoua négativement la tête . Il se pencha sur Norrington et lui tendit une main incrustée de coquillage pour l'aider à se relever

- Je ne vous ai pas libéré par pitié mais parce que le traitement que vous inflige William est injuste ...J'ai honte de mon fils avoua Bill en baissant les yeux

- William... oui le pauvre garçon , il n' a trouvé que cette solution pour oublier qu'elle l'avait quitté...moi ce fut le rhum déclara Norrington d'un ton triste avant de reprendre en soupirant. Enfin tout celà est terminé à présent , elle nous a tous abandonnés... pour toujours

Bill secoua une nouvelle fois la tête désespéré.  
- Non elle n'est pas partie, vous vous trompez ... Will l'a ... enrôlée dans cet équipage maudit dit Bill en réprimant à grand peine un sanglot

Norrington releva vivement la tête, incrédule, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi..

- Il a quoi ??? Ne me dites pas qu'il a osé la ...changer en ça !! lui demanda t'il en le fixant d'un air dégouté

Pour toute réponse Bill se contenta de fixer l'homme, bouleversé par la cruauté dont faisait preuve son fils. Norrington le fixa en retour et les deux hommes reprirent ensemble le chemin qui menait à la lumière... sur le pont du navire .

Dans sa cabine, Will jouait de l'orgue depuis des heures, les accords lancinants de ce qui était la mélodie de Jones résonnant à nouveau dans tout le Hollandais Volant. Will souriait en jouant... il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux depuis que outre, les coquillages qui lui recouvraient presque entièrement le visage et le corps ,des tentacules étaient venus se greffer à ses bras ...La porte de sa cabine claqua , signe que sa captive sortait, choisissant de ne pas y préter attention pour l'instant , Will redoubla d'ardeur sur son instrument .

Elisabeth, dont le corps se couvrait peu à peu de plancton tandis que des algues remplaçaient ses cheveux s'approcha du bastingage du Hollandais Volant pour contempler la mer ... Enfin il eut été plus juste de parler de fonds sous marin...car le Hollandais passait la majeure partie de son temps en plongée .Les membres d'équipage, s'écartèrent respectueusement pour la laisser passer sachant d'expérience que la punition était sévère pour celui qui tentait d'approcher ou de parler à la jeune femme...Elisabeth soupira lourdement, appuyée au gaillard avant, ici on ne voyait pas l'horizon... jamais .Elle se rendait compte que Will avait changé malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour se montrer égal à lui même avec elle. La cruauté dont Will avait fait preuve en lachant son Kraken sur le Vivatica hantait encore son esprit sans qu'elle parvienne à s'y faire. Pour la millième fois elle se prit à regretter d'être en vie, Jack était mort et même s'il ne l'aimait pas , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le pleurer de toute son âme..

Toute à son chagrin elle n'entendit pas les pas de l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle. James, fasciné, contemplait celle qu'il aimait tant et qui ressemblait à présent à l'une de ces odieuses créatures marines.

- Elisabeth, commença t'il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion

La jeune femme sursauta brutalement , la voix de l'homme l'arrachant à ses souvenirs. Elle tourna vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Norrington reçut de plein fouet le regard douleureux de celle qu'il ,ne parvenait pas à oublier. Ne sachant tout d'abord que dire devant autant de souffrance ,il s'approcha d'elle et doucement la prit dans ses bras sous les regards cruels des autres marins qui se réjouissaient de l'erreur que cet homme qu'ils détestaient venait de commettre. Norrington n'en avait cure , il serra plus étroitement contre lui celle qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir et se mit à lui parler doucement

- Elisabeth, je suis si désolé pour vous. Vous ne méritiez pas un tel sort, et peut être que le pirate non plus... pleurez donc ma chérie, laissez vous aller à votre peine

Elisabeth ne l'écoutait plus, elle laissait enfin s'écouler ce qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal depuis des jours. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un sur ce navire lui parlait hormis Will et son père . Dans les bras de celui qui avait été son fiancé elle versa les larmes amères qu'elle retenait depuis son retour à la vie

- Oh James... si vous saviez... Il ..il m'a trompée , il ne m'aimait pas tout ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui .. et à présent il est mort . Je l'ai doublement perdu

Norrington contenait à grand peine sa colère .. c'était déjà difficile pour Elisabeth que ce maudit pirate soit mort mais il avait encore trouvé le moyen de lui briser le coeur avant de quitter cette terre.Il se pencha sur elle, la serrant plus étroitement et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était rendu compte que la musique avait brutalement cessé..

- Chut.. murmura James. C'était un fou ...il avait la chance de posséder un trésor et n'a pas su l'apprécier commença t'il sans pouvoir continuer sa phrase

Will, qui savait tout ce qui se passait sur son navire venait de saisir Norrington à la gorge, arrachant brutalement Elisabeth à son étreinte. Consummé par la rage, il souleva l'ex commodore de terre et se mit à serrer devant les regards ravis de son équipage monstrueux. La voix d'Elisabeth parvint néanmoins à percer le brouillard de haine qui l'entourait et il finit par laisser retomber au sol un Norrington plus mort que vif .Il recula légérement hébété pendant qu'Elisabeth s'agenouillait auprès de James

- James.. vous allez bien s'inquiéta t'elle devant la paleur de cire du visage de ce dernier

Elle se tourna furieuse mais aussi terrifiée vers Will

- Pourquoi lui as tu fait ça ?? Il ne faisait rien de mal , il me consolait voilà tout !

- Il a désobéi aux ordres se borna à répondre Will avant de repartir vers sa cabine

Elisabeth, inquiète , observait Norrington, le coeur brisé par l'homme qu'il était devenu.A présent qu'il était inconscient elle mesurait mieux les épreuves qu'il avait traversées.. en partie à cause d'elle. D'une main hésitante elle suivit le visage décharné de l'homme se rendant compte de sa maigreur dont la malnutrition et les tortures répétées étaient la cause. Elle vit tout ce qu'elle se refusait à admettre avant, les paupières bouffies par l'alcool, les cheveux prématurément gris par endroits... tout ce dont elle était responsable... elle mais aussi Jack . Elle berça doucement l'homme dans ses bras

- Je suis désolée James, désolée de n'avoir pu vous aimer comme vous méritiez de l'être... Mais je vous jure de tout faire pour vous rendre votre vie. Vous avez assez souffert à cause de moi et de Jack..

Norrington ouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea son regard directement dans celui d'Elisabeth

- Ne vous excusez pas... ce n'est pas votre faute lui dit il avec difficulté

- Si.. ça l'est mais je vais réparer celà lui dit elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cabine de Will

Elisabeth fendait la foule d'un air décidé, elle avait passé assez de temps à pleurer sur elle même sans se préoccuper des souffrances des autres . Jack était mort et ne reviendrait jamais mais Norrington souffrait à cause d'elle et Will... et bien Will était devenu un monstre à cause de son abandon.Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Elisabeth ne pensa pas à Jack avec regret mais avec une pointe de ressentiment pour lui avoir menti et ainsi conduite à détruire la vie d'autres personnes. Norrington qui s'était relevé ,la suivait du regard avec admiration, songeant que même sa métamorphose ne parvenait pas à effacer sa grâce innée

Elle entra dans la cabine de Will sans la moindre hésitation et vint plaquer ses mains sur l'orgue qui émit un son étrangement discordant . Will se retourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur. Il fut surpris par l'air farouche affiché par la jeune femme

- Will, ça ne peut pas durer ainsi . Tu n'as pas le droit de faire souffrir Norrington plus longtemps ... il n'a rien fait . Laisse le partir

- Que je le laisse partir ? répéta Will une pointe d'ironie dans la voix . Et pourquoi je ferais celà ?

- Parce que c'est juste ...parce que je te le demande et parce que je sais qu'il y a encore du bon en toi , malgré le fait que tu te sois arraché le coeur. Je te connais Will, tu es quelqu'un de profondément généreux , et personne ne peut changer aussi rapidement, magie vaudou ou pas .

- Je me vois au regret de ne pouvoir accéder à ta requête répondit froidement Will. Norrington appartient au Hollandais Volant tout comme toi et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus

- Non c'est faux tu le sais bien... l'âme de James lui appartient encore ,tu peux le libérer . Je t'en prie Will... ne me rends pas responsable du malheur d'un autre homme... le tien me suffit

Will se retourna vers elle et l'observa attentivement, il lui décocha un de ses anciens sourires

- Très bien et si j'accepte .. que m'offres tu en échange ?

- En échange ? répéta Elisabeth qui ne comprenait pas où Will voulait en arriver

- Oui Elisabeth... que proposes tu contre l'âme de Norrington ? Je pensais que Jack t'avait appris celà ... rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde lui dit il d'un ton faussement navré

- Je n'ai rien à t'apporter, tu le sais bien Will... à part mon âme , une éternité de servitude contre la liberté de James

Elisabeth avait le coeur au bord des lèvres, il lui semblait parler à un étranger.

- Tu te condamnerais toi même à demeurer ici pour sauver un homme que tu dis n'avoir jamais aimé s'étonna Will

- J'ai toujours eu le plus grand respect pour lui et tu le sais !Et rester ici me permettrait également de tenter de réparer les torts immenses que j'ai envers toi ! _Et je n'ai plus rien à perdre à présent que Jack n'est plus _ajouta t'elle mentalement

- Tes raisons me paraissent valables mais ton âme ne m'interesse pas... je l'ai déjà pour les cents ans à venir. Cherches ce que tu pourrais avoir d'autre... ma douce Elisabeth continua Will d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune équivoque

Elisabeth ferma les yeux en comprenant ce que désirait son ancien fiancé, elle réfléchit très vite. Adressant des excuses muettes à la mémoire de Jack elle fixa Will dans les yeux

- Quoique tu veuilles c'est accordé... Donne moi ton prix

Will sarcastique se pencha sur elle, effleurant sa joue de ses doigts...

- Je veux ma nuit de noce Elisabeth , je veux te faire découvrir l'amour .. puisque ton ancien "fiancé" est mort avant d'avoir pu le faire...Et puis vois tu même si je n'ai plus de coeur, je n'en reste pas homme... capable de désirs..

A ces mots, Elisabeth retint les paroles qui lui brulaient les lèvres, son mariage avec Jack, leur apprentissage l'un de l'autre dans la tiedeur de la cabine du Pearl... Elle vacilla légérement sous le poids de ces souvenirs et observa Will. Elle ferma les yeux, choisissant de taire ce qu'il ignorait manifestement, d'une part elle ne voulait pas le blesser (s'il pouvait encore l'être) et d'autre part ces précieux instants qu'elle avait chéris et chérissait encore étaient à présent entachés par la trahison et les mensonges de Jack.

- Tout ce que tu voudras..mais libère d'abord James

Will la regarda, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, il avait réussi.. Il avait gagné... Elisabeth lui appartenait corps et âme.. comme cette fille jadis à Tortuga. Il prit le temps de savourer sa victoire sur elle puis sortit de la cabine, Elisabeth sur les talons

- Maccus sommes nous loin d'une côte ?

- Euh non capitaine, il y a une ile là bas ...

- Parfait ! Commodore Norrington c'est votre jour de chance je vous libère !

A ces mots une expression heureuse passa sur le visage de Bill... joie fugace qui fut rapidement tempérée par la résignation qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Elisabeth . Norrington quand à lui était incrédule

- Vous me libérez ? Mais ...

- Remerciez Elisabeth c'est à elle que vous le devez.. elle a su marchander votre liberté lui dit Will en souriant méchament. En revanche faites en sorte de ne plus croiser ma route.. je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois. Suis je clair ?

- Tout à fait... Elisabeth je ... merci mais je ne peux pas vous laissez ici.. dit simplement Norrington.

- .Si James vous le devez.. je vous en prie laissez moi vous offrir ce cadeau ,ne vous sacrifiez pas à nouveau pour moi. Et ne me remerciez pas.. je ne fais que rattraper une de mes erreurs... Je vous en prie James vivez.. soyez heureux vous le méritez dit Elisabeth entre deux sanglots

Pour toute réponse Norrington hocha brievement la tête tandis qu'une chaloupe l'emmenait rapidement à terre, le laissant seul sur une île

Une fois que Maccus fut revenu à bord du Hollandais Volant , Will se tourna vers Elisabeth

- J'ai rempli ma part du marché c'est ton tour à présent

- Quel marché ? intervint Bill effaré par ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme

- Ne te mêle pas de ça répondit Will en offrant son bras à Elisabeth et en l'entrainant dans sa cabine. Qu'on ne nous dérange pas , Mademoiselle va rembourser sa dette lança t'il à l'équipage qui se mit à rire

Elisabeth ferma les yeux devant l'humiliation,s'efforçant de chasser le dégout que lui inspirait le fait d'être traitée comme une simple courtisane. Une fois dans la cabine, Will referma la porte derrière eux et lui sourit

- Notre nuit de noce... dit il en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser

Les lèvres froides, retenant ses larmes, Elisabeth garda ses paupières closes, s'efforçant de chasser l'image de Jack de son esprit pendant qu'à son tour elle le trahissait ...


	53. Un adieu

**Chapitre 53**

A bord du Black Pearl,une main sur le gouvernail et l'autre tenant son précieux compas Jack Sparrow fixait l'horizon d'un air décidé, menant son navire à sa destination. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Jack acceptait enfin ses désirs et le compas fonctionnait parfaitement. Gibbs, un peu embarrassé, s'approcha de son capitaine

- Jack... nous avons trouvé un navire là droit devant

- Très bien dans ce cas abordez le et renvoyez l'équipage commença Jack en souriant mais le coeur battant... Le moment qu'il attendait et redoutait tout à la fois était enfin arrivé

- Oui mais Jack quel est ton plan au juste ? Pourquoi tiens tu tant à t'emparer d'un navire puisque tu as déjà le Pearl s'exclama Gibbs

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'un autre batiment pour mener mon projet à bien se contenta de répondre Jack avec un sourire

Voyant qu'une fois de plus, Jack n'en dirait pas davantage, Gibbs s'empressa de se joindre aux autres pirates et de mettre à sac le navire hollandais . Jack, toujours sur le pont du Black Pearl ne prit pas part à l'assaut, préférant caresser réveusement le bois du navire, allant jusqu'à la figure de proue qu'il contempla longuement. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les cris de victoire de ses hommes tandis qu'ils pillaient le navire.Soudain un discret toussotement vint l'arracher à ses pensées

- Jack.. le navire est à toi lui annonça Gibbs

Jack frissonna légérement en l'entendant , il se retourna en soupirant et regarda son second avec plus de sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait

- Parfait... dans ce cas Gibbs, le moment est venu pour nous de nous séparer...

Gibbs lui renvoya un regard d'incompréhension totale, pourquoi Jack le renvoyait il ?Avant qu'il ait le temps de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, Jack reprit la parole

- Tu as été un bon second Gibbs, le meilleur que j'ai eu dit il en souriant largement. C'est pourquoi je te confie le Pearl

- Le Pearl ??? Mais Jack pourquoi et que comptes tu faire ?Et pour combien de temps ?

Jack ne put s'empécher de sourire en voyant les questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Gibbs, le regard de ce dernier étant assez éloquent. Il reprit donc ses explications.

- Je te confie le Pearl parce que comme je te l'ai dit tu es un bon second... et tu ne m'as jamais trompé. Ce que je compte faire ne concerne aucun d'entre vous quand au temps que ça me prendra et bien il se peut que je ne revienne jamais sur le Black Pearl

- Jack ! s'exclama Gibbs que le sérieux de son capitaine étonnait. Voyons tu sais bien qu'on ne te laissera pas

- Je ne suis pas sur de revenir.. cette fois

- Enfin Jack et le Black Pearl !!

Jack eut un sourire à la fois emplit de tristesse et de détermination...

- Je sais que tu en prendras soin mon ami... à présent je dois embarquer... seul

Gibbs vit la volonté inébranlable sous jacente dans les propos de son capitaine et s'inclina...

- Nous t'attendrons Jack...

- Gibbs, mon ami, ne m'attendez pas trop longtemps... Et je vais te demander autre chose

- Tout ce que tu voudras Jack...lui répondit il les larmes aux yeux, sentant que l'instant des adieux approchait

- Lorsque je serais sur ce ... navire dit il en désignant le batiment dont ses hommes venait de se rendre maitres avec une grimace de dégout.Dirige les canons du Pearl dessus... et tire de manière à ce qu'il donne sérieusement du gite mais pas trop quand même ...précisa t'il en grimaçant

- Tu veux que je coule ce navire alors que tu es à son bord !!! s'exclama Gibbs incrédule. Hors de question Jack !!

- Non je ne veux pas le couler... je veux juste qu'il soit suffisement abimé pour paraitre en perdition... lui répondit Jack avec un sourire rusé

Gibbs secoua la tête, décidement il ne comprenait pas ce que Jack voulait,il le toisa un instant, se demandant s'il était possible que son capitaine fut devenu fou. Jack intercepta ce regard et l'interpréta avec justesse

- Gibbs, crois moi je sais ce que fais... je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi lui affirma Jack avec un petit sourire amer

- Mais Jack... si tu me disais quel est notre plan , peut être que je...

- Pas cette fois Gibbs lui répondit il . Je dois être seul, rien de ce que tu feras ne pourra m'aider...Contentes toi d'exécuter mes ordres... Une fois que tu auras vidé les canons du Pearl sur ce bateau, éloigne toi d'ici le plus rapidement possible

- Quoi ??? Non Jack tu ne peux pas me demander ça , je ne te laisserais pas sombrer sans rien faire

- Tu ne comprends pas !! Il est nécessaire que le Pearl ne soit pas visible !! Si tu restes... tout ce que j'aurais fait jusqu'à présent n'aura servi à rien cria Jack avec une pointe de désespoir

Gibbs l'entendit et ouvrit des yeux tout ronds, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait une telle chose dans la voix de son capitaine . Prêt à rendre les armes , il tenta malgré tout d'obtenir une nouvelle explication

- Je le ferais Jack... si c'est ce que tu veux , je le ferais mais j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi ... ce que tu cherches

- Un trésor... Gibbs, rien de plus qu'un trésor, le plus précieux de tous lui répondit Jack réveusement

Après celà les deux hommes qui avaient vécu tant d'aventures ensembles se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Chacun d'entre eux sentait avec une douloureuse acuité que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se rencontraient .Jack fit à Gibbs un grand sourire ironique avant de s'avancer sur le pont de son navire. Il contempla tout les hommes qui étaient rassemblés , _ses _hommes ,puis embrassa d'un dernier regard le Black Pearl, laissant sa main caresser négligement le bois du navire comme pour l'emporter avec lui . Jack saisit un cordage sans hésitation et se tourna vers ses hommes , à qui il fit une petite courbette

- Messieurs, souvenez vous toujours que vous avez navigué sous les ordres du Capitaine Jack Sparrow !! leur déclara t'il avec son emphase coutumière avant d'atterrir souplement sur l'autre navire

Gibbs ne put s'empécher de sourire, même dans un moment pareil, Jack ne perdait pas de son panache... alors lentement il ota son chapeau pour rendre hommage à celui qu'il n'était pas sûr de revoir un jour, bientot imité par le reste de l'équipage qui comprenait intuitivement que l'heure était grave. Sur l'autre navire, Jack les vit faire , un sourire imperturbable sur son visage, secrètement ravi du geste de ses marins,il fit un léger signe de la main à Gibbs, l'engageant à obéir aux derniers ordres qu'il lui avait donné. Gibbs hocha silencieusement la tête vers son capitaine et prit la parole d'une voix forte

- Aux canons !!! Faites feu sur ce navire !!! ordonna t'il en désignant le batiment

Les hommes s'entre regardèrent, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient obéir ...

- C'est votre capitaine qui vous l'ordonne !! Jack veut que vous canardiez ce navire et si vous ne le faites pas c'est moi qui m'en chargerait !!

Alors , l'équipage se mit en branle et abima sérieusement le navire sur lequel se trouvait leur capitaine.. mais pas trop tout de même. Ensuite Gibbs, la mort dans l'âme mais se conformant à la volonté de Jack donna l'ordre de faire voile vers Tortuga, sachant que ce serait le premier endroit où Jack les chercherait quand il reviendrait... si il réapparaissait

Jack, les regarda s'éloigner, fixant le Black Pearl pour mieux le graver dans sa mémoire , jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une tache sombre à l'horizon. Ensuite,il s'allongea sur le pont , rabattant son tricorne sur la tête et se mit à observer les étoiles, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre... et à espérer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

A bord du Hollandais Volant, Elisabeth restait prostrée dans un coin de la cabine de William . Depuis la libération de Norrington et la nuit qui avait suivi, la jeune femme n'avait plus prononcé une parole. Bill, la regardait furtivement d'un air navré, il lui semblait que chaque jour elle s'éloignait un peu plus du monde des vivants.Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort... La culpabilité et le remords rongeaient Elisabeth venant s'ajouter au vide immense que la mort de Jack avait laissé dans son existence. Le marché qu'elle avait passé avec William avait brisé ses dernières résistances... L'unique nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avait été pour elle un cauchemar... Will s'était contenté de prendre son dû , comme il disait, avant de la rejeter comme une vulgaire catin pour mieux la reprendre ensuite en arguant du fait la nuit n'était pas finie... A ce souvenir, Elisabeth sentit à nouveau ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, elle avait payé très cher la liberté de James. A l'issue de cette nuit elle avait réalisé l'étendue de sa solitude sans Jack, l'importance qu'il avait pour elle et la force des sentiments qu'elle lui portaient encore...malgré tout, malgré ses mensonges, malgré sa trahison... Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais oublier son amour perdu et ne plus jamais laisser Will la toucher. Cette nuit passée avec Will , lui fait découvrir un abime de cruauté qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez lui et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir entièrement responsable..

De son côté , Will frappait les touches de son orgue de notes rageuses. La nuit qu'il avait passée avec Elisabeth ne lui avait pas apporté la paix de l'esprit qu'il désirait tant .Il avait cru qu'en assouvissant le désir physique qu'il avait de la jeune femme il cesserait d'être obsédé par elle mais en vérité c'était pire qu'avant ...Cette nuit, alors qu'il pensait enfin la posséder corps et âme il s'était rendu compte que ça n'était pas le cas et que là, alors qu'elle était avec lui ,elle pensait encore à l'autre... à Sparrow. Lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu, celà avait failli le rendre fou , pour se venger il l'avait traitée comme il l'avait fait avec l'autre femme à Tortuga... Depuis cette nuit, Elisabeth ne lui avait plus parlé, restant sans cesse dans ses pensées,présente certes physiquement dans sa cabine mais son âme était absente ... Et Will malgré son absence de coeur souffrait de cette situation, c'est pourquoi il se réfugiait entièrement dans la musique, qui lui permettait de retrouver une certaine paix éphémère

Bill le Bottier ne savait plus que faire, il se rendait compte que son fils faisait lui même son propre malheur. Chaque jour il voyait Will s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son rôle de capitaine sans coeur, tandis qu'Elisabeth restait murée dans son chagrin . Pourtant lorsque Will avait rendu sa liberté à Norrington , il avait cru que les choses allaient s'arranger... Mais lorsque le lendemain matin il avait vu le visage d'Elisabeth et l'abime qui constituait à présent son regard, il avait bien du admettre que la cruauté de son fils n'allait qu'en grandissant . Pour la centième fois depuis cette épisode, Bill envoya une prière au vieux Neptune pour que celui ci lui envoie une chose qui rendrait la raison à Will puisque ni lui, ni Elisabeth n'y étaient parvenus jusqu'à présent .Will était perverti à son tour par le commandement du Hollandais Volant comme Jones l'avait été avant lui et rien ne semblait pouvoir sauver son âme...

Maccus fit irruption dans la cabine de son capitaine, faisant sursauter les trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient ...Il s'inclina avec respect devant son nouveau capitaine

- Capitaine Turner, nos hommes ont perçu l'appel d'un navire en perdition

- Quel type de bateau ? interrogea Will méfiant

- Marchand et hollandais capitaine !

Will eut un sourire féroce ...

- Très bien , allez me chercher ces nouvelles âmes, nous avons besoin de sang neuf

- A vos ordres... déclara Maccus l'air soumis

Suivant les directives de Will, le Hollandais Volant refit surface dans une gerbe d'eau salée, tandis que sur le navire en perdition un homme arborait un sourire satisfait...


	54. Les pirates aiment aussi

**Chapitre 54**

Maccus et Kolékino accompagnés du reste de l'équipage du Hollandais Volant investirent rapidement le bâteau hollandais. L'équipage de William se rendit vite compte que rien ne se déroulait comme à l'accoutumée sur le batiment.En effet, il n'y avait aucun marin perclus de terreur dans un coin, aucune trainée sanglante, rien qu'une forme humaine assise à même le sol , les traits du visage dissimulés par un tricorne . Maccus s'approcha de lui et l'interpella rudement ,un sourire sadique aux lèvres

- Debout toi; suis nous notre capitaine doit te parler

L'homme se leva en s'efforçant de cacher de son sourire et sans dire un mot se dirigea vers le Hollandais Volant. Eberlués , les autres le regardaient faire , c'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait être impatient de venir grossir leur troupe.Kolékino fit un geste en direction de ses compagnons, indiquant clairement ce qu'il pensait du nouvel arrivant . Les hommes se mirent à ricaner de concert. Maccus prit la parole pour s'adresser à l'étrange marin

- Et toi attends ! Tu étais seul sur ce navire ?

Pour toute réponse , l'homme hocha la tête

- Oh je vois que tu as de la conversation... un muet ! Le Capitaine Turner va adorer... On rentre ! ordonna Maccus. Allons présenter notre nouvel ami au capitaine et on verra s'il reste toujours aussi impassible.

Ainsi l'équipage repartit à bord du Hollandais Volant, tandis que le sourire de leur nouveau compagnon ne faisait que s'accentuer. De retour à bord, Maccus se chargea d'aller prévenir Will ...

- Capitaine, nous avons un homme

- Un seul ? s'étonna Will. Bien je vais voir celà

- Un muet qui plus est ... compléta Maccus en souriant

Will sortit de sa cabine talonné par Maccus et son père tandis qu'Elisabeth, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre ne bougeait pas d'un muscle, indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait ...

La démarche conquérante, un rictus cruel aux lèvres, William Turner s'approcha de son prisonnier . Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques pas de ce dernier, il s'immobilisa brutalement à la stupéfaction générale . Will sentit son sang se glacer , il lui semblait reconnaitre l'homme qui se tenait devant lui . A cet instant ce dernier se voyant découvert, releva d'un geste désinvolte le tricorne qui dissimulait son visage et adressa un sourire ironique à Will

- Et bien ça ne s'arrange pas ton visage l'ami ... tu ressembles à une boullabaisse ...et ces tentacules..pouah fit Jack sans dissimuler son dégout

- Jack Sparrow... murmura Will qui ne savait pas comment se débarasser de l'importun

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, Will ne l'oublie pas ...Et bien quoi de neuf depuis notre dernière entrevue ? demanda Jack d'un air nonchalant

- Arrête ton petit jeu, ça ne prend plus avec moi . J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à supporter tes bouffoneries alors viens en aux faits . Que fais tu sur le Hollandais Volant et où est ton précieux Black Pearl ? s'énerva Will tandis que ses hommes tétanisés les observaient

Le regard de Jack vira au noir, indiquant que la conversation allait prendre un ton plus sérieux. Il reprit la parole d'une voix basse

- Qui te dit que je joue ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre marin égaré... un naufragé si tu préfères... Le Pearl est loin d'ici et mon frêle esquif a coulé ... lui répondit Jack dont la froideur du regard démentait le ton badin

Will le dévisageait avec haine, se demandant ce que cet homme lui voulait encore.

Pendant ce temps Bill le Bottier prit sa décision... il se rendit discrètement dans la cabine de son fils et interpella rudement Elisabeth

- Vous là ... Jack Sparrow est à bord de ce navire si ça vous interesse

Elisabeth tréssaillit en entendant le nom de Jack,elle se tourna lentement vers Bill

- Qu'avez vous dit ? Jack est mort...il ne peut pas être ici

- Oh si ma belle, il est en ce moment même avec William alors si vous aimez cet homme... je vous conseille de ne pas perdre de temps

Elisabeth se leva d'un geste vif avant de se rassoir, l'air malheureux

-A quoi bon ? De toute manière.. je n'ai aucune importance à ses yeux...Il ne m'a épousée que pour pouvoir profiter de moi et maintenant je n'ai plus aucun intérêt pour lui déclara t'elle en regardant tristement les plantes aquatiques qui couvraient son corps

Bill sursauta en apprenant que Jack l'avait épousée...ainsi donc le pirate avait probablement des sentiments pour cette femme et si c'était le cas celà pourrait peut être aider son fils à sortir enfin du brouillard de haine qui l'aveuglait. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Elisabeth..

- Et alors vous allez le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ? A cause de Jack et de vous mon fils est devenu le capitaine de ce navire !! Alors allez voir l'homme pour lequel vous avez brisé le coeur de Will

Elisabeth rougit de honte et prit sa décision,elle sortit de la cabine de Will...Elle admettait que Bill n'avait pas tort... après avoir causé tant de douleur autour d'elle, la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire était d'affronter l'homme à cause duquel elle avait brisé autant de vies ... Et qui plus est elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le voir après l'avoir cru mort...

Sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, Will et Jack continuaient à se jauger du regard.Will cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser du pirate qu'il haissait de toute son âme tandis que Jack attendait qu'il prenne la parole, sûr de lui. C'est alors qu'Elisabeth arriva sur le pont , la démarche hésitante. En la voyant, Jack sentit son pouls s'accélérer...ignorant totalement Will qui s'apprétait à reprendre la parole, il se tourna vers elle,le regard fièvreux

- Lizzie...Je suis désolé... commença t'il

- Jack je t'en prie l'interrompit elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier, tu as été suf

- Non écoute moi cria Jack sans que personne ne songe à s'interposer . Ecoute moi Elisabeth...je suis venu te dire tout ce que j'aurais du te dire chaque jour depuis le premier jour...Tu es..la chose qui compte le plus à mes yeux.. je n'ai pas besoin d'un compas pour me le dire ... je t'aime Lizzie c'est pour celà juste pour celà que je t'ai épousée lacha t'il enfin

Will le regardait livide , ulcéré par son culot et bouleversé d'apprendre qu'ils étaient mariés... Les mots employés par Jack lui rappellaient cruellement ceux qu'il avait prononcés il y a si longtemps lorsqu'il avait déclaré sa flamme à Elisabeth. Il avança d'un pas et frappa sechement l'homme, attirant ainsi son attention tandis qu'Elisabeth, figée ne savait quoi répondre à cette déclaration qu'elle avait tant attendue...A cet instant qui aurait du être si heureux pour elle, elle ne parvenait qu'à penser à cette nuit passée avec Will et à sa trahison immense tant envers l'un qu'envers l'autre des deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle

Jack qui guettait désespérement la réponse de la jeune femme n'accorda qu'un bref regard à Willl qui venait de le frapper.Celui ci reprit la parole

- C'est trop tard Sparrow... tu l'as perdue pour toujours ... même si tu es sincère , ce dont je doute , tu ne réussiras pas cette fois . La seule chose que tu obtiendras c'est que je te tue devant elle... faisant donc d'elle un veuve si j'ai bien compris énonça t'il d'un ton glacial au grand effroi de son père

Jack daigna alors le regarder... un sourire rusé mais tout aussi froid sur le visage ,il répondit à l'homme à qui il avait tout pris

- Tu te trompes petit ... ne me sous estime pas ... Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow... crois tu que j'ignore ce que je fais ... Tu ne peux pas me tuer

- Que veux tu dire ? demanda Will de plus en plus énervé . Je suis le capitaine de ce navire , je ne vois pas ce qui peux m'empêcher de te tuer sur le champ !

- Précisement le fait que tu es le capitaine du Hollandais Volant lui répondit Jack avec un large sourire . Et le fait aussi que je ne suis qu'un humble naufragé dit il en regardant d'un air faussement navré le navire sur lequel il avait été repêché et qui était peu à peu englouti par les flôts

- Et alors ?? tonna Will qui se demandait ce qu'il avait encore été inventer

- Alors.. ta charge de capitaine du Hollandais Volant t'impose de proposer un marché aux pauvres bougres dont le batiment a coulé qui ont le malheur de croiser ta route...Servir un siècle sur ton navire ou mourir... lui répondit Jack un sourire sardonique sur le visage

- Jack non ! cria Elisabeth qui avait compris où il voulait en venir. Je t'en prie ne sacrifie pas ta vie pour moi... Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu te condamnes à l'esclavage... tu aimes trop ta liberté

- Ma liberté... oui trésor , j'aime ma liberté et mon Pearl mais pas si je suis seul à le vivre ...Je préfère vivre cent années de servitude à tes côtés que de continuer à écumer les mers seul. Alors Capitaine Turner acceptes tu mon offre ? demanda Jack avec ironie

Will ne répondit pas... il regardait Elisabeth , se remémorrant les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Malgré son absence de coeur, il souffrait amèrement de ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait .Elle dévorait Jack du regard avec tant de tendresse et d'avidité qu'il ne put le supporter. A cet instant il comprit que même s'il possédait son âme et soumettait son corps il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il désirait le plus: son amour. Bouleversé par ce constat il tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine tandis que Jack prenait enfin dans ses bras celle pour qui il était prêt à tout sacrifier..

Bill, le coeur serré à l'idée de ce que devait ressentir son fils le rejoignit. Il découvrit Will assit devant son orgue, fixant les touches sans paraitre les voir

- William mon garçon que vas tu faire ?

- Que veux tu que je fasse ... Il apparait que Jack est ... amoureux grimaça t'il obligé de reconnaitre ce qu'il avait longtemps nié, Et que non content de m'avoir déjà tout pris il compte venir me torturer jusqu'ici. Je suis coincé ... il ne partira pas sans Elisabeth et si je la libère elle mourra ...Et si je le tue elle me haira encore plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà .Je vais devoir supporter leur présence ici ... chaque jour pendant un siècle

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots Will se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas endurer celà .Même maintenant qu'il était immortel et qu'il était sensé ne plus ressentir d'émotions il souffrait de savoir que celle qu'il aimait était dans les bras d'un autre à quelques pas de lui . Il avait cru que s'arracher le coeur le délivrerait d'elle mais ça n'avait servi à rien hormis apparement à prolonger son supplice pendant des siècles .Bill le considéra avec affection , lui semblant apercevoir dans les yeux de son fils la première lueur d'humanité depuis des jours , il reprit espoir .Il jeta un oeil vers le tiroir secret de la cabine de son fils et prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à parler

- William.. il existe une autre solution.. Une chose qui te permettrait d'agir avec honneur et humanité . Un acte qui racheterait tes offenses envers Elisabeth.. et Jack ajouta t'il avec hésitation. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert à cause d'elle , d'eux mais ne crois tu pas que tu as fait assez de mal à cette femme dont le seul tort a été d'en aimer un autre plus que toi et de te le dire ... ?S'il te plait mon fils... agit en homme, soit l'homme bon et généreux que tu as été , que tu peux être encore ... Ne laisse pas ce maudit navire dévorer ton âme , je t'en prie ... fais en sorte que je puisse être fier de toi termina Bill au bord des larmes

Will ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de chasser la haine et le ressentiment qui règnaient sur son esprit et il prit sa décision. Il se tourna vers son père

- Demande leur d'entrer... à tout les deux completa t'il avec peine

- Oh merci merci pour eux mon gars et pour toi aussi ... Je suis si heureux de te voir agir en gentleman

- Je n'ai encore rien dit s'insurgea Will

Bill ne répondit pas , sûr de lui, de la lueur qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux de son fils. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et fit signe à Elisabeth et Jack d'approcher . Ceux ci pénétrèrent dans la cabine avec hésitation, Elisabeth sentit sa main trembler dans celle de Jack en apercevant le lit de Will... sa trahison lui paraissait encore plus grande à présent ...Will commença à parler sans les regarder

- J'ai pris ma décision... je me suis mal conduit envers toi Elisabeth dit il en se retournant et en cherchant le regard de la jeune femme. Je me suis vengé sur toi de la peine que je ressentais alors que tu as juste fait ce que je t'avais demandé... tu as choisi et ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes grimaça t'il . Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais réparer le tort immense que je t'ai fait mais je vais essayer. Quand à toi Jack ...j'ai cru longtemps que tu m'avais volé Elisabeth juste comme ça ... pour t'amuser parce que tu le pouvais ... Mais tout à l'heure quand je t'ai entendu.. quand j'ai vu tout ce que tu étais prêt à sacrifier pour être auprès d'elle j'ai compris que tu l'aimais autant que je peux l'aimer

Jack regarda alors Will droit dans les yeux

- Tu sais Will, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir... je te voyais .. un peu comme une sorte d'ami... et à part Gibbs ... je n'en ai pas d'autres avoua t'il avec difficulté. Je ne voulais pas te voler ton trésor.. je sais que je t'ai utilisé.. menti... abusé mais je ne t'aurais pas pris Lizzie juste pour m'amuser...

Will serra les dents... et reprit la parole

- Le fait est que lorsqu'Elisabeth est arrivée sur ce navire, elle était à l'agonie...poignardée en plein coeur... et donc si je la libère de sa promesse elle mourra...

Jack ferma les yeux de douleur

- Je te l'ai dit Will, je t'offre mon âme..; je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour être auprès d'elle mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre pirate sans navire lui dit il en tentant de retrouver l'ironie qui lui était familière

Will se tourna vers Elisabeth...ignorant totalement Jack

- Elisabeth... il y a bien longtemps je t'ai demandé de m'épouser... et même si tu es à présent la femme d'un autre grimaça t'il... Je suis toujours prêt à t'offrir mon coeur .. je crois que je t'ai volé beaucoup...laisse moi l'occasion de me racheter à tes yeux...et te montrer à quel point je regrette tout ça..Laisse moi te donner mon coeur... qui du reste t'a toujours appartenu finit il en grimaçant

- Will.. je ne comprends pas c'est impossible comment pourrais tu me donner ton coeur demanda elle incrédule

Pour toute réponse , Will prit le sac qui contenait son coeur et se dirigea vers la porte que Tia lui avait montré et dont il ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais servi... Sans hésiter il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans le passage , faisant signe à Jack et Elisabeth de le suivre. Assise à sa table Tia Dalma, médusée les vit entrer tout les trois...

- Mais que faites vous là ???demanda t'elle en se retenant à grand peine d'ajouter le mot ensemble qui lui brulait les lèvres

Will posa son coeur sur la table et pendant un fol instant Tia crut qu'il était venu lui demander de casser leur marché ...mais elle comprit bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celà

- Je suis venu vous dire que j'ai trouvé où mettre mon coeur... Je veux le rendre à celle qui en a toujours eu la clef et qui le fait battre ... Avec votre magie vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Oui.. William je le peux ... commença Tia émue par la décision du jeune homme

- Alors faites le ...Je suis sur que Jack ne laissera personne s'en emparer grimaça Will

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie Jack ne savait que dire... avant qu'il ai eut le temps de parler Tia se tourna vers Elisabeth et la prit par la main... ce faisant elle déplaça discrètement une petite fiole pour la mettre en vue ...et elle alla s'enfermer dans une autre pièce avec la jeune femme

Will poussa un soupir et murmura

- Je te libère de ton serment Elisabeth... puisses tu un jour me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer.Adieu...

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack

.- Nos routes se séparent à présent Jack, fais en sorte de maintenir le Pearl loin de mon navire et veille sur elle... Je ne veux plus vous revoir.. j'espère que tu comprends... adieu.. lui dit il avant de lui tendre la main avec hésitation faisant un gros effort sur lui même

Sans dire mot, Jack prit la main tendue en esquissant son éternel sourire ironique

- Je ferais tout celà ... Capitaine William Turner.. ah et une dernière chose... les tentacules... magnifiques !

Will ne put retenir un sourire en entendant la dernière réplique du pirate ... celà ressemblait tant à l'homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un ami. Il se retourna

- Et que cette journée reste à tout jamais dans nos mémoires comme celle où le Hollandais Volant a failli capturer le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ajouta t'il avec une pointe d'ironie avant de partir rejoindre son navire

De l'autre côté de la porte, Will retrouva le décor familier de sa cabine et son père qui l'attendait un sourire emplit de fierté sur son visage

Tia implanta sans peine le coeur de Will à Elisabeth.. Elle ne put s'empecher d'être attendrie en voyant Jack se précipiter au chevet de la jeune femme et retint la réplique malicieuse qui lui vint à l'esprit ... En cet instant Jack n'avait plus rien de l'homme cynique et froid que tout le monde connaissait ... jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa table elle fut rassurée... non Jack n'avait pas totalement changé.. la fiole avait disparu..

Laissant seuls les deux époux elle se retira dans sa chambre et ne put résister à adresser une remarque à Tezcatlipoca

- Tu vois...le libre arbitre.. malgré tout malgré la perversion de l'âme attachée au commandement du Hollandais Volant, William a choisi de se comporter avec honneur... et Jack a enfin ouvert son coeur... quand à Elisabeth tu as échoué.. elle ne finira pas sur le Hollandais Volant . Cette fois les hommes ont suivi leur propre destin...

- Je te rappelle que ton cher William reste enchainé au Hollandais... et rien ne t'autorise à penser que tout est terminé...répondit Tezcatlipoca dans un rire

**_Terminé en tout cas ce chapitre l'est ... Je tiens à préciser une chose , l'idée de la greffe de coeur ne m'appartient pas, c'est celle d'Haziel Gruber/ Azemaria Jones qui l'a émise dans Les pirates ne meurent jamais_** **_et qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à la reprendre et de la modifier dans mon histoire . Donc merci à toi de m'avoir laissé développer ma propre greffe !!_**

_**En ce qui concerne Seul il reste encore l'épilogue puis cette histoire sera officiellement terminée... Voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre**_


	55. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

Quelques mois plus tard...seule dans sa cabane du bayou Tia Dalma concoctait une de ses innombrables potions de jouvence . L'espace d'un instant elle fut tentée d'interroger les augures afin de savoir si Jack avait utilisé la fiole qu'il lui avait dérobé lors de sa dernière visite... Elle espérait que oui car le pirate méritait le bonheur... Elisabeth était devenue une sorte d'immortelle grâce au coeur qui battait à présent dans sa poitrine et Tia s'était arrangée pour que Jack ai accès à cette potion, c'était pour elle une manière de réparer un peu le mal que son ignorance et son inconscience avait pu causer. Elle n'avait jamais revu Will , la porte entre leurs deux mondes restait close .En pensant au jeune homme Tia sentit une larme s'écraser sur sa joue..elle avait condamné à la damnation éternelle celui qu'elle aimait . Car elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu passer le seuil de sa demeure . Elle retint un rictus ironique en repensant au nombre de fois où elle avait conseillé à Jack d'ouvrir son coeur...finalement lui l'avait fait tandis qu'elle ne suivait pas ses propres conseils ..Et maintenant , elle se retrouvait une fois de plus seule, elle celle que tout le monde appelait la sorcière du bayou ,avait été incapable de protéger l'amour de sa vie et chaque jour qui passait ne faisait qu'accentuer ses souffrances ...Tezcatlipoca ne lui rendait plus très souvent visite, savourant sans doute son triomphe ou peut être brisait il d'autres vies... Tia l'ignorait et à vrai dire elle s'en moquait...Chaque jour était pour elle semblable au précédent et sa vie avait retrouvé le calme qui était le sien avant qu'elle ,ne rencontre William... sauf qu'à présent Tia ne lisait plus jamais les augures... elle ne voulait plus connaitre le destin...plus jamais...Tia termina sa potion puis se leva et se mit à sa fenêtre , les yeux dans le vague , l'esprit et le coeur tout entier à bord du Hollandais Volant .

A Tortuga, Scarlett avait beaucoup à faire, elle travaillait pour deux à présent ... Elle avait revu Jack à de nombreuses reprises depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle s'était offerte à lui mais le pirate n'était jamais seul... Cette femme, Elisabeth était sans cesse à ses côtés et Jack n'avait d'yeux que pour elle... Il l'avait même épousée...Scarlett soupira... c'était dommage Jack était pourtant bien plaisant mais Tortuga regorgeait de marins et donc de clients ... Jack était juste un peu plus drôle que les autres voilà tout...il ne lui manquait pas. Elle poussait la porte de la maisonette qu'occupait Gisèle et sourit à celle qui était devenue son amie. Gisèle lui rendit son sourire, en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit...dans ses bras reposait la petite Marie . L'enfant était agée de quelques semaines à peine mais on pouvait déjà prédire qu'elle serait une véritable beauté ...Scarlett était folle de cette enfant... comme Gisèle elle ignorait qui était son père mais dans leur monde celà n'avait guère d'importance . Sans doute réveillée par un bruit, Marie ouvrit ses grands yeux bleux, ceux de son grand père, dont la douceur aurait rappellée à un observateur attentif celle qu'il y avait jadis dans le regard d'un apprenti forgeron. L'enfant sourit,un de ses premiers sourires, à sa mère et là encore c'était le sourire de son père que l'on pouvait reconnaitre ...Mais celà Scarlett et Gisèle l'ignoraient et Marie...la fille de William Turner se rendormit paisiblement dans son berceau...

Au Purgatoire Cutler Beckett découvrait l'enfer d'un éternel recommencement.. Chaque jour ses souvenirs venaient le harceler sans relache .. il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'il ne pense à Mercer ou à Jack... Il était sans cesse seul, enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait au bureau miteux de ses débuts et comme alors personne ne venait briser le silence qui l'entourait... Cutler était seul ... toujours comme il l'avait été tout au long de sa vie ... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jack. Chaque jour il revivait cette première rencontre, il revoyait les prunelles chaudes de Jack posées sur lui ... puis le corps de Margaret. Il avait versé tant de larmes depuis qu'il était en ce lieu qu'on aurait pu créer une nouvelle mer avec celles ci ...Et Mercer... il ne supportait même pas la pensée de l'homme qui était mort pour lui... dans ses bras et qu'il avait tant aimé sans jamais le lui dire. Beckett était à présent un homme brisé, sans espoir, sans illusions... son ambition avait disparu laissant place au chagrin et aux tourments d'un amour non partagé et d'un autre définitivement perdu...

A Port Royal, le Gouverneur Norrington contemplait la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux avec un sourire satisfait , après avoir été relaché par Will grâce au sacrifice consenti par Elisabeth il avait été récupéré par la marine royale . Les agissements de Lord Beckett et ses nombreuses tentatives pour s'emparer du pouvoir avaient traversés les océans jusqu'à parvenir aux oreilles du roi d'Angleterre qui l'avait déclaré traitre à la couronne. Norrington qui était alors sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt édicté par Lord Beckett sous l'inculpation de haute trahison fut alors considéré comme un héros , loyal sujet de Sa Majesté et de la couronne d'Angleterre et dès lors promu Gouverneur de Port Royal atteignant une réussite qu'il n'aurait plus crue possible. James était presque redevenu l'homme qu'il était autrefois, seuls ses cheveux prématurément blanchis témoignaient encore des épreuves qu'il avait subi . Même s'il ne pouvait se défendre d'un pincement au coeur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Elisabeth , une autre dame occupait à présent son coeur... La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, peu après son retour triomphal à Port Royal, il avait tout d'abord cru qu'il était à nouveau devenu fou..Il se rappelait exactement cette matinée... elle était entrée dans son bureau, toute de noir vêtue ainsi qu'il en était d'usage pour les veuves...En un éclair, il vit tout, la machoire volontaire, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux d'un vert translucide... Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la femme qu'il avait vue lorsqu'il était au Purgatoire. Ce n'était pas une jeune femme comme l'était Elisabeth, mais une femme faite, d'une trentaine d'années. Elle l'avait regardé avec ironie puis avait pris la parole d'une voix chaude, mélodieuse teintée d'un léger accent français

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas Gouverneur, je m'appelle Elena ... Elena Mercer... Je suis, j'étais la femme de David

Médusé Norrington n'avait pas su quoi dire.. jusqu'au prénom qui était semblable.. Ellen, Eléna et cette femme disait qu'elle était l'épouse de Mercer

- Gouverneur ? avait elle interrogé d'un ton ironique

- Je ... excusez moi, j'ignorais que Mercer fut marié... et qu'il s'appelait David avait il répondu avec difficulté totalement subjugué par la femme

- Oh c'était un mariage de pure forme avait elle balayé d'un geste...David avait d'autres.. penchants voyez vous

Il fut interrompu dans l'évocation de ses souvenirs par l'entrée de la femme dans son bureau...Elena lui sourit tendrement puis vint à lui pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres

- Tu rêvais James? Je te rappelle que nous avons de nombreuses choses à prévoir, la fin de mon veuvage approche et par conséquent la date de notre mariage également

Norrington lui sourit tendrement...

- Je ne pensais qu'à toi mon amour, à nous... répondit il tandis qu'au fond de son âme le sourire d'une jeune fille prénommée Elisabeth s'effaçait peu à peu..

A bord du Hollandais Volant, Bill le Bottier regarda une nouvelle fois son fils l'air inquiet... depuis le départ d'Elisabeth, Will avait changé ... chaque jour il lui semblait que le navire gagnait un peu plus de terrain.Will ne parlait plus jamais de sa vie passée,se comportant comme s'il avait toujours vécu sur le Hollandais Volant. Chaque jour, inlassablement les mêmes accords résonnaient sur le navire, rendant presque fous tous ses occupants. Ce que tous ignoraient c'est que Will goutait d'autant plus les moments où il jouait de la musique que durant ceux ci le navire cessait de dévorer son âme, lui permettant de redevenir un peu celui qu'il était il y a si longtemps.Depuis qu'il avait offert son coeur à Elisabeth il se sentait aussi plus en paix... il avait l'impression de partager sa vie.Et d'une certaine manière c'était le cas , son coeur battait dans la poitrine de celle qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer et ce simple fait les unissait pour l'éternité plus que n'aurait pu le faire un mariage ou l'unique nuit qu'ils avaient partagée.Parfois, il réussissait même à ressentir le bonheur qui était celui d'Elisabeth tant leurs existences étaient à présent liées... Il n'avait jamais revu le Black Pearl, s'arrangeant pour rester le plus loin possible de Jack... car il sentait la haine toujours ancrée dans son esprit... cette haine qui allait de pair avec le commandement du Hollandais Volant. Maccus entra sortant le père et le fils de leurs réflexions respectives... il venait annoncé qu'un nouveau bateau avait fait naufrage . William Turner, capitaine du Hollandais Volant , dont le plus grand rêve avait été de devenir forgeron et d'épouser la fille du gouverneur, se leva souplement et sortit collecter des âmes pour son navire ainsi qu'il le ferait jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Sur le Black Pearl , Elisabeth Sparrow regardait la mer... Les événements passés avaient laissé leur trace sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à Jack ce qui s'était passé avec Will lorsqu'elle était sur le Hollandais Volant et le croyait mort mais cette unique nuit venait souvent la tourmenter accompagnée de ses remords... Elle n'en voulait plus à Will de la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve... , à présent que son coeur battait en elle , elle se sentait plus proche de lui Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas l'avoir revu pour le remercier ... et lui dire qu'elle l' avait pardonné. Après s'être réveillée chez Tia, elle avait appris avec consternation qu'il était parti . Puis Jack l'avait regardée et elle avait tout oublié... Ensemble, ils avaient rejoint Tortuga où Gibbs , fidèle à sa promesse , attendait le retour de son capitaine... Elle se souvenait avec émotion de la joie de Jack lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Gibbs l'avait véritablement attendu comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Une fois à bord du Black Pearl , Jack et elle avait enfin commencé à gouter le bonheur qui leur était offert...

Elisabeth sourit pour elle même, et caressa son ventre d'un geste qui lui était devenu familier depuis ces derniers jours... elle n' avait encore rien dit à Jack sur ses espoirs, attendant d'être certaine . Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle l'enfant qu'elle portait..ce serait un fils elle en était sûre...le fils du grand Capitaine Jack Sparrow... Toute à ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Jack arriver et sursauta lorsque celui ci mit son bras autour d'elle. Voyant qu'il l'avait surprise il lui décocha un sourire taquin

- Vous rêviez trésor ? lui dit il reprenant par jeu le vouvoiement de leur passé

- Je pensais à toi ... lui dit elle en l'embrassant légérement

- Je l'espère bien s'exclama t'il avant d'approfondir leur baiser

Jack la garda ensuite contre lui, son coeur battant toujours aussi fort de la sentir si proche ... Il n'arrivait toujours pas totalement à croire tout à fait en son bonheur... Lui qui toute sa vie avait été trahi, abusé trompé, ce qui avait fait de lui celui qu'il était devenu, découvrait enfin le véritable amour... et la confiance . Il se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ...la présence d'Elisabeth à ses côtés avait chassé ses démons personnels...les trahisons de Beckett , de Barbossa ... et les autres aussi... lui permettant enfin d'ouvrir son coeur. Jack soupira en serrant Elisabeth plus fort contre lui... enfin il n'était plus seul... cette solitude qui au fond lui avait tant pesé durant toutes ses années était enfin terminée...et il était juste heureux

Une main sur le gouvernail de son précieux Black Pearl, l'autre enserrant la taille de sa femme, Jack regarda droit devant lui

- En route.. offre nous cet horizon murmura t'il en souriant

**FIN**

Mon dieu, j'ai du mal à le croire ...Ca faisait trois mois que j'étais sur cette histoire et je me sens mitigée en la terminant ... Je suis contente d'avoir fini cette fic mais je dois reconnaitre qu'ils vont me manquer .. (erf même Will) J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ... Comme vous le voyez, l'épilogue est porteur de promesses...parce qu'en fait je n'exclus pas la possiblité d'écrire une suite à Seul dans quelques temps ... c'est pourquoi la fin est aussi ouverte ... (en gros j'ai déjà quelques idées pour la suite mais de là à affirmer que je vais les concrétiser..)

Pour écrire cette fic, il aura fallu de nombreux tonneaux de rhum (parce que qu'est ce qu'ils ont picolés eux tous !!!) et de cognac (pour Lord Beckett exclusivement) et des litres de café pour moi!!

Je vous dis un grand merci à tous qui avez eu la patience de vous enfiler les 55 chapitres de cette histoire !!! Des remerciements particuliers à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs reviews .. donc Ryu, Haziel (qui m'a laissée reprendre sa greffe )Sirius 05,, Spidi, Julie 231(j'espère que l'épilogue te plait !!) , Micat, Sam Star, Marion Luthor Scofield ,loveitachi, Audrey, Elise,Mirelire et Pacifik merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un comm !!(dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la fin de cette histoire lol)

En ce qui concerne mes projets ... rendez vous dans deux jours pour les courageux ... avec une fic qui racontera l'histoire de Jack ...telle que je la vois !!!

Bises à vous tous et à bientot !!


	56. Petite annonce

Bonjour !!

Petite annonce … Vous qui avez suivi Seul (et je vous en remercie ) vous pouvez dès à présent commencer à lire la suite ….. Un nouvel horizon ! Prologue en ligne sur ce site

Bonne lecture et … reviews !


End file.
